El amor al arte  The love of art
by KgomeCaptor
Summary: Este fic no fue escrito ni traducido por mi mas es uno de mis favoritos y ya no se encuentra en la web, Kagome es una estudiante de arte que tendrá que dibujar a un hombre desnudo por primera vez pero este hombre le cambiara su vida por completo...
1. Huelga de Hambre

**KgomeCaptor:** Este fic no fue escrito ni traducido por mí, es uno de mis fic favoritos y la pagina donde lo encontré la cerraron y el sitio del fic original no la encuentro por este motivo decidí publicarlo en mi fanfiction para que tengan la oportunidad de leerlo, solo corregí la ortografía un poco de resto dejo los comentarios de la autora y traductora tal y cual.

**El Amor al Arte**

**Capítulo 1 - Huelga de Hambre**

**Notas de Autor:** Estaba en clase de dibujo hoy y unos estudiantes universitarios de arte entraron y uno de ellos hacía dibujo artístico. Nos enseñó un grupo de dibujos de gente desnuda. No sé por qué pero eso me dio la idea para esta historia. ¡Disfrutarla!

Kagome se levantó en esa mañana de lunes con un sentimiento de pavor.

'Hoy es nuestro primer día dibujando un hombre en dibujo artístico. ¡Me voy a ruborizar en un vivo rojo lo sé! ¡Nunca antes he visto a un hombre desnudo!'

No le molestaba que tuviera dieciocho años y fuera virgen. En realidad le parecía normal pero todos se asombraron cuando lo descubrieron. Como lo descubrieron, no estaba bastante segura de cómo lo hicieron. Todo lo que sabía era que parecía que la edad media en la que la gente perdía su virginidad estaba rondando los dieciséis, quizás incluso menos.

"¿Quizás pueda saltármela?"

Su pregunta sonó absurda incluso para sí misma. Cada nota en la universidad contaba. Cada una. Reticentemente se deslizó de su cama, inmediatamente perdiendo el calor de sus sábanas y deseando simplemente poder volver de vuelta debajo de ellas y dormir unas pocas horas más.

'No. A clase'

Después de darse una ducha caliente ató su pelo en una coleta alta, permitiéndole secarse y entonces se vistió. Siempre era difícil encontrar algo que ponerse para esta clase. Tenía que cruzar el campus para llegar al edificio donde estaban los cuartos de arte pero el cuarto en sí era acalorado así los modelos desnudos no se helarían.

Finalmente la chica de pelo negro cuervo decidió ponerse una clara camiseta rosa sin mangas y unos apretados vaqueros. Entonces se puso encima una camisa de rayas con botones que solía pertenecer a un amigo de ella. Colgaba hacia abajo unos pocas pulgadas antes de sus rodillas. Kagome la abotonó toda excepto el botón de arriba del todo y enrolló las mangas a la altura de sus codos. Entonces soltó su pelo; sacándolo fuera de la camisa y secándolo con una toalla antes de recogerlo en un desordenado moño.

Después de mirar su reloj Kagome se dio cuenta que tenía veinte minutos hasta que la clase comenzara. Bien. Esto le daba suficiente tiempo para correr a la casa de Sango para conseguir un bollo de miel antes de ir a clase.

"¿Sango estas despierta ahí?" llamó Kagome, tocando en la puerta de Sango.

No hubo respuesta.

"¿Sango?"

Cuando la puerta se abrió Kagome se sorprendió al encontrarse a un adormilado alto, hombre de pelo oscuro en la puerta. No tenía camisa y su pelo era corto, negro y suelto, volando desordenado alrededor de él. El chico bostezó y se frotó sus ojos, entonces se quedó mirándola fijamente. Le echó una brillante sonrisa.

"Bueno… hola ahí"

"Um… lo siento me debo haber equivocado de cuarto"

El chico miró desconcertado.

"¿Vale?"

"Adiós," chilló Kagome, antes de marcharse con prisa.

Cuando estaba cerca de la esquina frunció el ceño y cogió una profunda respiración. ¿Ahora qué? Su clase empezaba dentro de solo diez minutos y no tenía tiempo de correr y conseguir nada. Su estómago gruñó a la vez que se daba cuenta que no iba a ser alimentado. La clase de arte duraba tres horas con un descanso de diez minutos de intervalo entre horas. No tendría tiempo de comer entonces.

Suspirando y dándose cuenta que este sería probablemente el comienzo de lo que iba a ser un día muy malo. Kagome se encaminó a clase.

"De acuerdo clase," anunció el señor Tanma, "como sabéis hoy es el día en el que dibujamos al modelo masculino. Debe estar al llegar de un momento a otro así que por favor sacar vuestros materiales. Él elegirá una posición y permanecerá así durante veinte minutos. Dibujar rápidamente pero proporcionalmente. Quiero que éstos sean buenos. Primero serán bocetos del cuerpo en diferentes posiciones que hemos practicado antes, de frente, de perfil, flexionado y todo eso. Entonces después haremos el dibujo de la pose. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

Kagome estuvo tentada de levantar la mano y preguntar si tenía que estar aquí pero una vez de nuevo descartó la idea.

"Finalmente un modelo masculino, Kagome" rió su amiga Eri, cerca de ella.

"Como si cualquiera de los modelos que ha venido fuera guapo" resopló Kagome.

Eri puso una cara de disgusto.

"Todos ellos han sido chicas antes Kagome." Ella se pausó. "Tú no eres…"

"¡No!" saltó Kagome, un poco sonrojada. "Eso no es lo que quería decir lo sabes"

Eri rió un poco más.

"Lo sé, sólo estaba tomándote el pelo"

"Clase, nuestro modelo ya esta fuera, en la puerta. Por favor estar preparados"

Todos se colocaron alrededor así tendrían una clara visión del centro del cuarto donde el modelo permanecería de pie.

"Espero que no sea un viejo," murmuró Eri, antes de moverse aparte de Kagome.

Arrugó su cara, esperando lo mismo. Tomando una profunda respiración Kagome se abrazó así misma por lo que iba a venir.

"Clase," introdujo el señor Tanma, "Este es InuYasha."

'Que nombre más raro,' pensó Kagome.

Los estudiantes le dijeron hola, saludando con su mano y diciendo sus nombres. Normalmente no serían tan familiares con los modelos pero aparentemente InuYasha iba a trabajar con ellos durante más de una semana.

"Señorita Higurashi" Tanma aclaró su garganta, "Está siendo grosera"

"Oh lo siento," ella se sonrojó, levantando la mirada. "Soy…" su voz murió en su garganta cuando sus ojos grisáceos se encontraron con unos ámbar. Podía sentirse ahogándose en esas piscinas de oro líquido. Era hermoso. El pelo de InuYasha era de un blanco plateado, fluyendo hacia abajo pasados sus hombros hasta la mitad de su espalda. Vestía unos pantalones sueltos color caqui y una camisa roja prensada. Ésta perfilaba perfectamente cada uno de sus músculos. El hombre era una vista digna de verse. "Kagome," ella finalmente acabó. Entonces chilló. "Hola."

El chico sonrió.

"Hola"

Una vez que las introducciones acabaron, a InuYasha se le dieron instrucciones de quitarse la ropa. Rápidamente, se quitó los pantalones y el calzoncillo, en el cuál Kagome se fijó que tenía perros blancos dibujados en él, y después su camisa. Kagome sabía que se estaba sonrojando. No podía remediarlo. ¿No había visto nunca a un hombre desnudo y ahora tenía que dibujar uno? Simplemente estaba contenta de que él estuviera con la cara hacia otro lado al de ella.

Después de unos pocos minutos dibujándole en una pose él se movió a otra y la clase bosquejó esta. Kagome se dio cuenta que no tenía tiempo para ruborizarse; cada boceto tenía que ser hecho bien y en tres minutos. Su sonrojo desapareció en el momento que ella se centró en su trabajo, y apenas pudo creer que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido. Estaban casi en su primer descanso.

"Estamos yendo a un buen ritmo" dijo Tanma, "Creo que unas pocas poses más estarán bien, InuYasha"

El modelo asintió casi mecánicamente, como si hubiera distanciado su mente de su cuerpo y estuviera sencillamente pasando a través de los movimientos.

"¿Cómo te gustaría señor Tanma?"

El profesor le dijo de tomar una pose e InuYasha la hizo como era indicado. Finalmente el primer descanso llegó. Kagome suspiró y se sentó con un suave thump en la silla más cercana.

"Oh, ¡Vaya Kagome! ¡Qué semental!"

Kagome sonrió débilmente.

"Si"

Su estómago la estaba matando y rugía fuertemente. Apenas había comido la noche anterior, al haber tenido un gran almuerzo antes de su cena. No había desayunado esta mañana y nada durante las dos próximas horas significaba que estaría aproximadamente doce horas sin comer desde su última comida. El pensamiento parecía hacer a su estómago rugir más fuerte.

"Hey, ponle un silenciador a esa cosa ¿Vale?" se burló Eri.

Kagome se sonrojó y sonrió avergonzada.

"Cállate"

Después del descanso de diez minutos llegaron al paso final de la clase, dibujar a InuYasha en la pose. Kagome había sido afortunada hasta el punto de que no tenía que dibujarle encarándole. Bueno, ahora la Señora Suerte parecía mearse en ella.

"De esta manera InuYasha" indicó Tanma.

Él estaba ahora directamente enfrente de Kagome. El color de su cara rivalizó con un tomate. Sintió que su cabeza estallaría en llamas, sus mejillas estaban muy calientes. La chica mantuvo sus ojos pegados a la nueva hoja de papel, simplemente con la esperanza de que cuando mirara hacia arriba para dibujar no corriera gritando fuera del cuarto.

Cuando miró hacia arriba se encontró con un par de piscinas fundidas devorándola, diversión bailando en ellas. Kagome se sonrojó profundamente pero con curiosidad. ¿Estaba ella loca o estaba él… estaba él riéndose de ella por dentro?

"De acuerdo clase. Comenzad"

Kagome se deslizó débilmente en la silla. Su estómago estaba dándole vueltas ahora y no el tipo bueno de vueltas cuando ves alguien que te gusta. Oh no. Lejos de eso.

"¿Kagome estas bien?"

"Si," murmuró ella, sin apenas la suficiente energía para hablar."Bien…"

"Quizás no deberías acabar hoy." Dijo Eri, preocupada.

"Tengo que hacerlo. No he acabado mi dibujo"

"Él vuelve mañana"

"Para una pose distinta. Estoy bien. No te preocupes por mí"

Kagome deseó no tener que mentirle a Eri pero sobre todo deseó no tener que mentirse a sí misma.

'Quizás debería decírselo al señor Tanma. Quizás…'

"Está bien clase. Queda una hora."

Kagome volvió a su papel y miró hacia arriba para empezar. El par de ojos ámbar ya no estaban llenos de diversión pero si de preocupación.

'¿Preocupación?'

"Y comenzad."

Los ojos se enfrentaron con un aburrido amarillo a la vez que InuYasha mantuvo la misma pose y permaneció de esa manera. Kagome continuó dibujando. Había conseguido dibujar el cuerpo desde la cintura hacia arriba y luego los pies y parte de las piernas. Había intentando mantener su atención aparte de su zona privada pero para acabar el dibujo…

Kagome dio un paso hacia atrás cuando se encontró tambaleándose.

"Qué demonios…"

Su frente se frunció y cayó al suelo, perdiendo el conocimiento.

Continuara…

**Notas de autor:** ¿Debería continuar? Me gusta. ¡Aunque os lo digo ahora! ¡Será corto! Sé que he dicho eso como para "Padre" y éste acabó con treinta y siete capítulos pero ¡esta vez lo digo en serio! =P mandadme vuestros comentarios para decirme que pensáis… ¿quizás qué queréis que pase también? ¡Gracias!

** Notas de Traductora:**

Pues eso, acabando uno y empezando otro, aquí estoy de nuevo embarcándome en otro fic ^_^ y este me ha encantado, es más o menos facilito de traducir y me pegué 8 capis en un día :D me gustan cuando son cortitos no se me hace tan pesado… y cuando hay mas diálogos que descripciones detalladas de todo, el del templo del perro se me está haciendo un pelín pesado, aún voy por el 2º capi pero se me hace eterno nunca acaba XD pero dentro de poco lo tendré también, si no me engancha demasiado este y lo termino antes ^_^ ¡ espero q lo disfrutéis! A propósito, las notas del autor del fic son acordes a cada día que iba sacando un capítulo, así que leeréis los retrasos que tenía y esas cosas, me pareció divertido traducirlas para q conocierais un poco más a quien hizo el fic. ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Autor: angelbabe17**

**Dirección del fic: .org/fanfic/view_/47469**

Mi correo:


	2. El Chico Desnudo

**Capítulo 2 - El Chico Desnudo**

La cabeza de Kagome estaba palpitando. Un afilado brote de dolor se extendió desde su espalda hasta su cabeza a través de su cuerpo y ella parpadeó. Su estómago, aún vacío, se sentía como si fuera a intentar comerse a sí mismo pronto.

"Uh" gimió ella.

"Está volviendo en sí"

Kagome apenas reconoció la voz al lado de ella. Parecía familiar pero simplemente no podía poner un nombre en ella. Alguien estaba moviéndola, levantándola. Luchó desesperadamente para abrir sus ojos pero esto ocurrió más lento de lo que le hubiera gustado.

"Hey… ¿estás despierta?"

Los ojos de Kagome finalmente se abrieron en parte, su boca un poco separada a la vez que cogía una calmada respiración. Su visión estaba borrosa, la figura delante de ella no era más que una masa de color.

"¿Hola?" repitió la voz.

Era un hombre. Su voz seca pero tierna. ¿Quién era? Bueno, fuera quien fuese se estaba impacientando con ella. ¡Acababa de desmayarse! ¿Qué quería que hiciera?

Finalmente su visión se aclaró y estaba mirando hacia arriba en los más asombrosos ojos amarillos que había…

"Eep." Chilló ella.

Entonces la chica prosiguió a desmayarse de nuevo.

InuYasha suspiró. Finalmente se había despertado y ahora se había vuelto a desmayar.

"¿Va a estar bien?" preguntó Eri.

InuYasha ignoró a la chica. Había estado cargando con ella durante la pasada hora y media y esto le estaba molestando. El señor Tanma permanecía de pie cerca, mirando hacia algo.

"¿Se ha levantado?" preguntó él, aún estudiando lo que fuera que estuviera mirando.

"Lo estaba pero se volvió a desmayar de nuevo" respondió InuYasha. Entonces farfulló para sí mismo. "Chica estúpida"

Estúpida o no, no podía denegar que era guapa. E inocente. Cuando entró al cuarto su olor asaltó a su nariz. Era virgen. Podía olerlo y esto rabió sus instintos. Esto le dio vueltas en la cabeza también. ¿Cómo podía ser que una chica tan bonita no hubiera tenido relaciones con alguien todavía?

"Hm," gruñó Tanma. Se volvió hacia InuYasha. "Me encargaré yo a partir de aquí, si quieres. ¿Tienes algún asunto que atender?"

"No. Y estoy bien. La puedo llevar de vuelta a su cuarto"

Eri saltó hacia atrás y dio paso a paso nerviosamente.

"Um… sin ofender, se que eres guapo y todo eso, pero ella no te conoce y…"

"No voy a violarla si es lo que estas insinuando," dijo secamente InuYasha. "La voy a llevar de vuelta a su cuarto. Puedes enseñarme el camino"

Eri parecía encontrar este plan un poco más aceptable y asintió.

"Iré a coger mis cosas y te mostraré el camino"

Tanma apareció al lado de InuYasha y miró hacia abajo a la inconsciente chica.

"Extraño"

"¿Qué?"

"Nunca antes se ha desmayado en mi clase. ¿Qué ha podido pasarle?"

InuYasha encogió los hombros un poco.

"Esa chica de ahí dijo que se estaba quejando de dolor de estómago. ¿Quizás no ha comido?"

Tanma arrugó sus cejas.

"Espero que no sea anoréxica."

El pensamiento hizo a InuYasha cabrearse un poco y preocuparse. La primera emoción era familiar con… la segunda…

'Debe ser su olor lo que esta volviéndome loco. Eso está haciéndome sentir así.'

"¿Preparado para irnos?" preguntó Eri, después de volver.

InuYasha asintió con la cabeza.

"Vamos"

El chico siguió a la molesta chica hacia los dormitorios. Estaban justo abajo en la entrada cuando Eri se volvió hacia él con una expresión pensativa en su cara. Él giró sus ojos sintiéndolo. '¿Qué pasaba ahora?'

"¿Qué es?"

"No tengo una llave"

"Bueno, ¿entonces como esperas que entremos?" dijo él a través de los dientes apretados.

Ella abrió su boca y luego la cerró, pensando duramente. Entonces se encogió de hombres y miró hacia él.

"No lo sé."

InuYasha suspiró en irritación por lo que se sentía como la décima vez desde que la había conocido y metió su mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros de Kagome. Ahí encontró su llave.

"Aquí," dijo él, poniéndola en las manos de la chica.

"Gracias" pió ella.

Eri abrió la puerta y entró dentro. InuYasha la siguió y puso a la inconsciente joven en el sofá.

"Yo… yo tengo otra clase a la que ir dentro de media hora," informó Eri a InuYasha lamentándolo.

"¿Qué hay sobre ella?" preguntó InuYasha, gesticulando hacia Kagome. "¿Tiene alguna clase hoy?"

"Una en una hora y media. Iré a coger algo de comida y la traeré, y entonces me iré. Tú… tú no la tocarás mucho ¿verdad?"

Eri saltó cuando InuYasha dejó salir palabras de maldición. Ella se apresuró hacia la puerta, cerrándola rápidamente detrás de ella.

'¿Acababa de gruñir?'

"Nah, no podía haberlo hecho," murmuró ella para sí misma antes de salir de la sala principal para conseguir algo de comida.

InuYasha contempló el cuarto. Parecía como el pequeño cuarto de una joven. Había posters de sus bandas favoritas y cantantes en las paredes. También, unos posters de algunos chicos. InuYasha gruñó en la parte trasera de su garganta a esto. Sabía por qué y le fastidiaba el hecho de que estaba sintiéndose celoso de una pieza de papel y no quería.

"Maldita sea."

Mirando a su reloj InuYasha maldijo de nuevo.

'Voy a fallar a mi cita. Sesshomaru me matará'

Sus ojos viajaron de nuevo hacia la chica en el sofá y se dio cuenta que no la dejaría sola.

'Me estoy ablandando'

Hubo un golpe en la puerta quince minutos más tarde y la irritante chica burbuja entró.

"Hey. ¿Ya se levantó?"

"¿No crees que me habría ido ya si lo hubiera hecho?" soltó él.

La chica no prestó atención a su actitud y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, colocar algo de comida en la mesa.

"No lo sé. Quizás Kagome te había retenido aquí ya que eres tan lindo." Miró por encima de su hombro hacia él. "Tacha eso. Quería decir que eres muy atractivo."

"La adulación no te llevará a ninguna parte," le dijo InuYasha, "Las chicas como tú no me interesan"

Eri frunció el ceño.

"¿Eres marica?"

InuYasha fue tan cogido por sorpresa por la pregunta que su boca se colgó abierta por un momento antes de que consiguiera tartamudear una respuesta.

"¡N… no!"

Eri le miró escéptica.

"Digas lo que digas. Aquí está la comida. Tiene una clase dentro de una hora y quince minutes. Voy a llegar tarde. Dile a Kagome que me llame. Adiós" fue hacia la puerta y miró una vez más hacia InuYasha. "Marica ¿huh? Tsk… que desperdicio." Entonces se fue y cerró la puerta.

A InuYasha le habría gustado partirla por la mitad pero oyó suaves ruidos de gemidos viniendo del sofá. La chica… ¿cuál era su nombre? ¿Kagome? Ella se estaba despertando. Él se arrodilló al lado del sofá y miró hacia su cara. Lentamente los ojos de la chica se abrieron.

Al principio ninguno de los dos dijo nada y entonces los ojos de Kagome súbitamente se ensancharon y abrió su boca para hablar.

"Tú eres… tú eres…"

"InuYasha" ofreció él.

"¡El hombre desnudo!" escogió ella en vez de su nombre.

Él suspiró y giró sus ojos.

"Si. Soy el hombre desnudo. ¿Por qué no me llamas InuYasha qué es más corto?"

"¡Qué estás haciendo en mi cuarto!" se sentó rápidamente e inmediatamente el cuarto empezó a nadar y a bailar delante de sus ojos. "Whoa"

InuYasha la agarró firmemente.

"¿Sabes qué chica?"

Ella le miró.

"¿Qué?"

"Eres bastante estúpida"

Continuara…

**Notas de Autor: **Bueno, creo que su relación ha tenido un buen comienzo ¿no? No me creeréis cuánto bailé cuando vi todos los comentarios que tenía ¡y solo por el primer capítulo! =D por donde iba, no estoy en la universidad… no hago nada de arte mayor así que todo esto está sacado de mi pequeña creativa cabeza. Así que perdonad mis errores. Bueno. ¡Gracias y mandadme vuestras opiniones!

**Notas de Traductora:**

**Autor: angelbabe17**

**Dirección del fic: .org/fanfic/view_/47469**

**Mi correo: **

Correo de la autora: no conseguí encontrar la dirección, así que si queréis escribirle algo acceder a la pagina donde está su fic y le ponéis una review o le dais a poneros en contacto con el autor ^_^ o me pedís ayuda a mí.


	3. Preguntas

**Capítulo 3 - Preguntas**

Kagome miró al hombre que estaba cerca de ella.

"¿Perdóname?"

"¿Eres sorda también?"

"¡Fuera de mi cuarto!"

"Hey, traje tu lastimoso culo aquí después de que te desmayaras. ¿No me merezco un poco de respeto?"

"No si me llamas… ¿me trajiste tú?"

InuYasha resopló suavemente a la vez que observaba la expresión de Kagome volverse más amable.

"Si"

"¿Por qué?"

La boca de InuYasha se abrió pero no pudo encontrar las palabras para responder la pregunta. Era tan simple y complicado a la vez, todo al mismo tiempo. La verdad es que incluso él mismo no sabía por qué.

"Um…"

"¿Te lo dijo el señor Tanma?"

"Si," estuvo de acuerdo él, saltando a cualquier excusa que pudiera. "Él lo hizo. Me va a pagar más"

"Oh," dijo Kagome, "Bueno, gracias"

Finalmente al ser capaz de moverse sin marearse Kagome intentó levantarse. Su estomago rugió y un dolor pasó a través de ella cuando recordó como había llegado a esa situación en primer lugar. InuYasha puso una mano en su hombro, llamando su atención.

"Yo me ocuparé de ello," se ofreció InuYasha, "Sólo dime donde están tus cosas"

Él se levantó y fue a examinar la comida en la barra. Eran hamburguesas y patatas Francesas.

"Los platos están en… ¿Por qué estas ayudándome?"

"Las preguntas después de que comas." InuYasha felizmente bordeó la pregunta. "¿dónde están?"

"El armario de tu izquierda," farfulló Kagome.

"De acuerdo."

Miró hacia arriba asombrada. ¿Cómo la había oído? Su oído debía ser mejor que la media.

"¿Las tazas?" preguntó él.

"El mismo armario sólo un poco más arriba"

Finalmente InuYasha vertió en una de ellas algo de bebida y trajo la comida en el plato.

"Come" ordenó él, poniendo el plato en su regazo.

A Kagome no se lo tenían que decir dos veces. Se comió la hamburguesa rápidamente y luego las patatas, cogiendo grandes sorbos de bebida entre ambas.

"¿Qué eres tú? ¿Una anormal aspiradora?"

Kagome hizo una mueca hacia él y limpió su boca con una servilleta.

"Déjame en paz. Estaba hambrienta"

"Ya lo veo." Su mirada se movió al suelo ahora. "A propósito… ¿no comes siempre?"

Ella le miró sorprendida.

"¿Piensas que soy anoréxica?"

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella.

"¿Lo eres?"

"De ninguna manera. Me encanta comer mucho por eso. Quizás por eso al saltarme una comida me exigí demasiado"

"¿Quién sabe?" InuYasha se encogió de hombros. "La gente normal no se desmaya por saltarse una comida"

La mirada volvió.

"Bien, perdóname por no ser normal."

Kagome se levantó y limpió sus platos.

"Gracias de nuevo por traerme y… ¿Cómo entraste?"

InuYasha la siguió al fregadero y dejó caer las llaves en la barra. Cuando le miró con una expresión desconcertante él respondió, "Las encontré en tu bolsillo"

"¡Buscaste en mis bolsillos! ¿Quién eres?"

"El chico desnudo, ¿recuerdas?" rió él.

Kagome no se rió, InuYasha rió maliciosamente y se volvió hacia la chica.

"Bueno, fue divertido y todo eso pero llego tarde a una cita."

"Espero no volverte a ver," murmuró ella.

"Hey. Se buena ahora."

La chica le miró en asombro.

"¿Cómo me oíste?"

InuYasha no sabía cómo responder.

"Susurras en voz alta," explicó pobremente.

Kagome no parecía creerlo pero no presionó el asunto.

"De acuerdo, bueno gracias por todo"

"Uh huh"

"Nos vemos mañana"

InuYasha sintió un irreconocible sentimiento cruzar a través de él cuando ella dijo esas palabras, era esto ¿esperanza? No, nada de esperanza. Nada de nada. Se forzaría a sí mismo a no sentir nada acerca de la situación.

"Si. Mañana"

Kagome se inclinó hacia delante y besó su mejilla.

"Gracias de nuevo."

Entonces ella se giró, sus mejillas rojo fuerte y volvió a limpiar. InuYasha estaba aún en su puerta, mirando curiosamente, la mejilla le ardía donde los labios de ella le habían tocado.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada o hacer algo sabía que lamentaría abandonar su cuarto.

'¡Qué coño fue eso!' su cerebro le demandaba saberlo. '¿estás ido? ¡Le permitiste que te besara!'

"No es como que supiera que iba a ocurrir," gruñó bajo su respiración. "Ella simplemente lo hizo."

'Y ahora estas pensando cosas que no deberías. Como si la quisieras.'

"¡No la quiero!"

'Bueno, una parte de tu cuerpo no está de acuerdo contigo,' su cerebro replicó engreídamente.

InuYasha maldijo a la vez que discutía consigo mismo y se dio cuenta que su cerebro estaba en lo cierto. Él la quería. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Seguro que era solo el olor? Pero entonces estaba su fogoso espíritu. Esa actitud. Ella no perdió el culo por él como hizo la otra chica. No…ella le gritó.

InuYasha suspiró y miró abajo hacia su reloj.

"Sesshomaru va a atravesar mi pecho con su puño"

Con eso él se apresuró.

'No puedo creer que le besara'

Kagome tocó sus labios levemente, recordando el sentimiento de sus labios contra su piel. Aunque fue un corto toque de sus labios éstos aún ardían por el contacto. Incluso no sabía que iba a hacerlo.

'Oh, ¡para ya! Estas actuando como una pequeña colegiala atolondrada.'

No prestó atención al hecho de que técnicamente era una colegiala y que actuaba muy atolondrada a la misma vez. A medida que sus pensamientos caían en su cerebro sus ojos subieron hacia el reloj.

"Oh, ¡Vaya!"

Kagome saltó del sofá, cogiendo sus materiales de arte. Su clase regular de dibujo empezaba en diez minutos y era cruzando el campus.

"Simplemente este no es mi día"

"¿Dónde has estado?" silbó Sango.

Kagome se deslizó hacia dentro acercándose al punto donde estaba su amiga y sacó sus materiales.

"No llego tarde ¿verdad? Aún tengo dos minutos."

"Si, pero ¿normalmente no vamos juntas?"

"¿Normalmente no vienes tú a buscarme?

Sango abrió su boca para hablar pero la cerró de nuevo y se sonrojó levemente.

"¿Sango?" preguntó Kagome, fijándose en su peculiar acción. Sango nunca se sonrojaba.

"Um… puedo explicar eso"

"¿Explicar el qué?"

Kagome nunca obtuvo respuesta porque el profesor de dibujo entró en el cuarto y se pusieron a trabajar. Después de la clase, Sango y Kagome caminaron de vuelta hacia sus dormitorios juntas.

"¿Si Sango?"

"Tengo que cancelarlo"

"Pero ¿por qué? Siempre vamos a cenar después de dibujar."

"Bueno yo…"

"Hey nena," llamó una voz.

Sango se volvió.

"¡Miroku te dije que no me llames nena!"

El chico sonrió y la abrazó.

"Sé que te gusta."

Ella simplemente se sonrojó y le besó ligeramente. Entonces miró hacia Kagome.

"Miroku esta es mi amiga Kagome."

"Hola Kagome. Encantado de conocerte"

Kagome estaba congelada. Este era el chico de esta mañana. Él que había visto en el apartamento de Sango.

"Hey," empezó Miroku, "Me pareces familiar. ¿Te he visto en algún lugar antes?"

Kagome miró de Miroku a Sango y luego de vuelta al chico.

"No. Hola. Adiós"

Ella se apresuró antes que Sango pudiera preguntarle. Estaba en lo cierto. Era un mal día y algo le decía que sólo iba a empeorar.

**Notas de Autor:** bueno, ¡Va en camino! ¿Qué opináis? Oh, no estoy haciendo a propósito esta historia corta, sólo tuve una idea pero no hay mucho para hacerla larga así que simplemente voy a escribir cualesquiera que sean la ideas dentro de mi cabeza. ¡Escribidme vuestras opiniones!


	4. Jodido

**Capítulo 4 - Jodido**

Inuyasha reconoció el sentimiento de pavor que surgió en él a la vez que maniobraba su motocicleta por el camino ventoso hacia la mansión. Odiaba ver a su hermano mayor. Era un bastardo de grado A. No alguien al que alguna vez quisieras joder.

'Y me las he apañado para hacer simplemente lo que no tenía que hacer ¿Verdad? ¿Y por qué?'

"¡Alto!" gritó el guardia de seguridad. Él se pausó y sonrió; subiendo su mano a su cabeza en saludo cuando se dio cuenta que era Inuyasha. "Buenas tardes Señor Inuyasha"

"Simplemente déjame entrar," dijo él bruscamente.

El guardia de seguridad asintió con la cabeza y abrió la verja. Inuyasha salió lanzado hacia delante por el camino recto. Parecía que nunca acabaría. Esperó que nunca acabara. Sin embargo era una ilusión. Sesshomaru lo masacraría.

~*~

"Te di tu oportunidad Inuyasha. ¿Por qué llegas tarde?"

"Tenía cosas que hacer. Venga Sesshomaru, ¡seguro que hay algún otro trabajo que necesitas que sea hecho!"

Sesshomaru miró hacia sus garras y luego contra la pared con una expresión aburrida.

"No este mes me temo. Vas a tener que esperar hasta el próximo mes."

"Pero…"

"Realmente demasiado malo," interrumpió él a su medio hermano. "Este trabajo estaba valorado en $5500."

Inuyasha gruñó y dio un golpe con su puño en la mesa, rajándola por la mitad. Cedía y todas las cosas de Sesshomaru caían en la ruina. Parecía imposible de encarar y miró fijamente hacia su tóxico pariente.

"Eres un jodido bastardo ¡lo sabes! ¡Soy tu hermano!"

"Medio. Ahora desaparece. Perdiste tu oportunidad. Te llamaré el próximo mes"

"¡Quiero mi dinero Sesshomaru!" demandó Inuyasha. "¡Este lugar es mitad mío! Este dinero es…"

"No hasta que te cases o te prometas. Lo sabes. Era lo que padre quería."

Inuyasha no pudo decir nada a eso. Estaba declarado claramente en el testamento de su padre. Inuyasha tenía que estar casado o prometido para conseguir su parte del dinero y el patrimonio que su padre había dejado atrás. Había intentado conseguirlos antes pagando a una chica para que actuara como su prometida pero no sólo había fallado sino que también salió el tiro por la culata. Sesshomaru había usado un hechizo de la verdad y había descubierto que estaban actuando y que la chica se había vuelto obsesionada con él. Ella aún llamaba y le molestaba de vez en cuando.

"Ahora vete Inuyasha y quizás te vuelva a llamar el próximo mes. Me desobedeciste y eso es castigable con la muerte."

Inuyasha se paró de responder. No quería meterse con él en otra pelea. Tenía cosas que hacer.

Maldijo a su hermano a la vez que salió endiablado de la mansión. Ese culo era la razón de la patética existencia que estaba viviendo. Tenía que modelar para clases de arte porque le pagaban buenos dólares y los necesitaba ya que Sesshomaru decidió echarle y mantener su riqueza y mansión para él. Una vez al mes su hermano le llamaba y le enviaba a misiones que amenazaban su vida por las que era pagado y éstas normalmente le sostenían durante unas pocas semanas.

'Y ahora he perdido el trabajo de este mes y la paga. Estoy jodido. ¡Y todo debido a esa estúpida chica!'

Pero sabía por dentro que no podía culparla. Ella no lo había hecho aposta y el podía haberla dejado fácilmente y haberse ido a la misión. Bueno, no había punto al que agarrarse ¿verdad? Estaba jodido durante un mes.

~*~

Kagome se sentó en su sofá, mirando fijamente a la pared por un tiempo. Estaba ligeramente hambrienta, lo que le sorprendió considerablemente ya que acababa de comer solo unas pocas horas antes.

"Soy una glotona"

Se levantó y fue hacia su mini nevera para ver que había ahí. ¿Quizás no iría fuera a comer esta noche? El teléfono sonó y Kagome fue a cogerlo. Mirando en el teléfono el número que llamaba su sangre se congeló en sus venas.

'Oh no. ¿Debería dejarlo sonar?'

Lo dejó sonar y el contestador automático saltó.

"Kagome querida soy tu madre. Se que estas ahí. Coge el teléfono. ¡Ahora!"

Kagome suspiró e hizo lo que se le había dicho.

"Hola mamá…"

"¿Por qué no lo cogiste en el primer toque?"

"Estaba en el baño"

Su madre pareció encontrar esa respuesta aceptable.

"Cariño, ¿Has estado comiendo?"

"¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?"

"Eri me dijo que te desmayaste en clase hoy"

Kagome hizo una nota mental de matar a Eri.

"No fue a propósito"

"Por supuesto que no fue. Uno no se desmaya a propósito." Se bufó ella. "¿Necesito mandarte a alguien para cuidarte?"

"¡No! Exclamó Kagome. "¡Mamá dijiste que podía hacer esto yo sola sin intromisiones!"

"Bueno, estoy pagando una fortuna por ti para que tengas el mejor dormitorio, entonces déjame hacer lo que quiera"

"Pero yo sólo quería un cuarto común con mis amigas y tú tienes que ir y…"

"¿Comprarte el más grande? ¿Amueblártelo a tu gusto? ¿Disponerlo de la manera que quisieras?"

Kagome frunció el ceño.

"No es eso lo que quería decir."

"La gente no va y dice, "Wow, tienes un cuarto enorme, ¿y un sofá también? ¿un fregadero? ¿te mantienen?" ¿Dicen eso?"

"Si mama" zumbó Kagome.

"Y no estas orgullosa de decir, "Soy una Higurashi. Por supuesto tenemos toneladas de dinero y por supuesto tengo mejores cosas que hacer que tú" ¿No estas orgullosa de ser una Higurashi?"

"¡Madre!"

"¿No lo estas?"

"Lo estoy, pero…"

"Así que no te quejes."

Kagome sintió que quería partir algo por la mitad.

"¡Los cuartos normales no tienen todas esas cosas!"

"Los cuartos normales tienen gente normal. Tú eres Kagome Higurashi," le dijo su madre a ella, "No eres normal y tu cuarto no tiene que ser normal. Fin de la discusión. Sobre tu comida"

"Estoy bien."

"¿Estas segura querida?" la voz de su madre ahora cogió un tono de preocupación. "No quiero que te enfermes"

"Estoy segura"

"Oh, esta bien. Mantendremos el contacto querida."

"De acuerdo, adiós"

Kagome colgó tan rápido como pudo. Odiaba hablar por teléfono con su madre. Ella parecía pensar que estaba en un nivel superior que el resto y todo porque tenían dinero. Debido a las acciones de su madre la gente a menudo veían a Kagome como una pija y se retraían a menos de que tuvieran la oportunidad de conocerla.

Se puso una chaqueta y agarró unos pocos billetes para la cena antes de abandonar su cuarto y se encaminó de vuelta hacia su clase de dibujo artístico. Kagome no sabía que le iba a decir al señor Tanma pero sintió que su primera acción del curso iba a ser una disculpa.

Cuando Kagome llegó a su puerta, tocó levemente.

"¿Señor Tanma?"

Unos pocos minutos más tarde él abrió la puerta y sonrió.

"Kagome estas despierta. ¿Te encuentras mejor?"

"Oh si. Lo siento por lo de antes."

"Está bien. Entra quiero discutir algo contigo."

Él dejó la puerta abierta y la invitó a entrar al cuarto.

"¿Si?"

"Me he dado cuenta que no acabaste tu retrato hoy"

"Me desmayé. ¿Recuerda?"

Tanma se rió por lo bajo.

"Si, me di cuenta que el sombreado y eso no estaba bastante completo pero tu… te saltaste un área."

Kagome sintió sus mejillas calentarse.

"Oh"

Tanma la observó divertidamente.

"Nunca has visto a un hombre desnudo antes, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno…uh…por supuesto que he…quiero decir….bueno…"

"Esta bien Kagome. Sólo quiero evaluar esto al final de la semana y estaremos bastante ocupados en clase así que no creo que seas capaz de terminar este. Odiaría que suspendieras. Sabes si no veo lo que estoy buscando, tú automáticamente suspendes. Tiene que estar acabado.

Ella frunció el ceño.

"Lo se. ¿Qué pasa si yo… uh si lo hago de memoria?"

Tanma se echó hacia atrás en su silla, encogiéndose de hombros y pensando.

"Haz lo que puedas supongo. Lo necesito para el miércoles en clase. ¿Lo captas?"

"Si" tragó Kagome. "Lo capté"

** Notas de autor: **Lo siento, ¡no posteé ayer! Problemas con este estúpido ordenador. Se que la madre de Kagome es exagerada. Confiar en mi tiene que ser de esta manera. ¡Chicos no tenéis idea de que feliz estaba por el número de comentarios por los tres capítulos! ¡Estoy muy emocionada! Y me encanta esta historia también. Quizás sea larga… si soy afortunada y la creatividad sigue fluyendo.


	5. Escuchando a escondidas

**Capítulo 5 - Escuchando a escondidas**

Inuyasha se apoyó contra la pared fuera del cuarto de dibujo artístico. Estaba intentando no reírse. Así que la chica no había visto a un hombre desnudo antes ¿huh? Por alguna razón él lo encontró extremadamente divertido.

¿Y aún?

'Parte de mí esta contenta de que así sea'

Rápidamente silenció esa parte de su mente. Le molestaba y le hacía cuestionarse sus sentimientos. No le gustaban los sentimientos. Siempre complicaban las situaciones, metiéndose en el camino de las cosas que encontraba importantes.

Escuchó el resto de la conversación y tuvo que pegar su mano en su boca y morderse cuando se dio cuenta que ella se había saltado de dibujar su región baja.

'Es tan inocente. No pensé que hubiera gente así todavía por ahí'

"Señor Tanma" Inuyasha oyó a Kagome decir, "Si no acabo esto… ¿Cuál será mi nota?"

El señor Tanma pareció reacio a responder.

"¿Has suspendido algo antes Kagome?"

Ella tragó saliva y sacudió su cabeza.

"No"

"Te sugiero que intentes acabar este dibujo"

"Si señor. Gracias"

Inuyasha se enderezó y pretendió estar mirando el arte en las paredes. Kagome salió del cuarto de arte con prisa y chocó con él. Él apenas se movió pero ella se cayó al suelo.

"Maldita sea," maldijo ella, "Lo siento yo…" sus ojos subieron a la figura delante de ella. "Oh, eres tú de nuevo" Su cara se sonrojó de un brillante rojo a la vez que miró hacia abajo al dibujo que estaba sosteniendo en su mano y luego de vuelta al chico delante de ella. "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

"Keh," murmuró él, extendiendo su mano, agarrando su brazo y levantándola fácilmente del suelo. "¿Es algo de tu incumbencia?"

Kagome frunció el ceño.

"Bueno, discúlpame entonces."

Empezó a caminar pasando por su lado y entonces se dio cuenta que se había dejado el dibujo. Cuando se giró Inuyasha estaba estudiándolo. Su cara se volvió roja. Parecía estar haciendo eso mucho últimamente.

"Um dev… ¡devuélveme eso!"

Kagome agarró el dibujo y lo puso aparte de su vista. Inuyasha estaba sonriendo irónicamente.

"Creo que te saltaste una parte."

"Lo… lo se… es porque me desmayé y…"

"Pero hiciste las piernas."

"¿Así qué?"

"Así que algo me dice que te lo saltaste."

Kagome le miró fijamente.

"No importa"

"De acuerdo con el señor Tanma si importa"

Su mirada incrementó pero sorpresa asomó en su cara.

"¿Estabas espiando? Qué te da el derecho para…"

"Estaba haciendo algo" mintió él, "Y escuché por encima."

Ella suspiró, bajando los ojos y poniendo una mirada desesperada y desilusionada.

"Así que ¿escuchaste mi problema entonces? Voy a suspender"

"No tienes por qué. Dijiste que podías hacerlo de memoria ¿verdad?"

Inuyasha sonrió para sí mismo cuando ella miró aparte tímidamente. Estaba excitándole demasiado, ésto ahora mismo era increíble.

'Incluso no lo hace aposta. ¡y acabamos de conocernos!'

"Bueno yo realmente no puedo. Yo no estaba…um…mirando ahí" Tosió levemente en apuro.

Inuyasha decidió algo. Sabía que iba a arrepentirse de esta decisión pero ahora mismo estaba pensando con una parte diferente del cuerpo.

"Posaré para ti"

Kagome se ahogó.

"¿Qué?"

"Mañana. Posaré mañana para ti y podrás dibujarme y entregarlo el miércoles"

"No…no se si eso es una buena idea."

¿Un hombre desnudo solo con ella en el cuarto? La idea sola la asustaba. Inuyasha resopló por su indecisión.

"No te estoy forzando Kagome. Te estoy ayudando con eso. No te violaré. Te lo prometo"

"¡No dije que me violarías!" gritó ella. Entonces se tranquilizó. "Yo sólo… ¿Puedo pagarte? No sería justo si no lo hiciera"

Inuyasha se animó con esto. ¿Pagarle? ¿Conseguiría más dinero? Cogería todo el dinero que pudiera conseguir.

"No se. No quiero que te quedes en la ruina."

Kagome sonrió.

"Confía en mi que no hay problema. Puedo mantenerme. Um… ¿$150 está bien?

Los ojos de Inuyasha se ensancharon.

"¿Sólo por una noche?"

Kagome frunció el entrecejo.

"¿No es suficiente? ¿$250?"

"No, $150 es suficiente."

"¿Estas seguro? Puedo…"

"He dicho que está bien zorra."

Kagome estaba a punto de abrir su boca y gritarle algo pero se paró, dándose cuenta que simplemente malgastaría su tiempo.

"Vale como sea."

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido. ¿No le iba a gritar?

"Iré sobre las 7, mañana"

"De acuerdo. Adiós"

Ella le sonrió cálidamente y bajó hacia la entrada. Inuyasha la observó irse.

~*~

Kagome estaba sentada en un banco fijo al lado de la barra, moviendo su sopa perezosamente. No se sentía con muchas ganas de comer pero no había nada que pudiera hacer de vuelta en su dormitorio.

"Hey Kagome"

La chica miró hacia arriba al sonido de alguien llamándola por su nombre.

"Sango"

Ella se deslizó por el otro lado de la barra y miró hacia abajo a la mesa.

"Um… sobre lo de antes."

"¿Si?"

"Sobre Miroku"

"¿Si?"

"Él es mi novio"

Kagome soltó una risita y Sango miró hacia arriba.

"¿Kagome?"  
"Bueno, obviamente él es alguien especial para ti." Ella paró de reír y se puso seria ahora. "¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?"

Sango parpadeó.

"Me vas a odiar."

"Te prometo que no." Sonrió Kagome tranquilizadora.

"Tres meses"

Kagome se quedó de piedra. ¿Tres meses? ¿Su mejor amiga había estado viendo a un chico durante tres meses y no se lo había dicho? Kagome intentó salir con palabras para expresar lo que quería decir pero todo lo que salió fue un suave. "Oh"

"Kagome quería contartelo. Quiero que sepas que…"

"Tengo que irme."

Sango miró desesperadamente a su amiga, esperando que no estuviera cabreada con ella por guardarlo en secreto.

"Me prometiste que no me odiarías"

"Lo se," respondió Kagome. Permaneció de pie al lado de la mesa, sus ojos pegados a la parte alta de la mesa y entonces se encontró con la intensa mirada de su amiga. "Tengo que irme"

Sango no tuvo opción de responder. Kagome dejó unos pocos dólares en la mesa y salió del restaurante. El fresco aire de fuera la azotó levemente en su cara.

'¿Por qué tienen que pasarme estas cosas a mí? Me desmayo, estoy en peligro de suspender ¿y mi mejor amiga pasa de mi y me guarda secretos? Oh, y entonces mi detestable madre me llama. ¿Por qué la Señora Suerte me ha abandonado?

Reflexionó esto a la vez que iba a su coche y conducía de vuelta a la universidad.

~*~

Inuyasha se observó en el espejo. Su hechizo le había llevado todo el día, sin complicaciones. Puso el libro de hechizos de vuelta debajo de la cama y suspiró pesadamente antes de dejarse caer en ésta.

'¿Qué diría la pobre, inocente Kagome si supiera que soy un medio demonio? ¿Qué diría si supiera que ella es una miko?" murmulló en voz alta.

No lo había notado al principio; la mágica esencia alrededor de ella. La única esencia que había capturado su atención era la que le atraía para reclamarla le gustara o no. Después de su encuentro unas pocas horas antes se dio cuenta de ello. Ella era una sacerdotisa o miko pero dudaba que lo supiera. Realmente no servía para ningún propósito; sólo significaba que era buena con los hechizos y la medicina. La mayoría de las mikos que sabían que eran una se metían en el campo de la medicina para poner sus habilidades en buen uso.

Inuyasha rodó a un lado de la cama y cerró los ojos, sus orejas moviéndose ligeramente en cada dirección para escuchar sonidos sospechosos. Satisfecho al ver que estaba a salvo, cerró sus ojos y se durmió.

**Notas de autor:** ¡Simplemente no podía quitar las orejas! ¡Son muy bonitas! ¿Quién no mataría por estar en la piel de Kagome cuando tiene que dibujar a Inuyasha? Os pregunto… ¿hay alguien ahí qué no piense que este cachorrito es extremadamente delicioso? Um… todo lo de la miko y el demonio realmente no sirve para un propósito en la historia si es eso lo que estabais buscando. Sólo está ahí realmente. Sango esta distinta, lo se, pero quise ser diferente. Hmm ¿Qué más…? ¡Oh sí! ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!


	6. Tarde de nuevo

**Capítulo 6 - Tarde de nuevo**

Kagome iba a llegar tarde de nuevo. Esta vez se aseguró de coger de su habitación algo para comer, aunque fuera sólo una tostada.

"¿Por qué me hago esto a mí misma?" reflexionó ella en voz alta antes de meterse en la ducha.

Cuando salió rápidamente se secó y se peinó su pelo mojado, agarrándolo en un moño bajo cerca de su cuello. Era otro día con otra difícil decisión de que ponerse. Ayer el cuarto no había estado muy caliente pero hoy podía cambiar. Una vez más se decidió por los vaqueros y la camiseta sin mangas, esta vez amarilla, y una camisa blanca desabrochada que le colgaba.

Kagome agarró sus materiales y salió por la puerta, con la tostada en la boca. Rápidamente miró a su reloj.

'¡Eep! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!'

~*~

"Lo hiciste" sonrió Eri. Luego ella frunció el ceño y una curiosa mirada apareció en su cara.

"Um, ¿Por qué hay migas alrededor de toda tu cara?"

"Cogí algunas tostadas," respondió Kagome, limpiando el desorden con su manga y luego enrollando las mangas.

Eri puso una cara.

"Bueno, te hacía atractiva"

Kagome le sacó la lengua. El señor Tanma pasó delante de las chicas pero se paró en frente de Kagome.

"¿Lo vas a hacer en el día de hoy?"

Kagome sonrió avergonzada y asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí. Lo siento por lo de ayer señor."

El profesor de arte sonrió y rió levemente. "Esta bien" Entonces se pausó.

"Mañana se cumple el plazo"

"Lo se. Lo tengo todo trabajado"

"Bien." Se giró para el resto de la clase ahora, "De acuerdo estudiantes, preparaos"

Eri y Kagome se separaron y se extendieron para trabajar. Kagome pasó a otra página cuando Inuyasha entró en el cuarto dándose aires. Se veía incluso mejor hoy en sus pantalones negros prensados y una camiseta blanca apretada. Su pelo estaba vagamente trenzado y se balanceaba de lado a lado como un péndulo en un reloj.

Tenma les indicó que tenían que hacer hoy.

"Inuyasha no estará aquí el resto de la semana. La siguiente semana, sin embargo, estará aquí el lunes y el martes. Vamos a dibujar un modelo diferente el miércoles y el jueves, No hay clases el viernes. Hemos adquirido una nueva profesora de arte y dará clases de arte vivo en vez de esta ¿Alguna pregunta o preocupación? ¿Ninguna? De acuerdo, si tenéis alguna irme a ver más tarde. Empezad."

Las primeras dos horas fueron como el día previo pero esta vez Kagome era consciente de todo. Estaban en su descanso de diez minutos de nuevo.

"Phew" respiró ella, examinando su dibujo. "Esa trenza fue un poco difícil de dibujar, ¿No crees Eri?"

"¿Hm? ¿Qué?"

Kagome miró de vuelta a su amiga. Estaba mirando fijamente en otra dirección. Kagome siguió la mirada y no se sorprendió al encontrar que era Inuyasha lo que la había distraído. Estaba de pie con una toalla enrollada alrededor de su cintura, conservando su modestia durante los cortos descansos.

"Eres una chica tan loca" Kagome rodó sus ojos.

"¿Es eso una cosa mala? ¿Significa que no moriré sola verdad?"

Kagome se encogió de hombros. Entonces recordó algo que su madre dijo ayer. "¿Por qué le dijiste a mi madre que me desmayé ayer?"

"Ella llamó y preguntó si todo estaba bien" Eri volvió su atención a su amiga ahora. "¿Por qué?"

Kagome apretó sus dientes y puños, haciendo un ruido en ira y frustración.

"¡Ella me tiene bajo control! ¡Me dice que puedo hacer esto yo sola y no para de observarme! ¡No puedo creer que llegara tan lejos para hacer eso!"

"Ella simplemente esta preocupara por ti, eso es todo. No seas tan dura con ella."

Kagome murmuró unas pocas palabras sobre su madre a la vez que se quitaba la camiseta. Tanma debía haber puesto la calefacción más alta. Se estaba asando.

"Me trata como un bebé. ¡No puedo soportarlo cuando hace eso!"

~*~

Inuyasha observó a Kagome por el rabillo del ojo. Al entrar al cuarto antes estaba contento de haber oído por casualidad de algunos estudiantes que Kagome había comido y no se desmayaría de nuevo en clase. Había sentido sus ojos en él y había evitando el contacto visual con ella, aunque estaba seguro que ella estaba chequeándole. Durante las dos primeras horas todo en lo que pudo pensar era que, que la hermosa e inocente pequeña chica estaba mirándole desnudo. Sabía que ella realmente no tenía opción pero ignoró ese hecho.

Ahora estaba espiando la conversación de ella y su amiga. Kagome estaba furiosa e Inuyasha amó como se veía cuando estaba cabreada. Amó el modo en que su olor se clavaba y un cierto tipo de olor picante lo matizaba. Estaba reaccionando y lo maldijo levemente. Entonces ella le puso al borde. Se quitó la camiseta y estaba ahí en nada más que una apretada cortísima camisilla y unos pantalones que se le pegaban al cuerpo.

"Inuyasha."

Él saltó al sonido de alguien llamándole por su nombre. Era el profesor de arte.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Bien," respondió él bruscamente, su voz ronca por el deseo. "¿Puedo ir al baño?"

Tanma lo observó curiosamente.

"Adelante"

Inuyasha se fue apresuradamente. De ninguna manera nadie tenía que darse cuenta de la evidencia de cuánto deseaba a Kagome y cómo le hacía reaccionar.

~*~

"¿A dónde va Inuyasha?"

Kagome se paró en su despotrica para ver lo que su amiga decía.

"¿Huh?"

"Inuyasha simplemente se marchó. ¿Acabó la clase?"

Kagome miró hacia su reloj

"No."

"Relajaros" dijo uno de los estudiantes, "Tuvo que ir al baño"

Eri visiblemente se relajó pero Kagome simplemente puso una cara grosera.

"Sabíamos eso"

El otro estudiante giró sus ojos.

"Lo que sea."

Cuando Inuyasha regresó acabaron sus dibujos. Kagome estaba contenta de que hoy él no estuviera de frente. Eso significaba que podía acabar sin que su cara se volviera de un rojo cereza.

'Pero él viene esta noche y estará completamente desnudo y mirándote a la cara."

Kagome mentalmente gimió. Tenía pavor y deseaba que llegara esa noche, ambas a la vez.

~*~

Tan pronto como la clase acabó, Kagome caminó con Eri de vuelta a su cuarto.

"El fue tan dulce ayer," le dijo Eri a Kagome. "Fue muy amable y se ofreció traerte de vuelta a tu cuarto y se quedó aquí contigo y…"

"Ya es suficiente Eri." La paró Kagome amablemente, "No se por qué lo hizo pero ya se me la historia y…"

"¡Quizás le gustas!" chilló Eri.

Kagome se rió.

"SI claro"

"Bueno, ¿Por qué no?"

"Él y yo… simplemente somos…" Kagome paró. "Simplemente no puedo vernos a los dos juntos. Además, ¿Cómo puedo gustarle? Sólo nos conocimos ayer." Estaban en la puerta del cuarto de Kagome ahora. ¿Quieres entrar y comer conmigo?"

Eri observaba a su amiga tristemente, una arruga en su cara.

"¿No crees en el amor a primera vista Kagome?"

Kagome agitó su cabeza.

"No."

Eri se dio la vuelta.

"Entonces lo siento por ti"

Antes de que Kagome pudiera preguntarle que quería decir o incluso replicarle, su amiga se había ido y estaba sola en la pasillo.

'¿Quizás le gusto?'

Ella agitó su cabeza, deshaciendo ese pensamiento. No se permitiría pensar así. No era rentable alimentar sus esperanzas solo para luego aplastarlas.

"No le gusto," se dijo a si misma pero se dio cuenta que ella nunca dijo "Y a mí no me gusta él"

**Notas de autor:** Me doy cuenta que tengo una tendencia de hacer que mis personajes se enamoren rápidamente. Iba a cambiarlo pero…hey mientras sea real ¿por qué no? ¡Estoy contenta de que todos vosotros estéis disfrutándolo! Me inspira a escribir más. ¡Poner vuestros comentarios! ¡Gracias!


	7. Nervios

**Capítulo 7 - Nervios**

Eran las 6:45 e Inuyasha no sabía que hacer consigo mismo.

'Quince minutos. Quince agonizantes minutos. Quiero verla.'

Había parado de pretender que no la quería y que no le gustaba. Lo sabía muy bien. Sus instintos como perro demonio estaban golpeándole y diciéndole algo que había odiado admitirse a sí mismo. Quería que Kagome fuera su… para bien.

Suspirando, el hanyou se miró en el espejo, asegurándose que su hechizo estaba en su lugar.

'Todo listo. Quedan catorce minutos'

Los demonios perro podían encontrar su pareja por el olor. No tenía nada que ver con el amor. Era simplemente ese olor que no podían resistirlo. Kagome… se suponía que era su pareja. Su olor llenaba su nariz y permanecía en su mente todo el día. La vista de su sonrisa, demonios, incluso cuando arrugaba la frente, hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido de lo que debería. No era amor a primera vista, no tanto como pasión a primera vista pero él simplemente sabía que ella era la persona para él.

'Y nunca la tendré'

Resopló y frunció el ceño. Era patético; enfermo de amor por una chica que acababa de conocer el día anterior. Era una locura, algo descabellado. Pero no podía pararse a sí mismo. Lo que pasaba era que si encontraba a su verdadera pareja entonces podría ir a Sesshomaru y conseguir su dinero, ¡su patrimonio! Pero esto era diferente de alguna manera.

'¿Por qué?'

Porque era Kagome. Porque sabía que él simplemente no podría pagarla como a la última chica. Porque sabía que tendría que ganar su corazón. Porque perdió la cabeza, y todo lo que ella había hecho era besarle en su mejilla.

Miró al reloj una vez más, satisfecho de que solo quedaran ocho minutos ahora y que no pareciera tan desesperado llegando unos pocos minutos antes en vez de quince minutos antes.

Abrió su puerta, cerrándola detrás de él y abandonó su apartamento encaminándose a ver a la chica que había capturado tan fácilmente su corazón sin siquiera intentarlo.

~*~

Kagome estaba fuera de sí en preocupación.

'¿Me veo bien? ¿Debería buscar comida en caso de que tenga hambre? ¿Bebida quizás? ¿Qué le gusta?'

"¿Por qué tengo que molestarme en ver que le gusta?" preguntó Kagome en voz alta. "Puede tomar lo que le de"

Mintiéndose a sí misma en voz alta no hizo que el sentimiento desapareciera. Tenía mariposas en su estómago. La última vez que había tenido mariposas en su estómago fue cuando se enamoró por un chico hace unos pocos años. Estas no podían ser mariposas de amor.

'No. Son mariposas de los nervios. No me gusta Inuyasha así que no puedo tener esa clase de mariposas.'

Una pequeña parte en la trasera de su mente permanecía reprimiéndola por mentirse.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y ella saltó.

"¿Quién… quién es?"

"Soy Sango"

Kagome abrió la puerta, una desconcertante mirada en su rostro.

"¿Lo tomo como que no me estabas esperando?" preguntó Sango.

"Bueno no."

"Pero ¿estabas esperando a alguien?"

Kagome miró en los ojos de su amiga, sin responder.

"Por favor perdóname por mantenerte oculto este secreto Kagome" pidió clemencia Sango. "Eres mi mejor amiga y no debería haber…"

"Esta bien" interrumpió Kagome, "Te perdono. Simplemente duele ¿sabes?"

Sango asintió con la cabeza.

"Yo también estaría dolida si estuviera en tu lugar," ella se pausó. "¿Te gustaría conocer a Miroku? Vamos a salir de cena y…."

"Ya comí. ¿Quizás en otra ocasión?"

Sango intentó cubrir su desacuerdo con una sonrisa.

"Oh, vale. Um… ¿Quizás mañana?"

El corazón de Kagome dolió. Odiaba ver a su amiga parecer tan hundida en un basurero. Normalmente ella era una chica brillante y fuerte. Ahora mismo parecía como un pequeño niño perdido. Kagome sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a su amiga, cogiendo a la chica por sorpresa.

"Mañana suena bien"

Sango devolvió el abrazo y sonrió ahora también. Estaba muy aliviada de que Kagome la hubiera perdonado.

"De acuerdo. Te veré mañana entonces. En realidad te llamaré esta noche."

"¿Qué te parece si te llamo yo?" sugirió Kagome.

"Oh si, porque tu estas esperando a alguien." La chica más mayor sonrió y echó su largo negro pelo sobre sus hombros. "¿Quién es? ¿Es un chico?"

"Si," sonrió Kagome tímidamente, "Pero no es lo que piensas."

"¡Has conocido a alguien! Me alegro por ti. ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

Kagome estaba por protestar cuando localizó a su huésped detrás de su amiga.

"Inuyasha"

"¿Inuyasha? ¿Es guapo?" soltó risitas Sango.

Kagome se volvió de un tenue rosa al ver la ceja de Inuyasha subir ante la pregunta.

"Um. Él esta justo detrás tuya así que puedes juzgar por ti misma."

Pensó que había esquivado hábilmente esa bala. Sango se giró y miró al hombre.

"Um… Hola" dijo él, inseguro de por qué estaba mirándole de esa manera.

"Hola. Yo soy Sango."

"Inuyasha."

"Encantada de conocerte."

Ella extendió su mano y ambos se dieron la mano.

"Oh Sango. Tengo aquel libro para ti," recordó Kagome, "Espera un minuto"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Cuando Kagome desapareció dentro del cuarto la cara de Sango se endureció e hizo contacto visual con el hanyou.

"Si haces daño a mi amiga te romperé las piernas"

Inuyasha fue cogido por sorpresa por el cambio de actitud de la chica. Admiró lo protectiva que era con su amiga y la fuerza que sintió emanar de ella a la vez que Sango apretaba su mano en el apretón en el que estaban.

"No lo dudo" finalmente respondió, sonriendo. "Pero Kagome y yo…"

Sango sonrió ahora. Kagome había vuelto.

"Bueno encantada de conocerte. Gracias Kagome. Llamame"

Y entonces la chica se fue. Inuyasha se quedó mirándola curioso. Era una chica extraña.

"Entra," invitó Kagome a Inuyasha.

Cuando ambos entraron al cuarto Kagome cerró la puerta con llave.

"¿Te gustaría algo de beber?"

"¿Tienes cerveza?"

Kagome se giró con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

"Um… no. Soy menor de edad. ¿Tienes 21?"

"Veinte"

"Pero…"

"Tomaré agua"

Kagome fue a conseguirle algo de beber. Inuyasha mentalmente se golpeó. Debería haber sabido que ella era demasiado joven para tomar cerveza y también muy moral para beber siendo menor de edad.

"Aquí tienes"

Kagome le alcanzó un vaso y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

"Gracias. Así que… ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?"

"Cuando… en el momento que tú quieras"

"De acuerdo" Inuyasha dejó su vaso. "Estoy listo"

Kagome tragó saliva.

'Yo no'

"Déjame ir a por mis cosas"

Cuando la chica dejó la habitación para coger sus cosas de arte Inuyasa se desnudó hasta quedar en calzoncillos. Estaba nervioso sin dudarlo. Simplemente esperaba no reaccionar como lo había hecho en la clase antes. Parecía que, iba a ser imposible sin embargo, porque simplemente el pensar estar desnudo delante de ella le ponía caliente.

Finalmente se deshizo de sus calzoncillos y esperó su regreso. Kagome volvió con sus materiales de arte.

"Creo que podemos hacerlo en el… ¡eep!"

Había cogido simplemente un mero vistazo de su zona trasera desnuda y saltó, dejando caer todas las cosas al suelo. Inuyasha rió por lo bajo.

"Lo siento" se disculpó Kagome, los ojos hacia abajo, "Yo…um…solo.."

Inuyasha se enrolló una toalla alrededor de su cintura a la vez que la ayudaba a recoger las cosas. Esto iba a ser interesante.

**Notas de autor:** me sorprendió que conseguí pasar cinco capítulos en un día. Este es mi regalo para todos vosotros… ¡dos capítulos en un día! Estar seguros de dejar vuestros comentarios y ¡Feliz Día de Acción de gracias para todos!


	8. Preparada

**Capítulo 8 - ¿Preparada?**

"Aquí tienes"

Inuyasha le dio a Kagome su último objeto.

"Gracias."

Ella aún se negaba a establecer contacto visual con él. Inuyasha intentó desesperadamente no reírse. Le divertía hacerla sonrojar así. Especialmente la amaba cuando se ponía roja. Se veía tan adorable cuando se sonrojaba.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó él.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza, furiosamente, su mirada aún sin encontrarse con la de él.

"Um, bueno, en clase sólo tenemos una cantidad limitada de tiempo así que no sería justo si tengo más tiempo que los otros estudiantes." Kagome miró hacia el reloj. "En veinte minutos pararé. ¿De acuerdo?"

Inuyasha estaba de alguna manera en desacuerdo de que fuera a estar solo durante veinte minutes pero estaba aliviado de que sólo tuviera que intentar contenerse para no excitarse durante un corto periodo de tiempo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

"Esta bien por mi"

"Bien. Um, no podemos hacerlo aquí. ¿Recuerdas cómo estabas posando?"

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza.

"Si" fue al centro del cuarto. "Déjame saber cuando estas lista"

Kagome tomó una profunda respiración y puso sus papeles y materiales de manera que pudiera empezar. Mirando hacia arriba se dio cuenta que Inuyasha estaba de pie esperando pacientemente para cuando ella estuviera lista. Sus ojos se desviaron de sus buenos marcados músculos hacia la blanca esponjosa toalla que lo tapaba peligrosamente abajo en sus caderas. Ella tragó saliva y saltó sus ojos de vuelta hacia arriba donde se encontraron con sus inquisitivos ojos. Un profundo rubor marcó toda su cara cuando se dio cuenta que él la había visto chequeándole.

'¡Soy una pervertida!'

"Um, de acuerdo. Estoy lista."

"De acuerdo"

La joven mujer escuchó la toalla golpear el suelo y fue demasiado terrible para mirar hacia arriba. Con un pequeño estallido de coraje sus ojos se dispararon y fueron de vuelta al dibujo que tenía en frente.

"In… Inuyasha," dijo ella tentativamente.

"¿Si?"

"Tú…" ella paró y tragó duramente, "Tienes que…"

Inuyasha se rió en voz baja,

"¿Tengo qué? Venga zorra, escúpelo"

Kagome le miró furiosa.

"¡Tienes que girarte más hacia mi grandísimo cerdo!"

Rápidamente ella cubrió su boca con sus manos y miró hacia abajo al dibujo.

"Bueno, ¿Era tan difícil decir eso?" Inuyasha le preguntó a la vez que se movía. "¿Mejor?"

Kagome no miró hacia arriba pero asintió con la cabeza.

"Lo siento por aquello"

"Keh. No me importa."

Una vez más la chica tomó una profunda respiración.

"De acuerdo, lista."

"Finalmente."

Cuando miró hacia arriba de nuevo, los ojos de Inuyasha no estaban puestos en ella sino en algún lugar de su pared. Kagome rastreó con la mirada sus rasgos y bajó al área que tenía que dibujar.

Cambiando a su modo artista, completamente olvidó el hecho de que estaba dibujando a un hombre desnudo y dibujó lo que veía lo mejor que sus habilidades le permitían.

Inuyasha estaba completamente alerta de sus alrededores. Normalmente estaba distraído en otro mundo cuando modelaba pero simplemente no quería estar en ningún lugar más. ¿Dónde más estaría Kagome mirándole desnudo? Estuvo tentando de mover su cabeza levemente y mirarla pero no lo hizo. No quería traumatizarla.

No parecía estar ya tan ruborizada. Inuyasha no estaba seguro de si eso era bueno o malo. Le gustaba saber que podía hacerla reaccionar de esa manera. Un sentimiento profundo nació en su estómago cuando se dio cuenta que los veinte minutos se iban a acabar en breve y que no vería a Kagome hasta el lunes.

'Oh bueno. Quizás el largo descanso sin verla me de las fuerzas para olvidarla.'

Y quizás los cocodrilos saquen alas y me lleven volando a Paris.

Inuyasha odiaba discutir consigo mismo y él estaba haciéndolo mucho últimamente.

'Juro que me voy a volver loco'

"Casi esta hecho"

La voz de Kagome lo trajo fuera de sus pensamientos. Cogiendo la oportunidad Inuyasha inclinó su cabeza levemente y la miró usando su visión periférica. Se estaba quitando su sudadera. Inuyasha tragó saliva. Su camisa no hacía nada para esconder su curvado cuerpo que él quería poseer tan urgentemente para él solo.

'Oh mierda. Ahora no. Um piensa en cosas frías. ¡Piensa en cosas que no te exciten! Venga rápido'

"Maldita sea, hace calor aquí" farfulló Kagome para sí misma.

Estiró y ondeó el borde de su camisa, intentando dejar entrar algo de brisa fresca debajo de su cuerpo. Inuyasha casi se desplomó.

'¡Cosas frías! Algo no sexy. Um… Sesshomaru…desnudo…'

Casi vomita ante la imagen que apareció en su cabeza pero esto dio resultado hasta que oyó a Kagome decirle algo más y su mente suplantó las imágenes de él por la joven miko desnuda.

'¡Maldita sea!'

"¡Inuyasha!"

Giró su cabeza rápidamente para mirarla. ¿Le había pillado?

"¿Qué?"

"Dije que ya acabé"

Inuyasha suspiró y luego recuperó su compostura.

"¿Ya?"

"Si. Creo que ya han pasado los veinte minutos de todas maneras."

Kagome miró hacia el reloj para confirmar sus sospechas. Inuyasha cogió la toalla del suelo y se la enrolló alrededor de la cintura una vez más, sin importarle que esta se deslizara hacia abajo un poco. Estaba agradecido de que no había metido la pata y que no había tenido una erección delante de ella.

'Probablemente ella no sabría como reaccionar a eso de todas maneras'

Estaba medio excitado pero aún así la toalla le cubría bien. Satisfecho de que no sería descubierto, caminó dando zancadas hacia donde la chica estaba intentando ver su dibujo, haciendo unos pocos retoques.

"¿Es bueno?"

Inuyasha sonrió maliciosamente cuando Kagome saltó. Ella no se había dado cuenta que estaba tan cerca.

"Um… bueno, eso creo."

El hanyou miró por encima del hombro de la chica de pelo negro para mirar el dibujo. Era bastante bueno. Nunca lo admitiría.

"¿Qué opinas?" le preguntó ella. "¿Se parece a ti?"

Él se encogió de hombros.

"Mis músculos son mas grandes."

Kagome frunció el ceño y miró al dibujo y luego de vuelta a Inuyasha.

"Bueno…um…"

"Y mis hombros no son tan anchos."

"Creo que…"

"Y mis abdominales son…"

"Oh, ¡Tú que sabes!" saltó Kagome, dándole con el codo y pasando por su lado rozándole. "Nada que ver"

Inuyasha se rió y la observó cruzar el cuarto cabreada.

"Estaba bromeando. Está bien"

"Bueno, gee gracias."

Se sentó en el sofá y él se sentó cerca de ella.

"La aprobarás"

Kagome suspiró y sus ojos se entretuvieron en el dibujo unos pocos momentos más antes de mirar al hombre medio desnudo a su lado. Su apuro y timidez volvió de repente y sintió el familiar calor creciendo en sus mejillas, dándole la imitación de un tomate.

"Keh. Te sonrojas demasiado."

"Bueno, ¡estas medio desnudo!"

"Y nunca has visto a un hombre medio desnudo antes. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?"

Kagome abrió su boca y entonces la cerró. Una engreída mirada apareció en su cara y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, girando su cabeza aparte.

"No es de tu incumbencia"

Inuyasha resopló.

"No lo has hecho"

"Bueno, ¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó ella, sus ojos de vuelta en él.

"Puedo decirlo"

"Oh puedes, ¿puedes?"

"Si" ahora él se levantó y se estiró.

Kagome desvergonzadamente lo observó.

"Um… iré a buscar mi monedero para así poder pagarte"

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza. Cuando ella dejó el cuarto se puso de vuelta sus ropas y miró una vez más al dibujo de él. Sus ojos viajaron alrededor del cuarto y se fijaron en la sudadera que había llevado puesta. La cogió y discretamente la olió, suspirando con placer por lo intenso que era el olor.

"¿Inuyasha?"

A Inuyasha le dio vueltas la cabeza.

"Ka…Kagome."

"Um… ¿Qué estas haciendo?"

**Notas de Autor: **¿Quién es un autor malvado? ¡Lo soy, lo soy! Bueno, los comentarios siguen lloviendo y eso me hace feliz =D ¡y entonces sonrío ampliamente como aquel chico! Y entonces escribo algunos capítulos más así puedo obtener más comentarios. ¡Es un círculo gigante! Se que todos me odiáis por no escribir sobre el dibujo así que lo decidí también. Oh, se que Sesshomaru desnudo hace a Inuyasha querer vomitar pero no me importaría verle =D ¡Comentad! ¡Feliz día! 


	9. Es esto una cita

**Capítulo 9 - ¿Es esto una cita?**

"Algo realmente apesta aquí y estaba intentando adivinar que era," Inuyasha respondió pobremente.

Kagome subió una ceja a la vez que le miraba, dudosa por la respuesta a su pregunta.

"De acuerdo."

"Keh." Inuyasha dejó la sudadera y caminó hacia Kagome. Inhaló profundamente y entonces arrugó su nariz. "No era el pulóver"

Kagome puso sus manos en sus caderas, su boca cayendo abierta en furia.

"¿Estás diciendo que huelo mal?"

"Si el zapato encaja…" el hanyou replicó engreídamente.

"¡Eres el más grande de los cerdos que nunca he conocido!" Buscó dentro de su monedero y sacó el dinero. "¡Aquí tienes!" Kagome empujó el dinero en sus manos. "¡Ahora vete de aquí!"

Inuyasha se tropezó hacia atrás un poco.

"Cálmate"

La chica no le prestó atención, giró en sus tacones y cruzó sus brazos en su pecho.

"No me calmaré. Gracias por la ayuda. Ahora déjame sola."

Inuyasha miró hacia abajo al dinero en sus manos y luego de vuelta a la ofendida chica. Él suspiró.

"Coge tu abrigo"

"¿Qué?" Kagome se giró con ojos interrogantes hacia él. "¿Por qué?"

"Sólo cógelo," saltó él.

Kagome hizo lo que le pidió y volvió unos pocos momentos más tarde con su abrigo en sus brazos.

"¿Vale? ¿Ahora qué?"

"Cierra con llave. Vamos afuera a cenar."

"¿Nosotros?" preguntó ella, deslizando el abrigo entre sus brazos.

"Si"

Kagome no discutió. Se puso sus zapatos y siguió a Inuyasha fuera de la puerta, cerrando con llave detrás de ella.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Afuera" respondió él secamente.

Kagome rodó sus ojos.

"Bueno, se eso pero ¿a dónde?"

Inuyasha se giró bruscamente y Kagome paró justo antes de tropezar encima de él.

"Escucha chica, he decidido ser amable y llevarte fuera a cenar. Deja de preguntar cosas. Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos. ¿Vale?"

Kagome asintió con la cabeza. Inuyasha hizo un sonido en aprobación por su respuesta y continuaron caminando hacia fuera del edificio.

~*~

"¿Qué clase de coche conduces?"

Inuyasha suspiró. Estaba a punto de ahorcarse. La chica simplemente no entendía que significaba estar callada.

"No es un coche."

Kagome estaba desconcertada.

"Entonces que…"

"Aquí está"

Kagome palideció cuando vio la motocicleta. Inuyasha balanceó una pierna por encima y se sentó. Miró expectante a Kagome.

"Hey, ¿Te vas a montar o qué?"

"Definitivamente no me voy a montar en esa cosa."

Inuyasha resopló.

"¿Qué hay de malo? Es como montar en bicicleta."

"Si… una bicicleta de altas velocidades que puede estrellarse y… ¡no lo haré!"

Un suspiro escapó del modelo que esperaba en la moto.

"Kagome."

"¿Si?"

"Móntate en la jodida moto"

"¡Eres muy primitivo! Siempre diciendo tal lenguaje sucio y… ¿Qué estas haciendo?"

Inuyasha se había bajado de la moto y se encaminaba hacia ella ahora.

"Estoy hambriento," él se encogió de hombros. "No voy a esperar hasta que te sientas con ganas de comer"

"¡Inuyasha!"

Cogió su brazo con su mano y tiró de ella hacia él, entonces la movió hacia la moto.

"Ahora móntate"

Ella obedeció pero refunfuñó por lo bajo. Por supuesto Inuyasha lo oyó. Él se rió en silencio.

"El lenguaje pequeña chica"

"Vete al infierno"

Esto le causó a Inuyasha reírse en voz alta. Balanceó su pierna sobre la moto y le lanzó a ella un casco.

"Lleva esto"

"Pero… ¿y tú?"

"Estoy bien."

"Pero es la ley."

"Entonces soy un rompe leyes"

"¿Bebes siendo menor de edad y conduces sin casco?" murmuró Kagome. "¿Qué será lo próximo, robar bancos y vender droga?

Inuyasha la miró resplandeciente.

"O llevas tú el casco o lo llevo yo, y estoy intentando mantenerte a salvo así que cállate y así podremos irnos. Ponte el maldito casco"

Kagome fue tocada por la preocupación en su voz aunque la actitud brusca y el taco no fueron completamente ignorados.

"Gracias."

Estaba a punto de decir algo pero decidió aguantárselo y encendió la moto.

"Agárrate fuerte."

~*~

Kagome agarró a Inuyasha como si le fuera la vida en ello. Simplemente habían salido fuera del parking y ya quería bajarse. Sus brazos le envolvieron alrededor de su torso y le abrazó fuertemente, su cabeza apoyada en su espalda.

'Esto puede llegar a gustarme.'

Ella mentalmente se amonestó por tales pensamientos. No era más que un paseo en moto.

'¿Por qué me hago esto a mí mismo?' reflexionó Inuyasha, 'me está tocando, agarrándome. Dios, qué no haría por…'

El chico terminó su tren de pensamientos antes de que le llevara a lugares donde no sabría si sería capaz de conseguir llevarles al restaurante vivos. Era una puro incentivo de la decisión del momento lo que le había llevado a la situación de ahora. Él simplemente sabía cuanto quería estar con Kagome y cuánto la iba a echar de menos el resto de la semana.

'¿Quizás debería perseguirla? Nunca había sentido esto antes'

Inuyasha agitó su cabeza y entró en una calle lateral que guiaba al aparcamiento de un restaurante italiano.

"Ya estamos aquí."

Los ojos de Kagome estaban cerrados fuertemente y aún estaba pegada al cuerpo de Inuyasha. El hecho de que la moto hubiera parado de moverse no se registró en ella al principio. Su corazón estaba palpitando con fuerza y apretó sus brazos alrededor de él incluso más fuerte.

"Ahem" Inuyasha aclaró su garganta. "Hey gallina, ya estamos aquí"

Finalmente Kagome abrió sus ojos.

"Oh, lo siento"

Se bajó de la moto y se quitó el casco, sacudiendo su cabeza a los lados para arreglar su pelo apretado por el casco. Inuyasha estaba hipnotizado por lo sexy que era eso.

"¿Qué? ¿Te crees que estas haciendo una audición para un anuncio de Herbal Essences? Para de hacer eso. La gente creerá que estas teniendo un ataque."

"Oh, cállate por una vez." Frunció el ceño Kagome. Le lanzó el casco y él lo cogió con facilidad. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"Dolce Vita. Es italiano. Eso significa…"

"Dulce Vida."

Inuyasha miró a la chica, un poco impresionado.

"Cogí italiano en el instituto," explicó ella.

"Bien. Puedes pedir la comida por los dos. Vamos"

Kagome soltó una risita y le siguió hacia la entrada. Un pensamiento se le ocurrió al momento. ¿Era esto una cita?

Echó una ojeada hacia Inuyasha. Estaba mirando hacia delante y hablándole sobre algo pero no le estaba prestando atención. ¿Debería preguntar si era una cita?

'¿Y arriesgarme a sonar como una idiota? Si, claro'

"¡Oye! ¿A qué estas mirando?"

"Um…nada," tartamudeó ella.

Cuando la pareja caminó adentro una joven señora les atendió con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Parecía pintada.

"¡Ciao! Bienvenidos a Dolce Vita. ¿Cuántos sois? ¿Sólo dos?"

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza.

"Justo por aquí"

La camarera les guió a una pequeña mesa. Era una mesa esquina así que tendrían que deslizarse al asiento y estarían forzados a sentarse cerca el uno del otro. Secretamente a ninguno de los dos les importó mucho.

"Lo siento pero no quedan más mesas libres. ¿Estará esta bien?"

"Si," asintió Kagome. "Gracias"

La mujer les alcanzó sus menús una vez que se sentaron.

"Alguien estará con vosotros en breve"

Inuyasha miró hacia abajo al menú.

"Gracias dios por las traducciones del italiano."

**Notas de Autor:** Bueno, una vez de nuevo soy malvada, ¡pero no tan malvada! Estaba pensando como sería escribir un pg 13 fic pero creo que soy demasiado hentai para eso =P cuando pienso sobre ello, este fic es realmente… los lemons serán más tarde. Poned vuestros comentarios y decidme si debería cambiar el ritmo. ¡Espero que todos tengáis un feliz día! Oh y os reto chicos a que vengáis con un resumen mejor para esta historia. Soy muy poco creativa a veces =P


	10. Shippo celoso

**Capítulo 10 - Shippo celoso**

"¿Quieres aperitivos?" preguntó Inuyasha a Kagome.

"Palitos de Mozzarella. Son mi perdición. Haría cualquier cosa por ellos," confesó Kagome.

Inuyasha mentalmente almacenó eso en la esquina de su cerebro y entonces desvió sus pensamientos a unos menos pervertidos.

"Así que supongo que nunca antes habías estado aquí" observó Kagome. "¿Estoy en lo cierto?"

"Si"

"Entonces ¿cómo supiste sobre este sitio?"

"Un amigo," él se encogió de hombros. "Hm… Bloody Mary."

"Inuyasha," siseó Kagome, "Eso tiene alcohol"

Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada inexpresiva.

"Si, ¿y?"

Kagome suspiró pesadamente.

"Eres incorregible"

"Uh, ¿gracias?"

"Hola, soy Shippo. Seré vuestro camarero esta noche. ¿En qué puedo…? ¿Kagome?"

Kagome sonrió.

"¿Cómo estas Shippo?"

"Wow, ¡Estás preciosa!"

La chica se sonrojó por el cumplido.

"Tu tampoco estas nada mal. Mira cuanto has crecido ahora."

Ella le alcanzó y revolvió su pelo. Shippo sonrió tímidamente.

"Aw Kagome, me tratas como un niño pequeño"

"Bueno, lo eres" se burló ella.

"Ajem"

Shippo y Kagome se giraron para mirar a Inuyasha.

"Uh Shippo, este es Inuyasha, Inuyasha este es Shippo"

Los dos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, sin decir palabra. Shippo miró a Kagome y parecía estar un poco confuso.

"Kagome… ¿es este tu novio?"

"¡N…no!" tartamudeó ella, "Yo…Shippo"

El chico de pelo rojizo no parecía encontrar nada embarazosa su pregunta.

"Oh, vale"

"Sólo soy un amigo, chico. Ahora sobre nuestras bebidas…"

"De acuerdo. ¿Qué os gustaría tomar?"

Kagome estaba completamente confusa. ¿Qué había sido esa mirada de antes? ¿Se conocían ellos? No lo parecía.

"¿Y tú Kagome?"

"¿Huh? Oh, yo tomaré un Sprite"

"De acuerdo, estaré de vuelta con vuestros palitos de Mozzarella y las bebidas en unos pocos minutos."

"Gracias guapo" sonrió ella.

Shippo se sonrojó ligeramente y se marchó. Inuyasha gruñó y cruzó sus brazos en su pecho.

"¿No es ese chico un poco pequeño para ti?"

"Tiene dieciséis años. Me pregunto cuando se mudó aquí"

Inuyasha ignoró los balbuceos de la chica. Shippo era un demonio y sabía que él era un hanyou.

'Sabe que quiero a Kagome. Si ese pequeño mocoso piensa que puede tener a mi Kagome el es…'

"¿Inuyasha?"

"¿De qué conoces al chico?"

"Era el vecino de al lado antes de que viniera a la universidad. ¿Os conocéis?"

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.

"No. ¿Deberías flirtear con menores?"

"¿Flirtear?" Kagome lanzó un grito apagado. "No lo estaba haciendo"

"Gracias guapo" Inuyasha imitó a la chica. "Si eso no es flirtear no se que es."

"Hombre de poca fe" murmuró Kagome en voz baja.

Inuyasha eligió ignorarla. No duró mucho hasta que Shippo regresó con sus aperitivos y bebidas y entonces apuntó sus pedidos para la comida.

"Yum" dijo Kagome, mordiendo un palito de queso "¡Quema!"

El semi demonio rió.

"Animal. Sopla primero"

Kagome le sacó la lengua y entonces usó su aviso.

"Te lo dije. No puedo controlarme cuando se trata de palitos de queso."

"Así que, ¿qué más te gustaría?" preguntó Inuyasha casualmente. Cuando miró hacia arriba de la comida delante de él notó la mirada de Kagome. "¿Qué?"

"Era eso… ¿Interes? ¿Y estabas siendo agradable? ¿Estas bien?"

"Keh. Estoy bien. Estaba siendo amable por una vez."

Kagome se giró hacia él y se inclinó hacia delante, su mirada estudiándole de cerca.

"¿Por qué me invitaste a salir esta noche?"

"Porque quería."

"Strike uno"

Inuyasha quería moverse aparte de su intensa mirada de juez pero se dejó llevar rápido. Kagome se movió un poco más cerca.

"Porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer."

"Strike dos."

Inuyasha se movió hacia delante ahora, cuando lo hizo Kagome.

"Porque yo…"

"¡Kagome!"

La pareja giró rápidamente sus cabezas hacia la voz. Era Shippo. Kagome se puso de un rojo intenso, bastante consciente de lo cercana que estaba a Inuyasha, y se movió aparte un poco. Inuyasha maldijo por lo bajo.

"¿Qué pasa Shippo?"

"Um… ¿os gustaría que rellenara vuestras copas?"

Kagome echó una ojeada hacia su vaso.

"Aún tengo la mitad llena."

"Oh." Los ojos de Shippo se precipitaron en Inuyasha por un rápido segundo. "Desde ahí parecía menos. Lo siento"

"Está bien."

Inuyasha miró al pequeño demonio. Dejó a su esencia crecer en ira y sabía que Shippo podía olerla. El chico le tenía miedo. Los pelos en la parte de atrás de su cuello estaban levantándose levemente.

'Bien mejor que me tenga miedo ¡porque voy a matar a este mocoso por interrumpir mi perfecta oportunidad de besar a Kagome!'

"Gracias de todas maneras Shippo" le agradeció Kagome. Se giró hacia Inuyasha cuando el camarero se fue. "Que chico tan dulce ¿Huh?"  
"Oh, si," respondió él sarcásticamente. "Una gema"

Las cejas de Kagome se fruncieron.

"¿No te gusta Shippo?"

Inuyasha eligió evitar la pregunta.

"Así que quieres ser una artista cuando crezcas ¿huh? Supongo que por eso estas tomando esas clases de dibujo."

Kagome miró hacia abajo a su bebida antes de responder a su pregunta.

"Supongo que siempre he querido hacer algo donde pueda expresarme. Mis padres no son realmente el tipo de dejarme vivir como quiera. Ellos disponen todo por mí y siempre me observan como un halcón. El arte simplemente… me da una manera de hacer lo que quiera. No creo que quiera ser una artista profesional pero eso es lo que me hace feliz. ¿Qué hay sobre ti? ¿Por qué estas modelando para clases de arte?"

Inuyasha tomó una profunda respiración y de repente encontró su servilleta muy interesante.

"Es… complicado"

Kagome se dio cuenta el aire de tristeza en su voz.

"¿Quieres contármelo?"

"Quiero," respondió él sinceramente, "Pero simplemente no puedo. No hablo a nadie sobre eso."

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno, si necesitas hablar con alguien, yo estoy aquí."

Inuyasha miró hacia arriba en sorpresa. Shippo llegó con sus comidas.

"Disfrutadlas"

La pareja comió la mayoría en silencio pero discutieron unas pocas cosas no muy serias. Antes de que se dieran cuenta que el plato principal estaba acabado ya Shippo estaba preguntándoles si querían postre.

"No, estoy llena," respondió Kagome.

"Bueno, yo tomaré un sundae" Inuyasha habló por ella. "Trae dos cucharas."

Shippo lanzó dagas a Inuyasha con sus ojos y el medio demonio sonrió maliciosamente. 'Asi que este pequeño imbécil está loco por Kagome ¿Huh? ¿Estás celoso mocoso?'

"Pero yo no tengo hambre," le dijo Kagome a Inuyasha.

"Lo repartiremos. Una vez que des un mordisco no serás capaz de parar. Confía en mi"

Cuando ella suspiró Inuyasha supo que ella había cedido. Se giró hacia Shippo.

"Ve y tráelo"

Shippo fruncio el ceño y se marchó. Kagome le observó irse.

"Que raro. Parecía cabreado."

Inuyasha simplemente sonrío.

"No puedo imaginarme por qué"

Se comieron su postre juntos y entonces Inuyasha llevó a Kagome de vuelta a la universidad. Caminó de vuelta al cuarto con ella y cogió a Kagome por sorpresa que él no maldijo ni la insultó una sola vez.

"Aquí estamos" anunció ella cuando llegaron a la puerta. Parándose se giro hacia Inuyasha. "Gracias por la noche. Realmente me divertí"

"Si, yo también"

Kagome sacó coraje y se inclinó hacia delante, besándole ligeramente en la mejilla y tocando su brazo.

"Buenas noches."

La chica entró a su cuarto, las mejillas ardiendo en rojo, antes de que Inuyasha tuviera la oportunidad de responder. Él tocó su mejilla y sintió una sonrisa aparecer en su rostro.

"Buenas noches," susurró él suavemente.

Entonces el hanyou se fue a casa.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Tan esponjoso y tan bonito! ¡No podía dejar fuera a Shippo! Le adoro aunque es bastante molesto algunas veces. No se por qué estaba tan inspirada este día. ¡Creo que es porque tengo muchos comentarios por sólo nueve capítulos! ¡Eso me emociona! ¡Dejadme vuestros comentarios! ¡Gracias!

**Notas de Traductora:**

Y aquí os traigo para esta semana dos capis más de este fic tan potito. ¡Disfrutadlo! Con tanta comida italiana me ha entrado hambre XD


	11. Una mañana poco corriente

**Capítulo 11 - Una ma ana poco corriente**

Era una mañana poco corriente. Kagome se había despertado por un incesante golpear en su puerta. Refunfuñando se deslizó fuera de su cama y tropezó hacia el ruido.

"¡Ya voy!" dijo al impaciente visitante.

Cuando Kagome abrió la puerta fue saludada con la cara sonriente de Sango.

"¡Tienes mucho que contarme!"

Kagome pareció confusa.

"¿Huh?"

"¿Te mandó el desayuno?"

"¿Qué?"

Sango entró al cuarto, cerró la puerta y guió a Kagome hacia el sofá.

"Vale, haré algo de café"

Kagome se enroscó en el sofá y descansó su cabeza en el cojín.

"¿Qué inoportuna hora es?"

"Las 8:00"

"¡Las 8:00! ¡No tengo clase hasta dentro de una hora!"

"Lo se"

"Quiero dormir," gimió la exhausta universitaria. "Sango, ¿no puede esperar esta charla?"

Sango apareció en el cuarto y balanceó una bolsa de papel marrón de un lado a otro delante de su cara.

"Oh Kagome"

"Para," demandó la chica. Tomó una profunda respiración y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. "¿Esos son bollos de canela?"

Sango sonrió y asintió con la cabeza ansiosamente.

"Apuesta a que sí. Despiértate."

No tenía que decírselo dos veces a Kagome. La miko ya estaba mordiendo una de las deliciosas pastas.

"Gracias Sango. No tenías porque traerlos."

"No lo hice."

Kagome miró curiosa hacia su amiga.

"¿No lo hiciste?"

Sango negó con la cabeza.

"Uh uh"

"Entonces… entonces ¿Quién lo hizo?"

"¿Quién creo yo que lo hizo? Inuyasha"

Kagome rió a eso y cogió otro bollo de canela.

"¡Si claro!"

"¿Por qué no? Es un buen chico ¿verdad?"

"A veces. Te juro que ese hombre tiene personalidades partidas."

Sango abandonó el cuarto farfullando algo y regresó unos pocos minutos más tarde con el café.

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó Kagome.

"Dije que no deberías descartarlo como una posibilidad."

"¿Cómo siquiera sabes que eran para mí? Pueden haber sido puestos abajo por un momento y alguien esta volviendo a por ellos ahora mismo."

"Aprende a leer," se burló Sango, colgando la bolsa delante de su amiga. "Dice Kagome"

Kagome frunció el ceño cuando lo leyó.

"Esto… son para mí."

"¿Es la caligrafía de Inuyasha?"

La chica se encogió de hombros.

"Nunca he visto su letra."

"¿Qué ocurrió anoche?"

Kagome le contó cada detalle que podía recordar.

"¿Le besaste?"

Kagome se sonrojó ahora.

"Sólo fue en la mejilla"

"Bueno, eso es un gran paso para ti ¿verdad? Ir a citas y besar a chicos. Esta es la nueva y salvaje Kagome," Sango soltó unas risitas.

"¡He besado a chicos antes! Simplemente no mucho. Además no era una cita."

"¿Qué estabais haciendo en vuestro cuarto de todas maneras?"

Kagome no sabía que decir. No podía decirle muy bien a Sango la verdad. No, eso le llevaría años de burlas y chistes hechos a su costa.

"Estaba enseñándome algunas técnicas de arte"

"Seguro que si. Bueno, si no quieres decírmelo lo respeto"

"Sango…"

"Entonces, ¿cuándo lo vas a ver de nuevo?"

"El próximo Lunes"

"¿Por qué esta esperando tanto para otra cita?"

"No es una…" Kagome paró su protesta y simplemente suspiró. Sango no la estaba escuchando de todas maneras.

~*~

Kagome despreocupadamente mordió el último bollo a la vez que entraba en su clase de dibujo artístico. ¿Quién le había mandado los bollos de canela? ¿Realmente podía haber sido Inuyasha? Parecía un gesto tan dulce que posiblemente no podría ser de él.

¿Y aún así?

'Fue un encanto la pasada noche. Me llevó a cenar y me dejó su casco. Era un buen chico. Pero… ¿quizás fue Eri? ¿o mama?'

"Kagome."

"Oh, Hola Señor Tanma. Tengo el dibujo para usted."

Le alcanzó al profesor el retrato.

"Kagome esto es maravilloso," le agasajó Tanma. "Es por lo que he decido presentar uno de tus trabajos a una cazatalentos de arte que conozco. Su nombre es la Señora Kaede Babori."

"¿De verdad?" Los ojos de Kagome brillaron en excitación. "¿Lo hará? ¡Eso es maravilloso!"

"Si. Yo también lo creo. Usaré algunos de tus antiguos retratos pero quizás ¿unos pocos más recientes pueden ser añadidos también? ¿Hm? A la señora Babori le gustaría quedar contigo en un futuro cercano.

Kagome resistió el impulso de chillar y saltar arriba y abajo del gozo. Se conformó con abrazar al Señor Tanma fuertemente.

"¡Muchísimas gracias!"

"De nada," sonrió él. "Ahora ve. Tenemos un nuevo modelo para dibujar hoy."

~*~

Kagome no se lo podia creer. Parecía que su pasado entero estaba volviendo. Primero había visto a Shippo la pasada noche en el restaurante y ahora estaba cara a cara con su ex novio.

"Clase este es Kouga. Será nuestro modelo hoy y mañana, así como también el próximo Miércoles y Jueves."

Kouga olfateó el aire discretamente y un olor le atrajo como ningún otro. Sus ojos buscaron en el cuarto hasta que la encontró. Kagome.

'Maravilloso'

~*~

Kagome le tenía pavor al primer descanso que venía. Accidentalmente había hecho contacto visual con el hombre y algo dentro de ella le decía que iría a hablar con ella. Por alguna razón no se encontraba nerviosa o avergonzada ante el hecho que estaba dibujándole desnudo. Su miedo de que él le hablara parecía superar eso.

"De acuerdo clase. Diez minutos de descanso."

Kagome es escapó hacia la puerta y salió afuera al pasillo.

'¿A dónde puedo ir?'

Se fijó en el baño y corrió hacia él. Después de estar ahí durante unos pocos minutos empezó a arrepentirse. Olía y le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

'Finalmente tengo que hacerlo, para evitar ex llamas'

~*~

Kagome hizo la misma exacta cosa cuando llegó el segundo descanso pero cuando el tercero llegó Kouga se anticipó y la encontró en el pasillo.

"Hola Kagome."

Ella tragó y se giró para mirarle.

"Kouga. Hola."

Sus ojos permanecieron por arriba de su cintura. Incluso no se había molestado en vestirse y permanecía completamente desnudo en el pasillo.

"Cuanto tiempo sin vernos," dijo él, moviéndose hacia ella. "Te he echado de menos"

Él la estrujó en un abrazo y Kagome estuvo a punto de morir. Kouga aún era tan guapo como siempre. Kagome siempre había pensado que tenía rasgos lobunos. Sus ojos eran de un impresionante azul y su pelo de un oscuro, oscuro marrón. Era más largo que el de ella y estaba recogido en una coleta. Cuando él le sonrió, estaba segura que sus caninos eran más afilados y largos que los que tenían la mayoría de las personas.

"Que bueno verte."

'¡Ew! ¡Está abrazándome desnudo!'

"Tu madre me dijo que habías venido aquí pero nunca esperé encontrarte en esta clase. ¿Siempre dibujas hombres desnudos para divertirte?" rió él maliciosamente.

Kagome se sonrojó.

"No Kouga. Es por una nota. ¿Mi madre te dijo que vine aquí?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. La sangre de Kagome hirvió

"Oh, qué amable ella," chirrió a través de los dientes apretados. "Um, ¿Por qué estas modelando desnudo? Pensé que ibas a ser un hombre de negocios"

"Lo soy pero… bueno estoy algo escaso de dinero," admitió él. "Mamá y papá no quieren darme un centavo así que tengo que hacer esto para ganar dinero." Entonces pareció estar pensando en algo y una mirada de pánico apareció en su cara. "No le dirás a tu madre que estoy haciendo esto ¿verdad? No se lo digas a nadie. Nunca viviré para contarlo."

"De acuerdo. No lo contaré."

'¡Sólo para de abrazarme! Ponte una toalla o algo y…'

El sonrojo de Kagome creció cuando notó algo duro contra su estómago.

"Kouga," chilló ella, "¿Qué… qué es eso?"

Él sonrió pícaramente y se inclinó hacia abajo para susurrarle en el oído.

"Realmente te he echado de menos Kagome."

'Oh dios'

**Notas de Autor:** Ahora no podríamos tener una historia sin Kouga ¿Verdad? Probablemente podríamos pero tengo que hacerla interesante. Así que esta historia será más larga de lo que creí. Al principio iba a ser un oneshot pero me animó bastante los 23 comentarios que obtuve por el primer capítulo y me dije: ¡ah, qué demonios! Entonces decidí hacerla más larga. Tres capítulos en un día. Realmente da miedo. Pondré otro más tarde. No estoy segura todavía. De cualquier manera decidme que opináis y ¡gracias! Oh si, y en caso que no lo dijera antes esto es un fic de Inu y Kag.


	12. Ese olor

**Capítulo 12 - Ese olor**

"¡Kouga estamos en el pasillo!"

Él sonrió y se echó hacia atrás un poco.

"Tienes razón nena. ¿Quizás mas tarde?"

"Kouga…"

"Creo que los diez minutos están casi acabados y uh," él se pausó y su sonrisa se amplió, "Me has dado un pequeño problema que tengo que atender."

Kagome dio un paso atrás y apartó sus ojos. Su cara sonrojándose intensamente de rojo.

"¡Oh dios mío, Kouga!"

Él dejo escapar una risita.

"Mi Kagome… aún tan inocente."

Con eso él se giró y se dirigió hacia el baño. Kagome consideró seriamente saltarse la última hora y decir que estaba enferma pero entonces tendría que acabar su dibujo de Kouga y hacerlo fuera de clase. De alguna manera la idea no tenía tanto atractivo como cuando Inuyasha se lo había propuesto.

Se apresuró a entrar de vuelta al cuarto y coger su sitio en su retrato.

"¿Qué pasa contigo?" preguntó Eri.

"Nada." Respondió Kagome apresuradamente, "Um, ¿dejaste algo en mi puerta esta mañana?"

Eri pensó intensamente por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros y negar con la cabeza.

"No, ¿Por qué?"

Kagome miró hacia abajo al dibujo y suspiró.

"Vale."

'¿Podía haber sido Inuyasha realmente? ¿Podia ser él realmente tan dulce?'

Kouga reentró en el cuarto y Tanma anunció que era la hora para volver a dibujar de nuevo.

~*~

"Kagome."

La chica gimió silenciosamente y se giró lentamente, poniendo una falsa sonrisa en su cara.

"¿Si Kouga?"

Tenía puestos sus calzoncillos esta vez y Kagome estuvo agradecida por ello.

"Así que, ¿que te parece si nos vemos más tarde hum? ¿Iré a tu cuarto sobre las 7?"

"Um, no puedo. Realmente lo siento."

Kouga pareció un poco desilusionado y Kagome sintió una punzada de culpa. Suspirando le miró a los ojos.

"En verdad a las 7 suena bien."

"Genial," Kouga sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Se giró y empezó a caminar.

"¡Espera! ¡No sabes donde vivo!"

"Ya lo encontraré," gritó él por encima de su hombro. "Hasta después Kagome."

Eri soltó unas sonoras risitas detrás de Kagome y causó que la chica saltara.

"A él le gustas."

"No bromees. Es un ex novio. Esto no va a ir bien."

"Mándamelo a mi cuarto entonces," rió Eri.

"Puedo hacerlo."

A medida que las chicas caminaban pasillo abajo Eri balbuceó una y otra vez sobre la cita que ella tenía, que tenía con algún chico, mientras tanto Kagome la ignoró y pensó sobre su situación.

'¿Por qué me siento tan culpable de ver a Kouga? Quizás porque… ¿porque deseo que sea Inuyasha en vez de él?'

Mentalmente gimió y miró hacia su amiga que aún estaba parloteando; silenciosamente deseó poder ser como ella ahora mismo.

~*~

Inuyasha se inclinó contra la puerta de Kagome.

'Es una mala idea. Lo se. Va a pensar que estoy desesperado.'

Pero lo estas ¿Verdad? Discutió su mente. Necesitas alguien para acceder a tu dinero.

'¡No es por el dinero! Es sobre lo de encontrar mi pareja. Y yo…'

"Maldita sea. Soy un jodido lunático"

El olor a cerezas y a flores salvajes invadió la nariz de Inuyasha y la olió incluso antes de que la hubiera visto. Entonces el sonido de una risa alcanzó sus oídos y sintió su corazón golpear constantemente más rápido, sus rodillas le amenazaron con rendirse.

'Esto es una mala idea'

"¿Inuyasha?"

Él miro hacia arriba e hizo contacto visual con la belleza de pelo moreno.

"Um, hola"

"Hola"

Sus ojos estaba muy brillantes y alegres y esto le hizo sentirse a Inuyasha bienvenido y todas sus dudas se derritieron.

'La quiero a ella y voy a conseguirla, maldita sea si yo…'

Su nariz se movió ligeramente y un olor desconocido se adentró en su nariz. No era agradable como el de Kagome. Lo peor de todo era que no era femenino como el de Kagome. Y este olor estaba excitado.

"¿Inuyasha estas bien?" le preguntó Kagome preocupada. ¿Estaba gruñendo? "¿Quieres entrar?"

"¡No!" Rompió Inuyasha.,

"Vale. ¿Entonces qué estas haciendo aquí?"

"Yo…" su estómago se tambaleó y no pudo creer cuan cabreado se estaba poniendo por ese olor. "Nada. Simplemente caminaba por la entrada y me cansé así que me apoyé contra la puerta y…"

Kagome cruzó sus brazos y le miró escéptica.

"Inténtalo de nuevo." Acentúo ella.

"No importa."

Empezó a caminar aparte de ella pero Kagome le paró.

"Espera Inuyasha"

"¿Qué?"

"Fuíste… ¿fuíste tú él que dejaste los bollos de canela en mi puerta esta mañana?"

Inuyasha debatió si le debía decir o no la verdad. Finalmente decidió que no tenía nada que perder y se lo dijo.

"Si. Así no te volverás a desmayar de nuevo chica estúpida."

Kagome ignoró el insulto.

"Gracias."

"De nada."

Los dos permanecieron de pie mirándose el uno al otro por un momento.

"¿Quieres entrar?" ofreció Kagome de nuevo.

Inuyasha estaba dudoso. Ese olor en sus ropas estaba haciendo a su nariz arder pero no quería perder la oportunidad de estar con Kagome.

'Simplemente lo cubriré con el mío.'

"Seguro que si."

Kagome sonrió de oreja a oreja y abrió su puerta.

~*~

"Déjame preguntarte una cosa," pidió Kagome, sentándose cerca de Inuyasha en el sofá.

El tenía sus brazos extendidos sobre la parte de atrás y la estaba observando moverse alrededor del cuarto hasta que vino a sentarse a su lado.

"Dispara."

"¿Por qué estas siendo tan amable así de repente?"

"¡Keh! Porque quiero serlo. ¿Quieres que sea grosero contigo?"

"No, es sólo que es raro porque antes…"

"Bueno, no te conocía antes"

Sus ojos encontraron los de él.

"¿Pero ahora me conoces?"

Inuyasha se pausó y giró su vista aparte de la de ella.

"Quizás yo… quizás sólo quiero ser amable."

Kagome se dio cuenta que no iba a sacarle nada más y suspiró en derrota.

"De acuerdo entonces"

"Mi turno," sonrió Inuyasha, mirando hacia ella.

"Bien, ¿Qué quieres saber?" sonrió Kagome.

Inuyasha reflexionó su pregunta durante un minuto. Había muchas cosas que quería preguntarle pero tenía que elegir la correcta.

"¿Estas…estas viendo a alguien?"

Sorpresa no fue la palabra correcta para cubrir lo que Kagome sintió en el momento que él preguntó esa pregunta. Parecía serio. Sus ojos nunca se apartaron de los suyos y parecía estar estudiándola.

"No," respondió ella finalmente. Inuyasha parecía aliviado. Entonces Kagome añadió, "No realmente."

"¿Qué quieres decir con no realmente?"

Kagome estudió sus pies.

"Bueno, mi ex novio esta en la ciudad. Es muy raro porque esta posando como modelo justo como tú. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que estaba aquí porque Shippo esta aquí y ellos son hermanos. Estoy un poco ida supongo.

Inuyasha se olvidó de todo menos de la parte donde ella había mencionado que él era modelo.

"¡Estas dibujándole desnudo!"

Kagome miró arriba hacia él en alarma.

"Bueno… si"

Un gruñido escapó de Inuyasha antes que pudiera evitarlo. Kagome lo observó, preocupada por él.

"¿Inuyasha?"

"¿Te tocó?"

"¿Cómo…cómo sabías eso?"

Inuyasha se levantó.

"Tengo que irme."

"¿Inuyasha?"

Se apresuró a la puerta y se marchó, cerrando de un golpe la puerta detrás de él. Kagome miró fijamente hacia la puerta e intentó registrar lo que había visto.

"Era… ¿eso en lo alto de su cabeza eran orejas?"

**Notas de Autor:** Me gusta este capítulo. No se por qué, simplemente me gusta. Um, habrá un lemon pero será en unos pocos capítulos después de todo el asunto de enamorarse ¿o no? Oh, y no como mis otros fics el lemon no será cercano al final. Habrá más después de este. ¡Nuevo concepto! ¡Es el nuevo angelbabe17! De cualquier manera espero que lo disfrutéis =D


	13. Las Siete en punto

**Capítulo 13 - Las Siete en punto**

Inuyasha corrió pasillo abajo hacia su moto.

"Mierda," insultó a la vez que corría. "¡Maldita sea!"

El hanyou saltó en su moto y salió disparado fuera del parking a gran velocidad. Los rojos, verdes y amarillos no significaban nada para él mientras derrapaba en las esquinas y esquivaba a la gente en el tráfico. Todo mientras se maldecía.

'¿Le había visto ella?'

Se fue a casa. No había ningún lugar más al que pudiera haber ido que no fuera su casa. No en esa condición. Una vez que corrió adentro hacia el espejo. Sus orejas estaban apareciendo.

"No debería haberme cabreado tanto. Pero ¡joder, no puedo remediarlo! ¡Ella es mía!" puntualizó este punto con un puñetazo en la pared. Inuyasha miró fijamente en disgusto a su imagen en el espejo. Ella nunca podría enamorarse de él. No así. "Maldita sea"

Su mente le reprendió por sus precipitadas acciones.

Sabes que el hechizo desaparece cuando te enfadas. Sabes que no puede verte así.

"¡Lo se!" gritó Inuyasha.

Frunció el ceño y se fue a su cama, sentándose pesadamente y escuchando el chirriar de los muelles.

'Ella no me vio, ¿verdad?'

Inuyasha solo podía esperar.

~*~

"Tengo que estar loca. La gente no tiene orejas encima de sus cabezas. Especialmente orejas de perro. Céntrate en el café Kagome."

Suspiró y frotó sus sienes para aliviar el dolor de cabeza que estaba creciendo.

'¿Por qué salió disparado así? ¿Estaba celoso?'

Kagome resopló.

"No te adules a ti misma Kagome," murmuró ella en voz alta.

Después de decidir que estaba loca y que no había visto nada fue a su mini nevera a coger algo para comer antes de su siguiente clase.

~*~

"Oí el golpe en tu puerta antes," dijo Sango.

"Era Inuyasha."

Sango frunció el ceño al oír estas noticias. Era después de la última clase de Kagome y tenía una hora hasta que Kouga viniera. Ella y Sango estaban comiendo papas y hablando en el dormitorio de Sango.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Realmente no estoy segura. Le dije que mi ex estaba de vuelta en la ciudad y…"

"Está celoso," dedujo Sango.

"¿Qué?" Kagome rió a la conclusión de su amiga, "No lo está."

Sango simplemente subió una ceja.

"Honestamente ¿crees eso?"

La risa de Kagome murió y su vista se encontró con sus zapatos.

"Bueno… ¿cómo puede estar celoso? Casi no lo conozco"

"¿Y? él probablemente quiere intentar conocerte mejor y cuando mencionaste a Kouga…"

Kagome suspiró.

"Eso…eso es ridículo. No le gusto."

"¿A ti te gusta él?"

Era la pregunta que Kagome sabía que venía y aún así no estaba aún preparada para ella.

"Um" La joven mujer no sabía como responder. Quería decir no pero algo dentro de ella estaba guiándola más hacia el si. "No estoy segura," finalmente decidió.

Sango aún parecía escéptica.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste con alguien Kagome?"

"Hace un año y medio. Con Kouga"

"Es hora de espabilarse. No te gustó Kouga."

"Era muy… terco. Nunca me escuchó. Él afirmaba su amor hacia mi pero… no se, creo que sólo lo decía porque yo era la única chica que salió con él durante más de una semana."

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste saliendo con él?"

"Tres meses."

"Hm"

La respuesta pareció silenciar a Sango y Kagome miró por encima a su amiga para descubrir la fuente de repentino silencio.

"¿Hm? ¿Qué significa eso?"

"No es nada"

"¿Sango?"

"¿Así que vas a ver a Kouga esta noche?"

Kagome le dio a su amiga una mirada desaprobatoria.

"Se lo que estas haciendo Sango"

"No estoy haciendo nada"

"Estas intentando cambiar el tema."

"No es verdad"

Kagome suspiró en derrota.

"Si, él vendrá en menos de una hora"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con por qué?"

"¿Por qué va a venir Kouga cuando te gusta Inuyasha?"

Kagome abrió su boca para replicar pero no pudo salir con una respuesta.

~*~

'Voy a ir a verla.'

Inuyasha acabó de comer su hamburguesa y lanzó el envoltorio en la basura. No había llamado a Kagome ni había ido a verla desde que salió como un torbellino fuera de su cuarto, aunque la idea salió de su cabeza varias veces. Le molestó no concluir que estaba sintiendo, algo que no había sentido en años.

Miedo.

Tenía miedo de verla. Tenía miedo de que hubiera visto sus orejas y le odiara por ello.

'Pero Kagome no es así'

¿Cómo lo sabes? Incluso no la conoces bien.

"Cállate," farfulló para él mismo.

Un hombre sentado cerca de él le miró extrañado por el rabillo del ojo, aunque evaluando el juicio del chico.

"Uh, ¿Estas bien hijo?" preguntó el hombre.

Inuyasha le disparó una afilada mirada.

"Bien. Estoy bien."

Entonces se levantó y dejó el restaurante. Estaba bastante seguro que no había convencido a ese desconocido de que estaba bien. Incluso no se podía convencer a sí mismo de que lo estaba.

~*~

Un par de gris azulados ojos estaban fijos en el reloj de la pared. Silenciosamente ellos desearon que el minuto se quedara ahí donde estaba. "Las siete en punto sólo traerá grandes problemas," sus ojos gritaron. "Permanece ahí. Las siete menos nueve está bien."

Si los ojos pudieran maldecir lo habrían hecho, cuando el reloj marcó las siete y hubo un simultáneo toque en la puerta de Kagome.

"Voy."

Abrió la puerta y Kouga sonrió abajo hacia ella.

"Hey nena."

"Hola Kouga. No me llames nena"

Él la ignoró y la empujó adentro con un abrazo.

"Hm. Hueles bien."

"Umm, gracias"

"Pero hay algo que huele diferente en ti"

Kagome estaba completamente confusa.

"¿Huh?"

"Hablemos"

~*~

Inuyasha daba vueltas alrededor del parking de la Universidad, aún debatiéndose si ver o no Kagome.

'¿Realmente no tengo nada mejor que hacer que estar abatido dando vueltas?'

"No, no tengo nada que hacer"

Entonces lo olió. Mirando alrededor y olfateando el aire por casualidad, la esencia masculina que había olido en su chica inundó sus sentidos. Un bajo gruñido retumbó en su pecho y el dueño del olor miró alrededor del parking.

'Es un demonio' notó Inuyasha.

Paró de gruñir y el youkai se rindió en intentar buscar al dueño del sonido. En lugar de eso, continuó su camino dentro del edificio.

'¿El ex novio de Kagome es ese perdedor? ¿Y a dónde va? ¿Le invitó Kagome?'

Inuyasha dejó a su curiosidad conseguir lo mejor de él y después de unos pocos minutos siguió al demonio dentro del edificio. Su sangre corrió fría cuando se dio cuenta que el desconocido estaba ciertamente yendo hacia el cuarto de Kagome. Inuyasha se escondió en la esquina cuando ella respondió a la puerta y echó un vistazo justo cuando Kouga empujó a Kagome hacia dentro con un abrazo. Una vez de nuevo un profundo gruñido creció en su garganta. Esta vez, sin embargo, el youkai no pareció notarlo.

'Porque esta muy ocupado en tocar a Kagome. Eso no volverá a ocurrir nunca. Las primeras cosas que se irán serán sus manos'

**Notas de Autor:** Este capítulo fue un poco más corto, lo siento. Quería guardar otras cosas para el siguiente capítulo. No me gusta este, fue uno de relleno… ¡lo siento! Um…si, en palabras definitivamente dice que estoy en la página 4 pero mmm, org dice que son 2 páginas. Bueno lo que sea. Espero que lo disfrutrarais. ¡Comentad y gracias!


	14. Inuyasha

**Capítulo 14 - ¿Inuyasha? **

Cuando Kouga cerró la puerta, Inuyasha se movió sigilosamente hacia esta y escuchó intencionadamente. Se concentró en los eventos ocurriendo detrás de la puerta con la que estaba actualmente presionado. Sólo unos pocos pensamientos pasaron a través de su mente pero de todos ellos uno era sobre lo obsesivo que se estaba volviendo.

~*~

"¿De que querías hablar?" preguntó Kagome.

Kouga guió a Kagome al sofá.

"Siéntate nena."

"Kouga…"

"Kagome…"

Ella suspiró y se sentó.

"Vale, ¿Qué es?"

Kouga giró su espalda hacia ella y miró hacia algún lugar a la vez que le habló.

"Mi hermano pequeño Shippo me ha estado contando cosas."

"¿Cosas? ¿Qué clase de cosas?"

'¿Qué sabría Shippo?'

"Cosas de chicos."

"Cosas…. ¿de chicos?" Kagome tragó.

"Hueles muy bien Kagome." Kouga se giró hacia ella ahora, un resplandor depredador en sus ojos.

Kagome se movió incómoda en el sofá.

"Gr…gracias."

"Pero hoy hueles diferente."

"Bueno uso… uso Calvin Klein. No usé nada diferente esta mañana."

"No esa clase de olor amor."

Kagome arrugó su nariz.

"Kouga no digas eso. No me llames amor. No me quieres."

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Sólo porque crees que no me quieres no significa que…"

"¡No te quiero! Lo siento pero simplemente no te quiero. ¿Es eso por lo que viniste aquí? ¿Para decirme que siento?" Kagome se levantó ahora. "Creo que deberías irte."

"No" Kouga saltó negándose. "Escúchame. Hueles como a otro chico hoy. ¿Sabes que me hace eso?"

Kagome dio un paso hacia atrás y se cayó en el sofá. Su expresión fue de ira a confusión.

"¿De qué estas hablando?"

"Shippo dijo que estabas en una cita con otro hombre la pasada noche. ¿Cómo pudiste Kagome? ¿Has olvidado lo que tuvimos?"

"¡No tuvimos nada! ¿y cómo lo supiste? ¿y que os incumbe a tí o a Shippo?"

"¡Si me incumbe!" él dio un paso hacia ella ahora. "Eres mi mujer"

"Ves Kouga, ¡eso es de lo que te hablaba cuando te dejé! Incluso no te preocupa que no sienta del mismo modo que tú"

Kagome saltó del sofá y fue hacia la puerta.

"Necesitas irte"

"No yo…" él se pausó y olfateó el aire.

"¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?" preguntó Kagome en tono de asombro que incluso no intentó cubrir.

"Él está aquí"

"¿Quién esta aquí?"

"El bastardo que se atrevió a alejarte de mi"

"¿Inuyasha?"

Kagome giró sus ojos.

"Con mucho gusto." Fue a abrir la puerta pero paró. "Kouga necesitas ayuda"

Él gruñó.

"Olvídalo. El mamón nos oyó y se fue." Se pausó por un momento. "Realmente te eché de menos Kagome. Solo quiero que vuelvas. Nada es lo mismo sin ti."

Kagome gimió y cerró sus ojos masajeando sus sienes.

"Kouga ahora no…"

"Tienes razón Kagome."

Ella miró hacia arriba agudamente, sobresaltada de cuan fuerte su voz sonaba. Se había movido y ahora estaba de pie justo detrás de ella. Tan cerca que podía sentir su dureza clavándosele en la espalda.

"¡Kouga!" gritó ella, agachándose y girando fuera de su alcance cuando él fue a cogerla. Ella caminó rápidamente hacia el sofá y se inclinó contra este, cerrando sus ojos en frustración. "Por favor vete"

No hubo respuesta durante unos pocos minutos y Kagome, ahora curiosa, abrió sus ojos para mirar por qué. Kouga estaba acercándose, ahora sólo llevando sus calzoncillos.

"¿Qué… qué estas haciendo?" tartamudeó Kagome.

"Sh Kagome. Ahora no es el momento de preguntas."

"Kouga yo… yo no…"

"Esta bien. Seré tierno."

"Como el infierno vas a ser. ¡Se te ocurre tocarla cabronazo y te partiré a cachitos!"

Kagome y Kouga giraron sus cabezas en la dirección de la amenazante voz.

"¿In…Inuyasha?"

'No puede ser. Hay…él tiene…las orejas son…'

"Eres estúpido" rió en voz baja Kouga. "¿Sabes lo que has hecho? ¿Exponiéndote así?"

Inuyasha gruñó.

"Apártate de ella"

"Tú eres el mamón que ha estado revolviendo con mi chica ¿Verdad?" preguntó Kouga. "Hey, escucha quiero que…"

Inuyasha tenía su mano alrededor de la garganta de Kouga en un instante.

"¡Para Inuyasha!"

"Deja a Kagome en paz. No, significa no"

Kouga luchó hasta que Inuyasha apretó su agarre. Él balanceó su pierna y cogió a Inuyasha en el pecho, golpeándole hacia atrás y tirándole a la mesa. Sacudió su pierna y arremetió contra él, cayendo sobe él.

"Bastardo"

"¡Para!" gritó Kagome. "Kouga vete de aquí." Ella se abalanzo donde estaban sus ropas tiradas en el suelo y se las lanzó a el. "Sólo vete de aquí" Lágrimas brincaron de sus ojos y se dirigió hacia Inuyasha. "Sólo vete"

Kouga observó impotentemente como Kagome lloró y asintió solemnemente.

"De acuerdo" reunió sus ropas y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Miró hacia esta curioso. Las bisagras estaban rotas. "Uh ¿Kagome?" miró de reojo a la chica por encima de su hombro. Ella estaba adulando al demonio perro. Rugiendo por lo bajo simplemente puso la puerta en el marco y se marchó.

~*~

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Kagome.

Inuyasha no respondió. La había estado ignorando desde que ella había movido la mesa. Parecía estar bien pero un vaso se había roto y le había cortado en la frente. Él se había movido fuera de debajo de la mesa fácilmente lo suficiente, pero ni una vez hizo contacto visual o dijo una palabra. Estaba sentado en el sofá ahora.

"Iré a conseguir algo de alcohol y vendas para tu corte."

No respondió. Kagome realmente no había esperado que lo hiciera. Fue a recoger los objetos y regresó unos momentos mas tarde. Después de poner alcohol en una bola de algodón se inclinó y limpió su corte. Había hecho una mueca de dolor al principio pero no hizo otra cosa más que esa, ni un movimiento para protestar o ayudarla en sus acciones.

"Ahí vamos", sonrió ella. "¿Todo mejor cierto?"

Ella limpió una lágrima aparte y puso la venda en su frente. Cuando se giró para poner los objetos aparte la mano de él repentinamente agarró su muñeca. Kagome miró en sus ojos.

"¿Inuyasha?"

"¿Por qué… por qué estabas llorando?"

"¡Pensé que estabas realmente herido! ¿Cómo consiguió Kouga golpearte tan lejos? ¿Estas bien? ¿No hay nada más verdad? Además del corte quiero decir ¿Inuyasha?"

Estaba mirándola de manera rara. Finalmente soltó su muñeca y miró aparte. Kagome colocó los objetos y se sentó a su lado. Estaba descansando sus antebrazos en sus muslos y sus manos colgadas entre sus piernas extendidas. Kagome alcanzó y cogió sus manos, atrayéndolas a su regazo. La atención de Inuyasha ahora centrada en ella.

"¿Kagome?"

"Realmente pensé que te hirió. ¿Estas bien verdad?"

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Si"

"Bien"

Hubo un latir silencioso y después Kagome golpeó a Inuyasha en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

"Ouch, ¡Zorra!"

"¡Me asustaste grandísimo idiota! ¡Y que estabas haciendo aquí! No que no te esté agradecida. No creo que Kouga me hubiera hecho daño pero aún así, Gracias."

Inuyasha estaba confundido. ¿Primero le golpea y después le da las gracias?

"Eres una tremenda zorra loca." Kagome se encolerizó antes su comentario. Inuyasha apretó su mano fuertemente. "Aunque gracias."

"De nada."

Otro momento de silencio.

"¿Inuyasha?"

"¿Si?"

"Um… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Uh huh"

"¿Qué eres tú?"

Inuyasha la miró fijamente, no entendiendo muy bien la pregunta. Entonces sintió sus dedos en sus orejas y comprendió. Se había olvidado que su disfraz había desaparecido.

**Notas de Autor: **sabéis… realmente odio los precipicios y aún así los dejo para vosotros todo el tiempo chicos. Soy una hipócrita. ¡Oh bueno! ¿Normalmente no os dejo colgados por más de un día verdad? ¿Es este mi tercer capítulo hoy? ¡Creo que sí! Os arruino chicos horribles. Simplemente no me gustó el último capítulo así que tenía que sacar este. ¡Comentad y gracias!

**Notas de Traductora:**

Perdonad si en las traducciones de las notas del autor meto algunas erratas, no es del todo fácil traducir palabras inglesas abreviadas XD más o menos creo que entiendo por donde quiere ir lo que dice y lo encamino hacia eso. Pues ¡Disfrutadlo! ahora viene lo bueno.


	15. Un hanyou

**Capítulo 15 - Un hanyou **

"Kagome. Esto no te va a gustar pero yo…" él paró y cerró sus ojos.

Kagome soltó unas risitas cuando oyó salir del chico un gruñido bajo que sonaba como un ronroneo. Ella acarició sus orejas un poco más rápido.

"Ka…Kagome," Inuyasha gimió. "Eso se siente…"

"Oh, lo siento." Puso sus manos aparte e Inuyasha gimoteó. "¿Te estaba haciendo daño?"

Él abrió sus ojos, su cara volviéndose ligeramente rosa.

"No," su voz se rompió en embarazo y aclaró su garganta. "No"

La chica estaba sonriéndole.

"Entonces, ¿Qué estabas diciendo?"

"Soy un demonio."

Inuyasha se figuró que sacarlo tal como era todo fuera era el mejor modo de contárselo. Olvida intentar explicar su existencia o cualquiera de esas mierdas que incluso apenas entenderá.

"¿Un demonio? Pero tú no…bueno, tu no pareces uno."

"Si quieres decir un demonio con cuernos y largos dientes retorcidos y mierdas, estas obviamente en lo cierto en lo que no me parezco a uno pero…este es como se ve mi tipo de demonio."

"¿Tu tipo?"

El chico suspiró. Iba a ser una larga noche.

"Soy un demonio perro. Esta es nuestra forma humana. También hay una forma en demonio, que es un gran perro blanco."

"¿Eres lindo?" preguntó Kagome.

Inuyasha giró sus ojos.

"¡Por supuesto que no! Además yo no tengo forma de demonio como esa."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque sólo soy medio demonio. Si alguna vez conoces otro demonio perro te darás cuenta que ellos no tienen orejas en lo alto de sus cabezas como yo. No son medio demonios."

"Esto es…"

"¿Raro?"

"Si," asintió Kagome con la cabeza. "Y un poco confuso. Pero interesante."

Inuyasha miró a la chica con asombro.

"¿No estas asustada?"

"No" respondió ella directamente. "¿Debería? Acabas de salvarme ahora de un excesivamente excitado Kouga. Aunque no estoy muy segura de si eso da tanto miedo como lo es de molesto."

"¡Molesto! ¡Podía haberte violado!"

"No lo habría hecho" dijo calmadamente Kagome. "Le conozco"

"¿No estas cabreada con él?" gruñó Inuyasha.

"¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! Te hirió."

El hanyou miró a la chica con incredulidad.

"¿Qué?"

"No tenía el derecho a hacer eso. Aunque no deberías haberle estrangulado." Ella hizo una pausa. "¿Es él un demonio también?"

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza.

"Espera, ¿estas cabreada con él porque me hirió?"

"Siempre pensé que había algo raro con respecto él." murmuró Kagome, ignorando su pregunta. "Algo diferente. Nunca soñé que sería porque él es un demonio."

Inuyasha se inclinó en el sofá para masticar la nueva información. Había llorado por él y se había cabreado porque él salió herido. ¿Quizás le diría que sí, si le pedía salir?

'¡Pero la sincronización esta toda mal! Kouga acaba de intentar violarla, ella acaba de descubrir que hay demonios en el mundo y se supone que voy a decir "Hey Kagome quiero que salgamos"

"¿Cómo puede ser que puedo ver tu forma de demonio ahora? ¿Usaste magia o algo?" El hanyou salió de sus pensamientos para responder a la miko.

"Si. Tengo que concentrarme para llevarla, aunque una vez que la hago es bastante segura, pero cuando me cabreo mi control en esta se debilita y eventualmente la magia desaparece."

Kagome asintió comprendiendo antes de tímidamente mirar al chico.

"Así que… ¿Por qué te cabreaste?"

Inuyasha la miró fijamente.

"Um."

"¿Y anoche? ¿Por qué te fuiste como un torbellino de aquí?"

Inuyasha miró aparte.

"Yo…"

"¿Estabas celoso?" preguntó Kagome tranquilamente.

"¡Keh!"

Kagome sonrió ligeramente. No había dicho ni que sí, ni que no. Era una buena señal ¿verdad?

"¿Inuyasha?"

"Rompí tu puerta rasgándola fuera de las bisagras." Confesó Inuyasha.

La chica parpadeó por un momento antes de hablar.

"¡Qué hiciste que!"

~*~

"Gracias por dejarme quedar aquí esta noche"

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza.

"Te lo debo. Además no habría dejado que sucediera de otra manera. Cualquier extraño simplemente puede entrar en tu cuarto."

"Bueno, ahora sí pueden entrar" puntualizó Kagome. Ella frunció el ceño. "Mis cosas pueden ser robadas"

"Apoyamos la puerta ¿verdad? Se veía bien."

"Entonces ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme ahí?"

"Keh, ya te lo dije. Aprende a escuchar zorra."

Él abrió su puerta delantera y dudó.

"Bueno, ¿Vamos a entrar o vamos a estar toda la noche en la entrada?" se burló Kagome.

"No tengo mucho dinero." Inuyasha giró para encararla para evaluar la reacción a su confesión. "Y este lugar es realmente pequeño…"

"¡Inuyasha no puedo creer que pienses tan bajo de mí!" Kagome frunció el ceño hacia él.

"¿De verdad piensas que el dinero y las cosas caras me impresionan?"

Él se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo que no."

Kagome puso sus manos en sus caderas.

"Abre la puerta Inuyasha."

Él obedeció y les permitió entrar. A Kagome no le importaba el lugar del todo. Era bonito y pequeño y hogareño. Se lo dijo a él.

"Es horrible," frunció el ceño él. "Desearía no vivir en una basura como esta."

"Es mejor que nada ¿Verdad?"

Inuyasha abrió su boca pero la cerró de nuevo, decidiendo que simplemente quedaría como un tonto.

"Um, puedes coger mi cama" dejó las cosas de ella en el colchón, "Yo tengo el sofá"

"¿Estas seguro?" Kagome miró alrededor. "Puedo coger el sofa"

"No. Ya te lo dije, yo lo cogeré así que solo escucha por una vez sin discutir ¿vale?"

Kagome giró sus ojos.

"De acuerdo. Um…¿puedes irte para que pueda cambiarme?"

Intentó contenerse el impulso de hacer un comentario sucio pero necesitaba ver sus mejillas ponerse rojas. Le hacía feliz y una ola de poder corría a través de él cada vez que era testigo de ello.

"¿Qué? ¿Te salvo de ser violada y no obtengo un striptease?"

Fue recompensando con una bofetada y una cara roja antes de ser empujado fuera del cuarto. El hanyou rió y se quitó su camisa, tirándola al suelo y luego decidió que el tiempo que Kagome estuviera ahí intentaría ser ordenado. Cogió la camisa y la tiró a la esquina en vez de ahí.

~*~

'Esto es interesante'

La joven mujer dejó caer su camisón rosa sobre su cabeza y se puso sus zapatillas y bata.

"No debería haber traído tanto."

Abrió la puerta y salió.

"¿Inuyasha?"

"Aquí"

Kagome siguió el sonido de su voz y casi grita. Inuyasha estaba haciendo flexiones sin camisa en el centro de su cuarto de ocio. Era una cocina, un cuarto familiar y cuarto pesado combinados en uno. La chica no pudo encontrar su voz. Él estaba sudando y relucía en su duro torneado cuerpo. Kagome tragó saliva.

'Maldición'

Inuyasha sonrió cuando terminó la última de sus flexiones.

'¿Así que te gusta lo que estas viendo Kagome?'

Entonces el olor de su excitación le golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos y trabajó duro para no gemir. ¿Cómo iba a aguantar estar toda la noche con ella y no tocarla? El olor era seductor y muy fuerte, estaba seguro que iba a rendirse a sus deseos. ¿Quizás debería decirle de cerrar la puerta del dormitorio con llave?

"No estoy interrumpiendo ¿Verdad?"

"No. 98…99…100. Fin." Se sentó en su trasero y tomó unas pocas profundas respiraciones antes de levantarse para encararla. Sus ojos la rozaron. "Te gusta el color rosa ¿verdad?"

Kagome miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que a lo que se estaba refiriendo era a su camisón, zapatillas y bata, todo rosa.

"Si." Sonrió ella. "Inuyasha tu apartamento es muy caliente. Es como si hubiera 85 grados aquí" echó su bata encima del sofá "Mucho mejor."

'Definitivamente.' Inuyasha silenciosamente estuvo de acuerdo, estudiando su forma en su cortísimo camisón. A medida que sus ojos viajaban por su cuerpo Inuyasha se dio cuenta de algo. 'No voy a estar sin soñar esta noche."

**Notas de Autor:** No iba a actualizar hoy porque el ordenador estaba siendo monopolizado por otro miembro de la familia. Estoy contenta de que tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo, aunque tengo una pregunta para vosotros chicos. ¿Qué pareja os gusta más? ¿Sess/kag or inu/kag? No voy a cambiar mi historia ni nada de eso, sólo quería saberlo. Estaba mirando por algunos fanfics y noté que había toneladas de Sesh/Kag y esto me confundió… ¿de dónde saca la gente la idea de que a Sesshomaru le gusta Kagome? ¿O es simplemente una gran fantasía? Quiero decir que él no tiene ningún interés en ella y estoy bastante segura que no dudaría en matarla. Pensé que esto era raro por eso decidí preguntaros. Para vosotros seguidores de Sessh/kag… ¡Comentad y gracias!


	16. Recompensa

**Capítulo 16 - Recompensa**

Kagome soltó unas risitas a la vez que sacaba su camisón por su cabeza.

"¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado por un chico como tú, Inuyasha?"

El demonio tragó saliva a la vez que se inclinaba hacia atrás en el sofá. Kagome era hermosa y ahora estaba desnuda y yendo hacia él. Su olor taponó sus ventanas de la nariz pero era todo lo que quería respirar de cualquier manera. ¿Quién necesitaba el aire?

"Con respecto lo de tanto tiempo…"

"Shh.." Kagome puso una pierna a cada lado de su cintura y sitúo un dedo en sus labios. "No es hora de hablar"

Se inclinó para besarle pero en el último momento inclinó su cabeza y besó su mejilla en vez de su boca.

"Kagome," dijo Inuyasha, frustrado. "No vas a ponerte a jugar ahora ¿Verdad?" "¿Haría yo eso?"

Estaba besándole el cuello, chupándole en la piel y mordiéndole con delicadeza. Sus ojos se cerraron a medida que la dejaba hacer lo que deseara con él.

"Si," se respondió ella misma. "Haría eso."

La chica se inclinó arriba y sopló ligeramente en su oreja. Él se estremeció debajo de ella. Entonces le cogió la punta de su oreja con su boca amablemente y la masajeó con su lengua, alejándose y acercándose, y besándola con gentileza sólo parar empezar el proceso soplando en ella de nuevo.

Inuyasha no mantuvo sus manos inactivas. Corrió sus manos a los lados de la chica, rozando levemente su piel. Ella lanzó un grito apagado cuando él puso sus manos en su culo y lo apretó, empujándola más cerca de él.

"Ka…Kagome."

"Te dije que "Shhh" ¿verdad?" ella hizo un mohín, bajando a descansar en su regazo y presionando contra el duro bulto que sintió. Inuyasha gimió. "Eres un chico travieso Inuyasha. Me desobedeces. Los chicos traviesos son castigados."

Se deslizó hacia abajo por su cuerpo y tiró de sus calzoncillos, envolviendo su mano alrededor de su miembro.

"¡Dioses!" exclamó él, poniendo su mano en la de ella.

Kagome varió la presión y el ángulo, manteniendo a su amado justo en el borde.

"Maldita sea. ¡Para de jugar conmigo!"

"De acuerdo"

Su mano ahora fue más rápido, la presión incrementó. Inuyasha apretó sus manos en placer, sus nudillos volviéndose blancos. Estaba muy cerca. Su clímax estaba muy cerca.

Inuyasha disparó. Olvidándose que estaba en el sofá se resbaló con la repentina acción y cayó al suelo.

"¡Maldita sea!"

Gimiendo en dolor el hanyou cogió una profunda respiración e intentó aclarar su mente.

'¿Qué…demonios…fue eso?'

Por supuesto sabía la respuesta que simplemente no quería admitirse a sí mismo. Echando una ojeada hacia abajo, Inuyasha se dio cuenta con un desolador sentimiento que aún estaba dolorosamente excitado. No seguro de si estaba contento de que no hubiera arruinado sus sábanas o cabreado de que no hubiera eyaculado, se sentó en el sofá y suspiró.

Sus ojos se precipitaron al reloj y maldijo silenciosamente al darse cuenta que sólo eran las tres de la madrugada.

'Piensa'

Inuyasha se levantó y estiró sus doloridos acalambrados músculos, intentando ignorar su erección.

'¿Ahora qué? Estoy en mi salón a las 3 a.m. con la chica más hermosa que jamás he visto, durmiendo plácidamente solo unos pocos pies aparte de mí, y tengo la erección más grande y el impulso de desahogarme. No puedo hacerlo… ¿Qué pasa si me oye? E incluso si soy silencioso… es jodidamente embarazoso. ¡No había tenido un sueño húmedo desde que tenía trece años!' Inuyasha suspiró. '¿Ahora qué?'

~*~

Kagome bostezó y se precipitó fuera del cuarto de Inuyasha, frotando sus ojos y atusándose el pelo. Inuyasha la divisó y le sonrió abiertamente.

"No eres una persona mañanera"

"¿Qué hora es?"

"8:20"

"Mierda," murmuró ella. "Muy pronto. La cama suena bien."

Kagome se giró para encaminarse a la cama pero Inuyasha la agarró.

"No creo eso. Necesitas tiempo para prepararte y comer y necesitamos hablar."

La miko asintió con la cabeza y bostezó de nuevo.

"Hmmmmdeacuerdo. ¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué?"

"Ve a ducharte primero."

Él la condujo hacia el baño y la empujó adentro. Unos pocos minutos más tarde Inuyasha oyó el agua corriendo. Satisfecho de que estuviera despierta lo suficiente y no fuese a ahogarse en la ducha, se puso a hacer café.

Sus orejas giraron en la dirección del baño y su mente suministró unas pocas imágenes del sueño de la última noche y de una Kagome desnuda en la ducha. El tenue sonido de una canción llegó a sus orejas y sonrió un poco. Kagome canta en la ducha ¿huh? No le importaría eso. Levantarse todas las mañanas para verla dormir durante un momento y luego oírla cantar en la ducha parecía una buena cosa que experimentar.

'Especialmente si yo estuviera en la ducha con ella'

Inuyasha sonrió maliciosamente ante su pensamiento sucio y sacó un plato para algunas magdalenas que iban a desayunar. Después de diez minutos el agua paró y hubieron algunos susurros en el baño. Inuyasha ahora estaba sentado en el sofá cambiando los canales. Una puerta chirrió abriéndose y Kagome asomó su cabeza afuera a través de la rendija.

"¿Inuyasha?"

"¿Qué?"

"Dejé mis ropas en tu cuarto"

"Si, ¿y?"

"No tienes una toalla extra."

Inuyasha sonrió pícaramente.

"¿Y?"

Kagome parpadeó y entonces su cara se puso roja en enfado.

"¡Estoy desnuda y no voy a ir caminando a tu cuarto así para coger mis ropas!"

"Usa mi toalla. Está limpia"

"Pero…pero la has usado tú." Dijo ella, incómoda con usar las cosas de otra persona. "Mi toalla esta en tu cuarto. Por favor ve a cogerla junto con mis ropas"

Él suspiró y se levantó del sofá.

"Tienes suerte de que soy un buen chico."

Kagome rodó sus ojos.

"Lo se. Soy muy afortunada de tenerte."

Inuyasha echó una ojeada hacia Kagome cuando pasó por el baño pero no pudo ver nada de interés. Cuando llegó a su cuarto cogió sus cosas y caminó de vuelta hacia el baño para dárselas.

"Gracias." Sonrió ella.

Inuyasha se las extendió un poco fuera de su alcance, causando que la chica le mirara con furia.

"¿Qué obtengo a cambio Kagome?"

"No corto esas bonitas peludas orejas de tu cabeza. ¡Dame mis malditas cosas!"

Se rió por lo bajo y le alcanzó sus cosas, caminando de vuelta hacia el sofá.

"Cerdo," le oyó él murmurar antes de cerrar la puerta con un golpe y vestirse.

"Yo también te quiero," bromeó él.

Kagome salió del baño justo después en vaqueros y una sudadera.

"Buenos días" dijo ella alegremente aunque él hubiera estado hace unos pocos minutos burlándose de ella.

"Buenos días" sus ojos la siguieron alrededor del cuarto. "¿Qué llevas puesto?"

"Puedes verme," replicó Kagome, dándole un mordisco a una magdalena de arándano.

"No, quiero decir debajo de eso."

"¿Debajo de qué?"

"Debajo de tu sudadera"

La chica le miró extrañada.

"Una camisa. ¿Por qué, pervertido?"

"¿Una camiseta sin mangas?" Inuyasha ignoró el insulto.

"Si, si tienes que saberlo. ¿Por qué?"

Inuyasha se giró.

"No te quites la sudadera."

"¿Oh? ¿Por qué no?"

"Porque entonces Kouga estará encima tuya." por lo bajo añadió, "El sucio bastardo"

Kagome se rió.

"Inuyasha, Kouga estará encima mío aunque lleve un ganso parca comprimido en mi cuello y una máscara en mi cara." paró cuando observó su expresión cambiar a enojo. "No quería que eso saliera tan presuntuoso. Creo que sólo estoy diciendo que te estas preocupando por nada. No me quitaré la sudadera." de nuevo paró. "¡No me gruñas Inuyasha!"

"¡No te estoy gruñendo a ti!" soltó él. Ahora se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde estaba ella.

"Ese chico me revienta. ¿No sabe que simplemente no puede tener la chica que quiera? ¿Tiene que preguntarles sabes? Tener algo de respeto."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Asintió con la cabeza Kagome. "Esas estan buenas."

La rabia de Inuyasha perdió su combustible cuando miró hacia abajo, a la chica enfrente de él, empujando mini magdalenas dentro de su boca.

"Kagome tienes migas por toda tu cara." rió él. "Aquí, déjame quitártelas." Él sostuvo su cara entre sus manos y permitió a su pulgar rozar su piel, quitando las migas. Cuando acabó no la dejó ir. Ella le miró fijamente a los ojos y viceversa.

"Um…gracias"

"No…no hay problema"

Todas las imágenes de su sueño aparecieron con prisa.

'Incluso no conseguí besarla en mi sueño. Si no la beso me voy a morir.'

Inuyasha se inclinó hacia abajo y atrajo su cara más cerca a la de ella.

"¿Qué…qué estas haciendo?" susurró Kagome.

"Considéralo como una recompensa por traer tus ropas."

Él rozó sus labios con los suyos ligeramente y fue a por un beso más urgente cuando sonó el teléfono.

"Inuyasha el teléfono." Kagome se las arregló para sacarlo.

"Que le jodan"

Sus labios se desplomaron en los suyos y su corazón se disparó cuando ella le besó de vuelta.

**Notas de Autora:** ¡Gracias por responder a mi pregunta chicos! Lo siento si soné un poco malintencionada. Ha sido un día interesante. ¡Y sí, aún es Inu/Kag! De cualquier manera hasta dentro de tres días no sacaré más… quizás incluso dos. El descanso ha acabado y eso significa más trabajo. Por una vez he decidido no acabarlo con un precipicio y no se vosotros pero ¡yo quería que Kag e Inuyasha se besaran ya! Hehe…oh y espero que os gustara el pequeño cítrico del principio. Aún no es el lemon chicos, lo siento pero figuré que quería abriros el apetito =P ¡Comentad y gracias!

Posdata: ¡Los aduladores! ¡Sóis todos muy dulces! ¿Y realmente yo una diosa? ¿Yo? *sonrojo*


	17. Repercusiones

**Capítulo 17 - Repercusione**

Inuyasha estaba en un trance. Estaba confinado aparte en un mundo donde nada existía además de la mujer delante de él y el tierno beso en el que estaban encerrados. Sus sentimientos fueron intensamente a través de su cuerpo, su sangre acalorada. Quería más. Necesitaba más.

'Dios Kagome. Sabía que sabrías así de bien.'

Y de repente se acabó. Inuyasha estaba un poco desorientado. Observó a Kagome. Ella había sido la que se había echado atrás. Sus ojos se ensancharon y echó un vistazo a Inuyasha antes de mirar al suelo y finalmente a la cafetera.

"¿Kagome?"

"Tengo…tengo que ir a clase."

Su cara estaba roja y estaba respirando un poco irregularmente.

'Así que yo no fui el único afectado pero…¿Por qué esta actuando así?'

"De acuerdo. Coge tus cosas"

Cuando Kagome dejó el cuarto Inuyasha estuvo tentando de golpear con su puño la pared de nuevo.

'¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido? Por supuesto ella no quiere a alguien como yo. Un demonio. Un cerdo. Mierda, ¿Qué he hecho?'

~*~

Kagome se sentó al lado de Eri cuando entró en clase.

"Vienes pronto hoy," puntualizó su amiga. "Que raro"

"Inuyasha me trajo"

Rápidamente Kagome puso una mano sobre su boca. Estaba segura de que Eri se lo diría a su madre pero la chica no respondió nada, sólo se quedó mirando a Kagome.

'¿Quizás no me oyó?'

"¡Eek! ¿De verdad?" explotó ella.

Kagome suspiró.

'Vale, quizás si que lo oyó'

"Eri, no es nada grande."

"¿Por qué tendría él que traerte a menos que…" Sus ojos se ensancharon. "¡Eek! Dormiste en su casa ¿verdad?"

"No" se quejó Kagome.

'Oh dios, mamá me va a matar.'

"¡Kagome eso es genial! Para decirte la verdad empezaba a preguntarme y…"

La miko frunció el ceño hacia su amiga.

"Eri cállate. ¡y no se lo digas a mi mamá!"

"Bueno…¿Por qué no?" Eri le dio una mirada en blanco a Kagome. "Se merece saber que su hija se enganchará pronto." La chica rió ahora.

Kagome rodó sus ojos

"Simplemente no se lo digas, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo," Eri hizo un mohín, "Aguafiestas"

La clase comenzó. Kouga permaneció lanzando miradas a Kagome pero la chica estaba muy fuera de eso para prestar atención. Apenas estaba concentrándose en el dibujo que tenía delante de ella.

'¿Y por qué? porque estoy pensando en Inuyasha. Y en ese beso.'

¿Qué significó? La había besado de una manera que parecía que si no lo hacía sufriría una horrible muerte. Incluso había ignorado el teléfono para eso. ¿Qué significó?

'Significa que le gusto pero…¿me gusta él a mí?'

Sabía que al apartarse y al ser tan distante después del beso que él probablemente pensó que ella le odiaba. Oh no. Es completamente lo contrario. Nunca antes había sentido de esta manera y estaba todo precipitándose hacia ella de una sola vez. Los sentimientos la inundaban.

'Nunca… nunca antes he querido a alguien de esta manera y ahora este gran, arrogante cerdo viene y de repente no soy nada más que una pequeña chica sonrojada que se derrite en un charco cada vez que él dice mi nombre. Esto es una locura. ¿Qué me esta pasando?'

"Kagome."

"¿Huh?" saltó de su ensueño cuando Eri la golpeó con el codo.

"Es el primer descanso uh… Kouga sigue mirándote."

Kagome miró hacia arriba y encontró que era verdad. Hicieron contacto visual y ella le lanzó una mirada que hubiera derretido un gorro de hielo. Kouga mantuvo las distancias en esa clase.

~*~

"¿Fuiste tú el del teléfono esta mañana?" preguntó Inuyasha.

El chico a su lado cogió su taza de café y tomó un sorbo. Finalmente subió sus ojos hacia el hanyou.

"Si. ¿Dónde estabas? Se que no tienes una vida, así que no puedes decir que estabas fuera y se que no tienes una chica así que no puedes decir que estabas ocupado con una chica." El chico sonrió. "Asúmelo Inuyasha. Eres un fracasado."

"Cállate." Gruñó el demonio. "Y para tu información estaba ocupado con una chica esta mañana."

Miroku estuvo silencioso por un instante y luego se rió por lo bajo.

"¿Ella es real?"

"¡Por supuesto que es real!" chisporroteó Inuyasha. "Solo tú te has trajinado muñecas, pervertido"

Una mirada distante apareció en la cara del chico.

"Aw si" Miró a su amigo a través de la mesa una vez más. "Pero esos días se han acabado"

"Aw cierto. ¿Cuál es el nombre de esta?"

"Sango. Pequeño espíritu salvaje."

"¿Te mantiene bajo control?"

Miroku puso una mano en su mejilla.

"Porqué solo la pasada noche me acusó de mirar debajo de la camisa de una camarera."

Inuyasha alzó una ceja.

"¿Lo hiciste?"

La sonrisa en la cara de Miroku fue suficiente para responder la pregunta.

"Culpable. Así que ¿quién es esta chica misteriosa que mantuvo tu atención fuera del teléfono esta mañana?"

"Su nombre es Kagome."

"Hm, me suena familiar."

Inuyasha echó un vistazo hacia su amigo.

"No… no intentaste nada con ella ¿verdad?"

La expresión de Miroku se volvió pensativa.

"No, o al menos creo que no lo hice." Viendo el enfado en la cara de Inuyasha, Miroku desechó su pensamiento. "No, estoy bastante seguro que no lo hice. ¡Oh cierto! Kagome es la amiga de Sango."

Inuyasha se inclinó hacia atrás en su asiento, completamente impresionado.

"Wow, ¿sabes su nombre y el de su amiga?"

"Y cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos, tres meses" sonrió él pensativo. "Le dije que la quería."

"¿Te dijo ella que te quería de vuelta?"

Miroku se tomó una pausa antes de responder a la pregunta.

"No conoces a Sango. Las cosas fueron duras para ella y es una chica dura. Nunca ha sido dependiente, en nadie. En este largo trimestre de relación, tener a alguien que se preocupa así por ella, es nuevo para ella."

"¿No lo dijo de vuelta?" preguntó Inuyasha, teniendo en más que lo estaba llevando muy bien. Él se inclinó hacia delante en la mesa. "Pero…"

Miroku paró al hanyou con una mano.

"No necesito oírle decírmelo para saber que le importo, Inuyasha"

Se sentó de vuelta una vez más y lo dejó estar.

"Estás mas metido de lo que pensé Miroku"

Su amigo sonrió.

"Bueno, gracias."

"Pero aún así eres un sucio pervertido."

"Gracias de nuevo."

~*~

Kagome permanecía de pie dentro de su dormitorio, comprobando que todo seguía ahí.

'Parece que todo esta bien'

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y cuando Kagome se giró para ver quien era la puerta se cayó e Inuyasha la miró curioso.

"Hm. Espero que nadie intentara llamar a la puerta anoche." Murmuró él. Subió sus ojos hacia Kagome. "¿Todo sigue ahí?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"No tengo clase hasta la 1:30 mañana. Iré a comprar una puerta nueva entonces."

"¿Entonces vas a pasar la noche en mi casa esta noche de nuevo?"

Kagome sintió un poco de vergüenza.

"Si soy un inconveniente puedo quedarme en la casa de Sango."

Inuyasha aclaró su garganta y sacudió su cabeza en negativa.

"Permíteme repetir la frase esa. Te quedas en mi casa esta noche."

Kagome sonrió.

"Gracias. Realmente no tienes que hacer esto pero tú…bueno si que tienes. Quiero decir es tu culpa."

Inuyasha entró en el cuarto.

"¿Mi culpa? ¿Cómo que es mi culpa?"

"¡Tú rompiste la puerta abajo!"

Él paró.

"Bueno, si, pero es tu culpa también."

Kagome hizo un mohín y puso sus manos en sus caderas.

"Oh, esto debe ser por ser rica. ¿Cómo es que algo de esto mi culpa Inuyasha?"

El hanyou hizo una pausa para pensar una razón plausible de porqué.

"Bueno, ¡tú invitaste a ese bastardo salido aquí!"

"¿Y? ¡no te invité a ti y no te pedí que tiraras mi puerta abajo!"

"¡Estaba ayudándote!"

"¿No podías haber ayudado tocando a la puerta?"

"Bueno…" Inuyasha se dio cuenta que estaba luchando una batalla perdida. "¡Ese estúpido lobo no debería haber estado aquí!"

"¿Y por qué no?"

"¡Porque no es nada más que problemas y piensa que le perteneces!"

Kagome se quedo silenciosa.

"Inuyasha… ¿Estas celoso?" él abrió su boca pero el sonido se negó a salir. Kagome le observó fijamente. Ella se acercó más a él hasta que estuvieron lo suficiente cerca para cada uno tocarse. "¿Por qué me besaste esta mañana?"

Una vez de nuevo ninguna respuesta salió de él. Sus labios siguieron juntos y estuvo tentando de mirar aparte pero él y Kagome parecían estar con su mirada fija hacia abajo. La chica le estudió por un momento antes de inclinarse y plantar sus labios en los suyos.

**Notas de autora: **No me gustó este capítulo…*blah*


	18. Sexo casual

**Capítulo 18 - Sexo casual **

Inuyasha no dudó en profundizar el beso. Tenía, tenía un poco de sabor de ella de aquella mañana y durante todo el día ansió más. Su sangre palpitó con fuerza en sus venas. Inuyasha inclinó la cabeza de Kagome y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, empujándola más profundo. En su sorpresa por la acción, la boca de la chica se abrió un poco e Inuyasha ahondó en ella con su lengua, incluso saboreando más de ella.

'Cielo. Puro cielo'

Se separaron del beso lentamente, ambos respirando un poco más duro que antes.

"Si," respondió Inuyasha. "Estaba celoso"

No la miró a los ojos pero rozó suavemente con su nariz su cuello, aún abrazado a ella. Kagome se estremeció ante el roce de la respiración de él en su oreja.

"¿Por qué?" exhaló ella.

"Porque te quiero Kagome."

No sabiendo como reaccionar a esto Kagome se apartó un poco de su fuerte abrazo y entonces se inclinó hacia arriba y le besó de nuevo.

"Ahem."

El demonio y la miko saltaron unos pocos pies aparte ante el sonido de alguien aclarándose la voz. Sus ojos fueron al umbral de la puerta para encontrar a Sango y Miroku con miradas divertidas en sus caras.

"Ya veo porque mi llamada de teléfono de esta mañana se perdió" se burló Miroku.

"No era nuestra intención interrumpiros," dijo Sango. "De verdad." Ella le dio un codazo a Miroku que estaba riéndose por lo bajo ligeramente cuando un sonrojo oscuro se extendió a través de las caras de sus amigos. "Para de hacer eso."

"Keh," gruñó Inuyasha.

Kagome incluso no miraría arriba hacia ellos.

"Um, entrad." Ella les invitó en una callada voz.

La otra pareja entró al cuarto pero no antes de mirar fijamente a la puerta en el suelo.

"Interesante" murmuró Sango.

"Debes querer arreglar eso" su novio sugirió.

"Déjate de mierdas," respondió Inuyasha francamente.

Miroku sonrió pícaramente.

"¿Qué pasa con esa expresión de tomate? Oh espera, no importa… no me di cuenta que te estabas sonrojando."

"Grrrr. ¡Cállate pervertido!"

Miroku aclaró su garganta y permaneció de pie rectamente, cerrando sus ojos y alzando su cabeza de una digna manera.

"Creo que deberías abstenerte de llamarme pervertido cuando hace un momento estabas empujando tu lengua en la garganta de esta adorable chica."

Esto obtuvo las risitas de Sango, e incluso un sonrojo más intenso de Kagome si era posible, y un gruñido también de Inuyasha cuando este le golpeó en su cabeza.

"Ouch. ¿Qué hice?"

"Maldito pervertido gilipollas." insultó Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha para de insultar," regañó Kagome. Ella finalmente miró arriba hacia sus amigos. "Así que…um.. ¿qué os trae aquí?"

Sango se encogió de hombros.

"Pensé que podíamos dejarnos caer por aquí" echó un vistazo de vuelta hacia la puerta. "¿Qué le pasó a eso?"

"Inuyasha es lo que le pasó" explicó ella, rodando sus ojos hacia él.

Él les miro inocentemente.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Era una puerta mala Inuyasha?" le pinchó Miroku. "Estoy seguro que está muy arrepentida ahora y desea ser convertida en palillos como castigo."

"Realmente te la estas buscando Miroku" le amenazó el hanyou.

"Miroku, ¿por qué no intentas una pequeña cosa que nosotros llamamos estar callado?" preguntó Sango.

"Pero Sango, querida…"

Una mirada le silenció. Bueno eso debería haberle callado. En vez de eso, le dio pie a hacer un comentario cochino para avergonzar a su amada y hacerle parecer completamente como el hombre. Básicamente su día a día.

"Curioso…nunca antes has tenido problema alguno con mi charla. O es solo en el dormi…"

"¡Miroku!" gritó la chica, poniendo una mano en su boca.

Kagome estaba segura que su cara estaba encendiéndose. Se calentó ante el significado implicado en la indirecta de Miroku. ¿Realmente habían tenido sexo? ¿Ya no era Sango virgen o simplemente estaba Miroku bromeando?

'Le vi en su cuarto por la mañana'

Tú estuviste esta mañana en el cuarto de Inuasyaha y vosotros dos no tuvisteis sexo, discutió su mente.

'Hmm..Buen punto. ¡Oh vaya! Acabo de discutir conmigo misma. No más café por las mañanas.'

Inuyasha movió una ceja.

"¿Oh? ¿Ahora se le llama así?"

Sango miró horrorizada.

"No le escuchéis" Miroku miró hacia arriba a su novia detrás de su mano. "Es un idio…¡eek!" ella quitó su mano rápidamente. "Ew, ¡me chupaste la mano! ¡eso es asqueroso!"

Miroku sonrió perversamente.

"Creo que he chupado más que eso amor."

Los ojos de Kagome se ensancharon a la vez que escuchaba a la pareja. ¿Era él tan despreocupado sobre el sexo? Actuó como si no fuera nada importante. Quizás, realmente no estaba dejando escapar nada importante. Quizás al hacer ella tan grande todo el hecho de reservarse de tener sexo con alguien… ¿verdaderamente se preocupó por algo inútil? ¿Si el sexo eran tan casual por qué esperar?

'Porque no se siente correcto' Se respondió su propia pregunta. 'No se siente correcto hacerlo con alguien que no significa nada para ti."

Sango tiró de Miroku de su cuello.

"Nos vamos, y tú… no te hablo." Se giró hacia su mejor amiga.

"Adiós Kagome. Ya nos veremos Inuyasha."

"Sango," llamó Miroku a la chica después de que saliera como un torbellino fuera. Él suspiró. "Os veré más tarde. Tengo que controlar los daños."

Él siguió a su novia, que echaba humo, fuera de la puerta, llamándola por su nombre e intentando pararla para que le oyera. Kagome e Inuyasha los observaron ir en silencio durante unos pocos minutos antes de volverse el uno al otro con expresiones asombradas en sus rostros.

"Um…vale." Finalmente murmuró Kagome.

"Las parejas enamoradas son extrañas." Resopló Inuyasha.

Caminó hacia la puerta y la apoyó de vuelta en el umbral.

"Parece que conoces a ese chico llamado Miroku." Observó Kagome, cogiendo un cojín del sofá y sentándose en su lugar.

"Si. Desafortunadamente nos conocemos desde que teníamos cinco años."

"¿Desafortunadamente?"

Inuyasha tomó asiento cerca de ella.

"Hay días que simplemente no lo aguanto. ¿sabes?"

Kagome pensó en Eri.

"Se lo que quieres decir."

Él la estudió por un segundo.

"Estas pensando en esa molesta chica de tu clase de arte ¿verdad? Esa chica llamada Eri o lo que sea"

"¿Cómo lo sabías?"

"Las zorras me dan dolor de cabeza."

"¡Hey!" dijo Kagome ofendida, "Ella es mi amiga."

Inuyasha rió por lo bajo y giró sus ojos aparte de los de ella.

"Eso no la hace menos molesta…"

"No puedes hablar así de mis amigas. Incluso no la conoces. Realmente es una gran chica. Es divertida y buena y quizás un poco rara pero…"

Inuyasha la besó con delicadeza.

"¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que hablas demasiado?"

La miko sonrió perezosamente.

"Bueno, sí, pero nunca nadie antes intentó callarme de esa manera."

Un sentimiento de posesión se disparó a través de Inuyasha y gozo circuló a través de él ante estas suculentas noticias.

"Bien"

Él la besó de nuevo. El cojín cogido entre ambos cuerpos los mantenía de acercarse más. Kagome estaba agarrada a este como un salvavidas a medida que se derretía en él, e Inuyasha gruñó un poco antes de lanzarlo aparte para inclinarse más cerca. Su boca se movió a su cuello donde depositó besos de mariposa desde la base hasta justo su oreja.

"Mm…Inuyasha." Gimió suavemente Kagome.

El hanyou sonrió. Le gustaba oírle decir su nombre así. Los ojos de Kagome parpadearon abiertos cuando Inuyasha continuó asaltando su cuello. Sus ojos aterrizaron en el reloj.

"Kagome," murmuró Inuyasha, dándole más pequeños besos, esta vez sobre su hombro cuando apartó el cuello de su camisa. "Sientes bien"

"Mm" fue su respuesta. ¿Qué hora ponía en el reloj?

"Kagome querr…"

"¡Oh dios! ¡Tengo seis minutos para llegar a clase!"

Empujó a Inuyasha hacia atrás y él se cayó del sofá. Kagome corrió por el cuarto, recogiendo sus cosas para la siguiente clase a la vez que Inuyasha maldijo, refunfuñó cosas por lo bajo y frotó su trasero.

"¡Dos veces en un maldito día!"

"¡Adiós Inuyasha!" Kagome se giró sobre su hombro.

"Espera, ¡tenemos que hablar!"

"Después de clase. Nos vemos."

Ella estaba fuera de la puerta antes que tuviera la oportunidad de preguntarle donde era esta clase.

"Mierda."

Entonces la puerta se cayó abajo y él maldijo más todavía.

~*~

"Quiero llevarte afuera esta noche."

"Pero estoy cansada," bostezó Kagome. "¿Simplemente no puedo irme a la cama?"

"Puedes dormir mañana. Quiero llevarte fuera."

Kagome suspiró y se inclinó contra Inuyasha. Estaban sentados en su apartamento en el sofá; estaba metida debajo de su brazo.

"No me importaría quedarme aquí sabes. ¿Quizás hay una película en la tele?" Inuyasha farfulló por lo bajo a su sugerencia. "Aw, ¿Por favor? Estoy realmente, realmente cansada."

Finalmente él cedió y se sentaron con alitas de pollo y patatas a ver la película.

"¿Qué vamos a ver?" preguntó Kagome, ausente mentalmente.

"Viernes 13"

"¡No!"

Inuyasha sintió vergüenza ajena ante el volumen de su voz.

"Maldita zorra, ¡no grites!"

"No puedo ver esta película Inuyasha" dijo ella frenéticamente. "¡Odio las películas de miedo!"

"Bueno, no voy a ver alguna de niñas."

Kagome hizo un mohín y se meneó fuera de su agarre.

"Entonces creo que simplemente me iré a la cama."

Él la agarró cuando pasó por delante y la empujó abajo a su regazo.

"No. Veremos esta y si tienes miedo yo estoy justo aquí. Puedes dormir en mi cama esta noche y no intentaré nada."

Kagome miró a sus ojos.

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Palabra de scout"

"Oh, de acuerdo"

Se sentó en su regazo, comiendo papas y giró sus ojos hacia la película. Inuyasha sonrió pícaramente.

'Por supuesto nunca fui scout.'

**Notas de Autora: **Debido a petición popular haré los capítulos más largos, pero mantener en mente que si lo hago así no puedo actualizar todos los días ahora… ¡Aunque lo intentaré! Estaba buscando otros autores que tienen capítulos más largos pero no actualizan tan a menudo así que supongo que lo intentaré de ese modo. Si no puedo hacerlo volveré a mi modo. ¡Lo siento! Bueno, gracias por responder a mis preguntas chicos. Veo por donde vais algunos de vosotros fans de Sesh/Kag pero creo que inu/kag siguen siendo los mejores =P para cada uno lo que mejor sea ¿cierto? Este capítulo es un poco más largo que lo normal y ¡hey! Como esto son las notas de autor… ¡tiempo de colgarlo! ¡Comentad y gracias!

**Notas de Traductora:**

Me ha parecido de mu mal gusto lo de palabra scout XD ¡que yo soy scout! Vaya tirón de orejas le daba yo a Inuyasha por mentirosillo XD jajaja. Ahí van los capis de la semana. A disfrutar!


	19. La película de miedo

**Capítulo 19 - La película de miedo**

"¡Eek!"

Inuyasha suspiró cuando la chica enterró su cara en su pecho una vez más.

"Kagome."

"¡No puedo ver esto más! ¿Viste eso? Él…él…"

"Kagome," repitió delicadamente Inuyasha. "Mírame."

Ella le ignoró y continuó hablando incoherentemente.

"Y la sangre y…"

"Mírame."

Kagome paró de hablar y tomó una profunda respiración.

"No."

El demonio perro giró sus ojos. Había estado gritando por todo. No le importaba que estuviera agarrándose a él. Le gustaba tener sus brazos alrededor suyo y sabía que mientras más tiempo estuvieran juntos así, más fuerte sería su olor en ella.

'Y me gusta esa idea'

"Por el amor de dios chica, no da tanto miedo."

Kagome finalmente miró arriba con una mirada ardiente y una expresión ofendida en su cara.

"Es por mí. Por eso es por lo que quiero irme a dormir."

Inuyasha gruñó y apretó su abrazo en ella.

"No. Puedes dormir justo aquí."

"¿Justo aquí?" repitió Kagome. Sólo parecía ella darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban.

"Pero…aún puedo oír la tele."

"Pondré subtítulos y el sonido mudo."

Kagome gimió en derrota.

"¿Por qué no me dejas ir a la cama a dormir?"

Inuyasha se inclinó y puso sus labios en su oreja.

"Porque quiero estar contigo Kagome. ¿No quieres estar tú conmigo?"

Ella frunció el ceño levemente, considerando sus palabras y dándoles vueltas en su cabeza.

"Inuyasha… ¿Qué somos?"

Sus ojos se posaron en la televisión, a la cuál le había quitado el sonido por su bienestar. No respondió pero era bien consciente de los ojos de Kagome mirándole fijamente, esperando pacientemente por su respuesta.

"Pensé que estabas cansada, zorra" escupió finalmente.

Kagome suspiró, cansada de todo el argumento.

"Lo estoy, pero alguien no me deja ir a la cama."

Él miro hacia ella.

"¿Aún estas asustada?"

"No realmente"

'Tendré que arreglar eso'

Kagome echó un vistazo abajo hacia sus uñas y algo la sacudió, causándole mirar atrás al hanyou que la agarraba firmemente en su regazo con una mirada pensativa en su rostro.

"Hey, ¿Qué quieres decir con aún?"

"¿Nunca te has dado cuenta que cuando ves una película de miedo el pelo de la parte de atrás de tu cuello parece erizarse?"

La miko puso su mano en la parte de atrás de su cuello inconscientemente.

"¿Q…qué? No…no lo tengo."

"Hm," se encogió de hombros Inuyasha. "Debo ser yo solo entonces." Él se tomó una pausa y luego giró la cabeza bruscamente. "¿Oíste eso?"

Kagome se irguió, la cabeza mirando en todas las direcciones.

"No." Pausa. "¿Oír qué?"

"Oh…nada."

Sus ojos subieron a él, buscando frenéticamente una respuesta.

"No, ¿Qué oíste?"

Él sonrió un poco pero de manera poco convincente.

"Probablemente fue el viento."

Kagome le miró como si fuera a llorar. Inuyasha podía oír claramente el latir de su corazón acelerarse y el olor de su miedo inundó sus fosas nasales. Si ella no cedía pronto él terminaría con su pequeña charada. El miedo de ella estaba haciéndole a su estómago retorcerse y a su corazón apretarse. Cada instinto de él le gritaba ahuyentar lo que fuera que la asustaba.

"¿Qué…qué pasa si no es el viento?"

"Kagome"

"Inuyasha" gimoteó ella, "Realmente tengo sueño. Por favor, ¿no puedo ir a la cama?"

'Mierda'

Él suspiró.

"Bueno supongo que sí, si quieres"

"Gracias"

Kagome se levantó y entonces echó una ojeada alrededor, comprobando su entorno. Inuyasha la observó, más que un poco divertido, desde el rabillo de su ojo. Finalmente la chica se giró hacia él, una nerviosa mirada en su cara.

"¿Ven…vendrías conmigo?"

El hanyou extendió sus brazos sobre la parte de atrás del sofá y dramatizó acomodándose. Se estiró y bostezó y extendió sus piernas más, extendiendo sus pies y haciendo sonar sus nudillos. Finalmente él miró a Kagome.

"¿Huh?"

Ella estaba frustrada ahora.

"Dije, ¿por favor vendrás conmigo a la cama?"

Inuyasha sonrió abiertamente.

"¿Quieres dormir conmigo Kagome?"

"¡Si! Ahora vamos. ¿por favor? Estoy asustada."

Inuyasha hizo un gran acto pensando sobre ello, primero tomando una pose como El Pensador y luego mirando la televisión durante unos pocos minutos en silencio a medida que la chica que adoraba esperaba nerviosa de un lado para otro, esperando su respuesta.

"Um, seguro"

Se levantó y fue a apagar la televisión.

"Si la apagas, se quedará todo muy oscuro." Puntualizó Kagome. "Encenderé la luz."

Inuyasha se inclinó contra la televisión, divertido. Kagome escaneó el cuarto con sus ojos.

"Um…¿dónde esta el interruptor de la luz?"

"Me estaba preguntando como ibas a encenderla si no sabes donde esta," rió él. "A la izquierda cerca de la estantería."

Kagome tomó unos pocos pasos rápidamente y encendió las luces. Inuyasha apagó la tele y fueron a su cuarto. Kagome entró primero y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

"Hey, ¡la cama esta dentro Kagome!" dijo Inuyasha sarcásticamente, golpeando en la puerta.

"¡Me voy a cambiar!"

"¿Y no puedes hacer eso conmigo dentro? Estoy dolido"

"¡Pervertido!"

Unos pocos momentos más tarde Inuyasha fue permitido entrar al cuarto. Se quitó la camiseta cuando Kagome salió a lavarse la cara en el baño. Su cara lavada olía como melocotones y deleitó a su olfato, además contrastaba mucho con el persistente olor de su miedo.

"Inuyasha alcánzame mi toalla." Ordenó ella, saliendo del baño, con los ojos cerrados, la cara mojada. "Oh lo siento, estoy empapando tu alfombra."

El hanyou rió.

"Como si me importara." Le alcanzó la toalla. "Aquí tiene maestra de arte," se burló de ella.

"Har de har har. Simplemente eres demasiado divertido con las palabras Inuyasha. Muy divertido con las palabras" ella frotó su cara secándola. "Serías un buen…"

La frase nunca fue acabada, en su lugar un grito apagado escapó cuando estudió sus buenos formados músculos. Se había quitado sus pantalones así como su camiseta mientras ella estaba en el baño y ahora estaba de pie enfrente de ella, en sus calzoncillos, sonriendo enseñándole todos los dientes.

"¿Un buen qué, zorra?"

Kagome fue sacudida fuera de sus pensamientos por el tono arrogante que Inuyasha usó.

"Un buen payaso," terminó ella con engreimiento. "Con una gran nariz bocina roja."

Inuyasha la miró como si estuviera loca. Kagome simplemente cerró sus ojos e intentó lo mejor que pudo parecer digna e inteligente después de su previo comentario.

"Estas loca"

"¿Si? Bueno tú eres un payaso"

Ella le sacó la lengua y entonces se deslizó debajo de las mantas. Inuyasha rió y la observó por un momento a la vez que ella cerraba los ojos, preparándose para dormir. Se dejó caer al suelo y empezó sus flexiones.

"1…2…3…"  
"¿Inuyasha?"  
"4…5… "

"¿Inuyasha?"  
"6…7…¿Qué? 8…9…"

"¿No vienes a la cama?" preguntó su asustada voz.

Inuyasha rió por su pregunta, gustándole el sonido de esta. Disfrutaba cualquier cosa que ella dijera que sonara como lo que un amante le diría al otro, lo que una novia le diría a un novio, lo que una esposa le diría a su marido.

'Estoy adelantándome yo solito'

"Si, yo estoy…10…11…12…yo tengo…13…14…que hacer mis…15…16…ejercicios 17…18…19…antes…20…21…de meterme."

"Oh," respondió una tranquila voz. "De acuerdo entonces."

Inuyasha continuó con lo suyo. Kagome intentó dormir y se giró en su lado, agarrando las mantas por arriba sobre su cuerpo. Gimoteó y se tapó más metiéndose hacia dentro. Inuyasha al oír su llanto de sufrimiento, suspiró.

"¿Qué…35…36…es…37…38…ahora?"

"Nada."

El demonio decidió que no iba a conseguir llegar a las cien flexiones y se sentó en sus talones.

"Kagome," dijo él, su tono advirtiéndola. "No me mientas."

"¿Puedes simplemente venir a la cama?"

"Me quedan sesenta por hacer"

"¿Pero por qué?" se giró en la cama. "Te ves bien"

"¿Bien? No quiero estar bien." Le dijo a ella. "Quiero estar en plena forma"

"Y ya lo estas. Quiero decir, mira esos ondulosos músculos. Estás impresionante"

Inuyasha se volvió para mirar a la chica que ahora estaba sentada en la cama, agarrando la manta.

'¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¿Estoy ignorando a esta maravillosa chica en su momento de necesidad para estar sudado y empujar mi cuerpo del suelo cien veces?'

"De acuerdo, voy"

Fue al otro lado de la cama y se deslizó dentro. Su cama era pequeña y no estaba hecha para más de dos personas. Él y Kagome estaban rozándose íntimamente juntos. No que eso le molestara.

"Gracias Inuyasha." Sonrió Kagome, suspirando y finalmente relajándose, dejando a su miedo irse y a su agotamiento absorberla.

"Si," gruñó él, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Los dedos de Kagome le alcanzaron y le tocaron con delicadeza, un poco brincando y bailando sobre su estómago y pecho, haciendo los músculos de ahí temblar un poco.

"Estas en forma" dijo una vez más, observando sus dedos y siendo cuidadosa de no llevarlos a una zona mala. "¿Por qué haces doscientas flexiones al día? En serio no lo necesitas."

"No consigues estar así si no lo trabajas"

"¿Pero doscientas? Además ¿realmente los demonios necesitan trabajar sus músculos?"

Inuyasha mantuvo la mano de Kagome en su pecho.

"No te preocupes sobre eso" Su boca hambrienta devoró la suya y tomó en consideración toda la razón de su actual situación. "Buenas noches Kagome."

Ella bostezó.

"Buenas noches."

~*~

Kagome se despertó por un extraño sentimiento, estaba cálida y mareada, su interior zumbaba feliz y el sentimiento de hormigueo que recibes por hacer algo bueno surcó a través de ella.

'¿Qué esta causando esto?'

Se retorció un poco y se dio cuenta que Inuyasha estaba abrazándola fuertemente contra él. Lo que se sentía como un millón de mantas de pluma alrededor de ella, era el calor que irradiaba del cuerpo de él. Lo que parecía una fortaleza para mantener a los malvados fuera y protegerla del daño, eran los fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Lo que producía el sentimiento de como si alguien hubiera entumecido su interior y el sentimiento fuera lentamente volviendo, era el hecho de que solo por estar en los brazos de Inuyasha, la hacía marear con todas las emociones amenazando con sobrepasarla.

Los ojos de Kagome miraron hacia arriba a su cara y sonrió ampliamente a su adorable apariencia.

"Tan guapo e inocente." murmuró ella, trazando sus rasgos delicadamente con sus dedos.

"Hasta que se levanta, lo es."

"¿Qué te he hecho?" dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome saltó.

"No te desperté ¿Verdad?"

Abrió sus ojos y sus dos orbes ámbar se encontraron con sus grisáceos.

"No. He estado despierto."

"Entonces ¿Por qué mentir haciéndote el dormido?"

"Dije que te protegería ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasas si los asesinos vienen esta madrugada?"

Kagome le dio un cachete en broma y sin mucha energía.

"Estabas riéndote de mí la noche anterior ¿verdad? Para intentar que durmiera aquí contigo"

Rodó de manera que su cuerpo quedó mitad por arriba de ella y enterró su cara en su cuello donde le mordió en la piel y después se la alisó con su lengua.

"Me pillaste."

Volvió a besar su cuello y entonces decidió empezar a chupar ahí para oír su reacción. Kagome lanzó un grito apagado sobre su espalda débilmente, cerrando sus ojos.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha tienes que parar."

El hanyou puso su boca aparte lo suficiente para responderla rápidamente. "¿Por qué debería?"

Sin esperar una respuesta volvió a su cuello. Sabía muy bien y se sentía tan bien en sus brazos.

"Tú…tú dijiste que no intentarías nada. El honor de scout y todo eso ¿recuerdas?"

Inuyuasha se tomó una pausa y levantó su cabeza un poco.

"Oh si," dijo él pensativo. Besó a Kagome y lamió sus labios, intentando persuadirla para que abriera la boca. Cuando lo hizo, él brevemente introdujo su lengua y tapó su boca. Estaba perdiéndose en su sabor. Él se apartó un poco.

"Bueno, mentí"

**Notas de Autora:** Este capítulo incluso es más largo que el de ayer. Me figuro que escribiré tanto como me apetezca. Me divierte actualizar cada día y vosotros chicos parece que también, así que pegaré sea lo que sea que siento. Así que algunas veces corto, otras largo. De cualquier manera, chicos deberíais comprobar la historia "That´s Show Business" ("Eso es un espectáculo de negocios") si tenéis tiempo. Es bonita. Lo prometo. Oh, me encantan las películas Disney, por donde iba, ¡lo de pectorales ondulosos es de ahí! *Risas*. Personalmente odio las películas de miedo pero hice una excepción con "Crueles Intenciones". ¡Buena película! ¡Ugh! ¡Ha nevado! ¡Demasiada nieve! ¡Realmente la odio! ¡Odio el frío también! Bueno, ¡comentad y gracias!


	20. Espejo, espejo

**Capítulo 20 - Espejo, espejo**

Kagome no estaba muy segura de como reaccionar. Le estaba haciendo cosas que nunca antes había experimentado y le hacía sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido. Una vez que el sentimiento creció de intensidad, necesitó construirse en el hoyo de su estómago.

Inuyasha gruñó. El olor de su excitación estaba creciendo. Si no quería tener sexo con él mejor que parara.

'Supongo que es mi culpa,' mentalmente rió traviesamente, 'pero no quiero parar.'

Su cuerpo ahora estaba completamente encima de ella. Atrapó sus manos cerca de su cabeza y la besó febrilmente.

"Kagome" gimió él.

Ella dejó salir un gimoteo cuando él se apartó de su boca y la besó a lo largo del cuello de nuevo, volviéndola a chupar suavemente, mordisqueándola y besándola.

"Tú…¿Qué me estas haciendo?"

Asumiendo que era bastante obvio y pareciendo más una pregunta retórica, Inuyasha eligió ignorarla y seguir con sus asuntos. Estaba poniéndose más excitado, la vista, el olor y el sabor, todo demasiado para él. No estaba seguro de si ella estaba lista para experimentar algo tan intenso pero no podía pararse. Delicadamente empujó sus caderas contra las suyas.

Kagome sorbió en una profunda respiración. ¿Qué demonios era esa cosa dura que le presionaba en el estómago? Sus pensamientos viajaron de vuelta a un momento previo en el que ocurrió algo parecido, con Kouga en el pasillo.

'Oh…eso es lo que es.'

El hanyou ahora se movió de su cuello, satisfecho con la marca que había dejado ahí y se movió hacia abajo a su clavícula.

"¿Qué…qué estas haciendo?"

Inuyasha miró dentro de los ojos de Kagome. Estaban llenos con confusión y deseo, todo al mismo tiempo. Ella no estaba segura de si quería esto pero sabía que lo necesitaba.

"Nada," contestó él coqueto.

Su mano fue a la tira de su camisón; todo el camino sus ojos estuvieron fijados en los de ella. Si veía algún signo de rechazo o duda por su parte pararía. Kagome no dijo nada, sólo se mordió su labio inferior delicadamente y continuó haciendo contacto visual con él.

La tira del camisón fue bajada e Inuyasha dejó al descubierto el hombro de Kagome. Colocó un dulce beso ahí antes de bajar la otra tira y hacer lo mismo.

"¿Kagome?" preguntó él, muchas preguntas escondidas en la manera en la que dijo su nombre.

Ella tragó saliva y con mucha lucha y movimiento sacó los brazos fuera de las tiras. Inuyasha sonrió y siguió su camino, besándola abajo en su pecho. Estaba llevando un sujetador y él lo desabrochó abajo en el medio antes de insultarlo silenciosamente por un momento. Kagome pareció no darse cuenta. Inuyasha puso uno de sus pezones en su boca y lo movió con su lengua, disfrutando como este se endurecía bajo sus atenciones. La chica debajo de él gimió y murmuró algo que él supuso que tenía que ser su nombre. Se movió al otro pecho por un minuto, haciendo lo mismo. Kagome estaba encendida, su cuerpo ligeramente rosado, su respiración entrecortada.

'¿Qué…está…pasando?'

"Espera," respiró ella.

Inuyasha miró hacia arriba.

"¿Kagome?"

"Yo…no puedo. Lo siento"

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Lo se. Está bien."

Intentando lo mejor que pudo ocultar su desilusión, Inuyasha subió por su cuerpo para colocar un suave beso en sus labios y entonces la abrazó entre sus brazos. Kagome respiró fuertemente.

"Lo siento, no puedo hacer esa clase de cosas todavía, Inuyasha"

"Esta bien Kagome. Cuando estés lista."

Kagome asintió con la cabeza. Se giró en su lado para mirarle.

"Inuyasha…¿qué…"

"¿Serás mi novia?" preguntó él suavemente. Abrió sus ojos y la miko vio la sinceridad en ellos. Aun estaban un poco nublados con deseo pero por la mayor parte, él parecía haber vuelto a lo normal. Su voz era espesa y áspera de ocultar su necesidad y de mantenerla embotellada dentro de él. "¿Por favor?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Si"

~*~

Inuyasha suspiró. Estaba aburrido.

"¿Te gusta esta?"

Sus ojos vagaron a donde Kagome señalaba.

"Si."

"¿Qué te parece esta?" preguntó ella, señalando a una puerta diferente.

"Si"

Ella se giró hacia él, las manos en sus caderas.

"No te importa ¿Verdad?"

"No, no me importa."

"Bueno, tú tiraste mi puerta abajo así que vas a ayudarme a coger otra."

"Es una jodi…simple puerta."

Kagome se dio cuenta de su corrección y le sonrió agradablemente.

"Gracias."

Suponiendo que se refería a él y no al insulto, se encogió de hombros y dio un "Keh" en respuesta.

Kagome se volvió a las puertas.

"Me gusta esta."

"Pues cógela ya. Estoy hambriento. ¿Por qué decidimos saltarnos el desayuno y hacer esto primero? ¿Estas intentando matarme de hambre?" Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la besó en la mejilla, apretándola contra su cuerpo. "Pensarás mejor con el estómago lleno"

Kagome soltó unas risitas.

"De acuerdo, tú ganas."

"Bien"

"¡Pero!" empezó ella, "No mas quejas cuando elija la puerta, ¿Vale?"

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y rodó sus ojos.

"Si, lo que sea. Vamos"

Él cogió su mano y caminaron fuera de la sección.

"Oooo, ¡mira, tocadores!" dijo Kagome.

"No. Vamos." Le dijo Inuyasha,

"Déjame mirar solo uno"

De alguna manera consiguió liberar su mano de su agarre y deambuló hacia los tocadores.

"Incluso tiene un espejo. Hm, esta hecho de cerezo, ¿oak? Es precioso." Kagome miró arriba al espejo. "Y el espejo es tan grande y…" ella se tomó una pausa. Había algo en su cuello. Moviendo su pelo un poco Kagome tomó una mirada más cercana a este. "Inuyasha", dijo ella en una baja voz.

Inuyasha no estaba prestándole atención y en vez de eso estaba fantaseando con montón de crepes con almíbar.

'Crepes con virutas de chocolate. Mm'

"¡Inuyasha!"

Él saltó.

"¿Qué?"

Kagome frunció el ceño y señaló a su cuello.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?"

Los ojos del hanyou viajaron a la marca de su cuello. Sonrió.

"Un chupetón"

"¡Por qué hiciste eso! ¡Ahora tengo que llevar cuellos altos!"

"No tienes por qué. ¿A quién le importa si la gente lo ve? Entonces sabrán que eres mía" dijo él orgulloso, una mirada engreída asomando en su rostro.

Kagome no lo veía de esa manera.

"Tú…tú…¡Cerdo machista!"

"Kagome," suspiró él.

"¡No digas 'Kagome'! ¡Míralo! ¡Nadie necesita saber nuestras cosas! ¿Qué voy a hacer?"

"¿Llevar tu pelo recogido en coletas?"

Mala sugerencia.

"Voy a dormir en mi casa esta noche."

"Espera, ¿Qué?"

Kagome pasó como un vendaval a su lado.

"Cerdo"

"Zorra."

"¡Qué me llamaste!"

"Um…nada"

~*~

Inuyasha intentó no sonreír mientras miraba a su novia a través de la mesa. Ella aún estaba cabreada con él por poner esa marca en su cuello pero a él le encantaba. Era su manera de reclamarla sin haber tenido sexo en verdad.

'Aunque no me importaría eso.'

Ella tiró de su pelo inconscientemente y lo puso en su cuello, escondiendo la marca. Al lado posesivo de Inuyasha no le gustó nada eso. ¡Estaba escondiendo el hecho de que era de él! Intentó pasar de eso y dejarlo ir. No era un gran asunto. Era su novia ahora. No tenía que preocuparse de nadie reclamándola.

'Novia. Hm. Me gusta el sonido de eso.'

"¿Así que aún estas cabreada conmigo?" preguntó él, rompiendo el doloroso silencio.

Kagome miró arriba hacia él, dagas…no, más parecido a espadas disparándose de sus ojos.

'Lo suponía.'

**Notas de Autora:** Bueno…para deciros la verdad, no iba a actualizar hoy. No estaba en humor para escribir pero estaba como…aw…bueno, esta medio hecho así que ¿por qué no? Si, es uno corto hoy. El lemon no esta cerca…bueno, al menos creo que no lo está. Recordad que hago esto tal cual me viene. Se suponía que iba a ser un oneshot. De cualquier manera… ¡Comentad y gracias!


	21. Queridísima mamá

**Capítulo 21 - Queridísima mamá**

"¿Cómo puedes pensar que los crepes de arándano son mejores que los crepes con trocitos de chocolate?"

Kagome dio un mordisco a su desayuno.

"Es verdad"

"¡De ninguna manera!" respondió Inuyasha. "Los de arándanos son demasiado sanos"

"Bueno, quizás necesitas algo un poco más sano," se burló ella.

"¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Necesito algo sano? ¿No fuiste tú la que anoche me dijiste que estaba en forma?" Inuyasha sonrió malicioso ante la mirada de sorpresa en la cara de Kagome. "Si, ¡lo recuerdo!" rió Kagome.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Geez…sólo estaba bromeando"

El hanyou extendió su mano debajo de la mesa y la apoyó en la rodilla de su novia.

"No es la clase de burla que más disfruto."

Un rosado sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Kagome.

"Inuyasha, para"

"¿Qué?" preguntó él, su cara la más pura expresión de la inocencia. "No estoy haciendo nada."

Era verdad. Su mano estaba completamente quieta, encima de su rodilla.

"No me importa. Mueve tu mano," siseó ella.

Él se encogió de hombros,

"De acuerdo."

Haciendo lo que se le había dicho, Inuyasha movió su mano de la rodilla de Kagome arriba hacia su muslo y luego de vuelta hacia abajo, cada vez yendo un poco más arriba. Él se rió por lo bajo cuando ella atrapó su mano cerrando las piernas juntas. Sus ojos se encontraron y una vez más ella estaba intentando matarle con la mirada.

"¿Qué te crees que estas haciendo?"

"Me dijiste que…" La mirada en sus ojos le dijo que no acabara esa frase al menos que quisiera tener un agarre con ella durante varios meses. Él quitó su mano. "Nada."

"Hmph"

La chica volvió a comer y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo hacia él a la vez que comían en silencio.

"Oh si," empezó Inuyasha, "¿Qué fue aquel comentario de antes de que vas a dormir en tu cuarto?"

Kagome miró arriba hacia él. ¿No había sido clara? Pensó que lo había sido.

"Como voy a conseguir una puerta nueva hoy puedo dormir en mi cuarto."

Inuyasha hizo un mohín y cruzó sus brazos.

"Quiero que te quedes conmigo"

"Inuyasha," Kagome giró sus ojos, "No es necesario."

"Pero quiero que te quedes"

"¡Pero echo de menos mi cuarto! ¡Echo de menos todas mis cosas de chica!"

Él consideró esto por un momento.

"De acuerdo, entonces iré yo a tu cuarto."

Su cabeza se precipitó hacia arriba y cogió su ojo en su campo visual.

"No lo harás."

"¿Y por qué no?" preguntó él; ahora irritado. "¿Estas intentando esconderme algo zorra?"

Kagome gruñó todo lo mejor que pudo.

"No, y no me llames zorra. Sólo porque quiera dormir en mi propia cama sin ti no significa que esconda algo. Ahora déjalo, ¿vale?"

Inuyasha gruñó por lo bajo.

"Keh"

~*~

"Vale, me llevaré esta," dijo Kagome alegremente.

El empleado sonrió.

"Maravillosa elección. Podemos entregársela el Sábado por la mañana"

Kagome frunció el ceño a esto pero las orejas de Inuyasha se movieron alegremente y una sonrisa se alzó en la esquina de su boca.

"¿Sábado?"

'Eso quiere decir que tiene que quedarse en mi cuarto esta noche'

"El sábado suena bien. Hagamos el papeleo."

Kagome ignoró al odioso demonio perro.

"Señor…" echó un vistazo al nombre de la etiqueta "Ark"

"Oh por favor," interrumpió él, "Llámeme Henry"

"De acuerdo Henry. ¿Hay algún modo de que pueda tenerla entregada para… oh, que le parece esta noche a las 8:30?

Henry asomó una expresión en su rostro.

"No estoy seguro señorita. No repartimos los viernes."

"Pero…"

"Cállate Kagome. Ya oíste al hombre. Firma los papeles y te la mandarán el Sábado ¿de acuerdo?" se interpuso Inuyasha.

Su novia giró la misma vista asesina que había estado usando toda la mañana hacia él. Por ahora él ya estaba acostumbrado a ella y simplemente giró sus ojos.

"Por favor," la miko se giró hacia Henry, "Pagaré $200 extra."

Si hubiera sido un dibujo habrían aparecido gigantes signos de dólares verdes en los ojos de Henry y su mandíbula se habría caído al suelo.

"Bueno, si necesitas tanto la puerta Señorita por supuesto podemos entregársela esta noche."

La mandíbula de Inuyasha cayó abierta y Kagome sonrió abiertamente. "¿Puedo mostrarle algo más?"

"¡No!" protestó Inuyasha.

"¿Podría ver algo bonito de la zona de mesas?"

"Por supuesto. Justo por aquí."

~*~

"¡Quién pasa tres horas en una tienda de muebles Kagome!" gritó Inuyasha.

Ella ignoró el volumen de su cara y actúo como si él estuviera hablando a un nivel normal de voz.

"Nosotros"

"¡Nosotros jodidamente! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te encanta torturarme?"

"¿Por qué rompiste mis muebles?" respondió ella engreídamente, mirándole muerta a los ojos.

"Grrr," gruñó él. "¡Lo he explicado miles de veces!"

"Quizás necesite oírlo mil y una veces."

Inuyasha se plantó justo delante de la cara de Kagome.

"No me gustas," gruñó él, hablando lentamente y amenazador.

Kagome soltó unas risitas y le besó en la nariz, sorprendiéndole, antes de caminar alrededor de él y volver al fregadero.

"Seguro que no"

El medio demonio cayó con un chas en el sofá.

"¿Siempre te sales con la tuya?"

"No. Sólo esta vez." Ella miró por encima donde su puerta rota estaba apoyada en el umbral. "Creo que la puerta se verá bien ahí ¿no crees?"

Él se encogió de hombros.

"Lo que sea."

Kagome suspiró.

"Los hombres sois inútiles."

El teléfono sonó y después de esperar un momento Kagome lo cogió. Gran error. Normalmente comprobaba el número de la llamada. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidada?

"¿Hola?"

"¡Kagome!"

"Um…Mamá. Hola"

"¡No me digas "Hola"! Has estado viendo a alguien ¿verdad?"

"No" los ojos de Kagome se lanzaron nerviosos hacia Inuyasha que estaba observándola concentrado. "No he estado haciéndolo."

"Eres una horrible mentirosa." Soltó su madre.

"¿Quién te dijo que lo estaba haciendo? ¿Fue Eri? ¡Se que has estado llamándola para tenerme controlada!" Su madre lanzó un grito apagado dramáticamente.

"¿Haría eso a mi propia hija?"

"Si," respondió Kagome francamente. "Harías eso y lo has estado haciendo. Mamá ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? ¡Ya soy mayor! ¡Simplemente para…de controlarme!"

"¿Qué te hago esto yo? ¿Y yo qué? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien y no se lo cuentas a tu propia madre?" Ella ahora habló en un tono triste que la hizo sonar como si estuviera a punto de llorar en cualquier momento. "Oh, que desagradecidos son los frutos de los padres. Te llevé durante nueve meses. ¡Más! ¡Llegaste dos semanas más tarde! ¿Y así es como me lo pagas? ¿Dejándome fuera de tu vida y quejándote de que te controlo? Woe, ¡soy yo! La vida de un padre es…"

Ella siguió hablando pero Kagome no estaba escuchando, había oído la charla varias veces antes.

"Mamá, estas sobreactuando."

"¿Sabes cuánto tiempo cargue contigo? Nueve meses y…"

"Dos semanas. Si, lo se. "Me retrasé" " se burló ella. "Por favor corta los dramatismos. Eri mintió. No estoy viendo a nadie."

Inuyasha, que había estado preocupado con un encantador catálogo de bañadores que se encontró en una tienda, la miró ante esas palabras, sus orejas moviéndose y su expresión oscureciéndose.

"Oi, ¡Kagome! ¿Con quién coño estás hablando?"

"Kagome, ¿quién es ese?" preguntó su madre, "¿Es él? ¿Mi nuevo yerno que nunca conoceré porque tú has decidido excluirme de tu vida?"

"Por favor…mantente en silencio" le rogó a Inuyasha. "No es nada," le dijo a su madre.

Él gruñó.

"No te pregunté que pasaba, te pregunté con quién estas hablando"

"¿Inuyasha? El nombre de mi yerno significa…"

Ella fue cortada cuando Kagome colgó el teléfono. Su novio estaba perdiéndose en uno de sus ataques de celos de nuevo por lo que podía ver. Su hechizo empezaba a titubear.

"Inuyasha," dijo Kagome con delicadeza, tocando su brazo.

Él miro abajo a su mano en él, sus ojos suavizándose.

"¿Quién era ese?" preguntó el demonio de nuevo, calmadamente esta vez.

"Era mi madre."

Las cejas de Inuyasha se fruncieron.

"¿Por qué le dijiste que no estabas viendo a nadie?"

"Porque entonces querría conocerte y no quieres conocer a mi madre. No se la desearía ni a mi peor enemigo."

Inuyasha rió por lo bajo, todos los celos se fueron.

"Ya veo que vosotras dos tenéis esa típica conexión de amor madre e hija." Él cambio el tema ahora. "Salgamos esta noche"

"¿Por qué? Comemos fuera prácticamente cada día. Me estoy quedando sin dinero."

Su novio miró aparte. Él estaba igual en verdad. Después de llevarla afuera a cenar y de pagar por su desayuno había gastado mucho dinero. Con su actual importe no llegaría a final de mes.

"Bueno, no tienes comida aquí, así que ¿qué vamos a hacer?"

Kagome pensó por un momento.

"Bueno, simplemente puedo ir a sacar más dinero del banco"

"Pero no acabas de decir…"

"Quería decir dinero en mi," respondió ella. "¿Realmente quieres salir fuera esta noche?"

"Si. Volvamos al restaurante italiano al que te llevé en nuestra primera cita."

Kagome sonrió ampliamente.

"¡Oh bien! ¡Me gustó y quizás veamos a Shippo!"

Inuyasha sonrió maliciosamente y sus ojos echaron una ojeada al chupetón de su cuello. Inhaló su olor profundamente y encontró que estaba mezclado con el suyo también. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando recordó la reacción del pequeño muchacho cuando los vio por primera vez.

'Espero que así sea.'

**Notas de Autora:** Me he dado cuenta de algo. No os apreciaba lo suficiente. Sois todos muy dulces y muy halagadores cuando comentáis mi fic y quería daros las gracias. Incluso si tenéis un problema o una duda la preguntáis amablemente y cuando me decís de actualizar rápido es divertido o simpático y no me amenazáis. *levantando un vaso* ¡Va por mis críticos! ¡Porque siempre seáis maravillosos!

Estaba leyendo algunos comentarios de otras notas de autor y la gente es muy cruel y mala con ellos. Perdonadme… son autores no vuestros esclavos. ¡Si no os gusta no lo leáis! ¿Estoy en lo cierto? Bueno, incluso si pensáis que no, solo necesitaba soltarlo. ¡Lo siento! Oh y en honor de mis maravillosos críticos postearé un gran capítulo este fin de semana. ¡Os lo merecéis!


	22. Algo especial

**Capítulo 22 - Algo especial**

"¿Tengo que hacerlo?" gimió Kagome.

Inuyasha la envolvió en un abrazo y la miró dentro de sus ojos.

"Si."

"Inuyasha."

"¿No quieres verte bonita?" preguntó él. Se inclinó hacia abajo y le mordió en la oreja y después en el cuello. "Venga Kagome." Un beso en la mejilla. "¿Por favor?" otro en los labios. "¿Por mí?"

Ella sonrió y giró sus ojos.

"No puedes hacerme esto todo el tiempo", protestó ella. La boca de ella alcanzó y cogió la suya, mandándoles dentro de otro delicado beso. "No puedes usar los besos como armas de tortura"

"Si consigo lo que quiero ¿Por qué no?" Ante su mirada él sonrió para dejarle ver que estaba bromeando. "¿Te vas a poner el vestido?"

"De acuerdo. Volveré ahora mismo."

Kagome abandonó el cuarto y entró en su dormitorio. Inuyasha se dio cuenta que no había cerrado la puerta completamente y que desde el sofá podías ver justo dentro del dormitorio.

'Hm…esto puede tener posibilidades.'

Se sentó en el sofá y esperó que el show empezara. Primero vino el top de Kagome. Ella lo sacó sobre su cabeza dejando ver su impecable piel y un sujetador rojo de encaje que cubría sus senos. Inuyasha sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes. ¿No había sido justo esta mañana cuando le había quitado el sujetador? ¿No había sido justo esta mañana cuando él había tenido en su boca esos suaves orbes?

'Oh dios', gimió mentalmente.

Sus manos se habían movido abajo a sus pantalones y lo desabrochó, deslizándolos suavemente sobre sus caderas y abajo pasando sus muslos. Ropa interior de encaje roja a juego fue revelada ahora e Inuyasha se mordió su labio para contenerse de hacer ruido.

'Es jodidamente bella'

Kagome se giró alrededor, mirándose en el espejo e Inuyasha giró su cabeza aparte rápidamente, esperando que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que podía verla desde su posición. Ella no se percató. La miko se miró y luego giró de nuevo y sus manos fueron a la parte de atrás de su sujetador.

'¿Qué esta haciendo?' se preguntó él, sus ojos pegados a ella ahora.

Kagome desabrochó su sujetador y lo lanzó al suelo.

'Mierda'

La excitación de Inuyasha le golpeó en los pantalones. Echó una ojeada abajo por un segundo. ¿Cuándo se había puesto tan duro? Incluso no se había dado cuenta. Sus ojos volvieron de nuevo al lento striptease. Ahora ella estaba abriendo uno de sus cajones y buscando algo. Finalmente lo sacó. Era un sujetador negro sin tirantes.

El hanyou lamió sus secos labios y tragó duro, su mano lentamente deslizándose hacia su palpitante miembro.

'Me esta poniendo a mil e incluso no lo esta intentando. Oh dios, ¿Qué voy a hacer con esta chica?'

Estoy seguro que puedes pensar en algo, resopló su cerebro.

Inuyasha rió. Oh, si que podría.

Kagome se puso el sujetador y luego deslizó sus bragas abajo y se puso el par negro a juego. La mano de Inuyasha descansaba en el bulto de sus pantalones e intentando suprimir un gemido, él gimoteó. La chica no le oyó y continuó vistiéndose. Deslizó por su cuerpo un traje rojo sin tirantes que acababa unas pocas pulgadas antes de sus rodillas y entonces fue a su tocador para peinarse.

El show estaba ahora acabado pero la audiencia…bueno…

"Mierda," murmuró él, quitando su mano y mirando abajo al revelador bulto en sus pantalones. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Era demasiado notable. Sus ojos subieron hacia el espejo y vio que Kagome aún estaba peinándose. "Baño"

Inuyasha se levantó y miró alrededor. Bien. ¿Dónde esta el baño en todo caso?

"Inuyasha, ¡estaré fuera en un minuto!"

"Uh…¡tómate tu tiempo!" respondió él. Miró abajo. Si, era notable. "Vale, piensa en cosas frías."

'Um…El Polo Norte. El Polo Sur. La Antártida. Kagome desnuda. ¡No! ¡No! Um… ¡Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru desnudo en la… ¡cocina!' Inuyasha se sintió aliviado y disgustado ante el pensamiento. Al menos su erección se iría.

"¡Estoy lista!" gritó Kagome.

Inuyasha tragó saliva.

'Se que estas lista. Y cuando salgas aquí fuera yo voy a…¡joder!' Sus pensamientos se perdieron en el sexo el momento que la chica habló. Miró hacia abajo de nuevo. Yep. Aún estaba saludándole.

"Kagome, ¡dónde está el maldito baño!" gritó Inuyasha en frustración.

"La puerta a la derecha, y ¿por qué me estas gritando?"

No le respondió y se precipitó al baño.

"¿Inuyasha?" preguntó Kagome, saliendo del cuarto. "De acuerdo. Que raro es."

~*~

"La moto de nuevo no"

"Has montado ya bastantes veces. ¿No estas acostumbrada todavía?"

Kagome hizo un mohín.

"No, no lo estoy. Venga, cojamos mi coche."

Inuyasha casi gruñe. Odiaba no tener el suficiente dinero para un coche de lujo como el de ella y odiaba ser llevado.

"Quiero llevar mi moto."

Kagome suspiró y giró sus ojos.

"Escucha chico perro si quieres montar en tu moto tanto puedes hacerlo pero yo llevaré mi coche. Ahora si quieres ir en coche conmigo entonces puedes conducir. Sabes conducir un coche ¿Verdad?"

Esta vez el hanyou gruñó.

"Por supuesto que se como conducirlo" él arrebató las llaves de sus manos. "Keh. Vamos"

~*~

"Eso fue divertido."

La chica se agarró su estómago.

"Creo que estoy mareada. ¡Inuyasha el limite de velocidad era 45 no 75!"

Él se encogió de hombros y la ayudó a salir del coche.

"Hey, ¿Nadie nos cogió cierto? Estamos bien entonces"

Él cogió su mano en la suya y caminaron dentro del restaurante juntos.

"Dos por favor," le dijo Inuyasha a la camarera, "Una mesa esquina si no es molestia"

La camarera sonrió.

"Por supuesto que no es molestia. Estoy encantada. Seguidme por favor."

Cogió dos menús y les guió a una mesa esquina como antes, aunque esta vez en una parte diferente del restaurante.

"Oo…es más bonito aquí," expresó ella, mirando fuera por la ventana a las luces de la ciudad. "Precioso"

"Si," respiró Inuyasha en su oído.

Kagome se giró lentamente y lo encontró a solo dos o tres pulgadas de su cara.

"¿Inuyasha?"

"Eres absolutamente hermosa Kagome."

Él presionó sus labios contra los suyos y la observó cerrar los ojos y rendirse a él antes de hacer lo mismo. Su lengua lamió sus labios y ella abrió la boca. Esta vez su lengua se unió al pequeño juego y no permaneció desocupada sino que presionó contra la de Inuyasha. Su mano fue a su cintura y la empujó más cerca de él mientras la otra se sumergía dentro de su pelo, moviendo su cabeza hacia él, promoviendo a profundizarlo más.

"Ahem."

Kagome se apartó repentinamente ante el pequeño ruido familiar. Su cara se volvió de un brillante rojo cuando miró hacia Shippo.

"Hola Shippo," chilló ella.

Él la miró fijamente por un instante y luego parpadeó.

"Hola. ¿Qué os traigo?"

Inuyasha sonrió pícaro y se inclinó hacia atrás, sintiendo la ira del zorro ondear.

"Yo tomaré un sprite." Le respondió ella. "¿Inuyasha?"

"Lo mismo."

Él nunca apartó sus ojos del joven demonio.

"¿Algún aperitivo?"

"No gracias," respondió la chica educadamente.

"De acuerdo. Estaré de vuelta enseguida con vuestras bebidas."

Cuando se marchó Kagome frunció el ceño.

"Parecía cabreado. Estoy segura. Estaba hablando casi mecánicamente hace un momento. ¿No crees?"

"Seguramente. No se Kagome. No me importa." Se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla. "¿Dónde estábamos?"

Pero su novia no estaba prestando atención y en vez de eso miraba en la dirección en la que el joven zorro había desaparecido.

"Quizás debería ir a hablar con él."

"Esta trabajando. ¿no le meterás en problemas?" puntualizó Inuyasha.

La boca de Kagome se abrió y luego se cerró. Estaba en lo cierto. Ella suspiró.

"Si, supongo que hablaré con él más tarde."

"Buena chica."

La miko le ignoró y buscó a través de su menú lo que quería para comer. Inuyasha se inclinó atrás en el sitio, sus ojos nunca la dejaron. Se arrastraron de sus desnudos hombros a su cuello donde la marca estaba apenas cubierta por su pelo y entonces se movieron abajo donde sobresalían sus senos y abajo a la curva de sus caderas.

'Y se ve sensual en rojo'

"¿Qué estas mirando?" Kagome observó a su novio sospechosamente.

Él sonrió.

"Wow Kagome. Nunca me di cuenta de lo afortunado que soy."

La chica fue cogida por sorpresa y entonces sonrió, inclinándose y besándole gentilmente.

"Acabas de ganarte algo especial para cuando volvamos a mi cuarto," le informó ella.

El hanyou sonrió.

"Oh ¿de verdad?"

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su menú. Inuyasha se movió alrededor, su mente suministrándole frescas imágenes de lo que podía tener ella reservado para ambos. Ahora estaba ansioso de llegar a casa.

~*~

"¿Qué pasa Shippo? No pareces muy tranquilo"

Shippo miró arriba repentinamente.

"K…Kouga ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

El lobo sonrió pícaramente.

"¿No puedo visitar a mi pequeño hermano?"

"Medio hermano." Le recordó el zorro. "Y tú normalmente no lo haces así que ¿Por qué ahora?" Kouga se encogió de hombros.

"No lo se. Hey ¿Has visto a Kagome por ahí? La llamé anoche pero no respondió."

Shippo tragó saliva y cargó bebidas en su bandeja.

"No supuse que volvieras aquí Kouga."

El demonio se dio cuenta del cambio de tema y estudió a su joven hermano fieramente.

"¿Qué estas escondiendo?"

"Nada," chilló Shippo. Él aclaró su garganta. "Nada."

"Si, ya" Kouga rió por lo bajo. "Puedo oler tu miedo. Esta aquí ¿verdad?"

"Kouga no quieres verla ahora mismo. Ella está…bueno está…"

"Con alguien mas ¿hm?"

Kouga miró fuera y escaneó el restaurante. Shippo suspiró.

"No los verás desde aquí."

"¿Es el mismo chico que la primera noche?"

Shippo asintió con la cabeza. El demonio lobo estuvo silencioso durante un instante y entonces se volvió a su hermano.

"Buen trabajo Shippo."

"¿Buen trabajo? ¿Qué quieres decir con buen trabajo?" él se tomó una pausa. "¡No soy un espía para ti! Solo te dije lo que ví." El zorro pensó sobre lo que había dicho. "Vale, quizás estaba espiando pero no fue intencionado. ¡Kagome puede salir con quien quiera!"

Kouga bostezó. Había oído esta cháchara antes.

"Pensé que te gustaba Kagome."

Shippo se sonrojó.

"S…Sólo como una amiga." Tartamudeó él.

"Si seguro. De cualquier manera…sigue haciéndome favores y quizás te dedique alguna buena palabra."

"¿Y si no lo hago?" replicó Shippo, bastante orgulloso de sí mismo por encarar a su medio hermano mayor.

Kouga se dobló hasta que estaba en la cara de Shippo.

"Desearás estar muerto."

Shippo tragó duramente, sus ojos encontrando el suelo.

"Te odio."

"Si, si. Toma," le alcanzó un billete de cinco dólares, "Escupe en la bebida del hanyou."

Shippo no cogió el dinero pero Kouga lo dejó en la bandeja y entonces se fue.

~*~

La comida siguió dolorosamente lenta para Inuyasha. ¿Le iba dejar Kagome dormir con ella esta noche? ¡Finalmente! No podía expresar cuanto su cuerpo la quería. Cuanto le importaba ella.

'Pero eso no viene dentro del juego ¿verdad? Es solo…es solo una atracción física y todo el asunto del olor.' Inuyasha suspiró. '¿A quién intento engañar? Incluso no ha pasado una semana entera desde que la conocí y ya la amo.'

"Inuyasha ¿Por qué me estas mirando de esa manera?" preguntó Kagome, su nariz arrugándose levemente en la pregunta.

Inuyasha rió por lo bajo.

"Olvídalo."

Ellos pasaron el resto de la comida bastante bien. Shippo parecía nervioso, incluso distante. Esto preocupaba a la joven mujer pero él siempre se apresuraba en irse cuando le preguntaba algo.

"Vámonos Inuyasha," suspiró Kagome.

"De acuerdo." Puso algo de dinero para pagar la cuenta y le dio a Shippo una propina y entonces cogió la mano de su chica. "Yo conduzco."

~*~

Kagome estaba ahora cómoda en pantalones blancos y una camiseta rosa sin mangas. Se volvió a Inuyasha.

"La puerta debería estar aquí pronto. La colocarás por mi ¿verdad?"

"Keh" Estaba cabreado. Ella había alimentado sus esperanzas y todo lo que había hecho ahora desde hace un momento era cambiarse e ignorarle. "Haz que te la coloque el repartidor." "Inuyasha, por favor," suplicó ella. "¿Un por favor muy grande? Haré cualquier cosa que quieras."

Sus orejas se movieron y se giró hacia ella sonriente.

"¿Cualquier cosa?"

Kagome tragó saliva.

'¿Por qué me siento como si me fuera a arrepentir de eso?'

~*~

"Ya esta. Acabado. Finalmente." El hanyou se tiró en el sofá. "Esa maldita cosa me llevó por siempre"

"¡Es preciosa!" chilló Kagome. Se volvió a su novio. "Oh muchas gracias, ¡muchísimas gracias!"

"Si, si, si"

Kagome corrió detrás del sofá y puso sus manos en sus hombros.

"Estas tenso. ¿Quieres un masaje?"

"No, quiero…oh, eso esta bien"

Kagome ya había empezado a amasar los doloridos músculos y se sentía como si estuviera en el cielo.

"Aquí, acuéstate en el sofá y quítate la camisa."

Él cumplió y Kagome quitó los cojines. Sus manos volvieron a su espalda trabajando en sus cansados, doloridos músculos.

"Estas realmente tenso," repitió ella. "¿De donde viene todo este estrés?"

'De no saber si tendré suficiente dinero para llegar a final de mes'

"No lo se. Oh, justo ahí"

Kagome trabajó con sus manos en la zona baja de su espalda. No era demasiado musculado e inatractivo, pero los músculos estaban claramente definidos en su delgado, voluminoso cuerpo. Se halló hipnotizada por la onda de sus músculos y como reaccionaban ante su toque. Sin pensarlo se inclinó sobre su espalda y movió su pelo a un lado, besando su cuello. Inuyasha sonrió. Así que ahora quería jugar ¿huh?

"Oh lo siento," la chica se ruborizó. Se levantó de él. "Yo…"

Inuyasha rodó en su espalda y tiró de la chica de vuelta a su cuerpo. Ella cayó encima de él y él ignoró el dolor de la caída en él.

"Te necesito mucho Kagome. Creo que ya es hora de que me des ese algo especial que dijiste que me darías"

Kagome se sonrojó y se movió.

"Bueno…de acuerdo entonces."

Ella desplomó su boca en lo alto de la suya y ocupó sus manos en su pelo y en frotar sus orejas. El hanyou gimió debajo de ella y metió sus manos dentro de su pelo, empujándola más cerca como si tuviera miedo de que se deslizara aparte en cualquier momento.

Kagome movió sus manos abajo a su desnudo pecho, pellizcando sus pezones. Inuyasha gimió. La chica dejó su boca y viajó abajo a su pezón tomándolo dentro de su boca.

'Así que eso se siente así,' se preguntó él, antes de perder todo pensamiento coherente por sus tirones delicados con sus dientes en los pezones.

"Kagome," susurró él.

Sus manos continuaron abajo por su cuerpo cuando ella se movió hacia su otro pezón y desabrocharon su pantalón. Una de sus manos se deslizó dentro y masajeó su dura erección. Kagome se negó a hacer contacto visual pero sonrió cuando Inuyasha absorbió en un jadeo. Esto era demasiado atrevido para ella pero quería hacerlo. Era tan incómodo como entrar en territorio extranjero y tenía miedo de hacerlo mal.

"¿Te gusta esto?" preguntó ella, dubitativa.

Inuyasha se arqueó en sus manos cuando ella le agarró más fuerte y tirante, lentamente entonces, deslizó hacia arriba y abajo rápidamente.

"Joder si"

"Bien"

Ella quitó su mano, desgarrando un gimoteo del hanyou y le miró intensamente a los ojos.

"Si no te gusta házmelo saber ¿vale?"

"¿Cómo qué?"

En vez de responderle ella se arrodilló entre sus muslos y le quitó los pantalones completamente. Ella soltó unas risitas por la manera que los ojos de él se ensancharon cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba hacer. Sus calzoncillos siguieron a sus pantalones en unos pocos momentos y la respiración de Kagome estuvo encima de él.

"Kagome" murmuró él, "Eso es…muy bueno."

"Bien," respiró ella "¿Y esto?"

Una mano le acarició a la vez que la otra le tocaba al igual que su boca en su ansiosa erección. El hanyou intentó resistirse de empujarse hacia arriba a su boca pero ella era condenadamente buena. Sus caderas empujaron arriba y colocó la cabeza de ella en lugar con sus manos. Kagome se apartó un poco, intentando no atragantarse cuando él se movía hacia arriba y finalmente encontraron un ritmo. El ritmo incrementó, el agarre de Kagome se tensó, su sello alrededor de su fresco tirante latido, su movimiento más rápido.

Inuyasha llegó al clímax y dejó salir un estrangulador llanto. Un veloz líquido chorreó en la boca de Kagome, cogiéndola un tanto por sorpresa. Puso su boca aparte y miró hacia abajo. Cuando tragó estaba sorprendida de encontrar que había algo en su boca. No era un mal sabor pero tampoco era algo genial.

Inuyasha permanecía echado respirando jadeante en el suelo; su mente intentando coordinar con el resto de su cuerpo. Era como si su cerebro hubiera parado de funcionar cuando su clímax le golpeó y hubiera absorbido su cuerpo.

"Me alegro que te gustara tanto" rió Kagome. "Ahora, vamos a limpiarte."

Ella se levantó para encontrar algo con que hacerlo. Inuyasha aún intentaba tomar aire. No había duda al respecto. La necesitaba y pronto. Kagome regresó con una toalla y una toallita húmeda. Inuyasha se limpió y luego se puso sus calzoncillos. Él y Kagome se sentaron en el sofá, envueltos en una gigante sábana y viendo la televisión.

Cuando apareció un anuncio Inuyasha apagó la televisión y se giró hacia Kagome.

"Tengo algo que decirte."

"¿Qué es?"

"Yo…."

El teléfono sonó.

"Uh…discúlpame un momento ¿vale?" Kagome se levantó y cogió el teléfono. "¿Hola? Si aquí es…oh. Claro que si. De acuerdo entonces. Suena genial. Adiós" Colgó el teléfono y se volvió a Inuyasha. "Era Kaede Babori, la cazadora de talentos de arte"

"Son las jodidas 10:30 de la noche. ¿Para qué te llama?"

"Quiere quedar conmigo mañana" la chica saltó de nuevo hacia el demonio y se hizo un ovillo junto a él. "¿Qué querías decirme?"

Inuyasha frunció el ceño. Al haber perdido el valor para decirle como se sentía simplemente suspiró.

"No importa"

~*~

"Es un placer conocerte," sonrió Kagome, estrechando la mano de Kaede.

"Gracias. Yo también estoy encantada de conocerte. Simplemente vamos acortar a los negocios Kagome. Eres una artista con talento. Tengo varios dibujos tuyos que has hecho pero me preguntaba si quizás pudieras hacer uno supernatural, ¿un tipo de dibujo poco realista?" "¿Quieres decir Aliens?" preguntó Kagome.

Kaede rió, su largo pelo negro botando en su coleta. Era una mujer hermosa; Kagome tenía que admitirlo. La mujer probablemente tendría 35 o 40 pero realmente no lo aparentaba. En realidad parecía más una ejecutiva poderosa de 22 años en un vestido clásico a rayas.

"Cualquier cosa que quieras. ¿Estas de acuerdo?"

La miko asintió con la cabeza.

"Seguro que si."

"Y lo necesito en…oh, tres semanas ¿vale?"

Kagome sonrió.

"Por mi suena bien."

Kaede le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Genial"

~*~

Era lunes por la mañana. Kagome se inclinó contra la puerta de arte pensando sobre su semana pasada. Había conocido a Inuyasha hace una semana y ya estaba saliendo con él y haciendo muchas más cosas íntimas de las que incluso nunca antes había pensado.

'Estoy enamorada de él ¿verdad?'sonrió tristemente ante el pensamiento. '¿Lo estoy de verdad o simplemente estoy siendo una pequeña cría enferma de amor? Se que le importo pero…' Kagome finalizó el pensamiento. Dolía demasiado pensar que él no sentía de la misma manera que ella. '¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo puedo amarle después de solo una semana? ¿Seguro que esto no es imposible?'

Aunque todo en ella le dijera que lo era, y que era lo que había pasado. Ella amaba a Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome, ¿No deberíamos estar en clase?" preguntó Eri.

Kagome salió fuera de sus pensamientos.

"Oh…si."

Caminó dentro del cuarto de arte y miró arriba hacia Inuyasha. Estaba de pie con una bata en el centro del cuarto, agarrando una espada en sus manos. Sus ojos se encontraron por un fragmento de segundo y su corazón latió salvaje en su pecho. Estaría desnudo en unos pocos minutos y no podía decir que estuviera avergonzada o desilusionada con eso. Entonces se le ocurrió que todas las otras chicas le verían desnudo también y los celos la hincharon. De alguna manera se las arregló para ocultarlos y parecer normal.

"De acuerdo clase, hoy Inuyasha ha traído un objeto con él, que tendréis que incluir también en el dibujo. Las mismas instrucciones que la última semana. ¡Empezad!"

~*~

Kagome estaba ida en sus pensamientos y lo sabía. La clase había acabado pero Inuyasha no podía rondar cerca porque Eri no se separaría de ella. A la vez que la chica decía disparates Kagome intentó pensar en cosas que dibujar para Kaede. Tenía mucho tiempo para hacer el dibujo pero quería hacerlo perfecto y eso significaba hacer al menos dos o tres dibujos y compararlos.

"¿Kagome estás ahí?" Kagome no habló y Eri se enfurruñó. "De acuerdo, está bien. Ignórame."

Se giró y caminó aparte a la vez que Kagome continuaba en su mundo.

"Hey nena," Inuyasha rugió sexy en su oreja, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Kagome saltó.

"Jeez, Inuyasha ¡no me asustes así!"

"¿Quién más te agarraría alrededor de la cintura así?" preguntó él, sus celos creciendo de nuevo.

"Cálmate Inuyasha" suspiró Kagome, acostumbrada a esto ahora. "Yo…" su voz se apagó cuando recordó que ocurriría si él se cabreaba mucho. El hechizo desaparecería y…

'Tengo una idea para mi dibujo'

**Notas de Autora:** Bueno, habría sido más largo pero me mata que haya tantos momentos abiertos en este capítulo porque fueron todos muy temprano. Risas. Oh y ya os dije que el lemon no será cercano a menos que me salte unas pocas semanas. Kagome simplemente no va a saltar dentro de la cama con él. Lo siento. Si vuestro principal interés es el lemon, o esperáis, o simplemente leéis una historia diferente. Lo siento pero es así como lo planeé así que no me digáis de sacar el lemon ahora porque eso no va a ocurrir o la historia se arruinará. Bueno, mantendré lo que dice mediaminer pero windows dice que este capítulo tiene 10 páginas y son las 12:30 de la madrugada así que ahí va mi capítulo más largo dedicado a mis maravillosos críticos que no dan la lata y ¡son las personas más dulces del mundo! ¡Os quiero a todos!


	23. Soy un monstruo

**Capítulo 23 - Soy un monstruo**

"¿Por qué me estas mirando de esa manera?" preguntó Inuyasha, con desconfianza.

"Ven conmigo."

Kagome abrió la puerta de su cuarto y entró, esperando que la siguiera. Él hizo como ella le pidió y se giró a mirarla un poco más.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No te va a gustar esto."

Inuyasha estaba ahora en alerta máxima, sus orejas moviéndose

"¿Qué va mal?"

"Bueno…nada…nada malo."

"Kagome."

"Um…sentémonos."

"No," respondió Inuyasha testarudo. "¿Qué va mal?"

Kagome le explicó su situación a Inuyasha. En el momento que ella dijo supernatural él supo a donde llevaba esto.

"Joder no."

"Por favor Inuyasha, muchos por favor"

"¡No! ¿Qué soy? ¿Alguna especie de proyecto científico? Maldita sea Kagome yo… ¡Yo no soy ningún animal para mostrar!"

La boca de la miko colgó abierta considerablemente, sus ojos amplios.

"Tú…piensas que yo podría… Inuyasha." Su voz se rajó cuando sintió lágrimas dentro de ella. Sus ojos se apartaron de él. "¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso! ¡Nunca he pensado en ti de esa manera y lo sabes!"

Inuyasha gruñó y paseó de un lado a otro furioso pero mientras más observaba su amoroso sollozo más moría el rugido dentro de él en un consolador ronroneo y se sentó a su lado para abrazarla.

"Kagome," empezó él, extendiendo una mano.

"No, olvídalo." Ella se movió aparte de su mano. "Lo siento, incluso saqué el tema."

La mujer moqueó y ahogó otro sollozo. ¿Realmente pensó que eso es lo que ella piensa de él? ¿Realmente pensó que él solo era algún tipo de nota para ella? Realmente no la conocía del todo ¿Verdad? En verdad a él…no le importaba ella. Esta realización le produjo un gigante agujero negro en su pecho donde se suponía que estaba su corazón.

El hanyou suspiró.

"Kagome lo siento. No quería decir eso de esa manera. Es solo…para de llorar ¿vale? ¿Por favor?"

Esta vez usó su velocidad de demonio para alcanzarla y cogerla antes de que pudiera apartarse.

"Tú no… no te importo tanto ¿verdad?" sollozó ella.

"¿Qué?" preguntó él sorprendido.

Ella miró arriba hacia él ahora.

"¿Crees que pienso en ti como una especie de proyecto? No das una maldita opción sobre que pienso de ti ¿verdad? Simplemente te diviertes demasiado saltando a tus propias conclusiones." Ella luchó contra su agarre. "¡Maldita sea! Déjame ir. Cómo te a través a acusarme de…de…"

Inuyasha cerró su boca con la suya y ella lloró cuando él la besó pero no le empujó aparte. En vez de eso se encontró devolviéndole el beso. Mentalmente se insultó por ser tan débil pero se sentía bien y ella le amaba. Realmente lo hacía. Dolía saber que a él no le importaba lo que podía sentir ella, lo que pensaba, pero la parte egoísta de ella sólo quería ignorar eso y ceder.

"Joder, no vuelvas a decir que no me importas," gruñó Inuyasha. "Por supuesto que me importas." Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, apretándola y poniendo su sonrojo contra su cuerpo. "¿Y como hago para ser un gilipollas y decir mierdas tales como que no me importas?" "Tú…tú…" Kagome paró. Todo tomó sentido en su cabeza. "Déjame ir Inuyasha."

Él suspiró y descansó su barbilla en su cabeza. Ella ya no estaba luchando más, aunque se quejó de su posición cada pocos minutos.

"Escucha. No estoy orgulloso de lo que soy. Soy un monstruo. Esto es un mundo de humanos y yo solo pertenezco a medias. Hay lugares de demonios pero también solo pertenezco a medias ahí. No encajo en ningún lugar Kagome." Él se tomó una pausa. "Excepto contigo."

Kagome limpió sus lágrimas y extendió una mano para tocar con delicadeza su cara.

"Sí, encajas aquí conmigo." Ella se inclinó y le besó tiernamente. "Está bien. Pensaré en algo más que dibujar."

~*~

Inuyasha permanecía echado en su cama mirando fijamente al techo y reflexionando los eventos anteriores. Kagome estaba en clase ahora y él se había ido a casa. Se había cabreado mucho cuando la había acusado de preocuparse de él sólo como un proyecto de ciencias. ¿Podía significar eso que sentía tan fuertemente con respecto a él como él lo hacía con ella?

"Dios, espero que si'

~*~

"¿Entonces que te parece que tengamos una noche de chicas esta noche?" preguntó Sango a Kagome.

"Me parece bien," respondió ella.

"Oh espera. Quizás deberías preguntarle a Inuyasha primero," se burló Sango.

Kagome se sonrojó.

"No es mi jefe."

"¿Oh?"

"Además, ¿No tienes que preguntarle tú a Miroku?"

Sango resopló por el intento de Kagome de hacerla sonrojar usando su propio chiste.

"Si, cierto. Si alguien lleva los pantalones en la relación esa soy yo."

"Sango mi dulce, prefiero cuando no llevas nada."

Kagome soltó unas risitas cuando encontró que Sango era una mejor imitación de un tomate que ella. Miroku rió ampliamente y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo antes de mirar a Kagome.

"Buenas tardes Señorita Kagome."

"Hola Miroku" sonrió Kagome.

"Miroku, suéltame."

Miroku la ignoró y rió en voz baja cuando ella intentó escapar a su agarre.

"Buen intento Sango."

Ella se enfurruñó y paró de luchar pero le miró mortalmente en los ojos.

"Kagome y yo vamos a dormir esta noche juntas así que puedes quedarte en tu propio cuarto."

"Pero Sango," protestó Miroku, "Me sentiré solitario yo solo." Enterró su cara en su cuello y ella miró impotentemente a Kagome que estaba mirando aparte tímidamente para darle a la pareja su privacidad. Miroku rió pícaramente. "¿Puedo unirme a vuestro duerme vela?"

"¡No! ¡Miroku suéltame!"

"Hazme soltarte," se mofó él.

Un momento más tarde él estaba tendido en el suelo, agarrándose a sí mismo.

"Maldita sea Sango."

"Para ser justos te avisé."

"Dándome una patada en los huevos no solo me afecta a mí sabes," rió él pícaro, alzando sus cejas.

Sango apretó sus dientes.

"Miroku vas a estar en mucho dolor, van a …"

"Mantén la calma Sango," intervino Kagome, agarrando su brazo. "Venga vámonos."

"Adiós," le dijo ella a su novio que aún estaba retorciéndose de agonía en el suelo.

"Nos vemos después," croó él.

Cuando las chicas caminaron aparte Inuyasha giró la esquina y fijó a su amigo en el suelo. "¿Y qué estas haciendo?"

"Horneando pan Inuyasha," dijo Miroku sarcásticamente. "Ayúdame a levantarme." Inuyasha agarró su brazo y tiró de él con dureza. "Creo que me has roto el hombro."

"Llorona. ¿A dónde van las chicas?"

"Noche de chicas."

"Hm"

"¡Eso sólo nos deja a ti y a mi para unir lazos esta noche!" sonrió Miroku abiertamente.

El demonio perro frunció su frente.

"En verdad tengo que hacer algo."

"¿Toda la noche?"

"Podemos salir después."

Miroku estudió a su amigo durante un momento.

"Es Sesshomaru ¿verdad? ¿Te llamó?"

"Si," Inuyasha miró aparte. Miroku era el único que sabía de su situación. "Es extraño. Normalmente sólo obtengo una llamada de teléfono de él al mes cuando necesita que haga algo para él. No puedo imaginar que quiere ahora."

Los dos chicos caminaron por el pasillo, lado a lado, charlando despreocupadamente aunque Inuyasha sólo estaba escuchando a medias la conversación.

"Me pregunto que quiere," dijo Miroku en voz alta. "¿Él ya te ha llamado una vez este mes?"

"Si y la eché a perder."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Si era otra táctica para enseñarle a Sesshomaru que no le necesitas entonces debo decir lo completamente estúpido que fuiste Inuyasha."

"No fue eso," saltó Inuyasha, aunque fue sin su usual fervor. "Kagome se había desmayado en clase y…"

"Oh," sonrió abiertamente Miroku, "Fue culpa de la chica. Y justo cuando empezaba a pensar que no tenías huevos."

Inuyasha asestó un golpetazo a su amigo pero Miroku, acostumbrado a esto, lo eludió.

"Cállate."

Miroku rió y entonces se tomó una pausa y miró a Inuyasha.

"No piensas que te esté llamando por ella ¿verdad?"

Inuyasha se congeló.

"Mierda."

**Notas de Autora:** Si, se que es corto pero ¡hey! ¡Acabáis de tener un capítulo largísimo! Así que…Shhh…Risas. Um…bueno…voy a saltarme algunas semanas pero no os preocupéis, ¡este fluirá! No me voy a saltar el próximo capítulo porque no quiero dejaros colgados con todo el asunto de Sesshomaru. Estoy contenta que a todos os gustara el último capítulo. Kagome estuvo un poco fuera de su carácter pero… o bueno me figuré que os debía algunas escenas subiditas ya que el lemon no esta cerca. ¡Aunque estar orgullosos de que ya sepa donde lo voy a poner! ¡Si, ya lo se! Suficiente cháchara… ¡nos vemos!


	24. Un trato

**Capítulo 24 - Un trato**

Inuyasha no gastó tiempo en esperar en su moto y condujo fuera para ver a su hermano. Si realmente era sobre Kagome entonces no podría ser bueno. En realidad, cualquiera vez que Sesshomaru le llamara era probablemente algo malo.

'¿Pero cómo pudo saber de ella?'

Inuyasha se sumergió en sus pensamientos todo el viaje. ¿Había tenido a alguien observándole? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era el sentido de eso? El medio demonio suspiró, entonces gruñó.

'Odio a ese bastardo'

Con este pensamiento él aceleró y condujo por la carretera hacia la mansión de su hermano. Cuando llegó, Jaken el sirviente menos favorito de Inuyasha, respondió en la puerta.

"Buenas noches y…" empezó el viejo hombre. Una vez que vio a Inuyasha sus ojos se nublaron y dejó el tono educado. "Oh, simplemente eres tú."

"Keh" respondió él. "¿Está mi hermano aquí?"

"Si, tu medio hermano está aquí," respondió el demonio sapo, enfatizando el medio. "¿Deseas verle?"

"¿Por qué más iba a estar aquí sino? ¿Para hacer un picnic?"

"Muy grosero," murmuró Jaken, "¿Has acordado una cita?"

"¿Eres tu la secretaria?" sonrió pícaro Inuyasha.

El sapo estrechó sus ojos hacia el hanyou.

"Ahora mira, aquí…"

"Jaken."

El sirviente saltó ante el sonido de una fría, serena voz detrás de él.

"¡Señor Sesshomaru!"

"Estás perdiendo el tiempo," respondió el demonio, mirando calmadamente a su arrodillado empleado.

"Déjale entrar."

"¡Si señor! ¡Ahora mismo señor! Lo que usted diga Señor Sesshomaru." El se volvió hacia Inuyasha y dio un paso aparte, inclinándose de mala gana. "Puedes pasar."

"A buena hora," refunfuñó Inuyasha entrando "Lame culos"

Jaken hizo un sonido en la trasera de su garganta.

"Inuyasha"

El medio demonio perro miró arriba ante el sonido de la voz de su medio hermano.

"¿Para qué me has llamado?"

Sesshomaru estuvo en silencio durante un momento antes de girarse.

"Estaré en el estudio. Ven ahí y tu pregunta será respondida."

"¿Por qué no puede ser respondida en el jodido pasillo?"

"No es apropiado." Echó una ojeada sobre su hombro. "¿Vienes?"

Inuyasha murmuró unos pocos insultos por lo bajo que habrían hecho a un marinero sonrojarse y le siguió. El estudio era del tamaño de una biblioteca pública y probablemente aguantara más libros que una. Aunque no encontrarías este tipo de libros en una biblioteca. Inuyasha echó un vistazo a la cubierta de uno. Ponía: La historia de un demonio Vol 1.

"Contagiado por un poco de lectura ligera ¿verdad?" se bufó sarcásticamente, agarrando el libro en su mano y dándose cuenta que pesaba tanto como un niño pequeño. "Maldito Sesshomaru. Realmente eres un estirado"

Su hermano no hizo ningún comentario pero era lo que Inuyasha había esperado. El demonio más mayor se sentó en una regia silla modelada más como un trono y cubierta en lujoso terciopelo rojo. Estaba sentado cerca de una mesa con varios libros polvorientos y pergaminos en ordenadas pilas hacia arriba. En esta antigua mesa había también una polvorienta vieja lámpara.

'Este lugar me pone los pelos de punta' pensó Inuyasha, bastante incómodo con la falta de adecuada electricidad.

Alrededor del estudio habían varias pequeñas lámparas polvorientas o lámparas de aceite. Estaba húmedo y oscuro en esta parte de la casa y la había despreciado incluso de niño.

"Inuyasha, te he llamado por una razón. ¿Por favor puedes sentarte?"

"¿Dónde quieres que me siente Sesshomaru? Sólo hay una silla."

Sesshomaru indicó otra antigua silla cercana que parecía como si la más ligera brisa pudiera tumbarla. Inuyasha giró sus ojos.

"Permaneceré de pie."

"Muy bien." Miró abajo a sus libros en la mesa antes de mirar arriba a su pariente. "Te he pedido que vinieras para avisarte y proponerte un trato."

Inuyasha escuchó cuidadosamente ahora, entendiendo la gravedad de la situación. Su hermano no se comprometía; él cogía lo que quería. ¿Qué era tan especial ahora?

"Te escucho."

"He oído de esa miko que esta contigo."

Inuyasha se agarrotó.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó él tentativamente. "¿Qué has oído?"

Diversión brilló en los ojos de Sesshomaru.

"No tienes nada de que temer Inuyasha. No deseo herir a la chica. No es una amenaza para nosotros ya que no tiene idea de sus poderes. Por lo tanto es incapaz de usarlos contra nosotros."

"¡No estoy asustado!" saltó el hanyou. "Además ¿Qué te importa Kagome? ¡Ella es una parte de mi vida y no afecta a la tuya!"

"Estas equivocado pequeño hermano. Si me afecta. Mi voluntad es hacer un trato contigo," él le alcanzó un rollo de papel que él miró por encima cuidadosamente.

"Quieres darme el veinticinco por ciento del patrimonio y el dinero."

"Si," asintió Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha estrechó sus ojos.

"¿Cuál es la pega?"

"Tienes que dejar de ver a esa chica, Kagome."

Inuyasha se rió.

"Olvídalo."

"No seas tonto Inuyasha."

"¡No estoy siendo tonto! ¿Por qué iría a hacer un trato tan estúpido como ese? A pesar de lo tonto e inculto que pienses que soy, no lo soy tanto para hacer un trato tonto."

"Oh ¿de verdad?" rió maliciosamente Sesshomaru. "Dime Inuyasha… ¿Qué tienes ahora? ¿Unos pocos dólares?"

Inuyasha gruñó.

"¿De quién es la culpa de eso bastardo?"

"Tuya. Yo te llamé y lo desperdiciaste. No es mi culpa. ¿Supongo que por culpa de la chica?"

"¿Cómo coño sabes todo esto?"

Inuyasha golpeó sus puños contra la mesa; gimió y amenazó hasta acabar rendido. Sesshomaru permaneció frío y sereno.

"Eso no es importante."

"¡Joder, si lo es!"

"Inuysaha. ¿Aceptarás el trato?"

"¡No!" lanzó esto y se giró para empezar a caminar. "Gracias por malgastar mi jodido tiempo."

"Si intentas poner los mismos trucos como con la última chica, sabes donde te encontrarás. Solo y miserable otra vez. Oh… ¿Mencioné arruinado?"

"¡Cállate!" gritó él, girando la cabeza hacia él. "No voy a rendirme con Kagome."

"Puedes quererla Inuyasha, pero solo consigues la mitad del patrimonio y el dinero si ella te corresponde. ¿Y quién puede amar a una raza media?"

Algo dentro de Inuyasha se rompió y dudó sigilosamente dentro de él, invocando todos los miedos que no se había dado cuenta que tenía y dejando salir sus inseguridades.

"Eres patético Sesshomaru. Incluso no puedo creer que cayeras tan bajo," él rió e intentó cubrir su dolor ante lo dicho. "Llámame cuando tengas algo útil para mí que hacer."

Sesshomaru le observó irse. Se le ocurrió que probablemente podría darle un ultimátum a Inuyasha, la chica o no más trabajos, pero no pudo hacerlo.

'No después de lo que le prometí a padre. El deseo de un moribundo no puede ser roto.'

Suspirando levemente el demonio se giró hacia un pesado libro de texto en la mesa a su lado y empezó a leer.

~*~

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hicimos una fiesta de pijamas?" soltó unas risitas Kagome.

"No desde que teníamos quince años diría yo." Respondió Sango. Empujó una galleta dentro de su boca y le ofreció la caja a su amiga. "¿Galletas?"

"Tengo las patatas."

Cavaron dentro de su comida basura y rieron y charlaron sobre cosas menores.

"Vale, elección de película," anunció Sango. "¿Cuál quieres ver? ¿Diez razones para odiarte? ¿Cómo perder a un chico en diez días? ¿Este no es mi cuerpo? ¿Un paseo para recordar? ¿O mi gran boda griega?

Kagome puso una expresión a la vez que intentaba decidir.

"Um… ¡No se! Me gustan todas."

Sango sonrió.

"De acuerdo… ¿Cuál quieres ver primero?" ella enfatizó primero. "Podemos ver las otras más tarde."

"Tengo clase mañana," avisó Kagome a Sango.

La chica agitó su mano, descartando el comentario.

"Tenemos bastante tiempo."

"Vale. La agitación lagrimosa primero entonces, Un paseo para recordar."

~*~

"Así que… ¿Cómo fue?" inquirió Miroku.

"Bien," renfunfuñó Inuyasha.

"Fue sobre Kagome, ¿verdad?" dedujo el chico, notando el mal humor de su amigo.

"Ese bastardo quería que yo…" él paró. "No importa."

Miroku se encogió de hombros, no necesitando conocer realmente los detalles.

"¿Entonces no desea herir a la señorita Kagome?"

"No y si lo hace no lo permitiría." Inuyasha apretó sus dientes y puños simultáneamente. "Ese gilipollas…"

"Cálmate Inuyasha. No va a hacerle daño. Todo estará bien."

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

"Vayamos a ver una película de acción. Me siento con ganas de ver golpes."

Miroku rió y se marcharon hacia el videoclub.

~*~

Sesshomaru cerró el libro y presionó sus dedos índices juntos a la vez que pensó durante un momento. Entonces una delgada sonrisa apareció en su cara.

'Puedes pensar que escapaste ileso hermano pequeño pero las semillas de la duda están plantadas. Sólo tengo que esperar a que crezcan.'

**Notas de Autora:** Estoy de un horrible humor… realmente espero que no afectara a mi escritura. Los deberes van a ser muchos los próximos días así que puede que no haya capítulo. Pido disculpas pero no controlo mi cantidad de trabajo. Mis profesores si. ¡Comentad y gracias!

**Notas de Traductora:**

Unos pequeños detalles de traducción, dicen sleepover a lo de pasar la noche juntas de parloteo, lo he traducido como fiesta de pijamas o noche de chicas (al menos creo que por aquí por donde vivo se dice así XD ) y luego las películas que mencionan puede que en algunas haya metido la errata traduciéndolas y que aquí se conozcan con otro nombre, exactamente la de "The Hot Chick" y "A Walk to Remember" que no estoy muy segura si era "Este no es mi cuerpo" y un "Paseo para recordar" (¿De keanu reeves puedes ser esta ultima?) ^_^u pues eso, si queréis corregirme acepto encantada cualquier email así aprendo yo también ;)


	25. Noche de chicas

**Capítulo 25 - Noche de chicas**

"Esta película es muy falsa" resopló Sango.

"Creo que es muy dulce."

Sango miró a su amiga con incredulidad.

"¿Honestamente piensas que un chico haría todo eso por una chica a la que afirma amar? Quiero decir lo de que le construyó ese telescopio increíble.

"¿Y Miroku no haría eso por ti?" bromeó Kagome.

"¿E Inuyasha no lo haría por ti?"

Kagome le sacó la lengua a su amiga y miró de vuelta a la pantalla. Sango hizo lo mismo. Después de un momento de observar por el rabillo del ojo a la chica más mayor, Kagome sacó afuera una pregunta que la había estado molestando por un tiempo.

"¿Habéis mantenido Miroku y tú relaciones sexuales?"

Sango tosió y se atragantó con la galleta que estaba masticando. Kagome saltó.

"¡Oh vaya! Sango lo siento. Levántate. ¡Te haré la maniobra Heimlich!"

La chica, con la cara completamente roja, agitó la mano y tosió más fuerte.

"Esta bien Kagome. No me estoy ahogando…"

Kagome se sentó, avergonzada, sus ojos negándose a encontrarse con los de su amiga.

"Lo siento" se disculpó ella de nuevo.

"No pasa nada"

Hubo un embarazoso silencio mientras continuaban viendo la película. Ninguna de las chicas dijo nada y cuando accidentalmente se rozaron una contra la otra en la bolsa de patatas, tiraron sus manos hacia atrás y murmuraron unas disculpas.

Kagome estaba a punto de disculparse de nuevo por preguntar cuando Sango murmuró algo por lo bajo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó ella. No lo había oído bien.

"Si."

La miko no estaba bastante segura de cómo responder. Permaneció aún sentada, apartando sus ojos y entonces murmuró una respuesta.

"Oh."

~*~

"¡Mata a ese bastardo! Saca afuera la ametralladora y…"

"¿Inuyasha quieres calmarte? Vas a molestar a los vecinos."

El medio demonio se enfurruñó y se inclinó atrás en la silla.

"Que suerte que vivas cerca de gente vieja Miroku."

"Vigila a quien llamas viejo."

Los chicos miraron hacia el intruso.

"Hola Señor Myouga."

"Miroku," él echó un vistazo hacia Inuyasha. "Señor Inuyasha."

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" preguntó Inuyasha. "¿No se supone que deberías estar en la mansión?"

"No según tu hermano."

Myouga saltó del suelo, intentando coger una caja de galletas graham de un estante. Era demasiado bajo, solo 5 pies de alto, y continuamente fallaba. Jadeando, se inclinó contra el mostrador. Cuando su casi completamente calva cogió la luz, justo produjo un resplandor que podía casi cegarte. Sus ojos eran grandes y asimilaban a su forma demoníaca, una pulga chupasangre, ambos en personalidad y apariencia.

"Mi hermano es un capullo."

"Eso lo se, Señor Inuyasha."

"No me llames eso. No soy un señor."

Myouga suspiró.

"Lo que tú digas Inuyasha. ¿Miroku, si puedes?"

"Voy Myouga"

El chico de pelo negro se levantó y caminó hacia el mostrador, cogiendo la caja de galletas graham y poniéndola abajo del estante para él.

"Gracias Miroku. Parece que mi estatura no me permite hacer tantas cosas como me gustaría estos días."

Miroku le sonrió amablemente pero diversión se movió dentro de su voz.

"Ah si, en los viejos días eras una torre de 5'2 y podías alcanzar cualquier cosa que quisieras."

"Sarcasmo tal y como esperaba que lo destacaras," respondió Myouga. "Buenas noches chicos."

"Buenas noches."

"Hey, espera un momento viejo."

El demonio pulga gruñó por ser llamado viejo pero giró su atención hacia el hanyou simplemente igual que antes.

"¿Si?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que te fuiste de la finca?"

El viejo hombre se agarrotó.

"Desde que descubrí el trato con tu hermano."

"¿El asunto de la mensualidad?"

"Si."

"¿Por qué?"

"A él simplemente no le gustaba. Inuyasha, déjalo así. Buenas noches para ambos."

Después de que se marchó Inuyasha continuó mirando en esa dirección. Miró arriba a Miroku quien también miraba curioso y perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Está escondiendo algo."

"Hmm. Puede ser verdad Inuyasha. O simplemente puede ser que se siente incómodo hablando de sus planes de vida. Han pasado dos años."

"¿Cómo fue que no me fijé que lleva viviendo cerca de tu apartamento desde hace dos años?"

El otro chico abrió la boca para hablar pero entonces la cerró de nuevo pensando.

"Para decirte la verdad, no creo lo suficiente que lleve realmente viviendo en este edificio ese tiempo. Más parecido a seis o siete meses o por ahí. ¿Eso es raro no te parece Inuyasha?" él miró hacia su compañero para encontrarle viendo la película de nuevo.

"¡Si! Atraviesa su cabeza con una bala. ¡Bien!"

Miroku suspiró y entonces se unió a su amigo.

"Si no puedes vencerles…"

~*~

"Bueno, eso no es extraño," murmuró Kagome.

Sango sonrió un poco. Ambas chicas tenían las caras rojas, avergonzadas por las nuevas noticias y por el tema de conversación que estaban teniendo.

"¿Por qué…por qué lo preguntas?" tartamudeó Sango.

"No lo se. Yo solo…bueno Miroku permanece…"

La otra chica resopló con risas.

"No creas todo eso, lo que dice el pervertido. La mayoría de esas cosas las sueña y las confunde con la realidad. Estoy segura de ello."

Kagome rió. El humor ahora era un poco más ligero y la tensión no tan espesa, sintió que podía sacar la siguiente pregunta.

"¿Le amas?"

Sango abrió su boca un poco pero ningún sonido escapó de ella. Por alguna razón sus dedos eran de repente más interesantes que cualquier otra cosa y los miró fijamente durante un tiempo, tamborileándolos en su pierna o en el suelo. Kagome miró aparte, sabiendo que su mirada probablemente no la ayudaba a su amiga a sentirse menos presionada a responder.

'¿Ella no lo ama? ¿Pero entonces por qué?'

"Le amo," finalmente respondió Sango. "Nunca he amado a nadie Kagome. Sabes lo duro que es para mí acercarme a alguien. Bueno, yo le amo pero…" ella se tomó una pausa.

"¿Pero?" la miko la impulsó a hablar.

"Pero no se lo he dicho"

'¿Qué?'

"Vosotros dos tenéis…tuvisteis sexo." Ella se sonrojó cuando dijo esto, "¿Pero él no sabe como te sientes con respecto a él?"

Sango miró arriba hacia ella.

"Creo que si lo sabe. Me conoce y sabe que no haría eso a menos que me importara pero… no fue algo que le dije. Creo que él simplemente puede deducirlo."

"¿Y qué pasa con él? ¿Él te ama?"

"Él dice que si."

"¿No le crees?"

"Es como lo que dijiste antes Kagome. ¿Tres meses? No puedes decir 'Te amo' después de tres meses."

La boca de Kagome colgó abierta en asombro.

"¿Qué? ¡Yo nunca dije eso!"

"¡Si lo hiciste!" discutió ella. "¡Lo dijiste cuando te pregunté sobre Kouga!"

"Pero eso fue diferente. No tenía sentimientos hacia él."

"¿Por qué me preguntas esto de todas maneras?" preguntó ella irritada. Sus ojos se ensancharon hacia su amiga. "Habéis tú e Inuyasha…"

"No. Supongo que hemos estado bastante cerca, pero no."

"Cómo puede ser que…"

Sango no acabó su frase. Después de un latido de silencio Kagome sacó el anterior video.

"Entonces… ¿Cómo perder a un chico en diez días?"

"Suena bien."

~*~

Kagome gimió. Su cuerpo dolorido de dormir en el suelo. No había tenido intención de quedarse a trasnochar y por lo tanto no se había llevado su saco de dormir. Las chicas se habían quedado dormidas durante Este no es mi cuerpo.

"¿Qué hora…?" murmuró ella, sus ojos buscando perezosos por el cuarto un reloj.

No fue una sorpresa para ella ver que le quedaban quince minutos para llegar a clase. Corriendo como sus usuales rutinas mañaneras dejó a Sango durmiendo en el suelo y cogió un Donut de camino afuera.

~*~

"Algún día realmente vas a llegar tarde." La avisó Inuyasha.

Kagome jadeó y le disparó una mirada.

"¿Estoy aquí no? Eso es todo lo que importa."

Su novio giró sus ojos.

"Te voy a comprar un reloj despertador por tu cumpleaños."

"Tengo uno, simplemente lo apago dormida así que no es realmente efectivo."

Ella soltó unas risitas cuando se lo dijo y él mostró una sonrisa. Entonces se inclinó hacia abajo y la besó cariñosamente.

"Te extrañé anoche."

"¿De verdad?" sonrió ella, abrazándole fuerte y besándole en la mejilla, nariz y finalmente los labios.

"Si."

"Yo también te eché de menos."

Inuyasha sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"Bien"

Iba a inclinarse de nuevo y a besarla pero oyó a alguien viniendo. Kagome se apartó justo a tiempo cuando Eri apareció en la esquina.

"Hora de clase," anunció ella. A Inuyasha le dijo, "Hey, cosita caliente."

La miko sintió algo arder dentro de ella ante el comentario pero hizo lo mejor que pudo para controlarlo. Inuyasha casi se ríe, cuando olió el enojo crecer en su olor.

"Déjalo en paz ¿Vale Eri? Venga, vamos"

~*~

Después de clase Inuyasha se encontró con Kagome en el cuarto de ella.

"¿Estuvisteis bien anoche chicas? Nada ocurrió ¿verdad?"

Kagome se giró hacia él.

"¿Sabes? Si pasó algo."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Inuyasha, en alerta, "¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Me rompí una uña" respondió ella. Ante la mirada de enfado e irritación en la cara de Inuyasha ella rió y le dio un ligero beso. "Lo siento. Tienes una sincera preocupación por mí y yo hago chistes. Soy mala."

Inuyasha gruñó levemente en su garganta.

"Si, y sabes lo que les pasa a las niñas malas ¿verdad? Son castigadas"

Empujó a la chica fuertemente contra él y le entregó un casi doloroso beso a sus labios. No pareció importarle mucho a ella, le devolvió el beso y entonces añadió un poco de lengua. Inuyasha habría sonreído si su boca no hubiera estado tan ocupada. El teléfono sonó pero la pareja lo ignoró, dejando al contestador automático cogerla. Gran error.

"Hey Kagome, soy Kouga. Obviamente no estas por ahí así que llámame. 534-6767. Nos vemos nena."

**Notas de Autora:** Vale, se que este capítulo tardó en salir pero no me siento creativa últimamente…todo ha sido chupado de mi y empujado a mi papel de crítica literaria inglesa así que soportarme durante estos pocos capítulos ¿vale? Oh y me disculpo por dejarlo abierto en la llamada de teléfono pero no tenía ni idea de cómo acabar este capítulo. ¡Comentad y gracias!

**P.S.D: **Parece ser que tengo algo con los teléfonos en mi historia…. ¿Notasteis todos eso? Risas.


	26. Kouga vs Inuyasha

**Capítulo 26 - Kouga vs. Inuyasha**

Inuyasha dio una zancada hacia el teléfono calmadamente. Kagome observó, conmocionada.

"¿Inuyasha?"

Él no la respondió, simplemente miró al teléfono por un instante. Antes de que Kagome parpadeara su teléfono no era ya más que un gran revoltijo de cables. Sus ojos se ensancharon a la vez que lo miraba fijamente, parpadeando varias veces, como si quisiera asegurarse de que eso era real. Entonces se cabreó.

"¡Inuyasha!" Estaba preparada para gritarle por destruir otro de sus objetos pero cuando él se giró y la miró…Kagome lanzó un grito apagado. Había mucho dolor en sus ojos. "¿Inuyasha?" se acercó a él y le tocó su brazo. "¿Estás bien?"

"No lo se."

Kagome le envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, enterrando su cara en su pecho y murmullando en él. Inuyasha miró abajo a la parte de arriba de su cabeza y entonces extendió sus brazos alrededor de ella, subiendo una mano para acariciar su cabello. Finalmente sus orejas captaron lo que ella estaba diciendo.

"Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento."

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo sientes tanto?"

Ella puso su cabeza aparte de su pecho pero permaneció en el abrazo.

"Se que él te molesta." Ella miró ahora a su teléfono, una expresión desconcertada en su rostro. "¿Cómo consiguió mi número de teléfono?"

El hanyou la miró en asombro.

"¿Quieres decir que tú nunca se lo diste?"

Su novia le echó una ojeada con la misma expresión.

"¿Crees que yo haría eso incluso sabiendo como te sientes con respecto a él?"

Inuyasha se encendió por dentro, cualquier ira o celos, duda e inseguridad, derritiéndose a instantes.

"Me alegra saber que no lo harías."

Se inclinó abajo y trajo sus labios a los de ella, dándole un corto beso. La chica gimoteó cuando él se apartó.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó ella.

Inuyasha sonrió.

"A matar a Kouga."

"¡Inuyasha!"

~*~

Kouga se sentó en el sofá y sonrió al teléfono. Kagome tenía que haberlo oído. Su clase ya había acabado ¿verdad? Se giró hacia la chica sentada al lado de él.

"¿Estás segura?"

La chica asintió nerviosamente, mirando alrededor a cada cosa como si esperara ser atacada.

"Kouga…no me siento bien haciendo esto."

"Bueno, entonces no deberías haberlo hecho." Él frunció el ceño a su nerviosa cara y suspiró, lanzando un brazo sobre sus hombros y empujándola más cerca. "Cálmate Erin."

"Eri."

"Bien, como sea."

"Quizás no debería haber hecho esto. Es un gran error."

Kouga presionó sus labios contra los de ella e inmediatamente los lamió, pidiendo entrada y empujando su lengua dentro de su boca cuando ella separó sus labios. Él retó a su lengua a luchar contra la suya e introdujo sus manos en su pelo, empujando su cabeza más cerca para profundizar el beso. Tan pronto como el beso comenzó acabó. Eri se sentó, jadeando, y mirando arriba hacia Kouga con una expresión aturdida.

"¿Lo es?"

Ella negó con la cabeza.

'Esto es lo que consigues Kagome. Te mereces esto por tratarme como mierda.'

~*~

"Se razonable ahora," suplicó Kagome a su novio. "Acaba con esto y entremos dentro."

"No, no creo que lo haga."

"¡Inuyasha!"

"Él esta liando entre nosotros. Sabe que estamos juntos."

"¡Entonces déjalo ir! No estoy interesada en Kouga, nunca lo estaré."

Inuyasha, que estaba ya en su moto, se giró para mirar a la miko. El viento estaba agitando su pelo y mandándolo a volar hacia un lado, cubriendo parcialmente su cara, dándole esa sutil clase.

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Si," respondió ella, sonriendo ya que él había cedido. Ella dio un paso adelante. "Y la sellaré con un beso."

Así lo hizo, y con mucho empuje y gimoteo consiguió en realidad hacerle bajarse de la moto. Por supuesto ahora tenía que coger algo como aperitivo antes de ir a su primera clase.

"Podría llevarte a cualquier lugar en la moto." Sonrió pícaro Inuyasha.

"Como al infierno."

~*~

Eri había estado actuando rara. Fue la primera cosa que Kagome notó cuando entró en clase el miércoles e incluso mucho más el jueves. Apenas habló y estuvo echando nerviosas ojeadas hacia Kagome. Cuando hacían contacto visual Eri le echaba un poco un vistazo y luego se giraba. Desconcertaba a la miko que no acabara su mirada pero no hizo nada al respecto.

Kouga estaba actuando incluso más raro. Estaba mirándola fijamente. No hablaría con ella y no hizo nada para reconocer su presencia pero la miraba fijamente las enteras tres horas. Le ponía los pelos de punta. Pensó en decírselo a Inuyasha pero se dio cuenta que sería un gran error. Sólo habían estado saliendo durante dos semanas y ya habían pasado muchas cosas.

El jueves justo después de clase el Señor Tanma llamó a Kagome a su despacho.

"Oí que la Señorita Babori contactó contigo ¿Verdad?"

"Si. La semana pasada."

"Bien," sonrió él. "Y el tema es cosas sobrenaturales ¿no?"

Kagome confirmó su frase con un movimiento de la cabeza.

"Si. Tengo dos semanas de plazo."

"¿Tienes alguna idea?"

La chica negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

"No. Estoy dibujando un borrón. Nunca había hecho ese tipo de dibujo antes."

Tanma sonrió tranquilizador.

"Estoy seguro que se te ocurrirá algo. Simplemente quería ver como te iba. Nos vemos más tarde Kagome."

"Adiós."

Kagome abrió la puerta dirigiéndose al pasillo y chocó contra un cuerpo duro. Miró hacia arriba e hizo una mueca de dolor. Kouga.

"Hey nena."

"Kouga."

Kagome se giró y enérgicamente empezó a caminar por el pasillo. El demonio lobo la siguió.

"No lo pude evitar pero oí por casualidad el dilema que tienes."

"¿Oh?"

"Creo que puedo ayudarte."

La chica giró sus ojos recelosos hacia él.

"¿Cómo?"

"Posaré para ti. Qué es más sobrenatural que un demonio lobo ¿huh?"

Por un momento Kagome consideró la oferta pero sabía lo cabreado que se pondría Inuyasha.

'Maldita sea Kagome. ¿Cómo incluso piensas en decirle sí a este chico?'

"Lo siento Kouga."

"Lo haré gratis."

Ella se paró y tomó una profunda respiración. Esta era su gran oportunidad para impresionar a una buscadora de talentos de arte y…

"N…no"

Kouga se dio cuenta de su vacilación y el tartamudeo. Estaba debilitándose.

"Posaré para tantos dibujos como quieras."

"Vete al infierno Kouga."

Kagome frunció el ceño. ¿Lo había oído él? ¿Había notado el tartamudeo en su voz? ¿Pensaría que estaba interesada en hacerlo?

'Lo estaba. Estoy muy avergonzada por estarlo."

"Hmmm…Inuyasha ¿cierto?" el demonio lobo sonrió malicioso. "Que bueno conocerte formalmente."

Inuyasha le gruñó y extendió una mano, cogiendo el brazo de Kagome y arrastrándola a él.

"Ve a follarte a ti mismo."

"Tu novio no es muy simpático," le dijo a Kagome. "Este cachorro no es hombre suficiente para ti Kagome." Él se tomó una pausa y un malicioso destello entró en sus ojos. "Incluso no es lo suficiente demonio."

Inuyasha dejó a Kagome y apretó sus puños, encaminándose hacia el lobo.

"¿Quieres repetir eso de nuevo lobo sarnoso?"

"Si. Eres un asqueroso…"

"¡Parad!"

Los chicos miraron a Kagome.

"Kouga, si todo lo que vas hacer cuando nos veamos es actuar como si no estuviera en realidad en una relación feliz entonces no podemos hablar. Creced chicos." Ella se volvió en sus talones. "¿Vienes Inuyasha?"

Él miró fijamente a su figura retirándose antes de mirar a Kouga.

"Cuando ella no esté alrededor voy a castrarte."

Kouga le lanzó una mirada maligna.

"Ve cachorro. Tu amo te llama." Inuyasha le gruñó antes de caminar detrás de su novia. "¡Hey Kagome no olvides mi oferta!"

"Jódete Kouga. Ella ya me está dibujando a mí."

Kagome miró al hanyou a su lado, esperanza brillando resplandeciente en sus ojos.

"¿De verdad?"

Él suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

"Si. Venga vámonos antes de que estrangule a ese gilipollas."

Kagome sonrió y cogió la mano de Inuyasha. Cuando él miro abajo hacia ella su sonrisa incluso estaba más amplia.

"Gracias."

**Notas de Autora: **Lo siento, es corto pero todos sabéis porqué. ¡Comentad y gracias!


	27. La princesa de hielo

**Capítulo 27 - La princesa de hielo**

"¿Estas seguro Inuyasha?"

"Si. Por última vez."

"Pero se que no estas muy orgulloso de lo que eres."

"Me las apañaré."

Kagome acarició la mano de Inuyasha y él miró abajo dentro de sus preocupados ojos.

"No piensas que hubiera dicho que si ¿verdad?"

Él no respondió durante un momento, causando que Kagome tragara saliva y frunciera el ceño. Ella estaba a punto de decir algo pero él miró aparte. Dejaron el edificio y empezaron a cruzar hacia el edificio donde estaba su cuarto.

"Querías decirlo," finalmente respondió él.

"¡Pero no lo dije!"

Inuyasha hizo un poco una mueca de dolor. Ella no había respondido exactamente a su pregunta. No era como si necesitara una respuesta de todos modos. Él escuchó la vacilación; sabía cuanto significaba para ella el proyecto.

"Pero querías decirlo, ¿verdad?"

Kagome miró un poco abajo al suelo a la vez que continuaban caminando. Entonces miró culpable arriba hacia su novio.

"El pensamiento se me ocurrió pero no hay manera de que yo hiciera algo así. Kouga es un gran cerdo. ¿Por qué esta siempre burlándose de ti?"

"¡Porque él te quiere y yo te tengo! Está celoso. ¿No entiendes cuan redomadamente deseable eres?" le gritó el hanyou.

La chica le miró fijamente por un instante, sus ojos se ensancharon, nunca parpadearon. Inuyasha no estaba seguro si iba a llorar o a gritar. En realidad no era capaz de leer su expresión del todo. Kagome finalmente habló.

"Oh"

Ella soltó la mano de Inuyasha y continuó caminando hacia su cuarto. El medio demonio permaneció de pie congelado por un momento antes de tomar unos pocos pasos detrás de ella.

"¿Kagome?"

Ella se paró y se giró lentamente.

"¿Vienes?"

Su expresión era aún ilegible. Esto le preocupó.

"Si."

~*~

Ella había estado en silencio durante bastante tiempo ahora. A él le molestaba que este no acabara. El silencio le daba mucho tiempo para estar con sus pensamientos y lo odiaba.

'Por un lado, no creo que pueda contar cuantas veces hemos discutido, y por el otro, hemos estado quedando casi dos semanas ahora. ¿Qué nos va a pasar? ¿Quizás simplemente debería rendirme ahora?'

Su corazón dolió ante el pensamiento.

'Finalmente la he encontrado. Finalmente he encontrado a mi pareja y tengo todos estos problemas. ¿Estoy destinado a estar solo?'

"Kagome di algo," finalmente soltó él, observándola moverse alrededor organizando cosas que no necesitaban ordenarse.

"¿Qué quieres que diga?"

"¡Cualquier cosa! No estas actuando como eres tú. ¿No estás feliz? Voy a posar para tu dibujo ¿verdad?"

Ella miró hacia arriba bruscamente.

"Te dije que no tienes que hacerlo…"

"Lo se," interrumpió él. "Ven aquí."

Kagome dudó pero cumplió de todos modos. Inuyasha la empujó contra su cuerpo y ella no se paró antes de abrazarle igualmente de fuerte que él.

"¿Por qué peleamos tanto Inuyasha?"

Él acarició la parte de arriba de su cabeza y colocó un suave beso ahí.

"No lo se."

"Odio pelear contigo."

"Keh. ¿Y te piensas que a mí me gusta pelear contigo?"

Ella se apartó un poco.

"Debería haberte dejado matar a Kouga."

Él sonrió abiertamente.

"¿Es eso un permiso?"

Ella sonrió.

"No, pero habría sido bonito ¿verdad?"

Esa vez el hanyou rió y Kagome un poco también.

"Te he corrompido a ti y a tu forma de pensar."

Se sentó abajo en el sofá arrastrándola a ella con él.

"Si lo has hecho," estuvo de acuerdo ella. "Me has cambiado sabes."

"Para mejor."

Kagome soltó unas risitas.

"Sí, para mejor. Aunque no estoy muy segura de todas las pequeñas sucias cosas pervertidas que has hecho."

"¿Cómo qué? ¿Los chistes? Keh, eso es culpa de Miroku. Pero esto," él la aproximó más cerca de él, depositando suavemente sus labios contra los de ella. "Esto es todo mío."

La belleza de pelo moreno en su regazo se presionó más cerca del demonio y devolvió el beso llena de fuerza. Ella vertió todas sus emociones en la íntima acción, intentando decir sin palabras como se sentía. Inuyasha comprendió y la besó igualmente de apasionado.

"Quiero que sepas algo Inuyasha," empezó Kagome, jugando con el botón de arriba de su camisa.

Inuyasha inhaló y la observó.

"¿Si?"

"Significas un montón para mí." Él miró arriba dentro de sus ojos y vio el conflicto de emociones persiguiéndose alrededor dentro del tormentoso gris azul. "Sólo necesitaba que supieras que incluso aunque nos peleemos, yo aún me preocupo por ti."

Eligiendo no responder le mostró mejor como se sentía entregándole otro beso a sus suaves labios y suspiró con placer.

'Te amo tanto Kagome.'

~*~

Kagome estaba en clase de nuevo e Inuyasha estaba aburrido perdido en sus pensamientos. Estaba sentado viendo la televisión fijamente, que incluso no estaba encendida en ese momento. Una vez más, con el total silencio, sus pensamientos se rompieron e hicieron estragos con sus sentimientos y su corazón.

A ella le importas. Eso es maravilloso. Ahora puedes conseguir la mitad del patrimonio. ¡La mitad del dinero!

"No puedo," murmuró en voz alta.

¿Por qué no? Discutió su cerebro.

"Porque es Kagome y Kagome es diferente. Kagome es especial."

"¿Kagome ha conseguido que hables contigo mismo?"

Inuyasha gruñó ante la familiar voz y se insultó por no cerrar la puerta con llave.

"Vaya, si es Kiro."

"Kikyo," respondió la chica secamente, "Es Kikyo."

"Si." Él se inclinó atrás en su silla. "Lo que sea."

Kikyo se enfurruñó y se sentó al lado de él en el sofá.

"Nuca llamaste más."

"Nunca te llamé."

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste?"

El demonio suspiró en irritación.

"Ya hemos pasado por esto."

"Pues pasémoslo otra vez," demandó la pálida chica.

Inuyasha encontró escalofriante cuanto se parecía a Kagome. Era extraño. Cuando vio a Kagome por primera vez no pensó cuanto se parecía a Kikyo pero ahora que estaba viendo a la chica de nuevo se dio cuenta de lo parecidas que eran.

'Ya desearía Kikyo ser lo mitad de hermosa que es Kagome.'

"El trato fue roto. Conseguiste tu dinero."

"Te he dejado montones de mensajes."

"Bloqueé tu número."

Kikyo le lanzó una mirada helada, una mortal mirada en sus ojos intentando congelarle en su sitio.

"Tienes un corazón hecho de piedra ¿verdad Inuyasha?"

Él se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo que si."

La pálida chica apretó sus labios juntos y se levantó.

"Pero no todo el tiempo ¿cierto? No le cierras la puerta a todo el mundo, solo a algunas personas. Algunas personas son lo suficientemente afortunadas de entrar."

Inuyasha miró arriba hacia la chica en alerta.

"¿Qué has oído?"

"Nada."

Él saltó ahora.

"¿Has estado observándome?" él la miró con recelo.

Kikyo estaba asombrada por la acusación.

"¡No! Por supuesto que no. Me gustas Inuyasha pero no vigilo a las personas. No es lo que hago."

"¿Qué haces entonces? Oh, es cierto, llamas a mi casa todo el tiempo y cuando no respondo vienes. Eso no es vigilar." Él se rió por lo bajo, aunque claramente no con diversión.

"Saca tu puñetero culo fuera."

Una lágrima saltó del ojo de Kikyo y ella la limpió.

"No te entiendo."

"Nadie lo hace."

"¡No entiendo esto!" Sus brazos cayeron a los lados a la vez que miraba hacia el cielo como si fuera a obtener una respuesta a su pregunta. "¿Por qué me odias tanto? Hice lo que me pediste. Pretendí ser tu prometida. ¿Por qué me odias?"

Inuyasha se puso nervioso al ver las lágrimas reluciendo en sus ojos. Odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar e incluso aunque fuera solo Kikyo, no había excepción.

"No te odio. Simplemente eres una zorra loca que necesitas mantenerte alejada de mi. No te amo Kikyo y por alguna razón pensaste que lo hacía."

Ella se sorbió los mocos, aguantando las lágrimas y manteniendo su cabeza bien alta.

"Ya veo."

"Si."

Hubo un golpe de silencio antes de que ella se moviera hacia la puerta.

"Esta chica… ¿Sabe ella lo que eres?"

El hanyou le gruñó.

"¿Qué diferencia hace eso?"

La princesa de hielo se encogió de hombros y miró aparte.

"Ninguna." Entonces añadió. "Para alguna gente."

"¡Kagome no es así!"

"¿A quién estas intentando convencer Inuyasha? ¿A mi o a ti mismo?"

"¿Fue Sesshomaru el que te puso en esto?" gritó él. Acercándose agarró sus hombros. "Dime."

Kikyo miró hacia arriba con repugnancia.

"Tu disfraz esta desvaneciéndose Inuyasha."

Él retrocedió como si estuviera siendo quemado cuando notó su expresión. Kikyo vio esto y sonrió tristemente.

"Lo siento Inuyasha pero simplemente es así como las personas van a reaccionar. Quizás después de un tiempo Kagome te verá por lo que realmente eres."

Un gruñido se emitió de la garganta del demonio perro.

"Vete."

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Adiós."

~*~

"¡Te eché de menos!"

Inuyasha rezumó alegría cuando Kagome prácticamente le atacó. Él estaba esperando fuera de su habitación cuando ella había caminado de vuelta con Sango y saltó sobre él, abrazándole fieramente.

"Yo también te extrañé," sonrió él.

"Amor joven," suspiró Sango. "Tan romántico."

"Keh. Esto no es un espectáculo gratis así que muévete."

Sango sacó juguetona su lengua afuera hacia la pareja.

"¿Cena en veinte minutos?"

"Estaré lista," respondió Kagome.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño a medida que la chica mayor se marchaba.

"¿No nos vamos a quedar en casa?"

"Miroku y Sango querían salir en pareja. ¿Te parece bien?"

"¿Cuándo vas a dibujarme?"

"Quiero empezar el viernes."

"¿Empezar?"

Kagome abrió la puerta y les permitió entrar al cuarto.

"Uh huh. Me va a llevar un tiempo hacerlo perfecto. No te importa ¿verdad?" ella se giró a él. "No quiero que…"

La boca de Inuyasha reclamó la de ella, sus manos corriendo abajo sobre sus brazos hacia sus manos y él las empujó dentro de las suyas, acariciándolas tranquilizadoramente.

"Me parece bien, pero si sigues preguntando vas a dibujar un cuenco con un plátano en él."

"Eres cruel," soltó unas risitas ella, relamiéndose los labios un poco.

Inuyasha observó su lengua precipitarse fuera sobre sus labios.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta la cena?"

"Probablemente ahora quince minutos, ¿Por qué?"

Inuyasha decidió que las palabras estaban de más y apoyó a su novia contra la pared, devorando su boca y saboreándola. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre la tela de su pecho hacia el final de la camisa e introdujo sus manos ahí, corriendo sus garras ligeramente sobre su piel. La chica se estremeció y gimió.

"Inuyasha."

Él sonrió pícaro y lo hizo de nuevo. La misma reacción.

"Oh, esto es interesante."

"P…para eso," demandó ella, empujando sus manos aparte. La sonrisa nunca abandonó su cara cuando él la observó intentando recuperar el aliento. "Tenemos que ir pronto y necesito…cambiarme."

Antes que su novio pudiera preguntarle por qué se precipitó aparte, la observó irse con diversión escondida en sus líquidas piscinas de ámbar. A ella le gustaban sus garras. La excitaban. El olor de su excitación se había clavado tanto que pensó que se desmayaría por el subidón en la cabeza. Su olor le ponía a mil y Kagome era su droga.

**Notas de Autora:** Bueno… no estaba satisfecha con este capítulo…es un poco mas largo que el de ayer. Um, pensé que era bastante triste también así que pensé, ¡hey! No hiciste que Kagome se sintiera contra la pared por Inu en su cita, risas, solo fue para añadir algo bueno. Tengo una obsesión con las garras de Inu…creo que deben sentirse bien…pero quizás sólo soy yo…Oh, no puedo creer que se me olvidara mencionar esto la última vez pero obtuve 300 críticas e hice una gran feliz danza y creo que eso se merece otro gran capítulo ¿no creéis todos? Lamento informaros sin embargo que el final de la historia esta cerca y creo que será dentro de diez capítulos más como mucho. Ya lo sabré con seguridad. El lemon esta cerca ahora… ¡Se que estáis todos nerviosos! Bueno, ¡Comentad y gracias!


	28. Un Viernes ajetreado

**Capítulo 28 - Un Viernes ajetreado**

Kagome dejó salir un suspiro deprimido.

"¿Kagome me estas escuchando?"

"Sí mama, estoy escuchandote."

"No lo creo. ¿Qué he dicho?"

La chica pensó por un momento.

"Um…"

"¡Sabía que no estabas escuchandome!"

Inuyasha gimió y se giró, intentando desesperadamente dormir. Sus orejas estaban cogiendo todo lo que Kagome estaba diciendo y su madre estaba hablando tan alto por el teléfono que podía oír lo que estaba diciendo también.

"Dijo que quería que la visitaras el próximo fin de semana," le murmuró él.

"Dijiste que quieres que vaya a verte el próximo fin de semana."

Su madre hizo una pausa.

"Pues sí. Me alegra que estuvieras prestándome atención."

Kagome bostezó.

"Te lo dije. Escucha mama, tengo que irme. Adiós."

Ella colgó antes que la mujer pudiera protestar.

"Gracias," le murmuró a Inuyasha.

Él gruñó y empujó el cuerpo de ella cerca de él. Era viernes por la mañana. La noche anterior Kagome le había invitado a quedarse como un favor de vuelta por permitirle a ella quedarse en su apartamento. Las sábanas eran suaves y cálidas. La chica era muy dulce para el olfato y muy deliciosa. Inuyasha suspiró feliz y empujó a Kagome más cerca de él.

'Que te jodan Kikyo. A Kagome no le importa lo que soy.'

"Mhm."

Ella se acurrucó contra él, cerrando sus ojos y simplemente relajándose contra su fuerte cuerpo. Sus brazos se enroscaron alrededor de su cintura empujándola más cerca, abrazándola en un protector, amoroso abrazo.

"Desearía poder estar así para siempre." Le dijo la miko.

Inuyasha se rió por lo bajo.

"Estaría bien, pero nos entraría hambre."

Kagome medio sonrió y se giró para encararle.

"Cierto. ¿Quizás podríamos tener sirivientes? Creo que eso sería realmente bueno."

"No es todo como parece ser," bufó el hanyou, recordando su casa.

"Se lo que quieres decir. Quizás los sirvientes no son una buena idea. Quizás solo un restaurante que haga entregas a cualquier hora del día."

Inuyasha besó su frente.

"Tienes algunos alocados sueños en tu cabeza de chica."

Ella soltó unas risitas.

"Lo se."

Permanecieron en silencio durante un instante, simplemente abrazándose el uno al otro. Kagome arrastró sus dedos sobre la cara de Inuyasha y luego arriba a sus orejas. Él la observó concentrado y su mirada parpadeó un poco cuando ella tocó la parte de arriba de su cabeza.

"¿Cuál es tu fascinación con esas?" preguntó él, moviendo ligeramente sus orejas a parte de sus dedos a medida que hablaba.

"Son bonitas y suaves," ella cogió una oreja y la acarició, sonriendo ante la contenida sonrisa en la cara de él. "Y estas feliz cuando te las froto. Me gusta hacerte feliz."

Inuyasha tomó su mano dentro de la suya, apartándola de su oreja y abrió sus ojos, sonriendo hacia ella.

"¿De verdad?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno, entonces quizás debería hacerte mi sirvienta." Se burló él, mordisqueando su cuello.

Kagome chilló.

"De ninguna manera."

"¿Oh si?"

Ella soltó unas risitas a la vez que él metía sus dedos debajo de las mantas y le hacía cosquillas.

"Si. Nunca conseguirás que sea tu sirvienta."

"Bueno, simplemente tendré que hacerte mi esclava ya que no quieres trabajar voluntariamente."

"¡Nunca!"

Las cosquillas se incrementaron y Kagome fue llevada cerca de las lágrimas con sus risas.

"¿No te rindes todavía?" Sonrió ampliamente él. Era asombroso cuanta diversión estaba teniendo de una lucha trivial de cosquillas. "¿Estas preparada para admitir que soy tu amo?"

Kagome asintió con la cabeza, aún riendo, y cuando sus manos se quedaron quietas, ella se movió y le besó delicadamente.

"Me rindo. Amo."

Inuyasha gruñó ásperamente. Eso era definitivamente un cambio.

"Hm…me gusta como suena eso."

Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo.

"¿Si? Bueno, no te acostumbres mucho porque ciertamente no te llamaré así de nuevo."

"Mis dedos piden discrepar," replicó él.

"Bien, mantén tus dedos juntos."

"Somos como imanes Kagome. Mi Sur es atraído por tu Norte."

Él se movió mas cerca para demostrar esto y la chica se sonrojó profundamente.

"Inuyasha, siempre estas burlándote de mi."

Su boca se movió a la oreja de ella.

"No estoy bromeando."

El sonrojo se triplicó e Inuyasha sonrió en satisfacción. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que ella se sonrojó para él. Lo había extrañado en cierta manera.

"Eres un perro ruidoso."

Después de girar sus ojos, Kagome colocó un último beso en los labios de Inuyasha y entonces salió de la cama.

El hanyou gimoteó ante la pérdida de calor.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A la ducha."

"¿Por qué tan pronto?"

"Lo creas o no tengo cosas que hacer hoy."

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Cosas."

"Kagome," dijo él en un tono de aviso.

Ella no se dio cuenta de esto y en vez de hacerle caso, le sacó la lengua antes de desaparecer dentro del baño.

~*~

"¡Adelante Souta!"

El chico miró arriba rápidamente ante el sonido de su nombre al ser gritado y sonrió antes de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Su amigo le pasó la pelota y corrió rápidamente, arrastrándola entre sus pies.

'¡Kagome está aquí!'

Su mente se aceleró a la vez que se dirigía hacia la portería, esquivando a los miembros del equipo rival. Los vitores aumentaron. Empujó su pie hacia atrás y pateó la pelota lo más fuerte que pudo. Esta voló dentro de la portería.

La multitud lanzó vitores. El partido estaba acabado. El equipo de Souta había ganado.

"Bien hecho Souta" sus compañeros de equipo le piropearon.

"Um gracias. Perdonadme."

Desembarazándose del abrazo del equipo, buscó a su hermana mayor. La encontró de pie, sonriendo y agitando la mano.

"¡Kagome!" gritó el chico, corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola fuertemente. "Viniste. ¿Pero cómo lo supiste?"

"Aún tengo el calendario que me diste imbécil," se burló ella cariñosamente, despeinando su cabello.

"¡Ganastéis el partido! ¡Enhorabuena!" La chica envolvió a su hermano en un gran abrazo.

Souta sonrió abiertamente y se sonrojó.

"Aw…venga hermana..."

"Lo siento, ¿Te estoy avergonzando?" se mofó ella. "Venga, vayamos a celebrarlo."

~*~

"Dos de vuestros especiales con soda de naranja por favor," pidió Kagome.

La camarera asintió con la cabeza y se llevó aparte los menús. Girándose para mirar a su hermano pequeño Kagome se dio cuenta de la expresión de alegría que estaba expuesta en su cara.

"No tenías porque traerme a este lugar de lujo Kagome. Sólo fue un partido de fútbol."

"Qué ganaste," le recordó ella. "Además nunca consigo verte más. Te echo un poco de menos."

Él sonrió.

"Yo también te echo un poco de menos."

Los dos conversaron interminablemente sobre las cosas que estaban sucediendo en sus vidas.

"¿Cómo estan mamá y papá?" preguntó Kagome. "No los ví en el partido hoy."

La cara de Souta decayó y sus ojos cayeron hacia la mesa. Vagamente, sorbió su soda de naranja. Kagome frunció el ceño ante su mirada. Ella lo sabía muy bien. Lo había pasado a menudo.

"Estaban muy ocupados. Está bien. Tienes cosas muy importantes que hacer."

"No más importantes que tú Souta. Podían haber sacado tiempo y verte. Yo lo hice."

"Bueno si, y no te ofendas Kagome pero tú no tienes un trabajo."

Su hermana abrió la boca pero la cerró.

"Tienes razón. No lo tengo. Hasta que consiga uno aún dependo de mamá y papá." La joven mujer suspiró. "Y no quiero depender"

"¿Qué puedes hacer sobre eso? Yo todavía dependo de ellos."

"Souta, tú tienes catorce años."

"Si ¿Y qué? Kachi reparte periódicos y ella tiene catorce años."

"¿Oh?" Kagome sonrió a escondidas. "Y quien es Kachi."

Souta tragó saliva y se sonrojó.

"No es nadie."

"Este nadie hace que tu cara se vuelva tremendamente roja." Se rió Kagome. "Venga, dime quien es ella."

"Vale. Bueno ella es esta chica y…yo creo que…a mi me gusta."

"¿De verdad?" ella suspiró felizmente. "Oh el primer amor de mi hermano. Esto es muy emocionante."

"Kagome."

"Y tan bonito. ¿Es ella bonita? ¿Tienes una foto de ella?"

"Kagome."

La chica paró sus divagaciones y su atención volvió a su hermano.

"¿Hm?"

"Ella no es mi primer amor."

La cara de Kagome se cayó y un mal sentimiento empezó en el fondo de su estómago.

"¿Ella… no lo es?"

El sacudió su cabeza en negativa.

"Pero no hay manera de que pudieras haberlo sabido. Quiero decir que no estas en casa y…"

Kagome se desplomó en su asiento. Ella reconoció el mal sentimiento ahora. Era culpabilidad.

"Oh Souta, lo siento. Me he vuelto como mamá y papá."

"No, no es así," respondió él, mirando abajo hacia su vaso a medida que sorbía el líquido que quedaba con su pajita.

"Si es así. Me he perdido tus tres últimos partidos y tuve que romper unas pocas promesas que te hice. Lo siento tanto. Mamá y papá apenas estaban ahí para mí y ahora están haciendo lo mismo contigo. Bien, yo no seré así." Souta saltó un poco cuando su hermana se inclinó hacia la mesa y cogió sus manos. "Te lo prometo."

"Esta bien hermana."

Kagome asintió con la cabeza. Souta era un chico muy agradable y de trato muy fácil. Por supuesto a él no le importaba que sus padres le ignoraran. Bueno, no le importaba por fuera. Ella sabía que debía estar un poco dolido por dentro. Ella había estado en su lugar varias veces.

'Muchas clases de baile perdidas, muchas reuniones perdidas. Simplemente no les importaba.'

"Venga. Vayamos a ver una película."

Souta sonrió abiertamente.

"¿Podemos ver una de acción?"

Su hermana sonrió.

"Lo que quieras."

~*~

Eri se sentó en su silla con un suspiro. Kouga la estaba usando. Se había dado cuenta justo después de que él hubiera llamado a Kagome. A él no le importaba ella. Él sólo se preocupaba por Kagome. Todos sólo se preocupaban por Kagome. Bueno, ¿Y qué pasaba con ella?

'¿Quién se va a preocupar por mi?'

El teléfono sonó y Eri lo cogió inmediatamente.

"¿Ho…hola?" su voz titubeó a la vez que reprimía sus lágrimas.

"Eri…nena."

La chica sintió vergüenza ajena.

"Escúchame Kouga. No voy a hacer esto. Yo…"

"¿Estás libre esta noche?"

Ella suspiró irritablemente.

"¿No lo coges? No te voy a ayudar a arruinarle la vida amorosa a Kagome. Estaba equivocada al hacer eso. Sólo estaba celosa y…"

"Los celos no te llevan a ningún lado Eri. Me he dado cuenta de eso. Ahora, ¿Quieres salir esta noche si o no?"

La chica sonrió ampliamente.

"¿De verdad?"

Kouga rió.

"Te iré a buscar a las seis y media."

~*~

"Así que dime viejo, ¿dónde has estado durante el último año o por ahí?"

Myouga miró hacia Inuyasha.

"No estoy seguro de que quieres decir señor."

"Quiero decir que fuíste pateado fuera de la mansión de Sesshomaru hace ya dos años ahora y Miroku dice que sólo llevas viviendo en este edificio durante unos pocos meses. Esto no encaja. Así que ¿dónde has estado?"

La boca del viejo hombre colgó abierta como un pescado.

"Me insulta que pienses que te he mentido."

Inuyasha se enfurruñó.

"No pienso eso."

"Entonces ¿por qué la visita repentina? ¿El interrogatorio?"

Un suspiro de molestia escapó del hanyou.

"Olvídalo entonces."

Myouga trajo algo de té para ellos y lo colocó abajo en la mesa. Le sirvió una taza para Inuyasha y luego una para él. Sorbiendo lentamente su té se inclinó hacia atrás y estudió al medio demonio.

"Estás diferente mi señor."

Inuyasha gruñó.

"No me llames señor y ¿qué quieres decir con diferente?"

La pulga inclinó su cabeza y miró a su señor desde este ángulo como si de alguna manera hubiera alguna diferencia.

"Diferente. Parece como si un gran peso hubiera sido levantado de tus hombros. ¿Ha pasado algo últimamente?"

Inuyasha sorbió su té y se echó atrás un poco por la temperatura de este. Soplando en él se debatió si mencionar o no a Kagome pero no podía ver el daño en esto.

"He estado viendo a una chica."

Inmediatamente la cara de la pulga tomó una mirada severa.

"Señor Inuyasha, te aconsejo en contra de la idea de intentar el mismo truco que hiciste hace un tiempo."

Él gruñó.

"¡No es así! Me preocupo por esta. No la voy a usar para conseguir mi dinero."

Myouga parecía no creerse su historia.

"¿De verdad?"

Inuyasha frunció el ceño al demonio.

"Keh. No me importa si un viejo demonio cobarde como tú me cree o no."

"No hay necesidad de insultar Señor Inuyasha. Simplemente estaba preguntándote una sencilla cuestión."

"Keh"

Myouga mentalmente suspiró.

'Tan diferente y aún así todavía bastante igual.'

~*~

"Así que ¿Dónde has estado en todo el día?" preguntó Inuyasha, despatarrado en el sofá de Kagome cambiando los canales.

"Uniendo lazos con mi hermano pequeño."

"Lo sabía, olí otro varón en ti. Me alegra que solo fuera familia."

Kagome rodó sus ojos.

"¿Alguien alguna vez te ha dixo que eres demasiado celoso?"

"Sólo estoy intentando protejerte Kagome. Tú eres mía."

Durante un rápido momento Inuyasha pensó que vio un fruncir en la cara de Kagome pero fue ahora reemplazado con una mirada irritada.

"Quita tus pies de mi sofá."

"Si señora," se burló él, haciendo lo que le había dicho.

"¿Estas listo?"

"¿Para qué?"

"¿Para qué?" repitió Kagome, "Inuyasha te dije que iba a empezar a dibujarte esta noche."

"Oh cierto…lo siento. Se me olvidó."

Ella le gruñó tan bien como su cuerpo humano le permitía.

"Voy a ir a coger las cosas que necesito. Más te vale que estes desnudo para cuando vuelva."

Inuyasha rió y Kagome se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"Si señora," repitió él, esta vez más ansiosamente y acompañado de una gran sonrisa.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Kagome desapareció en su cuarto para coger sus materiales. Inuyasha se levantó y arrojó sus ropas, encabezándose hacia el baño y agarrando una toalla. No era que le importara que Kagome le viera desnudo, simplemente se sentía extraño al caminar por ahí sin ropas puestas.

Tumbándose en el sofá Inuyasha cambió unos pocos canales más antes de apagar la tele y suspirar. Necesitaba concentrarse para quitar su hechizo, o pensar en Kouga. Cualquiera de los dos funcionaría.

Kouga.

'Maldito sea. ¡Él es en primer lugar el que me metió en esta situación!'

Su cerebro puntalizó afuera que el simplemente podía haber golpeado a Kouga y no hacer el dibujo pero últimamente se había acostumbrado a ignorar lo que su cerebro decía.

Kagome volvió con sus utensilios de arte y un caballete. Una gran limpia blanca hoja de papel colgaba de él. Ella miró hacia arriba y simplemente le ignoró durante un momento, mirando alrededor de su cuarto y decidiendo donde era mejor dibujar su cuadro.

"No quiero que me mires," dijo ella. "Este dibujo va a parecer como que te ví a escondidas y te dibujé. Tienes que parecer natural."

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Ponme donde quieras Kagome."

Por dentro el se rió por lo bajo ante el doble significado de su frase. Se habría reído a carcajada en voz alta pero Kagome estaba tan ocupada que no se habría dado cuenta y entonces esto simplemente no habría tenido gracia.

"Por aquí," finalmente ordenó ella, señalando a un punto por el sofá. "Inclinante contra este un poco y mira a algun lugar, cualquiera que no sea yo."

"Si, su excelentísima."

"No empieces Inuyasha," le adivirtió ella, aunque no habia ferocidad en su voz.

Él se inclinó contra el sillón, mirando abajo hacia el brazo de este.

"¿Así esta bien?"

"Si."

"Hazme saber cuando estes lista ¿vale?"

Kagome colocó sus cosas.

"Vale. Quiero que esto sea un perfecto retrato variado de ti así que voy a trabajar lentamente. Esta noche lo haremos durante una hora. Voy a trabajar con tu cabeza primero." Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y esperó impacientemente a que ella le dijera algo.

"¿Kagome?"

"De acuerdo estoy lista."

Inuyasha dejó caer la toalla. Esta vez la situación no era tan difícil. Kagome había visto a Inuyasha desnudo antes y estaba ahora más acostumbrada a esto. Su cara era de un débil rosa en vez del rojo manzana de caramelo.

Ambos cambiaron a un modo más pensativo. Kagome concentrada en dibujar la cabeza de Inuyasha perfectamente. El pelo, la forma, los ojos, la nariz… todo tenía que estar perfecto. Esta buscadora de talentos de arte quería trabajo de calidad y ella rezó para sólo poder entregar algo la mitad de hermoso de lo que la señora Babori estaba acostumbrada a ver.

Inuyasha encontró un punto en el brazo del sofá que no le interesó en lo mínimo y permaneció lanzando miradas a hurtadillas hacia su novia por la esquina del ojo. Ella estaba trabajando diligentemente, probablemente ensimismanda en su propio pequeño mundo del arte con lápices bailarines y pinceles. Él podía decir esto porque ella no estaba dejando caer las cosas. Cada vez que se ponía nerviosa tiraba objetos por todo el lugar.

'Debe estar acostumbrada a mí ahora' dedujo él mentalmente. Su corazón dolió un poco por eso. 'Pensar eso no es una buena cosa. Modelar desnudo para la gente de clases de arte no es manera de vivir.'

"Estas moviendo la cabeza."

La acusación trajo a Inuyasha a sus sentidos. Dejando salir afuera unos pocos suaves insultos, le frunció el ceño y puso su cabeza de vuelta a como estaba.

"Eres una exagerada. Sólo fue un poco."

"Podría arruinar el dibujo entero. No quiero entregarle a la Señora Babori un dibujo que esta fuera de proporción. Nunca seré capaz de vivir conmigo misma si no intento impresionarla."

"De acuerdo, suficiente con la charlita." Él inclinó su cabeza. "¿Está así mejor?"

Kagome sonrió en vez de responderle y volvió a dibujar. Después de veinte minutos ella paró.

"¿Quieres una bebida?"

Inuyasha miró hacia arriba abruptamente.

"¿Ya acabaste?"

"No, sólo estoy sedienta."

"Leche, gracias."

"Vale."

Fue hacia el armario y sacó dos copas. Inuyasha apenas envolvió la tela alrededor de su cintura y fue a mirar como estaba quedando el dibujo.

"Creo que me veo bastante raro. ¿No puedes hacer un trabajo mejor que esto?"

Kagome estuvo a su lado en un segundo.

"¿Qué esta mal ahora, oh, su grandeza?"

Inuyasha sonrío perversamente.

"Amo simplemente esta bien ¿recuerdas?"

Ella de broma golpeó su brazo.

"¿Cómo puedes encontrar algo mal cuando todo lo que he hecho es un boceto del cuerpo y dibujar los rasgos de la cabeza?"

"Quizás simplemente me gusta observar como te cabreas." Le dijo él, empujándola dentro de sus brazos.

Kagome era muy consciente de la dureza que le presionaba contra su estómago a través de la toalla. También era muy consciente de su estado de desnudez. Ella le besó de todos modos, un poco sorprendida por sus propias acciones.

'Justo la semana pasada hice algo que nunca pensé que fuera a hacerle a un chico. Tú eres muy especial para mí Inuyasha. Simplemente no tienes idea de cuanto.'

"Así que intentas enfadarme a propósito ¿eh?" preguntó ella, una sonrisa jugando sobre sus labios.

Inuyasha gimió en frustración cuando ella apartó sus labios de los de él.

"Kagome."

Sus labios presionaron contra los de ella de nuevo y él empujó la cabeza de ella más cerca de la de él, sus manos buceaban dentro de su sedoso pelo moreno y lo acariciaban con delicadeza. Él nunca se cansaría de su sabor. Cada vez que incluso pensaba en Kagome, surjía una intensa ola de puro deseo que le atravesaba creando un instante dificil, que no era fácil de quitar con agua fría o imágenes poco sensuales. No. Sólo Kagome podía sacar afuera su fuego de la pasión y lujuria y ella no estaba preparada para eso.

Él la empujó abajo al sofá con él, ligeramente acariciando sus pezones a través de su camisa. La chica jadeó y se arqueó en sus manos, luchando por mantener sus ojos abiertos pero fallando. Los labios del hanyou se presionaron contra su expuesta garganta en varios calientes, húmedos besos con la boca abierta y Kagome intentó inclinar su cabeza incluso más para que así él tuviera más acceso.

"Inuyasha."

Cuando ella gimió su nombre, su excitación palpitó y fue recordado con el hecho de que sólo tenía encima una toalla, una toalla que estaba deslizándose de sus caderas.

'Mientras ella no este desnuda puede que sea capaz de controlarme.'

Simplemente deseó que pudiera controlarse. Kagome tiró de él abajo de manera que pudieran dedicarse a otro apasioando beso y la mano de ella bajó a frotar su longitud a través de la toalla. Inuyasha reprimió un gemido y tomó represalias con un delicado mordisco a su clavícula y lentos burlones círculos alrededor de sus duros pezones. Sus dedos siguieron la pista de su cuerpo y él maldijo que llevara vaqueros en vez de falda. La sensitiva nariz del hanyou cogió el espeso olor de la excitación de la chica y jadeó dificultosamente, intentando contener su urgencia de tirarla al suelo y tomarla, poseer su cuerpo y alma.

"Kagome…" gritó él apagadamente, "Si no estas lista para esto entonces tenemos…tenemos que parar."

Parar no sonaba bastante atractivo en ese momento pero la parte racional de la mente de la joven mujer le estaba hablando. Le estaba diciendo que no tenían protección para empezar y que simplemente no estaba preparada. Amaba a Inuyasha pero todavía faltaba algo.

'Rezo a Dios para descubrir que es ese algo pronto. Le necesito demasiado.'

Después de compartir un último beso la pareja se separó el uno del otro y enderezaron sus ropas.

"No creo que deba intentar dibujar más esta noche," decidió Kagome, mirando a su dibujo. "Mi concentración esta un poco ida ahora."

"Gracias a mí" sonrió abiertamente Inuyasha arrogantemente, abrazándola por detrás.

"Si. Ve a ponerte encima algo de ropa ¿vale?" su cara coincidía con el color de una cereza.

Inuyasha presionó su nariz contra la de ella.

"Amo cuando te sonrojas Kagome."

"Bueno, yo no…" ella hizo un mohín.

"Y amo cuando haces un mohín también,"

Ella dejo salir unas risitas.

"Te iba a invitar a pasar la noche pero ahora no estoy tan segura de que seas capaz de comportarte."

Los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha empujaron a la frágil chica fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

"Oh, podré comportarme Kagome, ¿pero estás segura de que quieres que me porte bien?"

La boca de la chica se abrió pero la cerró un momento más tarde, incapaz de responder la arrogante pregunta. Inuyasha rió por lo bajo y la soltó para agarrar sus ropas y ponérselas. Kagome permaneció de pie, observándolo ausente, reflexionando su pregunta.

**Notas de Autora:** ¡Whew! Otro capítulo de diez páginas. Son sólo las 10:54 pero ¡estoy tan cansada! Mientras estaba escribiendo esto me quedé dormida y cuando me desperté había escrito… "Cuando la mantequilla se fue la taza de té entró" Om, debía estar fuera de mi. Risas. ¿400 críticas? ¿Realmente conseguiré tantas? Si lo consigo creo que pueda tener un ataque al corazón pero sobreviviré a este para acabar de escribir la historia por supuesto. Acabo de ver la película "El viaje de Chihiro" con mis hermanos y es ¡Muyyyyyyyyyy linda! Me habría gustado que Haku y Sen (o como fueran sus nombres) se hubieran besado pero aún así fue una película adorable. Hombre, si pudiera casarme con un personaje de anime… (además de inu y tenchi) ¡Me casaría con Haku! Vale, suficiente cháchara… ¡Comentad y gracias!

**Notas de Traductora:**

En la parte en que Kagome está hablando con Souta y piensa lo de "reuniones perdidas", lo puse pq no estaba muy segura de que significaba "open houses" imagino que sería algo del colegio en lo que tendrían que asistir los padres o algo de eso, no estoy segura. Y por cierto a mi también me gustó mucho El viaje de Chihiro como dice en las notas de autora, os recomiendo que la veáis ^_^ aunque me gustó más la Princesa Mononoke (echas por el mismo autor ambas, también está la Tumba de las Luciérnagas, pero esta es más triste L ) ¡Xao!.


	29. Usada

**Capítulo 29 - Usada**

Sesshomaru estaba cabreado.

"¿Me llamaste Señor?"

El demonio no se giró cuando oyó la familiar voz. Su más fiel servidor, Jaken, estaba asomando su cabeza dentro del cuarto a través de la puerta ligeramente abierta.

"Si Jaken. Necesito que hagas algo por mi."

"Cualquier cosa mi Señor. ¡Cualquier cosa que desee!"

"Entra y cierra la puerta detrás tuyo."

El sapo hizo lo que se le había dicho y saltó ansiosamente de pie en pie, esperando sus órdenes.

"Para de hacer eso." Demandó el demonio perro. "No es propio de ti."

"Lo siento mi Señor." Jaken paró de balancearse e hizo una reverencia para presentar sus respetos.

"¿Para que me quieres querido Señor?"

Sesshomaru mantuvo la mirada fija en el ardiente fuego que estaba bramando en la chimenea. Los naranjas, rojos y amarillos, todos se movieron y se fundieron en un solo color. La llama bailó arriba y abajo alcanzando su cima, una pequeña chispa se soltó, se sacudió en el aire y desapareció.

"Es sobre mi hermano"

Jaken se estremeció.

"Lamento que este inútil mixto esté emparentado contigo, Señor Sesshomaru." Él tomó una pausa y brilló un poco.

'¿Podría su maestro estar ordenando la muerte del hanyou?'

"¿Te gustaría que enviara la orden de asesinarlo?"

"No."

La respuesta le deprimió y en vez de preguntar de nuevo que necesitaba su maestro, permaneció en silencio y esperó impacientemente a ser informado de que pasaba.

El demonio perro aún observaba el fuego. Las llamas eran muy intensas, lamían los alrededores de la chimenea, amenazando con dispararse fuera y aterrizar en la alfombra.

"Debe ser parado. Está enamorándose y eso son malas noticias Jaken. Son terribles noticias. Quiero que encuentres a la otra chica."

"¿La…la otra chica mi Señor?"

"La que me trajo antes. A la que le pagó."

"¿La miko?"

"Si. Síguela. Quiero que la convenzas para que me ayude."

Jaken asintió e hizo una reverencia.

"Si mi Señor"

"Y Jaken…"

"¿Hm?"

Sesshomaru se giró hacia su sirviente y el demonio sapo casi gritó cuando vio las llamas bailando en los usuales ojos ámbar de Sesshomaru.

"Hazlo rápido."

~*~

"Tengo que entregar mi dibujo este Domingo," le dijo Kagome a Inuyasha a la vez que estudiaba lo que había hecho hasta ahora.

"Lo acabarás a tiempo."

"¿Quedándome cinco días? No estoy tan segura de que pueda."

Observó a la chica desplomarse en el sofá y frunció el ceño un poco. Ella había estado trabajando al máximo en su dibujo, esperando hacerlo perfecto. Le había llevado más de lo que había esperado porque Inuyasha normalmente la entretenía con alguna cosa agradable u otra.

Cuando pensó en estos encuentros la arruga del ceño cambió en una sonrisa. Las dos semanas habían volado, y en tres días, el Viernes, sería su aniversario de un mes. No podía esperar para celebrarlo. Tenía algo muy especial planeado.

"¿Por qué me estás mirando así?" preguntó Kagome.

Él casi se rió por la expresión en su cara.

'Porque te amo demasiado.'

"¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?"

Kagome giró sus ojos.

"Ven aquí."

Haciendo lo que se le había dicho Inuyasha se unió a ella en el sofá. Ella cogió sus brazos y los envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo. Después de hacer esto enterró su cara en su pecho, sus brazos exaltando sus bíceps. El hanyou estaba preocupado ahora y miró abajo a la parte de arriba de su cabeza, acariciando su cabello con delicadeza.

"¿Qué va mal?"

"A veces simplemente necesito asegurarme de que eres real."

Inuyasha se inclinó abajo y besó con suavidad a la chica en los labios.

"¿Es eso lo suficiente real para ti?"

Ella sonrió inocentemente.

"Eres tan asombroso Inuyasha."

"¿Yo? ¿Yo soy el asombroso? Creo que estas totalmente equivocada. Tu eres la maravillosa."

"¿Piensas eso?"

"Yo se eso."

Frotaron sus narices juntas de una repugnante dulce manera, para justo después sentarse ahí, enroscarse en los brazos del otro y disfrutar del calor que irradiaban sus cuerpos.

Cuando el teléfono sonó Inuyasha fue reacio a dejar a Kagome cogerlo. Le gustaba bastante la posición en la que estaban ahora. Ella se levantó con un pesado suspiro de molestia y cogió el teléfono.

"¿Hola?"

"Hey Kagome."

"Eri. ¿Cómo estás?"

La chica al otro lado no respondió durante un momento pero moqueó un poco.

"B…bien. ¿Estas ocupada?"

Kagome miró a donde Inuyasha estaba sentado, observándola.

"Bueno, algo así. ¿Por qué?" ella oyó el moqueo. "¿Qué va mal?"

"Nada"

"Estas llorando."

"Si…si tienes tiempo de sobra ¿podemos hablar?"

"Por supuesto." el corazón le dolió a Kagome y se preguntó, que podia haber hecho a su amiga llorar. "Estaré ahora mismo ahí." Después de colgar el teléfono se giró a su novio.

"Tengo que irme."

"¿Por qué? ¿Quién era?"

"Eri. No demorará mucho. Necesita alguien con quien hablar. Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres."

Él asintió con la cabeza y la abrazó en despedida.

"Ten cuidado."

"Ella esta sólo a un pasillo aparte." Una mirada apareció en los ojos de Inuyasha que la hicieron sentirse mal por descartar su preocupación tan rápido. Inclinándose en sus dedos de los pies, le besó cariñosamente. "Lo tendré."

Él sonrió.

"Date prisa en volver."

~*~

"¿Eri, estas ahí?" Kagome golpeó en la puerta.

"Si, espera."

La puerta se abrió unos pocos minutos más tarde y Kagome estuvo cara a cara con una Eri con ojos hinchados y enrojecidos.

"Oh dioses, Eri"

"Entra."

Ella dejó la puerta lo suficientemente abierta para que su amiga entrara y la cerró detrás de ella.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué has estado llorando?"

"Es Kouga."

Kagome aguantó la respiración.

"¿Qué pasa con él?"

"Realmente te quiere, Kagome. Yo…yo le ayudé a intentar arruinar las cosas entre tú e Inuyasha antes y lo siento mucho, y él me llamó y pensé que estaba interesado en mí pero todo lo que hizo fue hablar de ti. Kagome he sido usada."

La acongojada chica se desplomó contra la miko y aunque no podía decir que se sentía completamente mal por la chica, tuvo algo de compasión.

"¿Usada? ¿A qué te refieres con usada?"

Eri no respondió, meramente moqueaba y parpadeaba.

"¿Tú…tú dormiste con él?" esto trajo un fresco asalto de lágrimas y Kagome la miró boquiabierta en asombro. "¿Lo hiciste?"

"Me dijo que me quería."

"No te forzó ¿verdad?"

"No."

Kagome casi abofeteó a su amiga. Podía entender que la chica se sintiera cabreada por haber sido mentida y usada, pero uno, ella lo había hecho gustosamente, y dos, había intentado romper su relación con Inuyasha. La compasión fue sustituida por el enojo.

"¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo tan tonto Eri?"

"No lo entenderías. Todos te quieren. Yo solo quería ser amada Kagome. Sólo quería…" ella empezó a llorar de nuevo y esta vez Kagome suspiró y abrazó a su amiga más cerca.

"Todo estará bien Eri. Lo superarás. Kouga es sólo un gran cerdo. Está bien."

A medida que Eri continuaba llorando Kagome decidió que necesitaba darle una pequeña visita a su ex novio.

~*~

"Estás jodidamente loca si piensas que simplemente voy a dejarte ir sola a casa de Kouga para gritarle. Si alguien tiene que ir ese soy yo, y ¡golpearé la mierda fuera de él!"

"Eso no es lo que quiero," le dijo Kagome. "Quiero que entienda que no debe herir a las chicas así. Simplemente está mal."

"Kagome son las ocho."

"Realmente no me importa. Pueden ser las diez en punto y aún iría. Esto es importante. Necesita darse cuenta que lo que ha hecho no es aceptable."

Inuyasha sintió su humor enfriarse a la vez que oía a su novia y veía su mirada decidida en su rostro.

'Ella es muy recta. Muy perfecta. Dios ¿qué voy a hacer con esta chica?'

"Voy contigo."

Ella dio vueltas alrededor y le miró con severidad.

"Oh no, no lo harás." Si vienes entonces simplemente va a haber una pelea. Voy sola."

"¡Demonios!, no. Esperaré fuera de la puerta."

"Inuyasha."

"O no vas."

Los dos se miraron fijamente por un instante antes de que Kagome suspirara, señalando su derrota.

"Bien."

~*~

"Kagome…que sorpresa más agradable."

"Hola Kouga."

El lobo olfateó casualmente y gruñó un poco.

"¿Trajiste a tu perrito contigo? ¿Estas asustada de que pueda intentar algo?"

Inuyasha gruñó.

"Él va a estar fuera," le informó Kagome. "Necesitamos hablar."

Después de cerrar la puerta Kouga se giró hacia la chica.

"Así que ¿Qué te trae aquí? Obviamente no has dejado al chico perro todavía."

"Quiero hablar contigo sobre Eri."

Los ojos de Kouga se ensancharon en lo que Kagome sólo podría describir como vergüenza y entonces él miró aparte.

"No se de que estas hablando."

"La usaste en más de una manera. Eso no es justo Kouga."

"Yo no quería," respondió él. "Sólo ocurrió."

"El sexo no ocurre simplemente."

"¿Cómo lo vas a saber tú?" Kouga bufó suavemente. "Tú eres aún virgen."

Las mejillas de Kagome se colorearon por como dijo él esto tan casualmente pero no retrocedió.

"Eso no importa. Además oí que has estado intentando romper la relación entre Inuyasya y yo. Deja de hacerlo."

"¿O qué?" sonrió él malicioso.

"O le diré a mi madre sobre tu carrera de modelo."

Kouga tragó.

'Se lo dirá a mis padres. Puedo ser deseheredado si lo llegan a saber,' le entró el pánico. De repente él se volvió a su ex novia. "No eres una chivata Kagome."

Ella sonrió perversamente.

"¿Me lo estas preguntando o diciendo?"

Él la estudió durante un minuto antes de gruñir y maldecir por lo bajo.

"Mira, estaba intentando llegar a ti por medio de Eri pero no funcionó demasiado bien. Dormimos juntos y yo no quería pero pasó."

"Nunca pensé que fueras del tipo que pasan la noche por ahí," le dijo Kagome. Una mirada de total disgusto entró en sus ojos. "Odio cuando estoy equivocada" ella se giró hacia la puerta. "Te sugiero que te disculpes. Las flores que más le gustan son las amarillas. Quizás los dos podáis en realidad funcionar juntos."

Kouga miró fijamenet a la puerta después de que Kagome saliera.

'Quizás tiene razón.'

No estaba muy seguro pero sabía que nunca más quería ver esa mirada en los ojos de Kagome de nuevo.

~*~

"¿Cómo fue?" preguntó Inuyasha.

Kagome sonrió.

"Creo que fue bastante bien."

**Notas de Autora:** Bueno, este fue un tipo de capítulo para abrigarse contra un final perdido (Kouga y Eri). Lo siento, este capítulo fue aburrido pero necesitaba simplemente atar esa pequeña parte de la historia. Todos vosotros que seáis amantes del lemon estaréis muy emocionados de saber que ¡el próximo capítulo contendrá el lemon! ¡Hooray! Y creo que será un capítulo más largo que los otros pero no tan largo como mis mega capítulos. No lo se aún porque no lo he escrito todavía =P um…la última vez chequeé que tenía 399 críticas. ¡Eso es asombroso! Nunca pensé que llegara a las 200 ¡y lo hice! Estaba especialmente sorprendida ya que "Camp shikon", el cuál creo que está en el top 10, sólo tiene como 179 críticas o algo así, y esta historia incluso no está completa y tiene 399. Así que, sí, lemon en el próximo y hay más historia después del lemon (¿Es la nueva yo recordáis?) ¡Comentad y gracias!

**Notas de Traductora:**

Pido disculpas por algunos insultos en inglés que puede que no traduzca del todo muy bien ^_^u me aproximo a lo que quiere decir, en la academia no me enseñaron a insultar a la gente en inglés americanado XD.

¡Hooray! Lemon en el próximo capítulo XD no me lo pierdo ^_^ y claro esta que vosotros tampoco porque lo traduciré XD


	30. Feliz aniversario

**ADVERTENCIA: Este episodio contiene LEMON leer bajo su responsabilidad**

**Capítulo 30 - Feliz aniversario**

Miroku frotó sus ojos y gimió. ¿Quién estaba golpeando en su puerta a esta inoportuna hora de…echó un vistazo al reloj…de las 8 de la mañana?

"¡Miroku abre!"

Él suspiró.

Inuyasha por supuesto. ¿Quién mas iba a ser sino Inuyasha?

"Voy."

"¡No vengas, estate aquí ya!"

El chico habría replicado pero sus vecinos seguramente se quejarían del nivel del ruido y quería evitar eso. Finalmente alcanzó la puerta y la abrió.

"Miroku yo…"

"Entra aquí." Él tiró del demonio perro a través del umbral de la puerta y cerró de un golpe detrás de él. "¿Hay algo mal en ti? Son las ocho de la mañana de un viernes."

"No se que comprarle a Kagome por nuestro aniversario."

La cara del chico de pelo moreno estaba en blanco.

"¿Me despiertas pronto porque no le compraste un regalo a tu novia?"

"¿Qué les gusta a las chicas? Nunca he comprado un regalo antes." Miroku escondió su diversión ante esto. O al menos pensó que así lo hizo. Inuyasha gruñó por lo bajo. "¿Por qué puñetas te estás riendo pervertido? ¿Piensas que toda esta cosa es divertida?"

"Por supuesto que no Inuyasha. Ahora entonces, ¿le gustan las joyas?"

Inuyasha pensó duramente y entonces se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé."

"Vale, ¿Cuáles son sus flores favoritas?"

"Um…"

Miroku le lanzó al demonio una mirada mortal.

"¿Le gustan los dulces?"

"¿Si?"

"Vale, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer."

~*~

Kagome suspiró impacientemente. ¿Dónde estaba? Normalmente venía a tiempo.

'Y es nuestro aniversario por llevar un mes juntos."

Una sonrisa vino a sus labios cuando pensó sobre esto.

"Sólo un mes y ya le amo. Creo que le amé desde el momento en que le conocí." Ella soltó unas risitas cuando pensó en la primera vez que se encontró con él y como le había gritado. "Vale, quizás no desde la primera vez pero no fue muchó más tarde después de eso."

Sus dedos marcaron el número de él por tercera vez aquella mañana. Su contestador saltó. Kagome dejó salir otro suspiro.

'¿Quizás se olvidó?'

Su corazón le dio una punzada de dolor ante el pensamiento. Se dio cuenta que su mayor miedo en el mundo era que Inuyasha no la correspondiera. Sabía que él se preocupaba por ella pero preocuparse y amar eran dos cosas separadas. Te preocupas por lo que llevas puesto por la mañana. El amor es otro caso.

"¿Dónde demonios estás?" murmuró ella.

Su plan hoy era pasar el día con él y acabar su dibujo por la noche así podría tener un descanso el sábado y hacer los ajustes finales el domingo antes de dárselo a la Señora Babori. Quería decirle a Inuyasha esto pero era imposible porque no podía encontrar a su novio.

Una vez más la miko cogió el teléfono y marcó su número.

~*~

"¿De verdad piensas que le gustará esto?" le preguntó Inuyasha a Miroku.

"Más le vale. Hemos pasado dos horas y media buscando algo bueno."

Miroku se desplomó en una silla y suspiró. Toda su mañana prácticamente se había ido. Inuyasha miró fijamente al regalo en su mano. Era maravilloso y le había supuesto una gran cantidad de dinero. Había ido a su cuenta privada en el banco e incluso necesitó la ayuda de Miroku.

"Te devolveré hasta la última moneda Miroku."

Miroku movió su mano, rechazando la declaración.

"No te preocupes por eso."

El hanyou se giró hacia su amigo.

"Te voy a devolver el dinero," repitió él. "No me gusta deberle nada a nadie."

"Para devolverme el dinero tendrías que conseguir un trabajo," señaló Miroku. Él rió ahora.

"Y simplemente no te veo consiguiendo un trabajo."

"Cállate," refunfuñó Inuyasha.

"Y entonces tú…" Miroku estuvo callado ahora y estudió al hanyou, casi asustado de hablar.

Inuyasha, sintiendo el cambio de humor, observó a su amigo más cerca.

"¿Y?" inquirió él.

"Inuyasha. No quiero decir nada con esto pero…tu nunca herirías a Kagome ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué clase de estúpida pregunta es esa?" preguntó Inuyasha, "¿Por qué iba a…" él paró y sus ojos se estrecharon. "Piensas que la voy a usar para conseguir el patrimonio y el dinero."

Miroku no respondió, no titubeó ante el veneno que se había movido sigilosamente en el tono de Inuyasha.

"No dije tal cosa."

"Pero es lo que querías decir ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz? ¿Por qué no puedo tener a alguien porque así lo quiero?"

"Porque la última vez que dijiste esto ¡habías mentido! ¡Intentaste usar a una chica para tener acceso al dinero!"

"¡Pero ella lo hizo voluntariamente!"

"No veo la diferencia."

Inuyasha gruñó. Se sentía con ganas de golpear algo. Su pared se iba a llevar el premio cuando llegara a casa.

"Muchas gracias por confiar en mi Miroku."

Miroku suspiró y se levantó, acercándose al lado de Inuyasha y tocándole levemente en el hombro. Este lado de su amigo demonio nunca le asustó. Ya estaba acostumbrado a él y se lo tomó con tranquilidad.

"Confio en ti mi amigo. Meramente estoy diciendo que no sería correcto hacerle esto a la señorita Kagome. Se que te preocupas por ella y cuando le expliques la situación, debes ser preciso y delicado con las palabras que vas a poner. Explicáselo completamente o podría hacerle daño."

Inuyasha miró aparte.

"Si."

"¿Si? ¿Si qué?"

"Eso si se lo digo."

~*~

"Espero que nada vaya mal." Kagome frunció el ceño.

"No te preocupes. Estoy segura que está bien."

"¿De verdad lo crees?"

Sango sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Positivo. Es un chico grande. Puede cuidarse él solito."

Kagome regresó la sonrisa.

"Bueno, estoy contenta porque no estará bien cuando consiga poner mis manos en él."

Sango rió.

"Cálmate. Quizás te está comprando tu regalo."

"¿Tan tarde?" ella hizo un mohín. "¿Se olvidó?"

"Es el deber de un chico olvidarse," rió Sango.

Las chicas rieron e hicieron burla de los hombres en general. Esto levantó sus espíritus y Kagome casi se olvidó de Inuyasha. Casi. El teléfono sonó y ella corrió hacia este.

"¿Hola?" dijo apresuradamente, respirando dificultosamente por haber corrido a través del cuarto.

La voz en el otro lado sonó irritada.

"Espero no interrumpir nada."

Kagome parpadeó y contestó en un tono frío.

"Bueno, quizás sí que lo hiciste. Déjame sólo que encuentre mi camisa y te hablaré en un segundo"

"Encontrar tu… Kagome ¡Más te vale que estés de broma!"

"Espera Inuyasha."

Ella puso el teléfono abajo y dejó escapar unas risitas. Sango estaba con un ataque de risa en el suelo. Kagome cogió el teléfono de nuevo y oyó a Inuyasha insultando por este.

"No seas así de zorra Kagome."

"Feliz aniversario para ti también."

Él tono de él se aclaró.

"Feliz aniversario nena. Tengo una sorpresa para ti."

"¿Si? ¿Qué es?"

Su novio resopló.

"Si te lo digo…"

"Entonces ya no sería una sorpresa. Si, si, si ya lo sé."

Inuyasha sonrió abiertamente.

"Ponte algo bonito. Estaré ahí sobre las siete."

"Pero…"

"Siete. Bonito. ¿Lo pillaste?"

Kagome suspiró.

"Si amo," respondió ella sarcásticamente.

"Adiós."

"Adiós."

~*~

La mandíbula de Inuyasha cayó abierta cuando vio a Kagome. Se veía como una visión salida fuera de un sueño de él. Llevaba puesta una minifalda negra y un top rojo brillante con un suéter negro de terciopelo encima de esta. El suéter era más del estilo de una chaqueta que empataba en la parte delantera en vez de una cremallera o de botones. En sus pies habían unos zapatos de tiras negros de tacón alto y su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta, cayendo rizado, y dos fragmentos rizados colgaban delante.

"Estoy lista," sonrió ella.

Ninguna palabra pudo escapar de la boca del hanyou. Estaba demasiado cogido por lo asombrosa que se veía.

'Y ella es mía. Esta preciosa criatura es toda mía.'

"Ka…Kagome."

Una mirada preocupada apareció en la cara de ella.

"¿Inuyasha estas bien?"

Él cogió su mano y la tiró hacia él.

"Te ves preciosa." Murmuró él, besándola dulcemente. "Más allá de la hermosura."

"¿De… de verdad?"

"Si."

Se besaron de nuevo. Kagome dejó escapar unas risitas y se apartó.

"Mi pintura de labios está quedando en tu boca."

Él sonrió.

"Bueno, si no nos vamos ahora llegaremos tarde de todos modos."

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Es una sorpresa. Keh, ¿No puedes parar de hablar por un minuto?"

Kagome le sacó la lengua.

"Eres muy cruel."

"Puedes sobrellevarlo."

Él le sonrió. Kagome se sintió como si fuera a desmayarse. Se veía especialmente hermoso con una sonrisa bendiciendo su rostro. Estaba llevando unos pantalones negros y una elegante camisa blanca, abrochada hasta arriba, dejando tres sin abotonar. La camisa no estaba metida por dentro. A Kagome le gustaba más de esa manera.

"Si. ¿Así que a dónde vamos?"

~*~

Inuyasha y Kagome se sentaron uno enfrente del otro fuera en la terraza de un restaurante de la costa.

"Esto es perfecto," chilló ella. "Me encanta el océano."

Inuyasha sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y explotó con gozo reflejado en la mirada en su cara. Estaba contento de que a ella le gustara. Se había estrujado el cerebro, intentando salir con algún lugar perfecto al que ir. El italiano estaba fuera de lugar. No había manera de que Shippo fuera a interrumpir su noche.

"Bien. Me alegra que te guste."

Kagome se giró hacia Inuyasha, la luz de la luna reflejándose en sus brillantes ojos.

"Esto es perfecto" repitió ella.

Él sonrió.

"Siéntate. El camarero estará aquí pronto."

Ciertamente el camarero apareció y apuntó las bebidas y comida que querían. Una vez que se marchó para preparar la comida, Kagome se levantó y corrió hacia el borde de la terraza, mirando afuera hacia la arena y entonces más lejos hacia donde el mar se encontraba con el cielo y ya no eran más entidades separadas.

"Precioso" susurró ella.

Un momento más tarde sintió unos brazos alrededor de ella.

"Estás loca," le susurró Inuyasha en el oído.

Ella dejó escapar unas risitas.

"Lo se, ¿pero no es esto simplemente maravilloso? Me encantaría pintarlo alguna vez."

"¿Pintas también? Simplemente tienes muchos talentos."

Kagome dejó a su mente volar y pronto estuvo en su propio pequeño mundo. Al que a Inuyasha le gustaba pensar que incluía brochas bailarinas y otros utensilios de arte.

"Quizás, después de que acabe con tu retrato, puedo venir aquí y pintar. ¿Crees que me dejarán?" Cuando Inuyasha no respondió Kagome se giró en sus brazos para mirarle. "¿Inuyasha?"

Una emoción brilló en sus claros ojos ámbar. Los labios de él se cerraron con fuerza en los de ella. Kagome se sintió torpe por hacer esto en público pero pronto se olvidó incluso de su nombre a medida que el beso progresaba. Entonces el hanyou se apartó.

"No queremos causar una escena ¿verdad?" él respondió a los inquisitivos ojos de ella.

Se sentaron de vuelta en su mesa discutiendo varias cosas y pronto llegó el camarero con sus comidas y bebidas. Cuando la cena estuvo concluida, Inuyasha guió a Kagome fuera hacia el borde de la terraza de nuevo y la cogió en sus brazos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le preguntó ella.

"Escucha atentamente."

Sus brazos rodearon su cintura y ella descansó su cabeza en su pecho, sus manos descansando en sus hombros. Lanzó un grito silencioso.

"Hay música sonando."

"Mhm."

Kagome no se había dado cuenta que inconscientemente se habían estado tambaleándose atrás y delante al ritmo.

"Esto es tan romántico" le dijo ella.

Una sonrisa tiró de la esquina de los labios de él.

"Pareces sorprendida."

"Simplemente nunca pensé que harías algo como esto."

"Bueno…Miroku ayudó."

Después de pagar la cuenta se quitaron los zapatos, aunque Inuyasha tuvo que ser forzado por su novia, y caminaron por la arena. Finalmente acabaron sentados a unos pocos pies de donde las olas se balanceaban y chocaban contra la orilla.

"Feliz aniversario," le susurró Kagome a Inuyasha.

Ella le entregó un paquete.

"Gracias." Sus garras hicieron fácil el trabajo de desenvolver el papel y pronto estuvo abierto el regalo. "¿Dónde tenías escondida esta cosa de todas maneras?"

Ella rió.

"En mi monedero."

Dentro de la caja había una botella de colonia Stettson y un collar. Se parecía mucho a las cuentas de los collares de rezo aunque a él no le importó. Sin un encantamiento, éste no le haría daño.

"Me gusta. Gracias." Él la besó en la mejilla y entonces sacó de su bolsillo el regalo de ella. "Aquí está el tuyo."

Los ojos de Kagome se ensancharon cuando vio la forma de la caja.

"Inuyasha…"

"¿Es qué tienes visión de rayos X? Abre la caja."

Kagome hizo lo que se le dijo y lanzó un grito apagado cuando vio lo que había dentro. Una joya rosa colgaba de una cadena de oro blanco.

"Oh dios mío."

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

"¿Es eso un buen "oh dios mío" o uno malo?"

Ella miró arriba hacia él, los ojos brillándole con lágrimas.

"Inuyasha…"

"Lo odias ¿verdad?"

"¿Estás…estás bromeando? ¡Me encanta!"

Ella le abrazó tan de repente y tan ferozmente que él se derrumbó y ella se desplomó encima de él. Ambos explotaron en risas antes de que ella le besara profundamente.

"Muchísimas gracias."

"De nada. Me complace que te guste."

El viaje de vuelta al coche fue pasado con un cómodo silencio. Inuyasha ayudó a Kagome a ponerse su collar y viceversa. Ellos se encaminaban ahora de vuelta al dormitorio, Kagome estaba ansiosa por cambiarse, especialmente con toda esa arena en su falda.

"Aw, mucho mejor," suspiró ella, saliendo de su cuarto en unos pantalones de pijama y un top.

Inuyasha la miró a la vez que ella entraba en el cuarto principal.

"Así que… ¿qué es lo próximo en la agenda?"

Kagome puso una expresión.

"¿Estarías terriblemente cabreado si continuamos nuestra celebración mañana y acabamos el dibujo hoy?"

El hanyou estuvo a punto de decir que sería mejor ser mordido por un tiburón antes que acabar el dibujo en su aniversario, pero quería mantener la sonrisa en la cara de ella tanto como pudiera, no importaba el coste.

"Ve a coger tus cosas," ahondó él.

"¡Oh gracias!" ella se apresuró a su cuarto y rápidamente salió con el acabado dibujo y algunas pinturas. "Solamente tengo que hacer algunas sombras y cosas con las pinturas. Es una pieza de lápiz y pintura."

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza, pretendiendo que le importaba. Después de quitarse sus ropas y tomar la pose con júbilo para la última vez, Kagome empezó a pintar. Durante media hora, el silencio reinó en el cuarto. Un grito de gozo fue la indicación de que Kagome había terminado.

"¡Gracias!" le dijo ella, besando a Inuyasha y abrazándole ferozmente, "¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Eres el mejor novio y te quiero!"

El ruido cesó. Ninguno de ellos pronunció un sonido. Parecía como si hubieran parado de respirar. Kagome sintió su corazón tronando en su pecho. ¿Qué haría él ahora que lo sabía? Ella esperó.

"Ya era hora que lo admitieras" el hanyou sonrió pícaramente. "Yo también te quiero Kagome."

Sus labios reclamaron los de ella antes de que reaccionara a su frase y envolvió sus brazos entorno a ella, empujándola más cerca. El beso cambió a un cerrado abrazo.

"¿De verdad? Estoy tan contenta. ¿Aunque no es esto muy pronto? Sólo ha pasado un mes."

"No puedo controlar lo que siento Kagome. ¿Tú puedes?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza en negativa.

"Sabes… no me importa si esto está mal. Se siente demasiado bien."

Él se rió y la besó de nuevo.

"Te quiero."

"Lo sé. Yo también te quiero."

No salía de júbilo. Finalmente después de todos estos años, había encontrado a alguien que se preocupaba por él como él lo hacía. Finalmente era verdaderamente aceptado. Se besaron de nuevo y esta vez el beso creció. Inuyasha sabía que esta vez no podría parar. Kagome parecía saber esto también. Ella se apartó, respirando dificultosamente.

"I…Inuyasha, no se sobre esto."

La mano del hanyou alcanzó la de ella y la empujó al sofá con él. Ambos eran muy conscientes del estado de Inuyasha de desnudez y aunque él estaba poniéndose duro no le importó si Kagome lo veía. ¡Ella le quería! Nada más importaba.

"Te necesito Kagome. No lo voy a negar. Si no estás lista puedo respetarlo."

"Estoy lista, es sólo que," ella se mordisqueó el labio. "Estoy asustada. Oí que duele la primera vez y…"

Inuyasha la besó suavemente.

"Seré delicado."

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y le permitió proceder. Los besos de él se aventuraron de sus labios a su cuello. Kagome cerró sus ojos, inclinando su cabeza para permitirle un mejor acceso. Usando su lengua el demonio perro lamió la piel después de morderla delicadamente y luego la besó mejor. Esto obtuvo un jadeo de la chica. Él sonrió pícaro antes de continuar.

La miko colocó sus manos en los hombros del hanyou para ponerse en equilibrio y mantenerse de no caerse. Sus atenciones estaban amenazándola con hacerla derretirse en un charco en el sofá. Nunca ninguno de sus novios le había hecho algo parecido. No se lo había permitido. No lo había querido.

'¡Él me quiere!'

Su corazón se disparó. Arriesgándose a perder el equilibrio, dejó a una mano alcanzar el brazo de él y lo recorrió lentamente hacia arriaba a su espalda, rastrillando sus uñas a lo largo de su piel. Inuyasha se estremeció y le lanzó una mirada.

"Dos pueden jugar a ese juego Kagome."

Como represalia usó sus garas y cuidadosamente las arrastró abajo por sus brazos, disfrutando con los gemidos que salían de la boca de ella. Esa sensual boca. Apresuró la suya en la de ella, empujando su lengua y saboreándola. No importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, esto aún era maravilloso. Ella era como un trozo de cielo. Las garras y las uñas se olvidaron, ambas descansaron arriba de cada uno, Kagome sobre Inuyasha, en el sofá, besándose y tocándose y abrazándose el uno al otro tan fuertemente que era un misterio como incluso aún podían moverse lo más mínimo.

La mano de Kagome se deslizó hacia la cabeza de Inuyasha donde tocó sus orejas. El demonio perro suspiró. Nunca le permitía a nadie tocarlas incluso aunque se sintiera tan bien. Por supuesto, Kagome era la excepción. Sus ojos se cerraron y se relajó cuando ella trazó el borde ligeramente con sus dedos. Entonces ella se inclinó adelante y delicadamente sopló en una. Inuyasha jadeó. Simplemente fue como su primer sueño sobre ella. Sus labios encontraron las puntas y presionaron pequeños besos ahí, de vez en cuando su lengua las masajeaba un poco y luego soplaba dentro. Su excitación palpitó y se apretó contra ella.

"Ka…Kagome." Ella paró y miró abajo hacia él, desconcertada. "Llevas puesta demasiada ropa."

Y sólo con eso, él hizo trizas su top y su sujetador. Entonces, él la empujó en su espalda y tiró de sus pantalones. Kagome estuvo impresionada durante unos pocos minutos, no pareciendo registrar lo que había ocurrido. Cuando finalmente le sobrevino, se molestó.

"¡Inuyasha tú…!"

No queriendo pelear, Inuyasha la calló con un beso devorador. Cuidadosamente levantó a la chica en sus brazos y se encaminó hacia el dormitorio. Su primera vez no iba a ser en el sofá.

Tan pronto como Kagome estaba tumbada en las sábanas de la cama, Inuyasha cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo, atacando a sus pechos. Su boca se apresuró a uno y lo lamió y chupó, su mano recorrió más abajo su cuerpo hacia su ropa interior. Kagome no se dio cuenta. Estaba demasiado ocupada haciendo deliciosos pequeños ruidos eróticos que hacían la erección de Inuyasha más dura todavía. Iba a explotar pronto y lo sabía, pero quería hacerlo tan bueno como pudiera para su novia.

Las garras del demonio perro discretamente cortaron su ropa interior y finalmente ella yacía desnuda delante de él. Durante un momento él paró y simplemente la miró fijamente. Era perfecta, ruborizada y jadeando, su pecho subiendo y bajando irregularmente. Esos ojos llenos de humo estaban nublados con deseo. Sus labios hinchados de ser besados.

"Preciosa," murmuró él.

"Soy…" el final de la frase no fue nada más que ruido cuando Inuyasha puso un dedo dentro de ella.

La miko arqueó la espalda.

"¡Inuyasha!"

Sus manos abrazaron sus bíceps. Él sonrió pícaro y la besó, lentamente bombeando su dedo dentro y fuera de ella, queriendo satisfacerla pero no llevarla hasta el clímax. Kagome parecía saber que había algo que faltaba. Con gran dificultad abrió sus ojos.

"¿Por favor?" susurró ella.

"¿Por favor qué?"

Ninguna palabra más salió de su boca durante unos minutos cuando Inuyasha sacó su dedo y lo reemplazó por su lengua. Después de lamerlo, él sopló en él, el aire frío intensificó las sensaciones. Kagome estaba gritando muy alto. Inuyasha estaba encantado. En un esfuerzo por distraerse, ella encontró las orejas de él de nuevo, esta vez ambas manos frotaron la base furiosamente. Inuyasha no podía concentrarse. Ella iba a conseguir llevarle al clímax sólo con tocarle las orejas.

"Deja de hacer eso Kagome."

"Inuyasha yo…ahora. ¿Por favor?"

Él miró arriba hacia ella.

"¿Por favor qué?"

"Estoy lista."

"Estoy lista." Las dos palabras que había estado esperando oír de ella desde la primera vez que la conoció.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Si."

Él movió su cuerpo arriba del de ella, besándola a lo largo de su estómago hasta que alcanzó su boca. Después de un último beso en los labios, él gimió. Kagome había extendido una mano y tocado su erección. Ella la apretó delicadamente, dedicándole una mirada engreída.

"Tú pequeña…"

Una caricia y un apretón más tarde e Inuyasha ya no estaba hablando.

"¿Por favor Inuyasha?"

No tenían que pedírselo dos veces.

"Espera un minuto."

Salió corriendo fuera del cuarto hacia sus pantalones y hurgó en sus bolsillos, encontrando el condón en su cartera. Inuyasha se lo puso y regresó al cuarto donde Kagome estaba mirándole fijamente curiosa. Cuando se dio cuenta por qué había salido, ella se sonrojó intensamente pero fue rápidamente olvidado cuando su parte más baja del cuerpo latió en necesidad.

"¿Por favor?" le suplicó ella.

El hanyou estuvo a su lado en un instante. Después de colocarse en su entrada, él lentamente empujó adentro. Esto era lo que Kagome había estado teniendo pavor y deseando. Su erección aún era lo bastante grande por lo que él fue lentamente y ella no se sintió como si estuviera siendo rasgada, más bien como si estuviera siendo llenada. Cuando él finalmente estuvo totalmente dentro de ella, él dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba aguantando y descansó su cuerpo en sus codos.

"Aguan…ta" jadeó él. Esto estaba sacándole mucho de él. Cada nervio estaba en fuego y sensible al hecho de que estaba tomando a Kagome. Ella estaba siendo de él.

Los músculos interiores de ella se abrazaron entorno al suyo y el hanyou tuvo que apretar sus dientes para contener aparte su instinto de aparearse con ella brutalmente.

"Inuyasha" gimoteó Kagome.

Esta vez mientras lo apretaba desde dentro, ella se inclinó arriba y le mordió cariñosamente en el cuello. La sangre del demonio perro se calentó. Él dejó salir un fiero gruñido antes de que su control se disolviera. Kagome no tuvo ningún otro aviso. Aunque Inuyasha intentó empezar empujando lentamente, los gimoteos de Kagome estaban incentivándole a ir más rápido. Ella no parecía estar en dolor pero sí en puro placer. Los ojos de ambos se atornillaron cerrados, simplemente sintiendo y revolcándose en el éxtasis que los rodeaba. Cada vez que Inuyasha empujaba, era un poco más rápido y un poco más fuerte que la vez anterior. Estaba todo acumulándose.

"In…yo…oh…"

Inuyasha gruñó y con un empuje más potente él envió a Kagome a subir vertiginosamente dentro de un poderoso clímax. Ella cerró sus ojos incluso más fuerte, arqueando su espalda contra su novio. Inuyasha se corrió unos pocos empujes más tarde, un sonido casi como un aullido brotó de su garganta a medida que su orgasmo era rasgado ferozmente de él y su mundo explotaba dentro de una deslumbrante luz blanca.

Cuidadosamente de no caer encima de su amada Inuyasha se rodó un poco hacia el lado y se desplomó cerca de Kagome. Ambos estaban jadeando fuertemente, aún bajando de sus clímax. Después de unos pocos momentos, Inuyasha con reticencia salió fuera de la chica, se encargó del condón y luego volvió a la cama para abrazarse con ella. Ella felizmente se relajó contra él y se envolvió en su calor. Kagome sonrió un poco para sí misma a medida que se quedaba dormida en los brazos de su amado.

**Notas de Autora:** Soy tan cochina =P bueno, ese fue el tan esperado lemon. Espero que a todos os gustara. Creo que estoy perdiendo mi tacto para escribirlos. Quiero decir, sólo hay pocas cosas que puedes hacer antes de que sea repetitivo ¿cierto? Risas, quizás sólo estoy diciendo esto porque no me gusta este lemon. Bueno, todo eso no impota si a vosotros os gusta. Y si no os lo imagináis…hay otro… ¡pero no tan pronto! Bueno, lo creáis o no este capítulo es más largo que mis mega capítulos así que no sólo es un capítulo lemon pero si uno super largo en celebración por haber alcanzado ¡los 400 comentarios! ¡WOOO HOO! Iba a postear esto ayer pero papá estuvo en el ordenador prácticamente todo el día. Espero que os gustara. ¡Comentad y gracias!

**P.S:** Simplemente me pegué como veinte minutos posteando y reposteando este capítulo porque se cortaba en cierto punto y ahora se porque no se posteaba….Tenía el símbolo de medio como 1/ 2 y al ordenador no le gustaba eso. Perdonadme, necesito ir a golpear algo.

**Notas de Traductora:**

¡Tachán tachán! Super capítulo y super traducción, lamento deciros que no va a ser la misma rapidez de salida que antes la de mis traducciones debido a que mi hermana ha acaparado estos días totalmente el ordenador _ (regalo a mi hermana…con lacito incluído XD interesados mandarme email) y también quería disculparme pora aquellos que han estado siguiendo "El templo del perro" lo tengo abandonadito, cuando acabe este prometo ponerme al 100% con ese, y ya queda menos para este ^_^ ¡Aios!


	31. Ruido en la ducha

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene Lemon leer bajo su responsabilidad**

**Capítulo 31 - Ruido en la ducha**

Perfecto.

Era la única palabra que Inuyasha podía usar para describir sus sentimientos en ese momento. Estaba cálido. Estaba feliz. Era amado. ¿Qué podia ser mejor? Kagome se movió e Inuyasha echo una ojeada abajo hacia ella, una sonrisa tiró de sus labios.

'Nada. Nada puede ser mejor que esto. Kagome es mía.'

Algo dentro de él le punzó cuando pensó de vuelta en la anterior noche. Entre el placer y la inmensa felicidad existía una desilusión. Por supuesto nunca se lo diría a Kagome. El condón había sido una cosa de último minuto. Sabía que ella se pondría mal si se quedaba preñada. Aunque sus instintos le dijeran que tenía que dejar su olor en ella, tenía que ir en contra de ellos. Mejor eso que preocupar a Kagome. Otra desilusión era que no había marca en su cuello. Si el chupetón la había enojado, una marca de mordida no iba a ir muy bien.

'Pero aún así fue perfecto.'

Kagome se movió de nuevo, sin despertarse, pero apretándose más cerca del demonio. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella más fuerte y se inclinó abajo para respirar profundamente su esencia.

"Te quiero," le susurró silenciosamente. "Te quiero mucho."

Inuyasha cerró sus ojos y descansó su cabeza contra los cojines, vagando en el interior de un ligero sueño. Sus orejas escanearon el cuarto buscando cualquier ruido. Oyó uno pero era el firme latir del corazón de Kagome que sólo se añadía a la soñolencia que sentía. Después de unos momentos se deslizó más lejos dentro del mundo de los sueños y en un cómodo lugar.

Kagome se despertó por tandas. La primera cosa que notó fue que estaba increíblemente caliente, la segunda que estaba presionada contra alguien y la tercera, que ese alguien era Inuyasha. Imágenes de la noche anterior inundaron su cabeza y se sonrojó hasta las raíces.

'Grité muy alto'

Sabía que Inuyasha nunca le dejaría pasar eso y se preguntó silenciosamente si los vecinos la habían oído. Su cara se volvió de un rojo más intenso.

'¡Nunca seré capaz de encararlos de nuevo!'

Ojos grisáceos color humo escanearon la cara del hanyou, viajando hacia arriba a sus blancas esponjosas orejas que se movían a cada rato aunque su dueño continuara durmiendo.

'Tan angelical mientras duerme pero tan pronto como abre la boca…'

La miko dejó escapar unas risas a la vez que se abandonó en sus pensamientos. Las orejas de Inuyasha se giraron hacia ella y sus ojos se abrieron en una rendija.

"Kagome."

Ella sonrió.

"Buenos días."

"Buenos días. ¿Dormiste bien?"

La chica asintió con la cabeza.

"Apuesta a que sí."

Inuyasha aflojó sus brazos para estirarse y luego los envolvió entorno a ella de nuevo. "¿Soñaste conmigo?"

"Quizás"

"¿Quizás?" inclinándose hacia abajo él enterró su cara en su cuello. "Quizás no es lo suficientemente bueno."

"Pues lo siento por desagradarle Señor Inuyasha," respondió ella sarcásticamente.

Su novio se sacudió ante eso.

"No digas eso," dijo él bruscamente.

Los ojos de la chica se ensancharon y le miró con curiosidad.

"¿Inuyasha?"

Después de darse cuenta que ella no tenía ni idea de porque al llamarle "Señor Inuyasha" le molestó tanto, sacudió su cabeza y sonrió con delicadeza.

"Lo siento yo…no es nada."

Sus ojos humosos continuaron quemando sus ámbars, la curiosidad ahora reemplazada con la preocupación. Su corazón le dolió un poco, sabiendo completamente bien que aún habían algunas cosas que Inuyasha no le había dicho, cosas que no planeaba en decirle. Se preguntó que eran y por qué las mantenía en secreto.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Estoy bien. ¿Cómo te sientes tú?" una sonrisa pícara apareció en sus labios. "Lo de anoche fue bastante movido. No te hice daño ¿verdad?"

Con el cambio de tema Kagome fue cogida por sorpresa y no le dio tiempo para controlar su sonrojo. Su boca se abrió un poco y formó una pequeña pero aún avergonzada sonrisa; sus mejillas rivalizaban con una cereza o un tomate.

"No, no me hiciste daño."

La sonrisa pícara de Inuyasha creció en una desarrollada sonrisa, diversión bailando en sus ojos.

"¿Así que te divertiste anoche?"

Kagome se retorció y miró aparte de su mirada interrogativa, intentando poner su sonrojo bajo control pero fallando miserablemente.

"Si," dijo ella silenciosamente.

"¿Qué? Lo siento no te oí."

Ella se giró para mirarle.

"Inuyasha eres un…"

Él cerró su boca sobre la suya.

"¿Te divertiste?" repitió el cuando se separó.

"Si," Kagome respiró.

Una vez más el hanyou se inclinó hacia abajo para un beso pero Kagome giró inesperadamente su cabeza aparte. Ante su desconcertada expresión ella dijo, "Una vez que te laves los dientes" y rió cuando él gruñó juguetón, haciéndole cosquillas y besándola en el cuello a la vez.

"No quiero levantarme hoy. ¿Podemos simplemente permanecer aquí?"

Kagome suspiró.

"Desearía que pudieramos hacerlo, pero Sango y Miroku quieren celebrarlo con nosotros."

"¿Celebrar nuestro aniversario?" preguntó el demonio perro. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque son nuestros amigos." Inuyasha no respondió. "Voy a ducharme ¿vale?"

Él asintió con la cabeza distraídamente. Kagome lo observó, preocupada. Normalmente él habría salido con un chiste pervertido a estas alturas. Contando sus bendiciones, se encogió de hombros y se deslizó fuera de su agarre, encaminándose hacia el baño.

'Amigos'

Era una nueva clase de palabra para Inuyasha. Efectivamente tenía a Miroku, pero así había sido en su vida entera. No había habido nunca una Sango; no había habido nunca una Kagome.

'Tengo amigos ahora que quieren estar conmigo.'

Se preguntó que podría decir Sango si supiera que él era un demonio perro. Se preguntó que dirían todos si lo supieran. Obviamente a Miroku y Kagome no les importaba pero no todo el mundo era como Miroku y Kagome. Inuyasha debatió si esto era malo o bueno. No importaba, sin embargo, tenía amigos con los que le gustaba estar y una chica que lo quería. Su frente se frunció. Algo malo iba a pasar.

'Lo que sube tiene que bajar ¿verdad?'

Un triste suspiro escapó de sus labios.

"¿Inuyasha puedes traerme una toalla?" le gritó Kagome a través del dormitorio.

Una sonrisa malvada bendijo los labios de Inuyasha.

'Bueno, puedo también disfrutar los buenos tiempos mientras duren.'

~*~

"Inuyasha" gimió la chica.

Él suspiró y la besó, poniendo otro dedo dentro de ella y lentamente moviéndolo atrás y adelante. Entonces sacó los dedos, lamiéndolos para limpiarlos mientras Kagome le observaba.

"Sabes muy bien," murmuró él.

Ella gimió.

"P…para de burlarte de mí." Su mano viajó abajo hacia su espalda húmeda y hacia su culo, antes de acariciar por los alrededores hacia el frente para tocar su excitación. "O yo me burlaré de ti."

Inuyasha sonrió pícaro y la besó, la lengua hundiéndose dentro de su boca.

"Bien entonces."

Después de poner a la chica contra la pared delicadamente, él la empujó arriba contra su cuerpo, agarrándola por debajo de sus rodillas con sus manos y poniéndola delicadamente dentro de su erección. Kagome se afianzó en sus hombros.

La ducha había sido olvidada hace tiempo. Después de entrar en el baño y de encender el agua, Kagome se había desnudado y se había dado cuenta que la toalla no estaba en ningún lugar visible. Cuando Inuyasha llegó con ésta, ella ya estaba dentro de la ducha y le dijo que la dejara en la barra. Entonces él había pasado a unirse con ella en la ducha. Al principio Kagome se opuso pero su humor cambió después de unos pocos besos y la sensación de su encendida dureza contra su estómago.

"¡Inuyasha!"

Él gruñó y la sacó lentamente, introduciéndose en ella con más fuerza, el agua que manchaba sus cuerpos hacía el movimiento más fácil. Las uñas de Kagome se clavaron en los hombros de Inuyasha y lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados, gimiendo su nombre. El hanyou continuó bombeando, moviéndose más rápido y más rápido cada vez. No como la otra noche, sin embargo, él aún tenía algo de control. Cuando se sintió cerca del orgasmo empujó un poco más rápido, mandando a Kagome rodando dentro de su clímax antes de sacarla segundos antes del suyo.

Ambos estaban jadeando pesadamente y apoyados uno contra el otro. Las piernas de Kagome estaban temblorosas e Inuyasha la abrazó más fuerte contra su cuerpo. Aún aturdida, miró curiosa hacia abajo a la evidencia de la liberación de él en su estómago que estaba siendo limpiada por el agua. Inuyasha sintió un poco de dolor por dentro cuando se dio cuenta de esto. Cada fibra de su ser le decía que eso estaba mal. Necesitaba reclamarla de él, ¡ella era de él!

Los ojos de Kagome se encontraron con los suyos y le sonrió perezosa, inclinándose y besándole de nuevo.

"Te amo."

Inuyasha soniró de vuelta. Ella era de él aunque no tuviera su semilla dentro. Podría manejarlo por ahora pero no estaba muy seguro sobre la próxima vez o la vez después de esa. Muy pronto ella sería completamente de él. Kagome se giró hacia la ducha y echó una ojeada a su novio sobre su hombro, cubriendo su cuerpo con sus manos.

"Sal de aquí, tengo que ducharme. No quiero que los vecinos digan que huelo o algo."

Sobresaltado ante la repentina orden y un poco divertido de que ella estuviera preocupada por ser vista desnuda después de su última actividad, Inuyasha sonrió pícaro.

"De acuerdo." Él salió fuera de la ducha. "Oh ¿Kagome?"

"¿Si?"

"No creo que los vecinos se quejen por el olor tanto como lo harán por el ruido."

El hanyou se agachó a tiempo cuando el jabón apareció volando hacia él y se rió por lo bajo a la vez que dejaba a la chica bañarse.

**Notas de Autora: **Humor y otro lemon. Perfecto combo ¿huh? =P Me gustó este capítulo. Y me gustó este lemon. Espero que a todos vosotros también. Bueno, voy a hacer la cena ahora. Nada complicado… espagueti y albóndigas. ¡Yum! ¡Comentad y gracias! Oh, y pido disculpas por el desordén del anterior capítulo. Estúpida, mmmm.


	32. Soy humano

**Capítulo 32 - Soy humano**

"¿Quieres un mordisco?"

Kagome miró hacia Inuyasha que estaba actualmente rellenando su cara de magdalena con virutas de chocolate.

"Prefiero los de arándanos."

Él giró sus ojos.

"Por supuesto que si. Prueba uno."

La chica suspiró y agitó la mano.

"No, estoy un poco ocupada."

Inuyasha empujó una magdalena dentro de su boca y cogió otra a la vez que se dirigió hacia su novia. Ella estaba mirando fijamente abajo hacia el retrato desnudo de él, inclinándolo de ciertas maneras y cambiando la dirección en la que lo miraba.

"Siempre estas un poco ocupada. Está perfecto."

Kagome frunció el ceño ante su frase y colocó el dibujo abajo.

"No lo se."

"Aquí." Él le alcanzó una magdalena. "Relájate."

Suspirando, la chica tomó su consejo y le dio un mordisco a la magdalena a la vez que observaba el dibujo más.

"¿No crees que tu pelo podría ser de una tonalidad mas bonita de blanco plateado?"

"Uno, el blanco plateado no es un color, y dos, no creo que necesite ningún retoque. Eres original y una gran artista, y este dibujo está genial."

Kagome se giró hacia él e hizo un mohín.

"No estas diciéndolo sólo porque quieres hacerme feliz ¿verdad?"

Él sonrió abiertamente.

"¿Haría yo eso?"

Vigilándole cautelosamente Kagome sonrió y le besó ligeramente.

"Mmmm," rió ella. "Sabes como a virutas de chocolate."

~*~

El demonio sapo corrió a toda prisa a través de los corredores de la gran mansión. Tenía algunas noticias emocionantes que contarle a su señor. Le complacerían mucho.

'¿Pero dónde está?'

Era como si el demonio perro hubiera desaparecido. Aunque su sentido del olfato no era exactamente genial, podía aún de alguna manera encontrar el fresco olor y este parecía terminar alrededor del estudio. Sesshomaru, sin embargo, no estaba ahí.

"¡Oh puñetas!"

Girándose en la otra dirección Jaken se apresuró aparte. Después de varios minutos más de búsqueda, encontró a Sesshomaru afuera en el jardín.

"¡Mi señor! He estado buscándole durante mucho tiempo." Él se tomó una pausa y miró alrededor. "Si puedo ser valiente… puedo preguntaros ¿por qué estáis aquí fuera?"

Sesshomaru miró con indiferencia al sapo, su comportamiento apacible nunca empeorando.

"No es asunto tuyo Jaken. ¿Qué te trae aquí?"

Ante el recordatorio de por qué estaba aquí, Jaken se iluminó y saltó arriba y abajo ansiosamente. La mirada enfurecida de Sesshomaru paró esta acción de una vez.

"Noticas de la miko mi Señor."

Sesshomaru estuvo interesado ahora y se giró un poco hacia su sirviente demonio.

"¿Se unirá a mi entonces? ¿Me ayudará a mantener el patrimonio fuera del alcance de Inuyasha?"

"¡Si mi Señor!" respondió Jaken, asintiendo con la cabeza ferozmente.

El Señor demonio casi sonrió.

"Bien."

"Pero…"

Sus fríos ojos ámbar volaron al sapo.

"¿Pero qué?"

"Exige una cosa por su ayuda"

"¿Y esto es?"

"A Inuyasha"

Hubo una pausa durante un momento y luego Sesshomaru rió. La acción sobresaltó a Jaken tanto que pensó que había entrado en alguna dimensión paralela. ¿El rey del hielo riendo? ¿El Señor Sesshomaru? ¿Su Señor Sesshomaru?

"Kikyo puede tenerle si así lo desea." Dijo finalmente Sesshomaru. "Para mi es un pequeño precio comparado con todo el dinero y patrimonio que quedará para mi" El se giró aparte ahora, sus ojos puestos en una flor del jardín. "Buen trabajo Jaken. Puedes irte ahora."

"Si mi Señor."

Jaken sonrió felizmente a la vez que dejaba a su señor demonio en soledad. El día en el que Sesshomaru había reído. Lo recordaría para siempre.

~*~

El teléfono sonó y Kagome caminó fatigosamente para cogerlo. Desde que Inuyasha había roto su contestador automático, había sido forzada a comprar uno nuevo pero no había descubierto todavía como programarlo. Si no hubiera sido por aquel incidente habría dejado a la máquina coger la llamada y habría continuado estudiando detenidamente el retrato. Inuyasha se había marchado hace unos pocos minutos, reclamando la necesidad de hacer algo y volvería más tarde de manera que pudieran salir con Miroku y Sango en su cita doble.

"¿Hola?" preguntó ella.

Estaba completamente frustrada. El retrato simplemente no se veía perfecto para ella. Le faltaba algo pero no sabía el que. El dibujo era Inuyasha desnudo y en el fondo había una malla de negro y azul marino de pintura de acuarela. Se arremolinaba alrededor de él como una especie de mística energía.

'Pero falta algo'

"¡Hola Kagome!"

Kagome se iluminó al escuchar la voz al otro lado.

"Shippo. ¿Cómo estas?"

La vergüenza se movía sigilosamente en su tono y se mezclaba con tristeza.

"Siento que mi hermano mayor intentara romper entre tú y tu novio."

Kagome tomó una pausa.

"¿Sabías sobre eso Shippo? ¿Estabas tú también en eso?" él permaneció en silencio y Kagome tomó la respuesta como un si. "Shippo… ¿cómo pudiste?"

"Lo siento Kagome."

No le dio ninguna razón por sus acciones pero la miko simplemente no podía pemanecer enfadada con él. Era como un hermano pequeño, aunque más como un hijo.

"Está bien Shippo. Te perdono."

"Me alegra oírlo. Pero desearía que tú y Kouga se hubieran juntado en vez de tú y el aliento de perro."

"Shippo se bueno," le regañó ella. "¿Por qué desearías eso?"

"Porque ahora tiene a una molesta chica que le gusta apretarme las mejillas."

Kagome ahogó una risita. Sonaba como a Eri. Estaba contenta de que su amiga estuviera feliz de nuevo aunque no estaba segura de que ella y Kouga duraran mucho.

"Lo siento Shippo. Supongo que es parte de mi culpa por juntarlos."

El pequeño demonio y la miko charlaron durante un poco más de tiempo antes de que finalmente colgaran. Kagome regresó a criticar su dibujo.

'¿Qué falta?'

Finalmente, después de estresarse, decidió marcharse y ya descubriría que era cuando volviera. La chica se puso encima su chaqueta y condujo hacia la casa de Inuyasha. Quizás estuviera en casa.

Él no estaba.

"¿Inuyasha?" preguntó ella, tocando una vez más.

Cogió el pomo en su mano y lo giró. Estaba abierto. Extraño. ¿No debería haber cerrado la puerta con llave? Kagome entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella silenciosamente, intentando cerrarla con llave. La cerradura estaba rota. No le sorprendía que no cerrara.

'Qué ha…'

Sus ojos escanearon el apartamento y encontró unos pocos agujeros en la pared y algunos muebles volcados. La chica se aventuró unos pocos pasos más dentro del apartamento antes de oír un gemido.

"¿Inuyasha?" preguntó ella de nuevo.

"¿Ka…Kagome?"

Ella siguió la débil voz y encontró a Inuyasha en su cuarto, tumbado en el suelo, aprisionando una espada en su cuerpo. Estaba enroscado en una bola más parecido a una posición fetal. Kagome lanzó un grito apagado y corrió hacia su lado.

"¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?"

"Yo soy… es mi lado humano."

"¿Qué…qué?"

Inuyasha se rió por lo bajo un poco.

"¿Quieres decir que no te habías dado cuenta?"

Sacudió su cabeza un poco y un pelo negro oscuro cayó sobre el hombro de él. El hanyou cerró sus ojos púrpuras fuertemente y royó su labio inferior.

"Tu…tu…tu pelo," tartamudeó la miko.

"Soy un humano," le explicó él débilmente.

"Pero… ¿pero cómo?" sus ojos se perdieron en la espada. "¿Qué estas haciendo con eso?"

"Esto…esto acabará en unos pocos minutos."

Un momento más tarde Inuyasha gritó en dolor. Lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Kagome. Estaba confusa y no sabía que hacer. ¿Qué podía hacer? Incluso no sabía que estaba pasando. Sus ojos y su pelo eran de un color diferente y sus orejas habían desaparecido. Realmente era un humano. ¿Pero cómo?

Inuyasha agarró la punta de la espada hasta que sus nudillos fueron blancos a la vez que su espalda se arqueó en dolor. Dejó escapar un bajo gruñido y apretó sus ojos todavía más fuerte. En unos pocos minutos todo acabó. Los minutos parecieron una eternidad para Kagome, las lágrimas ahora caían libremente abajo por sus mejillas. Su espalda se relajó y se desplomó contra el suelo, ahora el pelo era blanco, las orejas estaban de vuelta encima de su cabeza, los ojos ahora ámbars.

Kagome lo abrazó fuertemente, moqueando en su camisa. No se estaba moviendo. ¿Estaba muerto?

"Oi Kagome. Apártate ¿si? Aún estoy un poco dolorido ¡sabes!"

Sobresaltada, la chica saltó aparte y entonces sonrió ampliamente.

"¡Estas vivo!"

Una vez más ella le abrazó fuertemente. Inuyasha estaba a punto de replicar pero decidió simplemente devolver el abrazo y sonreir de vuelta.

"Si."

"Así que, ¡qué demonios era eso! ¡Me…me asustaste!"

Inuyasha la estudió más de cerca y entonces extendió una tierna mano hacia arriba para limpiar las lágrimas que aún fluían perezosas por su cara.

"Es complicado."

"No me importa."

"De acuerdo. Vamos entonces."

Se levantaron y fueron hacia el salón; Inuyasha se sentó primero y entonces empujó a Kagome en su regazo.

"Empieza desde el principio," le ordenó ella. "Y dime la verdad."

Después de tomar una profunda respiración Inuyasha comenzó.

"Soy un hanyou, que significa parte humana y parte de demonio. Una vez al mes en la noche de luna llena desde la puesta de sol hasta la salida del sol se supone que me convierto en humano."

Kagome frunció sus cejas en desconcierto.

"Así que ¿Cómo es que no dijiste nada?"

"Lo odio," escupió él. "Me siento muy débil e indefenso, como que no seré capaz de proteger a nadie, me aislo. Mientras estaba buscando un hechizo para cubrir mi identidad de demonio yo tropecé con este hechizo. El hechizo que puede unir mi lado humano o al menos controlarlo. Todo lo que necesité fue un objeto y el hechizo."

"¿La espada?" preguntó Kagome.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza.

"Esta ata mi lado demonio así que me imaginé que podía atar mi lado humano. El hechizo invierte el proceso de mi conversión en humano, que es por lo que es tan doloroso. Mi cuerpo estaba intentando hacer dos cosas a la vez, transformarme en humano y devolverme a mi forma de hanyou.

"¿Por qué no hacerlo en la puesta de sol?"

Él se encogió de hombros.

"El hechizo se retorció de alguna manera. Ahora es mediodía."

Kagome tragó esta información y se sentó silenciosa en el regazo de Inuyasha.

"¿Hay algo más?"

Inuyasha se dio cuenta del tono y acarició el pelo de ella delicadamente.

"Estoy bien Kagome. No es gran cosa. He estado haciendo esto durante mucho tiempo y lo tengo bajo control."

"Ese no es el problema," respondió ella. "No me contaste sobre esto. Lo mantuviste en secreto de mi."

"Porque no es nada grande. No es importante."

Kagome no se dignó a responderle. Si él mantenía algo tan grande a escondidas de ella, ¿qué más estaba escondiendo?

'No lo se pero estoy segura que voy a descubrirlo.'

**Notas de Autora:** Vale, solo quería disculparme ahora mismo. Se que este capítulo fue corto y se que todo esto es confuso pero podéis manejarlo ¿cierto? Bueno, se que dije que todo el asunto demonio miko no jugaría un gran rol y no lo hará, pero no es por lo que esta aquí, básicamente es por todo el asunto de los secretos =P el próximo capítulo será uno feliz. Promesa =D ¡Comentad y gracias!


	33. No es el amor genial

**Capítulo 33 - ¿No es el amor genial?**

"¿Así que cuan de lujo es esa cosa de esta noche?" preguntó Inuyasha.

Kagome suspiró y giró sus ojos a la vez que se ponía los pendientes.

"¡Nada de lujo! Salimos fuera a cenar, quizás a ver una película y luego al club."

El hanyou gimió en irritación y entró en el cuarto donde aún estaba ella preparándose.

"¿Tenemos que ir?" refunfuñó él.

La miko se giró enfadada; preparada para morderle cuando vio lo que estaba vistiendo. Los pantalones negros que llevaba eran ajustados pero no apretados, su camisa era de color granate y con botones que estaban sin abrochar, revelando una blanca camisa largo pelo plateado fluía en su espalda. No había hecho nada con él y esto hacía feliz a Kagome. Le encantaba su pelo.

Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente ante el grito apagado que escapó de su novia. Dudó incluso de si ella se había dado cuenta que lo había hecho.

"Si," murmuró ella, sus mejillas poniéndose coloradas, se volvió hacia su tocador.

"¿Estas segura?" le preguntó Inuyasha. Se acercó a ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura e inhalando profundamente. Ella estaba excitándose. "¿Estas segura que no prefieres quedarte aquí?"

El hanyou la mordió en la oreja y se empujó delicadamente contra ella. Kagome hizo lo mejor que pudo para mantener la compostura.

"Dije que iríamos."

"Pues cancelalo."

"No quiero."

Inuyasha gruñó en frustación y la liberó, girándose aparte.

"Aw, venga Inuyasha," le suplicó Kagome. "¿No quieres estar con tus amigos?"

Él se tomó una pausa.

'Ahí está esa palabra de nuevo…amigos.'

Suspirando y encogiendo los hombros murmuró un "Keh" antes de salir del cuarto. Kagome sonrio alegremente. Se había acostumbrado a eso y eso quería decir si. Su mente se mantuvo extraviada en la discusión anterior y aún sintió dolor en su corazón al saber que le ocultaba cosas pero estaba decidida a no dejar que esto pudiera con ella. Nada iba a arruinar esa noche. Era su noche de liberación de estrés con sus amigos y su amor.

Kagome se giró hacia el espejo y debatió que ponerse en el pelo. Llevaba puestos unos apretados vaqueros y una camiseta a rayas roja y blanca. Kagome estudió su imagen durante un momento antes de coger una bandana roja, doblándola y luego atándola en su cabello como una cinta para la cabeza, dejándolo suelto.

"Ahí," sonrió ella de oreja a oreja, satisfecha con su imagen.

"¡Estás ya lista!" le gritó él a traves del dormitorio.

"¡Tengo que ponerme mi pintalabios!"

"¡Te ves bonita sin él!"

"¡Sólo estas diciendo eso para que nos vayamos ahora!"

"¿Si? Y que pasa si es así ¡Zorra!"

"¡Inuyasha!, ayúdame dios…"

De repente él estaba en la puerta y escaneó su cuerpo con sus ojos ámbar.

"Pareces una caña de caramelo."

Ella le sacó la lengua y rápidamente la metió dentro de su boca cuando él se acercó a ella para besarla.

"Oh no, no lo harás."

"Pero te ves lo suficientemente bien para comerte mi amor," murmuró Inuyasha contra su cuello, las garras ligeramente tocando sus brazos, la boca colocando dulces mordiscos en su carne.

"Deja de hacer eso. Nunca saldremos de aquí si empezamos."

Él rió y la observó alcanzar su pintalabios.

"¿He convertido a mi pequeña Kagome en un monstruo sexual?"

"No soy una ninfómana," negó ella, poniéndose el pintalabios. "De acuerdo, listo. Vámonos."

Inuyasha saltó para bloquear su camino.

"No hasta que me des un beso."

Kagome hizo un mohín y pateó su pie.

"Pero acabo de ponerme el pintalabios."

"¿Y?"

Ella se inclinó y le besó ligeramente.

"Ahí lo tienes."

Sus cejas se fruncieron y diversión brilló en sus ojos.

"¿Llamas a eso un beso?"

"Vámonos antes de que te arranque esas bonitas esponjosas orejas de tu cabeza."

~*~

"Señorita Kagome te ves extremadamente encantadora esta noche."

Kagome sonrió.

"Gracias Miroku."

Ella le dejó que cogiera su mano y la besara en la palma aunque Sango e Inuyasha parecieran listos para matar.

"Tócala de nuevo Miroku. Atrévete."

Algo en su tono le dijo a Miroku que no iba a acabar bien si aumentaba el desafió y liberó la mano de la chica rápidamente, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Eso es bastante cierto Inuyasha. Tengo mi propia lindura para tocar."

Sango se agarrotó.

"¡Miroku te dije que no me cogieras el culo en público!"

~*~

El restaurante al que fueron no le era familiar a Kagome pero se divirtió de todas maneras. La conversación en la cena fue una mezcla de violencia y de insinuaciones sexuales. Miroku, por supuesto, diciendo las insinuaciones sexuales y Sango cometiendo la violencia.

"Le vuelves a guiñar el ojo a esa camarera y te…"

"¡Tenía algo en mi ojo!"

Inuyasha y Kagome intercambiaron miradas.

"Son unos psicópatas." Dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome dejó escapar unas risitas.

"Son divertidos," añadió ella.

El hanyou se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla.

"Podríamos estar teniendo mucha diversión en nuestra propia noche," le susurró él.

"Sin embargo sabes que estas contento por haber venido."

Giró sus ojos pero una sonrisa se formó en sus labios la cuál le dijo a Kagome que él estaba disfrutando de su compañía y pasándolo bien.

"Hola soy su camarera Saki. ¿Con qué queréis comenzar?"

Ella apuntó sus bebidas y aperitivos y se fue. En el momento en el que se marchó Sango empujó abajo rápidamente un menú hacia la cabeza de Miroku.

"Ow. ¡Sango!"

"¡Te vi mirándole los pechos!"

"Estaba leyendo el nombre en su etiqueta. No es mi culpa que se les ocurra ponerlo en esa zona."

Él cruzó sus brazos y cerró sus ojos, fingiendo completa inocencia. Su novia echó humo silenciosamente cerca de él y parecía estar contando hasta diez en su cabeza.

"¡Nos dijo su nombre pervertido! ¡No te puedo creer!"

Debía haber llegado hasta diez.

"Sango."

Sango se levantó y miró a sus amigos.

"Um…perdonadme un momento."

Con eso desapareció rápidamente. Miroku echó un vistazo a la pareja enfrente de él antes de suspirar.

"Supongo que debería seguirla."

"No, iré yo." Se ofreció Kagome.

Se marchó enseguida pasando a Inuyasha y fue en la búsqueda de su amiga. El medio demonio estudió al chico de pelo negro cuidadosamente.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

Miroku miró arriba hacia él curioso.

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Flirtear con otras chicas, mirarlas fijamente, actuar pervertidamente. Tienes una novia. Dijiste que la querías."

"La quiero."

Inuyasha resopló.

"Si, puedo verlo."

Miroku sonrió con tristeza.

"No puedo evitar esta vaga mano mía. Quiero a Sango pero… supongo que me molesta que no me haya dicho que ella también me quiere." Sus ojos cayeron hacia la mesa. "Supongo que mi conducta pervertida es solo una modo de ponerla celosa y hacerme sentir mejor. Al menos cuando me golpea se que es porque le importo y no quiere compartirme con las otras señoras."

Un momento de silencio pasó antes que Inuyasha asintiera con la cabeza lentamente y se inclinara sobre la mesa.

"Ven aquí," susurró él.

Miroku se inclinó. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Inuyasha le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

"¡Ow! ¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

Inuyasha le miró enfurecido.

"¿Eres algún gran tonto o algo de eso? ¡Piensa en ella por una vez! Si ella te dijera que te quiere y tu no estuvieras seguro de que la quieres y cada vez que los dos estuvieráis juntos ella flirteara con otros hombres, ¿Creerías que te quiere?"

Miroku reflexionó esto durante un momento antes de negar con la cabeza.

"No. Supongo que no. ¡Pero como no puede saberlo! Quiero decir yo…yo…." él paró. "Soy un enorme idiota."

Inuyasha se sentó hacia atrás engreídamente y cruzó sus brazos.

"Si lo eres."

~*~

"Sango," dijo Kagome tranquilamente.

"Estoy bien. Es un gran pervertido y un cerdo mayor pero puedo sobrellevarlo." Kagome oyó la grieta en la voz de la chica y giró a Sango para encararla. Fue entonces cuando sus suposiciones fueron confirmadas. Sango estaba llorando. "Kagome…"

"Esta bien Sango." Ella abrazó a la chica. "No tomes sus acciones en serio. Creo que sólo esta poniéndote a prueba."

"¿Poniéndome a prueba? ¿Dice que me quiere y luego renuncia a esto por flirtear con todas las mujeres a la vista cuando estoy justo a su lado para ponerme a prueba? ¿A qué clase de juego está jugando?"

"Es obvio que esta intentando conseguir una reacción de ti," respondió Kagome.

"¿Pero por qué?"

Kagome no quería responder. Sango necesitaba descubrir ella sola lo que era. Unos pocos segundos más tarde la chica tuvo una epifanía.

"Piensa que no le quiero."

La miko sonrió un poco.

"Ve a arreglar las cosas. Se supone que es una feliz noche para recordar ¿vale?"

Sango asintió con la cabeza.

"Gracias Kagome. No dejaré que esto arruine la noche."

Las dos chicas salieron del baño y volvieron a la mesa. Justo cuando volvieron la camarera regresó con su comida y bebida. Sango estaba sorprendida al ver que Miroku incluso no se inmutó con la llegada de la camarera y abrazó a Sango fuertemente en vez de hacer lo esperado.

"Te quiero Sango. Te pido perdón."

Ella sonrió y le abrazó de vuelta.

"Yo…yo también te quiero."

Se besaron tiernamente. Inuyasha puso una cara y Kagome sonrió soñadora, feliz de que su amiga se hubiera arreglado con él.

"¡Suficiente de eso! ¡No quiero tener que ver esto!" se quejó él.

"¿No es el amor genial?" suspiró feliz Kagome.

Saki los observó a todos extrañada.

"Um, seguro ¿pero qué queréis comer?"

El hanyou cruzó sus brazos enfadado e hizo un mohín.

"Creo que Miroku y Sango estan disfrutando de la lengua del otro así que no comeran con nosotros."

"¡Inuyasha!"

~*~

Cuando Sango y Miroku finalmente se separaron el uno del otro, Miroku sonriendo ampliamente y Sango ferozmente sonrojada, pidieron su comida. La comida vino rápidamente y pronto el grupo estaba en el coche camino hacia el cine.

Sango y Miroku estaban susurrándose dulces cosas en la oreja el uno al otro y de vez en cuando Sango dejaba salir una risita o un susurro "Miroku para". Inuyasha quería lanzarlos fuera. Kagome echó una ojeada hacia él y sonrió por la mirada en su cara. Extendiendo su mano tocó tiernamente su pierna. Él miró hacia ella sorprendido.

"¿Te estas divirtiendo?"

"Comimos tarde, tuve que observar un festín y esos dos estan siendo tan dulces que me siento como si necesitara un disparo de insulina. Encima de eso, tenemos que ir a sentarnos a un oscuro teatro con estos dos tortolitos y luego ir fuera a un club ruidoso y lleno de gente.

La sonrisa de la chica se amplió.

"Pero te encanta ¿verdad?"

Inuyasha sonrió.

"Si."

**Notas de Autora:** ¿Bonito verdad? ¡Prometí un capítulo feliz! Me he acostumbrado a escribir 5 páginas en los capítulos en vez de 4. No se porqué pero estoy segura que todos lo apreciaréis ¿cierto? Os diré que aprecio yo… ¡A mis muchos críticos! Sois todos muy preciados y definitivamente le dáis a mi ego un gran impulso (pero no se me sube a la cabeza =P) ¡Gracias a todos! Sois todos maravillosos. Y algunos de vosotros sois simplemente demasiado listos y suponéis las respuestas de todas mis pequeñas sorpresas. Mi amigo en realidad hizo la cosa esa que Inu le hizo a Miroku (el susurro de ven aquí y lugo golpearle en la cabeza) risas, necesito amigos nuevos. =P ¡Comentad y gracias! ¡Felices Vacaciones!


	34. En el club

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo contiene un pequeño lemon**

**Capítulo 34 - En el club**

"Demonios, no."

"Venga Inuyasha… ¿Por favor?"

Inuyasha gruñó y se giró hacia su novia.

"Escúchame bien Kagome. Si quieres que vea esta película tendrás que golpearme hasta dejarme inconsciente y atarme a la silla. Ahora ¿realmente vale la pena todo el esfuerzo?"

La miko hizo un mohín.

"Pero oí que Love Actually es una película estupenda."

"No me importa." Se burló él. Sus orbes ámbar buscaron las películas expuestas. "Me niego a ver cualquier pequeña bonita chiquillada de nenas en movimiento. ¿Qué hay sobre algo bueno? ¿Qué te parece… El último Samurai?"

Kagome hizo una mueca.

"Veamos esa." Empezó a hablar Sango.

Kagome se giró hacia Sango con una mirada de incredulidad grabada en sus rasgos.

"¿Qué? ¿Estas de acuerdo con él? ¿Estas loca?" ella dudó. "¿Y donde has estado?"

Miroku apareció un segundo más tarde, ajustando su camisa con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Los ojos de Kagome se ensancharon. Las cejas de Inuyasha subieron. Sango se sonrojó ferozmente.

"Ahem," tosió ella. "No es lo que pensáis. Pero creo que deberíamos ver El último Samurai."

Inuyasha sonrió abiertamente con suficiencia.

"¿Ves? Dos contra uno. Vemos esa."

"Pero…¿y qué pasa con Miroku? ¡Él no dijo que quisiera verla!"

Kagome miró al chico desesperadamente. Él frunció el ceño un poco.

"Tengo que apoyar a mi novia,"

Ella hizo un mohín y le sacó la lengua.

"Mariquita."

Inuyasha se rió en voz baja y lanzó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella.

"Creo que me estoy pegando a ti."

"¿Kagome cuál es el gran problema?" preguntó Sango. "¿Quién no querría ver El último Samurai?"

"¡Yo!"

La chica más mayor estudió a su mejor amiga durante un momento y luego dejó escapar unas risas.

"Desde luego no piensas que vaya por la película ¿verdad?" Kagome le lanzó una mirada en blanco. "¿Quieres decir que no sabías que Tom Cruise sale en la peli?"

Kagome se tomó una pausa durante medio segundo.

"De acuerdo, veamos esa entonces."

Inuyasha gruñó.

"Espera un minuto. ¿Que pasó con todo lo de no querer verla?"

"Um…¿cambié de opinión?"

El hanyou continuó gruñendo por lo bajo lo suficiente para que Kagome lo oyera.

"Olvídalo." Miró de vuelta a la lista de películas y se le iluminó la cara. "¿Qué os parece El señor de los Anillos 3?"

Sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza y fueron a comprar las entradas. Inuyasha sonrió para sí mismo. Había oído que se suponía que había mucha violencia y secretamente deseó que Kagome se asustara y se arrimara a él todo el tiempo.

"Sango mira ese elfo."

"Es muy guapo."

Kagome suspiró.

"Desearía estar en la película con él."

Inuyasha refunfuñó por lo bajo, girando su cabeza a un lado.

'Odio estar equivocado.'

Cuando la película acabó las chicas se apresuraron al baño para arreglar su maquillaje y probablemente parlotear algo más sobre los chicos guapos de la película. Miroku e Inuyasha se inclinaron contra una pared afuera esperándolas.

"Bien, eso estalló en mi cara."

Miroku rió.

"Si. Cometí el mismo error por segunda vez. Por Orlando Bloom no vale la pena babear.

"Estás ciego," bufó Sango, saliendo del baño.

"No. Simplemente no me atraen los hombres."

"Creo que es hermoso." Kagome expresó su opinión. "Me gustaría pedírmelo para Navidades."

Inuyasha le dio un azote en el trasero de broma.

"Suficiente charla de él Kagome."

"Oh, ¿está alguien un poco celoso?" se buró ella.

El hanyou se inclinó hacia abajo y le mordió en el cuello.

"¿No tengo razón para estarlo? Te quiero, lo sabes."

Kagome sonrió y le besó.

"Lo se."

"Perdonadnos pero queremos llegar al club antes de la media noche," interrumpió Miroku. "Podéis hacer eso en la parte trasera del coche. Yo conduciré."

"Oh no, ¡No lo harás!" discrepó Kagome. "No vas a conseguir ponerte detrás de la rueda de mi coche."

Miroku contuvo una carcajada.

"¿Tengo que tomar eso como una indicación de que no confias en mi? Manejaré tu coche con sumo cuidado. Lo cuidaré como si fuera mío propio. Yo…"

"Deja la actuación Miroku. Le conté a Kagome lo que le hiciste a tu último coche. "

El chico se desplomó.

"Sango querida, vamos a tener que mantener tu boca cerrada." Sus labios capturaron los de ella.

"Y creo que esta es la única manera de hacerlo."

"Ahórratelo" Inuyasha giró sus ojos. "Estoy enfermo de veros a vosotros dos molestaros el uno al otro toda la noche. Iremos al club y os dejaré en el motel mas cercano."

El grupo rió a carcajada a eso y se metieron en el coche. Kagome condució.

~*~

Inuyasha ya odiaba el sitio. Estaban fuera y habían estado esperando en la cola durante alrededor de diez minutos. Sus sensitivas orejas captaron la alta música de dentro y las agachó contra su cabeza, amortiguando efectivamente el ruido. Sango y Kagome parlotearon sobre cosas sin importancia delante de él y Miroku permaneció de pie a su lado, chequeando a algunas de las otras chicas discretamente.

'Va a ser una larga noche.'

Cuando finalmente alcanzaron donde el portero él les pidio la documentación. Después de verificar las tarjetas sonrió coqueto hacia las chicas y les guiñó un ojo. Ellas dejaron escapar unas risas. Inuyasha y Miroku prácticamente las empujaron a través de las puertas.

"Podemos dejar nuestros abrigos en esas sillas," le dijo Kagome a los otros. "Simplemente no dejéis nada importante en ellos. No querréis que os lo roben."

Alarmado, Inuyasha se giró hacia la miko.

"¿Que los roben?"

Ella notó el pánico en su cara y con dulzura tocó su brazo.

"No te preocupes. Nunca ha pasado antes pero puede pasar y sólo queremos tomar medidas para asegurarnos que no ocurra ¿vale?"

Él murmuró por lo bajo y Kagome rió, inclinándose y besándole en la mejilla. Sango se quitó su abrigo y lo dejó caer encima de la silla. Iba vestida con unos pantalones color caqui y una camisa roja de mangas cortas con un cuello de pico que enseñaba una justa cantidad de escote. Miroku trabajó duro para controlar que no se le cayera la baba. Estaba un poco preocupado por las reacciones de los otros hombres hacia su novia e hizo una nota mental de observarla cuidadosamente esa noche. Kagome se quitó su abrigo también y lo dejó sobre el de Sango. Un chico que caminaba cerca dejó sus ojos viajar hacia abajo por el cuerpo de ella antes de continuar su camino. Kagome no se dio cuenta. Inuyasha si.

'Si es así como va a ser toda la noche puede que acabe matando a alguien.'

"Vayamos a bailar," le sugirió Kagome emocionada.

"¿Bailar? No. No bailo."

La chica frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué esperabas hacer aquí?" él se encogió de hombros y ella suspiró, girando sus ojos aparte.

"Venga Sango, vamos."

"Vale."

Las dos chicas caminaron hacia la pista de baile. Inmediatamente empezaron a girar sus caderas y lanzando sus brazos al aire, bailaron seductoramente al ritmo. Encima de la emisora del DJ habían de cuatro a cinco luces que eran de diferentes colores y destelleaban a través de la pista de baile. Estaba bastante oscuro dentro del club y una luz estroboscópica estaba en el techo, bañando a la gente de abajo en sus irregulares destellos de luz.

Kagome y Sango sonrieron y rieron a medida que golpeaban una cadera contra la otra, dejándose llevar por la música y la atmósfera del club. Inuyasha y Miroku las observaban desde su lugar en la mesa. La mirada del chico de pelo plateado se deslizó hacia la barra donde el barman estaba flirteando con unas pocas chicas vestidas con apenas una ropa que encajaría en un niño de tres años.

"¿No comprueban el dni?"

Miroku miró hacia Inuyasha, desconcertado, antes de seguir su mirada.

"Si probablemente. ¿Por qué? ¿No eres todavía lo suficientemente mayor?"

"Este lugar me da dolor de cabeza. Quiero algo para quitar la tensión."

"Inuyasha," empezó Miroku, su tono indicaba que a continuación venía un sermón.

"Sólo estaba bromeando." Le aseguró su amigo. Miroku le miró escéptico. "Ya basta con las miraditas."

Miroku suspiró.

"Voy a buscar a Sango."

Él se levantó y dejó a Inuyasha solo. El hanyou suspiró fuertemente. Odiaba este lugar con una pasión. Demasiada gente, demasiado ruido y demasiadas niñatas intentando ligar con él. Los ojos ámbar cayeron hacia la servilleta de la mesa.

'Club Hotts. ¿Qué clase de nombre marica para un lugar es ese?'

Verdaderamente aburrido ahora su mirada regresó hacia Kagome y Sango y lo que vio ahí le hizo gruñir muy alto.

~*~

"¿Quieres bailar?"

Kagome miró hacia arriba al extraño y casi lanza un grito al ver lo guapo que era. Su pelo era rubio oscuro y sus ojos marrón chocolate. Iba vestido con unos vaqueros normales y un polo verde claro. Su atractivo venía mas del hecho que parecía un niño pequeño y no un chico salido de más edad. El chico parecía fuera de lugar en la oscuridad del club erótico.

'Es como si en verdad no perteneciera aquí.' Se pilló así misma pensando esto y mentalmente giró sus ojos. 'Como si yo pareciera que pertenezco aquí.'

"Um en realidad…estoy algo cansada."

El chico frunció el ceño tristemente.

"Oh. Vale entonces."

Si su culpabilidad fuera una persona la habría golpeado en la parte de atrás de su cabeza por mentir a un chico tan dulce e inocente.

"Pero supongo que uno más no puede hacer daño."

El chico resplandeció, feliz de que la chica aceptara y bailara con él. Sus ojos habían estado en ella toda la noche y la veía muy fuera de lugar ahí, como si debiera estar en un lugar aparte de la violencia, el sexo y la bebida que había dentro de ese club.

Kagome dejó escapar unas risitas ante la sonrisa soñadora en la cara del chico. Estaba feliz de haberle alegrado el día. Y entonces tragó saliva cuando se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. Si tenía suerte sólo tendría una muñeca rota después de que Inuyasha le pillara.

"Um…lo siento pero no puedo." Ella se apartó de él justo cuando su novio apareció chocando dentro de la multitud, los ojos ardiendo.

"¿Qué coño esta pasando aquí?" preguntó él.

Los ojos del chico se ensancharon cuando vio la mirada amenazadora del hombre hacia la hermosa chica a la que acababa de estar sosteniendo en sus brazos.

"Uh…"

Fue todo lo que pudo decir el chico antes que Inuyasha le golpeara hacia la inconsciencia.

~*~

"¡No puedo creerte!" gritó Kagome.

Habían dejado el club y permanecían afuera de él para hablar. Inuyasha estaba paseando de un lado a otro intentando desesperadamente calmarse, así su hechizo se mantendría.

"¡Escúchame zorra, mi hechizo esta tambaleándose y tú no estas jodidamente ayudando así que cállate por un momento!"

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Yo…lo siento."

'Mierda'

"Yo no…quiero decir…"

"Kagome."

La chica se inclinó contra el edificio, limpiándose la cara.

"Lo siento," susurró ella.

Inuyasha fue hacia su lado y la empujo dentro de sus brazos.

"No llores Kagome. Sabes cuanto odio verte llorar."

"¿Más de lo que odias verme en los brazos de otro chico?"

Él gruñó.

"No. ¿Qué creías que estabas haciendo?"

"Se veía tand dolido cuando le dije que no a su petición de bailar que tuve que decirle que si. Pero entonces decidí que era un buen chico y se merecía vivir así que paré de bailar con él."

"Y ahora él esta inconsciente." Este hecho le dio a Inuyasha un lúgubre sentimiento de satisfacción.

"Porque tocó lo que es mío."

"Por qué tú…" la chica se tomó una pausa. "¿Por qué haces eso?"

"¿Hacer el qué?" preguntó él, desconcertado.

Kagome lo estudio por un momento.

"Inuyasha ¿Bailarás conmigo? ¿Por favor? Esta noche es para nosotros a pesar de todo y quiero que bailemos juntos."

Él asintió con la cabeza, observando a su novia cuidadosamente. Puede haber pensado que lo ha logrado, cambiando el tema tan rapidamente, pero él aún obtendría una respuesta de ella.

"Vamos…pero no mas bailes por pena ¿entendido?"

Ella dejó escapar una risa.

"Entendido."

Una vez de vuelta en el club Kagome e Inuyasha encontraron a Miroku y Sango acaramelados el uno al otro. Inuyasha les echó una ojeada.

"Quiero hacer eso."

Kagome rió por cuanto sonaba como a un niño de tres años demandando algo

"De acuerdo entonces, ven aquí, pon tus brazos alrededor mío."

La espalda de ella se encontró con el pecho de él y ella empezó lentamente a tambalear sus caderas alante y atrás. El movimiento creó algun rozamiento e Inuyasha se aguantó un gemido. Este iba a ser un baile interesante. La musica se aceleró y Kagome trabajó sus caderas más rápido. Inuyasha la empujó contra su excitación. La chica jadeó cuando sintió su duro miembro clavándose en ella. Inuyasha decidió que le gustaba ese baile. Quizás Kagome y él volverían al club a pesar de todo.

~*~

"Inuyasha."

El hanyou se guió hacia el lugar donde el calor emanaba y el olor de su excitación era más fuerte. Quería probarla ahí pero estaba demasiado cerca del clímax y la necesitaba demasiado. Con un empuje se puso dentro de ella. La chica debajo de él gimió fuertemente y se agarró vigorosamente, apretando sus músculos interiores alrededor de él e intentando mantenerlo cuando empujaba dentro de ella. Él palpitó dentro de ella, incluso sin intentar empezar lentamente. Cuando ella llegó al orgasmo se apretó alrededor del miembro de él intermitentemente, masajeando sin quererlo en su interior su pene.

"Ka…gome," jadeó el hanyou.

La besó en el cuello y gimió cuando con unos pocos empujes finales más su clímax le golpeó. Ambos estaban cubiertos en sudor y jadeaban pesadamente. Aunque Inuyasha estaba feliz y satisfecho aún estaba un poco desilusionado. Otro apareamiento, otro condón.

'Ella es mía, maldita sea, y aún así no puedo marcarla.'

¿No puedes o no quieres? Le preguntó su cerebro. ¿Por qué no simplemente hacerlo? ¿Por qué no la tomas como tuya? Ella es tuya. Lo entenderá si se lo explicas. ¡Necesitas dejarle ver a otros que es tuya!

'No puedo. No esta preparada para un niño así que este es el único modo. Además, ¿cómo sabes que lo entenderá?'

Su cerebro no le respondió. Inuyasha suspiró. Demasiadas cavilaciones. Ahora mismo todo lo que quería hacer era acurrucucarse cerca de su novia. Así lo hizo.

**Notas de Autora:** wow seis páginas… ¿qué se ha metido dentro de mi? Risas, por supuesto…mmmm…diré que son como tres o algo parecido. Bueno, ¿podéis imaginaros quién era el chico del club? Risas, Estoy segura que si. Se que puse a Inu celoso un montón pero creo que así esta guapo. Vi la tercera parte del señor de los anillos hoy ¡Una película genial! Y yo también quiero a Orlando Bloom para navidades =P ¡Comentad y Gracias!

**Notas de Traductora:**

Otra de Orlando Bloom por aquí por favor XD va a tener que repartirse el chico en navidades, jajaja. ¡Disfrutadlo! Y ¡Feliz Aniversario para el Portal! ;)


	35. Qué falta

**Capítulo 35 - ¿Qué falta?**

Kagome trazó un poco sus dedos sobre el retarato que estaba estudiando.

"Está perfecto"

La chica incluso no alzó la cabeza ante el cumplido de su novio.

"¿Estás seguro? ¿De verdad crees que le gustará?"

Inuyasha le alcanzó una taza de chocolate caliente, la cuál aceptó con mucho gusto.

"Le encantará y si es una auténtica cazadora de talentos entonces sabe que eres algo valioso en lo que invertir"

Kagome se giró hacia su novio y le sonrió.

"A veces sabes justamente lo que quieres decir, Inuyasha."

Él sonrió engreídamente.

"Si, soy perfecto así"

"Hmph," Kagome resopló indignadamente antes de besarle levemente. Ella lanzó una ojeada a su reloj. "Tengo que marcharme. Me reuno con ella en el Rosary's Café."

"Vale." Se besaron de nuevo. "Llámame cuando llegues a casa ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo" Kagome cogió su abrigo y se lo puso. "¿Vas a pasar el rato aquí?"

"No. Ses… tengo que ir fuera a un sitio."

"Vale. Cierra con llave entonces."

Él asintió con la cabeza y la observó. Con un beso final más cogió su dibujo y buscó a través de sus bolsillos la llave de su coche.

"¿Kagome?"

Ella estaba ahora en la puerta y se giró hacia él.

"¿Si?"

"Permanece alejada de los problemas."

Ella sonrió.

"Por supuesto."

"Y permanece alejada de otros chicos."

Kagome giró sus ojos.

"Lo intentaré."

Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de los labios de él.

"Intentalo mucho"

Kagome le sopló un beso.

"Adiós. Te quiero."

"Yo también."

Cuando la puerta se cerró Inuyasha escuchó intesamente para asegurarse de que Kagome se había ido. Entonces dejó escapar un suspiro que incluso no se había dado cuenta que estaba aguantando. Sesshomaru le había llamado. Eso no podía ser bueno.

~*~

Cuando Kagome entró en el Rosary's Café, escaneó las mesas y se dio cuenta que no veía a la cazatalentos por ningún lado. Mirando abajo hacia su reloj se preguntó si llegaba tarde. No. Estaba en el tiempo justo. Era Kaede la que llegaba tarde. Encogiéndose de hombros la chica entró y encontró una mesa. Unos pocos minutos más tarde Kaede entró. Iba vestida con una falda negra de longitud por la rodilla y una camisa roja con una chaqueta negra abotonada por encima. Su cabello estaba recogido arriba en un apretado moño y un par de gafas descansaban encima de su cabeza.

"¡Kagome!" dijo ella alegremente, extendiendo sus brazos hacia la chica.

"Hola Señora Babori."

Kagome se levantó y fue envuelta en un fuerte abrazo. La mujer le plantó dos pequeños besos, uno en cada mejilla.

"Llámame Kaede. ¿Y cómo has estado?"

"Um…bastante bien." El estómago de Kagome estaba retorciéndose en pequeños nudos, estaba muy nerviosa. Sus ojos se precipitaron hacia el cubierto trabajo de arte en su silla. "Ten…tengo el dibujo si lo quiere ver."

"Más tarde,"dijo Kaede. "No tengo ninguna duda de que es hermoso."

Kagome sonrió educadamente.

"Gracias."

Las dos mujeres tomaron capuchinos y se sentaron con unos pocos dónuts glaseados para hablar.

"¿Entonces cómo te ha tratado la vida? ¿Alguien especial en tu vida?"

Kagome se sonrojó.

"Um…bueno si."

Kaede sonrió abiertamente con complicidad.

"¿Oh? Y por la mirada en tu cara diría que los dos estáis bastante unidos"

"Bueno…um…si."

La cazatalentos rió.

"Eres preciosa Kagome."

La miko, no sabiendo que decir a esto, meramente sonrió incluso más ampliamente y se sonrojó incluso más fuerte. Finalmente Kaede le pidió ver el dibujo.

"Aquí tienes"

Kagome le alcanzó a la mujer el dibujo. Se mordió nerviosa la parte baja del labio a la vez que observaba a la mujer destapar el dibujo. Los ojos de Kaede escanearon el dibujo agudamente y tomó nota del intenso detalle. Sus ojos se precipitaron hacia la estudiante universitaria y se divirtió cuando notó la mirada de preocupación en su cara.

"Kagome. Relájate."

Kagome dejó escapar una risa con nerviosismo.

"Um…si…cierto. Lo siento."

Negando con la cabeza ligeramente y sonriendo ampliamente Kaede miró de vuelta al dibujo.

"¿De dónde surgió una criatura sobrenatural tan interesante?"

"Mis sueños," respondió la chica rápidamente.

Se había preparado para la pregunta, sabiendo que iba a aparecer. Kaede echó una ojeada hacia ella.

"¿Y quién modeló para esto?" sonrió ella. "¿Es tu novio?"

"S….si."

"Ya veo." Una vez más miró de vuelta al dibujo. "Bueno Kagome, voy a decírtelo como es."

Kagome tragó.

"V….vale."

Los ojos de la cazatalentos la perforaron.

"Es magnífico."

"¿D…de verdad?" tartamudeó ella. "¿Así lo crees?"

Kaede sonrió ampliamente.

"Si, así lo pienso. Pero…"

Kagome frunció el ceño.

"¿Pero?"

"Oh, no pienses que es algo malo del todo. Te digo que está genial pero…"

"Hay algo que falta."

Kaede asintió con la cabeza.

"A tu personaje parece faltarle algo."

"Lo se. No pude adivinar lo que era." Ella suspiró pesadamente y trajo tristes ojos hacia la Señora Babori. "¿Pero todavía piensas que se ve bien?"

"Es grandioso. Y hablando de…." Kaede alcanzó su monedero y sacó afuera una chequera. Después de un minuto o dos, arrancó el cheque y se lo extendió a la chica.

"Aquí tienes."

Los ojos de Kagome se ensancharon.

"¿Dos mil dólares por este dibujo?"

"Si y puedes conseguir más si simplemente descubres aquella pequeña cosa. Me gusta este sujeto. Deberías seguir con él." Le guiñó un ojo a la chica, la gran sonrisa nunca abandonaba su cara. "Bueno, debo irme. Si descubres que le falta llámame. Acordaremos otro encuentro y quizás puedas hacer otro dibujo para mí."

Kagome asintió con la cabeza rotundamente, aún mirando fijamente el cheque.

"A… adiós. ¡Gracias!"

"De nada Kagome."

Cuando la mujer dejó a Kagome, ella regresó sus atenciones al papel en su mano.

'Wow. Mi primer cheque.'

No podía esperar para decírselo a Inuyasha. Después de recoger sus cosas se apresuró hacia su coche, sacando de repente su teléfono móvil a la vez. Inuyasha no estaba en casa. No como la última vez decidió ir directa a casa en vez de ir a la de él.

"Llamaré de nuevo más tarde."

~*~

"¿Por qué está ella aquí?"

Sesshomaru escondió su sonrisa ante la obvia cólera de su hermano.

"Cálmate Inuyasha. La presencia de Kikyo aquí no es de tu incumbencia."

"¡Mi culo!" insultó él.

La princesa de hielo le estudió desde el umbral de la puerta.

"Uno muy bonito debo decir," le hizo un cumplido ella.

Inuyasha gruñó en su dirección y se sentó en una silla.

"Estúpida zorra."

"Inuyasha. La razón por la que te he llamado hoy no es para que puedas insultar a mis invitados."

"¿Invitados? No puedo imaginarte como anfitrión Sesshomaru. Kikyo no cuenta como invitada. Es más parecido un cadáver." Bufó Inuyasha. Sus cejas subieron en curiosidad y miró aparte. "¿No me digas que te la estas follando? Incluso tú lo podrías hacer mejor."

Kikyo pretendió hacer que no le escuchaba. Sesshomaru dejó su comentario pasar.

"Escucha hermano bebé. Hay un demonio al que necesito que atiendas. Aquí estan las indicaciones."

Inuyasha suspiró y se levantó.

"De acuerdo."

Cogiendo el papel de su hermano se preparó para irse.

"No te di permiso para marcharte."

El hanyou giró sus ojos.

"Pues lo siento su majestuosidad," replicó él, su espeso tono con sarcasmo.

Sesshomaru permaneció inexpresivo.

"Coge esto."

Inuyasha miró fijamente con recelo hacia la mano de su hermano. Estaba cerrada y estaba curioso por saber que había dentro.

"¿Qué es?"

"Cógelo."

La mano de Sesshomaru se abrió y reveló un teléfono móvil. Inuyasha miró arriba hacia él en sorpresa.

"¿P…para qué es esto?"

"Para llamar a las personas."

Inuyasha miró a su hermano desdeñosamente.

"Demonios se para que es. ¿Por qué lo necesito?"

"En caso de que necesite contactar contigo y no estes en casa. Ahora cógelo y vete."

El medio demonio obedeció y se fue después de un momento. Kikyo le observó irse antes de girarse hacia Sesshomaru.

"Me odia. Esto es inútil."

"Cambiará de opinión."

"¡No lo hará!" le gritó Kikyo a la espalda de Sesshomaru. Ella dio unos cabreados pasos hacia delante.

"Ama a esa pequeña puta."

"¿La has visto?"

La pregunta de Sesshomaru la pilló con la guardia bajada.

"¿Qué?"

"¿La has visto? La chica de la que esta enamorado."

"N…no. ¿Por qué?"

"Se parece a ti."

Kikyo se tomó una pausa, insegura de cómo tomarse este pequeño trozo de noticias.

"¿A mí?"

"Si. Ahora ¿Qué te dice eso Kikyo? A mi me dice que te encuentra atractiva y desea estar contigo."

"¡Pero el me sustituyó! Me insultó y…"

"Sólo porque sabe que no puede amarte. Así que tuvo que encontrar a alguien parecido para aliviar el dolor. ¿No es obvio?"

Sesshomaru se giró para ver a la chica. Sonrió malvadamente por la mirada pensativa en su cara. Era realmente estúpida si eso tenía sentido para ella. Para decir la verdad se había sacado esa historia del culo. Así que no sólo no tenía sentido sino que no era verdad. Lo descubriría tarde o temprano supuso él pero mientras la creyera le ayudaría en sus planes para mantener la mansión para él.

"¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciega?" murmuró para sí misma. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del señor demonio. "Por supuesto que tienes razón. Ayudaré en todo lo que pueda."

"Bien." El giró su espalda hacia ella una vez más. "Te llamaré cuando llegue la hora."

Kikyo asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí Sesshomaru."

~*~

"Wow, eso es mucho dinero por un dibujo."

Kagome sonrió ampliamente cuando se dio cuenta de la impresionada mirada en la cara de Sango.

"Lo se ¡No podía creerlo! Por supuesto la mitad es de Inuyasha."

Su amiga la miró con incredulidad.

"¿Le vas a dar mil dólares sólo por posar desnudo para ti? ¡Sabes que lo habría hecho gratis!"

"O por algo más," añadió Miroku.

Las chicas miraron hacia él enojadas y él se encogió de hombros, poniendo su cara inocente, "¿qué dije malo?"

"¿Puedo ver el dibujo?" preguntó Sango.

"Lo tiene Kaede."

"Oh, ¿así que lo compró? ¿No te pagó simplemente por hacerlo?"

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

"Nop"

"Entonces ¿qué dijo?"

Kagome dejó escapar unas risas por el nivel de excitación en la voz de su amiga. Casi parecía estar más excitada que ella misma.

"Dijo que estaba genial pero…pero que faltaba algo."

Los ojos de Sango se atenuaron.

"¿Falta algo?"

"Si." Kagome frunció el ceño. "Yo me di cuenta también. Aunque simplemente no se que añadir. No se si es un medio diferente lo que tengo que intentar ¿Quizás un lugar diferente? ¿Quizás una postura distinta?"

"¿Quizás un modelo distinto?" sugirió la chica más mayor.

"No. Kaede dijo que le gustaba."

Sango resopló.

"¿A quién no le gustaría?"

"¿Qué quiere decir eso Sango? ¿Debería estar preocupado de que Inuyasha te aparte de mi?"

"Por supuesto que no Miroku. No seas tonto." Ella se volvió hacia su mejor amiga y murmuró por lo bajo. "Pero tiene un buen cuerpo."

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y las dos chicas rieron. Miroku las observó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

'La Universidad no sólo cambia a algunas personas. Estan actuando como estudiantes de secundaria.'

"Así que ¿dónde está Inuyasha?" preguntó Miroku.

La miko se encogió de hombros.

"Me dijo que le llamara cuando volviera pero no está."

"A veces simplemente no coge el teléfono. Quizás deberías ir a verle en vez de llamarle."

Kagome estrechó sus ojos hacia el chico de pelo negro.

"Tengo la sensación de que estas intentando deshacerte de mi Miroku."

Sango miró arriba hacia su novio, desconcertada.

"¿Por qué intentarías hacer eso?"

"No es así," respondió él. "Meramente estoy haciendo una sugerencia."

"Uh huh," rió Kagome. Ella se levantó. "Os veré más tarde."

"Kagome no tienes que irte porque este idiota lo diga."

"Bueno, ese idiota marcó un buen punto. Creo que iré a visitarle."

"Paremos de llamarme idiota ¿vale?"

Sango rió y le besó ligeramente.

"Aw, ¿está mi pequeño idiota ofendido?"

Él la beso de vuelta agresivamente.

"Este idiota no es pequeño Sango"

Kagome se sonrojó.

"Tengo que irme. Nos vemos."

Se apresuró a la puerta tan rápido que Sango incluso no pudo pronunciar un completo adiós. Kagome tuvo el sentimiento de que una vez que Miroku empezaba no había opción de pararle y particularmente no quería ver a sus amigos teniendo sexo.

'Me he convertido en ellos. Inuyasha y yo somos tan despreocupados el uno con el otro, con los besos y la tocadera. Demonios, hemos hecho el amor tres veces desde el Viernes.' Kagome frunció la nartiz ante el pensamiento. 'Ese chico me hace sacar fuera alguna clase de ninfómana.'

Desechando sus pensamientos con una sacudida de cabeza cogió su chaqueta de su cuarto y fue de nuevo al coche, de camino a casa de Inuyasha.

~*~

Inuyasha caminó fatigosamente hacia la casa de Sesshomaru. Sus ropas estaban rotas y estaba cubierto en un negro líquido que goteaba de su cuerpo y salpicaba en el suelo. Su pecho subía y bajaba a medida que tomaba grandes bocanadas. Desafortunadamente para Inuyasha Jaken lo vio antes que Sesshomaru.

"¡Ack! ¡Estúpido hanyou! ¡Estas poniendo perdido el suelo de baba de demonio!"

"No pongas tus testículos en un nudo. No es baba es sangre."

Jaken parecia como si fuera a tener un infarto y su cara se volvió de un pálido blanco.

"¿Qué…no…ponga…mi…que…en…un…nud o?"

"Ya me oíste." Rió él, medio respirando. Inuyasha estaba completamente agotado. El demonio no había sido uno fácil de vencer. "¿Dónde esta mi malvado hermano? Necesito recoger mi cheque."

"¿Mis… testículos?"

Inuyasha giró sus ojos.

"No importa."

Después de arrastrarse por el pasillo durante un instante y de dejar un gran camino de negra sangre de demonio detrás de él, localizó a Sesshomaru. O mejor dicho Sesshomaru le localizó a él.

"¿Qué crees que estas haciendo trayendo esa asquerosa mugre dentro de mi casa?"

"No me dijiste que era un…"

"No estoy obligado a decirte que clase de demonio es." Interrumpió Sesshomaru. "Tú simplemente haz tu trabajo."

"¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer mi trabajo cuando no me cuentas todos los hechos?" Su hermano mayor simplemente le miró enfurecido. "Que te jodan. Dame mi dinero."

"Ya lo he transferido a tu cuenta bancaria."

"Bien. Oh, y aquí esta tu teléfono."

Él le lanzó el teléfono a Sesshomaru pero el señor demonio no extendió el brazo para cogerlo y este aterrizó en el suelo.

"Por…"

"Es tuyo."

"¿Para siempre?"

"Si."

Los ojos del hanyou cayeron sobre el teléfono en el suelo.

"Bueno, entonces ¿por qué coño no lo salvaste de golpearse contra el suelo?"

Sesshomaru parecía divertido y se giró aparte ante eso.

"No es mi teléfono ahora ¿verdad?"

Inuyasha gruño.

"Bastardo."

"El lenguaje, mi querido hermano, el lenguaje."

"Escúchame chupa huevos…"

"Jaken."

Jaken apareció detrás de Inuyasha con un gran sirviente y un gran cubo.

"Si mi señor"

"Dispon del desorden."

"Si mi señor."

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa el cubo fue vertido sobre su cabeza. Lo que sea que hubiera ahí lavó la sangre de demonio de encima de él y desapareció cuando golpeó en el suelo.

"¿Qué demonios era eso?"

"Mi señor desea que te vayas." Dijo Jaken, ignorando la pregunta.

"Si, si. Me voy."

Inuyasha cogió su teléfono y lo inspeccionó a medida que abandonaba la mansión. Una vez que llego al escalón delantero se dio cuenta de algo.

"¡Oi Sesshomaru!" gritó él. "¿Cuál es mi número de teléfono?"

La puerta fue cerrada con un golpetazo en su cara. Inuyasha insultó como un marinero borracho antes de montarse en su moto y encaminarse hacia casa.

~*~

Kagome se permitió entrar; la cerradura en la puerta era obvio que aún estaba rota.

"¿Inuyasha?" llamó ella.

La última vez que había hecho esto él estaba enroscado en el suelo agarrando su espada. Sus ojos ojearon el cuarto y notó la cantidad de agujeros en la pared. Su curiosidad sacó lo mejor de ella y fue hacia uno, trazando ligeramente un dedo por él.

'¿Los hizo él? ¿Con qué? ¿Sus puños?'

No se sorprendería si fuera así. Sabía lo fuerte que era, especialmente por lo de ser demonio.

"¿Por qué querría hacer algo así sin embargo?"

La pregunta permaneció sin responder y continuó deambulando por su apartamento. Después de chequear el lugar completamente y de darse cuenta de que no estaba en casa dejó su chaqueta cubrir el sofá y empezó a trabajar en limpiar los restos. Había habido un gran desorden ayer y nunca había tenido él la oportunidad de limpiarlo. Cuando Kagome llegó a su cuarto se paró.

'¿Debería entrar ahí? Es su cuarto. Es privado.'

Justo cuando estaba a punto de irse tomó vista de la espada. Era impresionante. Nunca había visto una tan cerca, descartando ayer. Su mano se extendió y la tocó. La espada estaba enfundada en su vaina y trazó el puño con sus dedos. Finalmente, sacando coraje empezó a sacar la espada de su funda.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?"

Kagome saltó, dejando caer la espada y dando vueltas la cabeza alrededor. Sonrió cuando vio a Inuyasha.

"Oh, hola."

Él estaba observándola con curiosidad y entonces miró hacia la espada.

"Estabas…eso es un arma peligrosa sabes. ¿Estas bien?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Estoy bien. ¿Por qué? ¿Como puede ser peligrosa sin nadie que la empuñe?"

"Es sólo así," el dio unos pocos pasos hacia delante, "Es una espada sensible y reacciona diferentemente con distinas personas."

Los ojos de Kagome se ensancharon a medida que giraba su espalda hacia Inuyasha para mirar a la espada de nuevo.

"¿De verdad? ¿Cómo si estuviera viva o algo así?"

Él se rió por lo bajo.

"Si."

Kagome regresó su atención a Inuyasha y lanzó un grito apagado. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de la condición en la que estaba?

"¿Qué te ha pasado?"

El hanyou ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, su frente frunciéndose.

"¿Huh?"

Su novia se apresuró a su lado y sostuvo un trozo de su desgarrada camisa en sus manos.

"Estas todo apaleado y tú…estás herido. ¿Dónde esta el botiquín?"

Inuyasha estaba aturdido.

"Uh…"

"¿Inuyasha?"

"Baño," farfulló él.

Ella desapareció para cogerlo. Inuyasha se sentó pesadamente en su cama. Se había olvidado cuánto escándalo hacia ella por cualquier herida que tuviera. Parecía que todavía no se había dado cuenta que se se curaba rápido debido a su sangre de demonio pero tenía que admitir que le divertía cuando se preocupaba por él.

"Vale, ya estoy de vuelta. ¿Algo roto?"

"No."

Trató unos pocos cortes con algo de antiséptico e Inuyasha silbó cuando su corte y el frotado alcohol se encontraron. Kagome miró arriba alarmada.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Estoy bien." Él sonrió para demostrar este hecho. "Kagome…"

"¿No hay nada roto?"

Él cogió sus manos y las mantuvo quietas, mirándola profundamente en sus ojos antes de entregarle un apasionado, cariñoso beso en sus labios.

"Estoy bien."

Ella suspiró y sonrió.

"Así que ¿Qué te ha pasado entonces?"

"Me metí en una pequeña pelea con mi hermano eso es todo," mintió él. "Poca cosa."

La boca de la chica cayó abierta e Inuyasha trabajó duro para no reírse por lo bajo ante la vista.

"¿Eso es todo? ¡Mírate! ¡Estás machacado!"

"Si y yo gané así que imagínate como quedó él."

Kagome resopló.

"Estoy sorprendida que el otro chico no este muerto."

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza con ella.

'En realidad algo así está.'

Él se levantó ahora.

"Voy a ducharme."

"Y cuando salgas vas a contarme que ocurrió y por qué no me dijiste que tenías un hermano."

Inuyasha sintió un poco de vergüenza ajena; teniendo pavor a la charla que venía ahora.

"Bien."

Kagome observó a su novio retirarse con tristeza. Ella esperó cuando le preguntó esta vez que él le respondería con otra cosa que "nada". Esperó que finalmente él confiaría en ella. Aunque no estaba segura todavía de que faltaba de su trabajo de arte estaba bien segura que faltaba en su relación.

'No más secretos Inuyasha. Esto termina ahora.'

**Notas de Autora:** ¡Otro de diez páginas! Nunca escribiría diez páginas para nadie más que todos vosotros. ¡Os quiero! ¡Esto es una celebración por los 500 comentarios! =D ¡Felices Vacaciones!


	36. Mentir o no mentir

**Capítulo 36 - Mentir o no mentir**

Una mano con garras se extendió y giró el pomo del agua caliente incluso a más alta la temperatura. Inuyasha silbó a medida que el líquido caliente recorría veloz su cuerpo, escaldando en cualquier lugar que tocaba. No hizo ningún movimiento para apagarlo. En vez de eso dio la bienvenida al dolor.

'No puedo decírselo. Pensará que la estoy usando.'

Suspiró y se giró, lavando su pelo.

"Joder," maldijo suavemente cuando el agua caliente tocó sus orejas.

Sacudiéndolas aparte del agua caliente continuó su baño. Su mente estaba en la chica que le esperaba fuera de la puerta. Quizás pudiera distraerla y olvidaría completamente lo de querer saber que le ocurrió. Inuyasha resopló suavemente.

"Si correcto."

El hanyou debatió si permanecer dentro de la ducha. El agua caliente seguramente se acabaría después de un rato y se quedaría tiritando, frío y mojado pero esto sonaba condenadamente mejor que encarar a su novia. Estaba cabreado consigo mismo y no estaba bastante seguro como iba a salir de esta. La respuesta más obvia parecía ser la de simplemente mentirle pero no quería hacer eso. Sabía que sólo estaría cavándose un gran agujero.

"¿Inuyasha estas bien ahí?"

"¡Estoy bien!" saltó él.

Kagome dudó antes de hablar de nuevo e Inuyasha se avergonzó, sabiendo que probablemente había herido sus sentimientos.

"Sólo estaba preocupada. Han pasado treinta minutos."

Los ojos del hanyou se ensancharon. ¿Había estado en la ducha durante media hora? Qué era él ¿una chica?

"Ya salgo."

Apresuradamente, se enrolló una toalla alrededor de la cintura y salió fuera del baño. Kagome estaba a unos pocos pasos aparte mirándole con preocupación profunda clavada en sus rasgos.

"¿Está todo bien?"

Él asintió con la cabeza bruscamente.

"Estoy bien."

Inuyasha la rozó al pasar y se encaminó hacia su cuarto. Kagome le observó ir con un suspiro a la vez que nerviosamente se mordía el interior de la mejilla. Él estaba de mal humor. Eso no era bueno. ¿Tenía eso algo que ver con la condición en la que estaba cuando había llegado a casa? No lo sabía y tenía algo de miedo de preguntar, aunque estaba mas asustada de que hubiera estado metido en algo peligroso y que no fuera realmente por su hermano después de todo.

Inuyasha paró en su puerta y olfateó el aire. Su estómago se revolvió y sintió empezar un dolor de cabeza. Había un hedor en el aire. Un hedor que no había olido desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Girándose rápidamente el medio demonio fue furioso hacia Kagome, la ira evidente en cada paso suyo.

"¿De que cojones tienes miedo?"

Kagome fue cogida con la defensa bajada y le miró confundida, los ojos bien abiertos. Ella dio unos pocos pasos hacia atrás.

"¿De qué hablas?"

Inuyasha gruñó.

"¿Crees que soy estúpido o algo? ¡Puedo olerlo! ¡Maldita sea puedo oler tu miedo!" él paró de gritar y se sintió que estaba poniendose temeroso, con miedo de que su amor estuviera aterrorizada de él. "¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo Kagome?"

"Yo…yo sólo estaba preocupada por ti. ¿Qué ocurrió?" el temblor en su tono indicó cuan cerca estaba de las lágrimas.

Él no respondió durante un momento y en vez de eso la estudió, como si intentara descifrar si estaba mintiendo o no. Finalmente decidió que no era así, el giró su espalda hacia ella de nuevo.

"Déjame que me vista."

~*~

Kagome e Inuyasha se sentaron lado a lado en su sofá, mirando fijamente a la tele en blanco en silencio. Una vez que se había vestido, habían tomado asiento pero ninguno de ellos había dicho una palabra. Después de unos cobardes momentos los dos intentaron hablar al mismo tiempo y dijeron el nombre del otro al unísono.

"Tú primero," sugirió Inuyasha.

"No. Tú."

El hanyou no discutió.

"Así que ¿qué quieres saber?"

"Todo."

Su cabeza se giró bruscamente y la miró.

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'todo'?" inquirió él.

¿Sabía sobre el trato del matrimonio? ¿Lo había descubierto de alguna manera?

'No, porque no estaría hablandome si fuera así'

"Todo implica todo Inuyasha," dijo Kagome con dureza.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

"No te hagas la sabia."

"Inuyasha."

"¿No estarías mejor viendo una película o algo?" preguntó él, su irritación obvia en su tono. El hanyou se inclinó hacia delante en el sofá y alcanzó la guía de televisión. "Probablemente haya algo bueno en la televisión."

Kagome le observó moverse silenciosamente.

"¿Estas escondiéndome algo?" Cuando él no se encontró con su mirada fija ella frunció el ceño y contuvo un gimoteo y murmuró un suave, "Oh,"

"Kagome yo…" Inuyasha se tomó una pausa y entonces se giró hacia ella, cogiendo su mano en la suya. "No me gusta hablar de mi vida."

"¿Por qué no?"

Él resopló.

"Porque lo odio."

Kagome se inclinó y ferozmente besó a Inuyasha en los labios. Él no lo había visto venir e incluso con sus rápidos reflejos de demonio no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y de besarla antes que el beso acabara. En vez de decir algo, sin embargo, Kagome le besó de nuevo y entonces se movió a su mejilla y a su cuello. Inuyasha ronroneó y este salió fuera como un suave gruñido. Sus ojos se cerraron en placer.

'¿Pensé que quería hablar? No que me vaya a quejar.'

Los besos se acabaron y Kagome lo abrazó fuertemente en sus brazos, murmurando en su pecho. Inuyasha giró sus orejas y trabajó duro para intentar oír lo que estaba diciendo. Estaba hablando tan silenciosamente que apenas podía oírla pero después de unos pocos minutos de total silencio consiguió entender las palabras.

"Siempre estoy aquí para ti Inuyasha. Te quiero demasiado. No tienes razón para odiar tu vida. Puedes hablarme. Te quiero."

La confesión de la chica calentó su corazón y sonrió, empujándola incluso más cerca.

"Yo también te quiero Kagome," admitió él, enterrando su cara en su cabello para inhalar la intoxicante fragancia. "Es solo que…" él suspiró.

Kagome miró hacia arriba.

"¿Sólo qué?"

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Estaban desprovistos de cualquier sentimiento y eran vacías conchas huecas ámbar. Era como si sólo con la mención de su pasado o de su vida le matara por dentro y le dejara como nada pero si como una vacía, delicada concha de lo que debía ser.

"Tengo un medio hermano. Su nombre es Sesshomaru."

"¿Fue él el que te hizo esto?" preguntó ella, mirando fijamente abajo a su pecho y dibujando ligeros círculos en él.

Inuyasha reflexionó como se había movido ella encima de su regazo y cuando pero no pensó por mucho tiempo en ello. Estaba más interesado en lo que ella había dicho.

'¿De qué habla?'

Entonces recordó su mentira anterior y asintió con la cabeza.

"Si. De cualquier manera, no nos llevamos bien. El cogió la finca de mi padre y todo su dinero cuando mi padre y mi madre murieron. Me has preguntado antes por qué era modelo y es sólo una fácil manera de hacer mucho dinero. Lo necesito ya que mi hermano apenas me da un centavo."

"No lo entiendo. ¿Tu padre no te dejó nada en su testamento?"

Inuyasha se tensó pero intentó responder la pregunta como si no le hubiera afectado.

"Bueno, la mitad de la finca y del dinero es mío."

La frente de ella se frunció en confusión y miró arriba hacia su novio.

"Pero dijiste…"

"Bueno yo…tengo que tener 25 años para poder acceder a eso."

Kagome hizo una mueca.

"¿Por qué?"

El hanyou se encogió de hombros.

"Fue lo que papá dijo en el testamento. Iremos mitad a mitad cuando cumpla los 25. Hasta entonces hago extraños trabajos para él y me paga cuando le da por ahí."

"Esa no es manera de vivir," Kagome frunció el ceño. "Quizás si hablamos con él juntos podamos…"

"¡No!" gritó Inuyasha. Kagome le miró extrañada. "Sesshomaru es un duro bastardo viejo. Además estoy acostumbrado."

"Pero no está bien," protestó la chica.

"No importa."

Él la besó suavemente e inclinó su frente contra la de ella.

"Si tú lo dices. Pero no me rendiré tan fácilmente. Vas a tener que llevarme a conocerle alguna vez y cuando lo hagas…"

Inuyasha besó a la chica para callarla. Si lo hacia a su manera Kagome nunca vería a Sesshomaru. ¿Pero cómo supo Sesshomaru sobre Kagome? ¿La había visto alguna vez? Inuyasha se dio cuenta que incluso no estaba seguro. Tendría que darle una visita a su querido medio hermano.

"Gracias por escucharme Kagome."

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Gracias por hablarme." El cuarto estuvo en silencio durante dos enteros segundos antes de que Kagome hablara de nuevo. "¿Crees que quizás simplemente podríamos ir a verle mañana o algo? Quiero hacerle entender que…"

Inuyasha suspiró y giró sus ojos. ¿En qué se había metido? Encima de todo eso le había vuelto a mentir de nuevo. Seguro que ya no estaba más cabreada pero cuando en realidad lo descubriera…

'Sigue así Inuyasha. Abre la boca, mete el pie.'

**Notas de Autora:** No me gusta este capítulo pero espero que a vosotros si. No se, yo sólo…no me sentí con ganas de escribir hoy pero imaginé que todos vosotros querriáis un capítulo ¿cierto? Aunque eso no ocurrirá todo el tiempo. Algunos días si no me siento creativa simplemente no escribiré. De esa manera no tendréis capítulos de mierda como este. De cualquier manera veamos aquí… si, conseguí 500 y estaba sorprendida y emocionada y quería deciros ¡Muchas gracias! No tengo ni idea de cómo iba a hacer esta historia corta en realidad. No tenía muchas ideas cuando decidí hacer una mini serie y ahora ¡mírala! Um, se que anteriormente dije que quedarían como diez capítulos o por ahí…ignorarme, soy una idiota. Os haré saber cuando el último capítulo sale y blah blah blah. Maldita sea hablo demasiado. ¡Felices Vacaciones!


	37. Paredes Insonorizadas

**Capítulo 37 - Paredes Insonorizadas**

Las manos de Inuyasha se cirnieron sobre las de Kagome, realmente no tocándola, a medida que la besaba fervientemente. Se resbalaron del sofá a la alfombra, acostándose cerca el uno del otro, aún encerrados en sus besos. La chica jadeó y extendió sus manos arriba para coger las de él. Ella las empujó hacia su cintura y después las dejó ir, extendiendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio y empujando su boca abajo hacia la suya. Sus lenguas se encontraron en una fiera batalla que Inuyasha terminó ganando, como siempre. Kagome, la perdedora, fue dejada jadeando por aire después de apartarse.

"Inuyasha," respiró ella.

Él sonrio pícaro. Cada vez que ella decía su nombre así su corazón ardía en gozo. Él mordió levemente su oreja con sus colmillos y entonces besó ahí para calmar el dolor.

"¿Hm?" gruñó él.

"Hay…tenía que contarte algo."

La mente de Kagome estaba nublada con lujuria. No podía pensar rectamente o mantener un pensamiento en su cabeza durante más de un minuto o dos. Abrió su boca de nuevo para decir algo pero todo lo que salió fue un chillido cuando Inuyasha acarició su pecho.

"¿Qué?" murmuró él.

Su mano con garras se deslizó por debajo de su camisa y alcanzó arriba a jugar con sus suaves pechos. La almohadilla del dedo gordo de Inuyasha rodó ligeramente por el pezón de Kagome y la chica chilló y gimió, enloqueciendo con él fuertemente.

"Um…yo…"

No importaba cuanto lo intentara las palabras no saldrían de su boca. Kagome lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados, a la vez que Inuyasha levantaba su camisa y la besaba a lo largo del estómago arriba hacia sus pechos.

"Mm," se burló él. "Sabes deliciosa Kagome."

No tenía respuesta para él. Como represalia por sus lentos tortuosos besos, Kagome deslizó sus manos dentro de su pelo y acarició sus orejas en iguales lentos círculos. Inuyasha reprimió un gemido. Estaba bastante duro ahora y no quería nada más que enterrarse dento del apretado pequeño cuerpo de Kagome. El único problema…

'No me quedan condones.'

"Inu…" jadeó Kagome.

Con reticencia Inuyasha apartó su boca, gananado un desilusionado gimoteo de la chica debajo de él. Puso las manos de ella aparte de sus orejas y la besó en la boca cariñosamente. La chica abrió la boca confusa, ojos llenos de lujuria y le miró fijamente.

"¿Tenías algo que decirme?"

Él intentó hablar con normalidad aunque la fuerza que estaba usando para controlar su deseo de aparearse con la hermosa ninfa delante de él era aplastante. El resultado fue su voz saliendo temblorosa y chillona de algún lugar del medio.

"¿Qué?" respondió la chica, aún aturdida.

Inuyasha se rió por lo bajo y besó sus hinchados labios de nuevo. Gran error por su parte. Kagome empujó su rubor contra ella, presionando su latente erección justo contra su calor.

"Oh joder," maldijo él casi silenciosamente. "Tenemos que parar. Kagome…no puedo hacer esto."

"¿Por qué no?" susurró ella, su mano arrastrándose abajo por los músculos de su espalda hacia su culo.

Inuyasha se mordió el labio.

'Maldita sea Kagome.'

"Yo…no quedan más condones."

Kagome no dudó en sus movimientos aunque parecía estar volviendo a su correcto estado mental.

"Hmm. Vale. Pero… ¿Por qué significa eso que tengamos que parar?"

Inuyasha se tomó una pausa y la miró fijamente con curiosidad.

"¿Kagome? ¡Ah!"

Tan cogido por la extraña cosa que había dicho su novia estaba que no se dio cuenta del camino que trazaba la mano de ella. Justo ahora Kagome estaba agarrando su bulto en su mano y apretándolo periódicamente.

"Aún podemos…satisfacernos mutuamente ¿verdad?" le susurró ásperamente en el oído.

Inuyasha se preguntó cuando su pequeña dulce e inocente Kagome se había vuelto en tal seductora.

"Kagome," el hanyou gimió.

Antes de que Inuyasha supiera que estaba pasando, sus pantalones fueron desabrochados y estaban a la altura de sus tobillos, sus calzoncillos fueron empujados abajo también y Kagome estaba acariciándole. Gritó de placer y lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás; dejándose llevar por los deliciosos sentimientos que amenazaban con tomar su mente. Kagome varió la presión de sus caricias, manteniendo a su novio al filo de su clímax, ni satisfaciéndole ni dejándole insatisfecho. El medio demonio gruñó en frustración por la lentitud de sus caricias y, después de ganar algo de control, se extendió hacia delante y tiró de los pantalones de Kagome hacia abajo. Sus garras hicieron corto el trabajo de sus bragas y delicadamente, insertó un dedo dentro de ella. Un grito apagado y la vacilante mano de Kagome en su empapada erección le indicó que le gustaba. Ansioso de ponerla al nivel de él, añadió un segundo dedo y se movió dentro afuera lentamente. Kagome se retorció y agarró su dura excitación, tomando rápidas caricias. Ambos estaban ahora gimiendo en voz alta, respirando pesadamente y moviéndose frenéticamente en la mano del otro. Unos pocos momentos más tarde Kagome gritó e Inuyasha la siguió.

~*~

Kagome se sonrojó a la vez que se duchaba.

"Aún podemos…satisfacernos mutuamente ¿verdad?" '¿Realmente dije eso?'

"¡Date prisa ahí dentro!" gruñó Inuyasha a través de la puerta.

"¡Me estoy dando prisa! Manten tus pantalones puestos."

Kagome se azotó en la frente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Podía imaginarse a su hanyou sonriendo ampliamente en el otro lado de la puerta y esperó por la respuesta que estaba segura que vendría.

"Creo que es un poco tarde para eso ¿no crees Kagome?"

"Har de har har. Eres graciosísimo Inuyasha," la miko respondió sarcásticamente, girando sus ojos. "Estaré fuera en un minuto."

Tal como dijo Kagome estuvo fuera del baño un poco más tarde y la pareja ahora estaba sentada en el sofá del salón.

"Así que ¿Qúe tenias que decirme?" preguntó Inuyasha, cerrando sus dedos con los de ella y acariciándola dulcemente.

"Voy a tener un bebe de Kouga."

"¡Qué vas a tener que!" explotó el hanyou.

Kagome dejó escapar una risa.

"Eres muy ingenuo"

Inuyasha estaba a punto de estallar por dentro y permitió a sus fundidos ojos ámbar perforar agujeros en su novia.

"Te odio."

Ella sonrió.

"Yo también te odio pero no es eso para lo que vine."

"No, viniste para buscarme problemas con todos mis vecinos." Una astuta sonrisa se movió sigilosamente en su cara. "Probablemente piensen que tengo a veinte personas aquí con todo el jaleo que estabas armando."

La cara de Kagome se volvió de un profundo rojo a la vez que golpeó a Inuyasha en la cabeza.

"Bueno, si tienes un problema con ello entonces supongo que no lo haremos de nuevo," declaró ella engreídamente.

Inuyasha gruñó juguetón y le mordió en la oreja.

"No tengo ningún problema con eso. Mis vecinos pueden comprar paredes insonorizadas."

La miko rió.

"Sigues distrayéndome. Vi a la Señora Babori hoy."

"¿Le gustó el dibujo?"

"Le encantó."

Inuyasha se rió por lo bajo por cuanto se habían abierto los ojos de su novia. Los usuales grisáceos ojos parecían de un claro azul y brillaban y destelleaban con orgullo y gozo.

'Esa es mi nena. Lleva el corazón en la manga para que todo el mundo lo vea.'

"Sabía que le encantaría." Él colocó un corto beso en sus labios. "Enhorabuena"

"Gracias. También me pagó."

"¿Cuánto?"

"Dos mil dólares."

Los ojos del hanyou casi se caen de su cara.

"¿Dos mil dólares? ¿Por un dibujo? ¡Maldita!"

"Si lo se," respondió ella. "Me dijo que me habría pagado más pero hay algo que falta en el dibujo. Aunque no estoy muy segura de lo que es pero le gustaría otro dibujo si descubro que falta."

"Dos mil…" repitió Inuyasha, distanciado de su cuerpo, simplemente flotando alrededor de la nada.

"Oh y la mitad es tuyo."

Esto trajo a Inuyasha de vuelta a la tierra y la miró incrédulo.

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Si. Te lo mereces. Te escribiré un cheque."

Se levantó para coger su monedero pero fue parada por la mano de Inuyasha.

"Kagome…¿estás segura? Mil dólares es mucho dinero. Todo lo que hice fue permanecer ahí."

"Te lo mereces," repitió ella con firmeza, su tono diciéndole que no se lo discutiera.

Inuyasha tomó nota de esto y asintió con la cabeza.

"Gracias."

"No hay problema."

Ella salió de su agarre y fue al cuarto de él donde había dejado su monedero. Sus ojos encontraron la espada una vez más y recordó cuando había encontrado ayer a Inuyasha envuelto alrededor de ella como si le fuera la vida en ello. La espada era una gran parte de quién era él y… una luz se encendió en la cabeza de Kagome.

"Lo tengo."

Kagome cogió la espada y se apresuró afuera hacia el salón. Inuyasha la miró con curiosidad.

"¿Qué estas haciendo con eso?" él saltó fuera del sofá, nerviosismo evidente en su voz. No quería que su amada resultara herida por su temperamental espada. "Pon eso abajo Kagome."

"Coge esto," le demandó ella, empujándola en sus manos.

Inuyasha hizo lo que ella le pidió sólo para apartar el arma de ella. Él saltó por el chillido de gozo que sonó de la boca de su amada.

"¿Qué coño pasa contigo?" dijo él bruscamente, moviendo ligeramente las orejas y aplastándolas.

"Super oídos ¿recuerdas?"

"Lo siento. A veces me olvido cuando tienes el hechizo encima."

Él se encogió de hombros.

"¿Por qué estas chillando de todas maneras?"

Los ojos de Kagome se encendieron con la misma excitación que había estado en sus ojos hace unos momentos.

"¡Inuyasha ya se que le faltaba a mi primer dibujo! Por favor di que me dejarás dibujarte de nuevo."

"Si, claro." Respondió él, despreocupadamente. "Lo que quieras."

"Con tu espada."

Esto cogió la atención del hanyou y estrechó sus ojos.

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Te completa!" señaló ella. Se movió más cerca de él y le tocó cariñosamente a la vez que miraba abajo hacia la espada. "Es parte de quien eres y eso completará el dibujo." Ella frunció el ceño por lo que había dicho y sacudió su cabeza, tropezando con sus palabras a medida que hablaba emocionada. "No…no puedo explicarlo. Todo tiene sentido dentro de mi cabeza pero…" la chica paró de respirar. "¿Puedo dibujarte de nuevo?"

Inuyasha miró abajo hacia la espada y luego arriba a su hiperactiva novia. La sonrisa que bendecía sus labios le tocó por dentro y se dio cuenta que haría cualquier cosa para manterner esa sonrisa ahí. Suspirando pesadamente Inuyasha habló, "¿Cuándo empezamos?"

**Notas de Autora:** Quiero agradecer a cada persona por sus comentarios. Estaba en muy mal humor y ahora que el asunto ha sido acabado estoy muy feliz. La persona que estaba robando mi historia fue baneada =) Estoy especialmente feliz porque incluso aunque no posteé capítulos todos vosotros comentastéis de cualquier manera. ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Felices Vacaciones! Normalmente haría esto más largo pero es la víspera de Navidad y tengo más regalos que envolver. Risas =P ¡Os quiero a todos!


	38. El fin del mundo

**Capítulo 38 - El fin del mundo**

**Notas de Autora:** vais a odiarme todos… =(

'Algo horrible va a pasar.'

Inuyasha decidió esto a la vez que posaba para Kagome, de nuevo, esta vez con su espada. Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que ella se lo había pedido. Dos largas semanas. Habían empezado el dibujo hace una semana aproximadamente y sólo iba por la mitad. Naturalmente la chica estaba muy emocionada.

"¡Este será genial! Te lo prometo," gritó ella. Entonces sus cejas bajaron e hizo un poco de mohín, pensando duramente. "Girate un poco hacia la izquierda por favor."

Él suspiró e hizo lo que se le había dicho. Kagome hizo un poco una mueca de dolor en culpabilidad y puso abajo su lápiz a la vez que estudiaba a su novio. Inuyasha echó una ojeada alrededor del cuarto antes de que sus ojos se encontraran con los de ella.

"¿Qué?" preguntó él, curioso por la mirada en sus ojos.

"No quieres hacer esto."

Era más una declaración que una pregunta e Inuyasha no estaba bastante seguro como responder. Por supuesto que no quería estar haciendo eso y lo había dejado bastante claro pero ahora se sentía culpable por hacer que su chica se sintiera culpable por dibujarle.

"No, no quiero."

Kagome dio un paso aparte del caballete.

"Vale." Se tomó una pausa. "Es domingo. No estoy ocupada. En vez de hacer esto podemos ir a ver una película."

Inuyasha la miró enfurecido.

"Perra… vuelve al dibujo."

Ella ignoró su extraño nombrete cariñoso, recordando que él era un demonio perro y como ella era su novia técnicamente era su perra.

"Pero tú…"

"Mira, estoy aquí y posando ¿verdad? No me he quejado ¿a qué no?"

"Pero Inuyasha…"

El hanyou cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y la miró fijamente de un modo que sintió que no tenía otra elección que obedecerle.

"Gracias," sonrió ella, regresando al dibujo. "Te compensaré."

Y así lo hizo.

"Maldita Kagome," gritó apagadamente el medio demonio a la vez que Kagome frotaba sus hombros.

"Estas siempre muy tenso." Murmuró ella, amasando los músculos de su espalda ahora.

Inuyasha reprimió un gemido. Cada vez que la chica decía su nombre sentía como si fuera a explotar. Ahora las manos de ella estaban en él y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

'Nota mental: conseguir más condones.'

Un jadeo escapó de él cuando las manos de Kagome corrieron abajo hacia la parte baja de su espalda. La chica dejó escapar una risa.

"Te gusta esto demasiado ¿huh?"

"Keh," refunfuñó él, mordiéndose su labio a medida que los dedos de ella rozaban un poco su espalda y le enviaban deliciosos sentimientos a través de él.

'Oh si. Estoy duro como una roca ahora.'

Él se movió un poco, intentando no mentir a su dolorosa excitación pero esto no ayudó mucho. En realidad, solo causó una fricción de que quería más. Un roce que quería mientras se enterraba profundamente en el apretado canal de Kagome.

"Kagome," gimió él, pensando sobre lo que le haría si pudiera.

Kagome se inclinó y le mordió la oreja.

"¿Hm?"

"Te necesito."

Antes de que la chica lo supiera estaba en su espalda e Inuyasha estaba atacando su cuello con calientes, besos húmedos.

"Pero pensé…" ella perdió el aliento cuando las manos de él alcanzaron debajo de su camisa y su piel.

"No es hora de pensar," le regañó él, mordiéndola en la clavícula levemente. "Sólo siente."

Kagome gimió y asintió con la cabeza un poco. Podía hacer eso. El destino, sin embargo, tenía otros planes.

"¿Hey Kagome? ¿Estás ahí?" una voz la llamó a través de la puerta.

Inuyasha gruñó y Kagome le dio un azote en el brazo.

"Probablemente oyó eso. Déjame ir. Tengo que atender la puerta."

"No," gruñó él, actuando lo más parecido a un niño chico.

"Inuyasha" suspiró la chica.

"¿Kagome? ¿Estás bien? Creo que oí algo."

La persona en la puerta estaba tocando ahora fuertemente.

"¡Inuyasha!" siseó Kagome.

Con reticencia el demonio se puso aparte y la ayudó a levantarse. Kagome enderezó su camisa y fue hacia la puerta sonriendo. Sango estaba ahí.

"¿Kagome estas bien?"

"Um…si…hola Sango."

"Creo que oí," empezó a caminar adentro. Sus ojos aterrizaron en un Inuyasha poniéndose encima la camisa. "Oh. Oooh. Lo siento." La chica mayor se sonrojó y dejó escapar una risa, girándose hacia su mejor amiga. "Whoops."

Kagome estaba roja también.

"No te preocupes por eso. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Sólo quería saber si te apetece quedarte a dormir en mi casa esta noche pero uh…" sus ojos fueron a Inuyasha, "Probablemente ya tengas planes ¿Huh?"

"Si," dijo Inuyasha al mismo tiempo que Kagome dijo "No."

Se miraron el uno al otro. Sango echó una ojeada alante y atrás entre ellos.

"Uh…vale. Bueno, llámame ¿Vale?"

La chica de pelo largo se marchó. Kagome se volvió hacia Inuyasha.

"Hace tiempo que no paso una noche de chicas con Sango. ¿No puedo tener una sola noche para mí Inuyasha?"

Él le gruñó a la vez que se sentaba en el sofá. Kagome se le unió, suplicándole desesperadamente usando sus ojos.

"Pero te echaré mucho de menos," murmuró él suavemente, besando su muñeca.

"Yo también te echaré de menos pero extraño a Sango. Es sólo una noche."

El hanyou murmuró unas pocas selectas palabras por lo bajo las cuáles se alegró que Kagome no pudiera oír. Ella podía decidir hacerle a sus orejas lo que había amenazado tantas veces.

"Bien."

Kagome sonrió de oreja a oreja y le besó.

"Gracias. Sueña conmigo ¿vale?"

Él se rió por lo bajo y capturó sus labios de nuevo.

"¿Cuándo no lo hago?"

"Te quiero," le dijo ella suavemente, sus dedos trazando sus labios.

Él beso la almohadilla de su dedo gordo.

"Yo también te quiero.

Sesshomaru esperó pacientemente por el regreso de su espía. Estaba afuera en el jardín, mirando el enorme reloj del abuelo cubierto con vids y flores. El reloj había pertenecido a su madrastra. Lo aborrecía pero lo había conservado de todas maneras. Algo dentro de él no le permitía tirar el reloj. Cuando las manillas marcaron las cuatro y media exactas, miró arriba hacia el cielo. Justo a tiempo el demonio pájaro voló hacia abajo y aterrizó delante de él.

"Mi señor," graznó.

"Dime que noticias tienes que ofrecerme."

"El hanyou y su miko acababan de abandonar el edificio cuando llegué ahí, mi señor."

Sesshomaru se giró aparte, pensando intensamente.

"¿Cuá es el propósito de su salida?"

El pájaro dudó y cuando intentó hablar estaba bastante nervioso.

"Si oí correctamente, Señor Sesshomaru, deseaban coger más…condones."

El señor demonio hizo una mueca. Rara vez expresaba emociones pero el pensamiento de su medio hermano en tal situación hizo a su estómago revolverse.

"Muy bien. Llama a Jaken. Dile que llame a la pálida. Debe venir aquí. Hoy es el día.

Kagome se sonrojó profundamente a la vez que intentaba hundirse en los asientos del coche.

'Si alguien que conozca aparece simplemente me moriré.'

"Aquí tienes," gruñó Inuyasha, lanzando la caja dentro del coche.

Aterrizó en el regazo de Kagome y ella chilló.

"Ew, ¡quitámelo!"

Inuyasha giró sus ojos.

"No estan vivos Kagome."

"¡Y qué!"

Él fue hacia el asiento del conductor y cogió la caja, lanzándola hacia el asiento trasero. Con gran dificultad acalló sus carcajadas por el obvio apuro de su novia.

"Si bueno, tú no tuviste que comprarlos."

Kagome asintió con la cabeza. Tenía razón. Justo entonces un timbre llegó a sus oídos.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó ella.

Inuyasha metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó afuera un teléfono móvil. Kagome parecía desconcertada. ¿Cuándo había conseguido eso?

"¿Qué?" respondió al teléfono.

"Ese no es el modo adecuado para responder a tu hermano."

"Me importa una mierda Sesshomaru," insultó él. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Necesito que vengas a la mansión. Deseo discutir unas pocas cosas legales contigo."

La sangre de Inuyasha se heló en sus venas.

"De…" ¿Podía Sesshomaru realmente querer hablarle sobre el patrimonio y el dinero? "Dame veinte minutos."

"No. Ahora."

"Pero," protestó él, echando una ojeada hacia Kagome.

"Ahora o no hablamos para nada."

Inuyasha gruñó y colgó.

"¿Quién era ese?" preguntó Kagome.

"Mi hermano. Tenemos que ir a su finca pero quiero que me hagas un favor ¿vale?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"No salgas del coche."

"¡De acuerdo estoy aquí! ¿Qué es tan importante?"

Sesshomaru se giró a la vez que su hermano entraba furioso en la biblioteca.

"¿Dónde esta tú zorra?"

"En el coche," respondió él a la ligera antes de que la declaración le llenara. "Oi ¡no la llames zorra! Y…." sus ojos se estrecharon con desconfianza. "¿Cómo sabías que estaba conmigo?"

"Bonito coche."

Kagome miró arriba hacia de donde venía el cumplido. Justo fuera de la ventana permanecía de pie una mujer pálida, flaca, alta que se parecía un poco a ella.

"Um gracias."

La mujer trazó sus dedos sobre el coche y miró de vuelta a la miko.

"Así que tú eres la chica de Inuyasha ¿verdad?"

Kagome asintió con la cabeza.

"Si. ¿Quién eres tú?"

Ella ignoró la pregunta.

"¿Puedes salir fuera del coche?"

La joven mujer la miró con curiosidad, preguntándose por qué la pálida chica haría una petición tan rara.

"No, no creo que pueda," respondió ella cortante.

Kikyo frunció el ceño y mantuvo sus labios en una fina línea.

"Hmph. Ciertamente no pareces el tipo de Inuyasha. Aunque puedo entender porque te eligió. Eres un poco guapa pero sólo porque te pareces a mí."

El enfado hirvió dentro de Kagome pero su curiosidad sacó lo mejor de ella.

"¿Quién demonios eres tú?"

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia," dijo ella fríamente antes de moverse alrededor del coche y fuera de la línea de vista de Kagome.

Intrigada, Kagome salió fuera del coche. Fue entonces cuando Inuyasha apareció corriendo hacia ella.

"Kagome ¿Qué cojones estas haciendo fuera del coche?"

"¿Quién es ella?"

Inuyasha siguió la mirada fija de su novia y maldijo por lo bajo cuando se encontró a Kikyo ahí.

"¿Qué quieres?" demandó él.

"Quiero que le digas la verdad a tu pequeña puta"

"¿La verdad?" preguntó Kagome.

"Cállate Kikyo."

La miko giró sus ojos sorprendidos hacia Inuyasha. Parecía estar actuando bastante a la defensiva. ¿De qué estaba hablando esta chica, Kikyo?

"No sabe nada ¿verdad? ¿Sobre el patrimonio? ¿El dinero? ¿Sobre mí?"

"¡No hay nada que saber!"

"Se sobre todo eso," declaró Kagome. "Pero ¿Por qué es algo tan importante? Quiero decir, sí, su hermano mayor es un cerdo pero…"

Los ojos de Kikyo se ensancharon en sorpresa antes de reír maniáticamente.

"Debe de haberte dicho mentiras para que estes tan tranquila. A menos que seas una puta. O él te esté pagando. Como me pagó a mí."

Los ojos grisáceos se giraron hacia el medio demonio.

"¿De qué esta hablando Inuyasha?"

El chico de pelo plateado estaba mirando fijamente a Kikyo vorazmente, rezando para que no lo arruinara todo. Sus rezos no obtuvieron respuesta.

"Lo sabía. Inuyasha eres un gran mentiroso. Todo para salvar tu propio pellejo. Todo para conseguir el dinero. ¿Te has acostado con ella también?"

El corazón de Kagome brincó aceleradamente y dio un paso hacia atrás de su novio. Los ojos de Inuyasha de repente saltaron hacia Kagome.

"Yo…Kagome yo…"

"¿Qué esta diciendo, Inuyasha? Dime la verdad."

Los ojos ámbar del hanyou se oscurecieron y cayeron hacia el piso. Kagome soltó un grito apagado cuando vio vergüenza en ellos.

"Lo siento mucho Kagome."

La mano de la chica voló hacia su boca y parpadeó para dentro las lágrimas que empezaban a salir. Valientemente se giró hacia la otra chica.

"¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?"

"Para que no resultes herida como yo." Mintió ella. "Me dijo que necesitaba una chica que estuviera enamorada de él para poder acceder al dinero y al patrimonio. Me pagó, incluso se acostó conmigo. Pero todo fue una mentira ¿verdad Inuyasha? ¿Te llevaste su virginidad también?"

Inuyasha estaba demasiado débil para responder. Su mundo entero estaba derrumbándose alrededor de él y se veía incapaz de pararlo. Las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Kagome y se giró hacia Inuyasha.

"Dijiste…que me querías."

Ante esto su cabeza saltó hacia arriba y se encontró con su malhumorada mirada.

"Y así es. No te mentí…yo…"

Kikyo rió.

"Bueno, esto no tiene precio ¿Te dice que te quiere y se lleva tu virginidad? ¿Te marcó? ¿Dejó su esencia en ti? Eso sería el modo seguro de saber si de verdad lo siente."

Kagome sacudió su cabeza en negativa y miró aparte. Sus rodillas estaban debilitándose y su estómago quería vaciarse él mismo en el césped.

"Oh dios."

"No lo hice porque no quería dejarte preñada. ¡Creeme que quería! Kagome por favor dejame que te lo explique."

La chica sacudió su cabeza en negativa de nuevo.

"No."

"Bueno ¿No te sientes estúpida?" preguntó la princesa de hielo. "Estúpida y usada. ¿No te arrepientes de cada momento que pasaste con él? Simplemente no le…" ella se tomó una pausa y dejó salir la última parte de su frase como un cruel susurro, "¿odias?"

Kikyo casi se cae de espaldas cuando oyó la respuesta de la otra chica.

"No."

El tiempo permaneció quieto. Inuyasha miró fijamente a la chica con asombro. ¿No le odiaba? Después de todas las mentiras y después de todo lo que ella le había dicho ¿no le odiaba? ¿No se arrepentía de que fuera él el primero para ella?

"Qu…pero…pero ¡él te usó! Te desfloró y te mintió y…y…"

Kagome cerró sus ojos. Podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Inuyasha en ella.

"No me arrepiento. Inuyasha llevame a casa por favor."

"Kagome."

"No hables. Sólo llevame a casa."

El hanyou asintió con la cabeza y tragó el bulto que tenía en la garganta. Kikyo permaneció de pie, mirando fijamente con incredulidad. Así no era como se suponía que tenía que pasar.

"¡Pero espera!"

"Kikyo ¿por qué no simplemente haces lo que todos deseamos que hagas y te caes muerta?"

La mandíbula de la chica permaneció abierta a la vez que observaba al demonio y a la miko meterse en el coche e irse. Sin necesidad de decirlo, el viaje de vuelta a casa fue uno silencioso. Kagome estaba sorprendida de descubrir que estaba actuando relativamente calmada considerando las circunstancias. Cuando llegaron al campus, Inuyasha cerró el coche y se giró hacia Kagome. Una mirada de ella le dijo que no había sentido en hablar pero él tenía que decírselo. Ella tenía que saberlo.

"No mentí cuando te dije que te quería Kagome. Aún lo hago."

Kagome sonrió con tristeza y se apartó de él, incluso sin mirar hacia atrás.

**Notas de Autora:** triste…se que me odiaréis todos pero fue un capítulo más largo que lo acostumbrado =) hey, estoy desaparecida buscando a Nemo por esto así que mejor que todos vosotros hayáis disfrutado del capítulo, Risas, =P siento deciros esto pero a la historia le faltan dos capítulos más para acabar. En realidad si hago el siguiente capítulo más largo este será el último. Comentad y gracias =) ¡Espero que todos vosotros tengáis unas felices vacaciones!


	39. La prueba de tu amor

**Capítulo 39 - La prueba de tu amor**

Sango respondió a la puerta emocionada, una gran sonrisa en su cara, los ojos brillándole intensamente.

"Hey Kag…o…me," su voz se apagó al ver el estado lamentable de su mejor amiga.

Kagome se sorbió las lágrimas.

"Sango podría…"

La chica más mayor guió a su amiga dentro del dormitorio.

"Por supuesto. ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Kagome?"

Kagome estuvo en silencio durante un minuto antes de que las lágrimas cayeran. Se apresuraron fuera de sus ojos y corrieron por sus mejillas, goteando en su ropa y sus manos. Sango abrazó a la chica fuertemente, frotando pequeños círculos en su espalda en un intento de calmarla. El pequeño cuerpo de Kagome se agitó con la fuerza de sus sollozos y Sango la apretó incluso más fuerte, moviendo su mano para acariciar su pelo.

¿Por qué estaba tan disgustada? ¿Quién podía haber causado tanto dolor en esta inocente pequeña chica? La primera persona que le vino a la mente fue su madre pero claro su madre nunca la había hecho reaccionar tan violentamente.

"Inuyasha. ¿Fue él el que te hizo esto?"

Ante el sonido del nombre del hanyou Kagome sollozó más fuerte. Sango apretó sus puños con ira.

'Oh ese gilipollas lo va a pagar'

~*~

'Desaría simplemente poder morir'

Inuyasha miró fijamente hacia el techo de su cuarto. No recordaba haber abandonado el coche de Kagome y haberse montado en su moto. No recordaba haber conducido a casa y haber abierto la puerta principal. Incluso no recordaba haber entrado en su cuarto. Si recordó que había puesto unos nuevos agujeros en la pared. Recordó a Kikyo diciéndole a Kagome la verdad. Recordó la mirada de inmenso daño y dolor que se reflejaba en los ojos de su novia.

"Me merezco estar muerto."

¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso? Él simplemente había querido protegerla de toda la mierda en su vida. Habría estado bien tener todo el dinero y el patrimonio pero quería más a Kagome que a cualquier otra cosa. Le había mentido con respecto a eso y ella ahora lo había descubierto y le odiaba.

No, le recordó su cerebro. No te odia. Incluso no se arrepiente de haber estado contigo.

'Ahora simplemente debe estar revolcándose en su dolor. Dolor que yo le causé'

Sus instintos estaban desbocándose. Naturalmente estos le decían que la mujer que amaba estaba herida y que debía ir a ella e intentar ayudarla.

"Si voy…simplemente me rechazará. No sirve de nada. Simplemente no sirve de nada."

Durante un instante sus ojos parpadearon hacia el lugar donde estaba colgada Tetsaiga en la pared. Estuvo sobresaltado durante un momento al encontrar que no estaba ahí y entonces recordó que estaba en casa de Kagome. Con todo el alboroto la había dejado ahí.

¿Qué habrías hecho si la espada estuviera aquí? Reflexionó su mente.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

'¿Qué habría hecho?'

~*~

Miroku escuchó concentradamente al amor de su vida gritar por el teléfono.

"Sango puedo oírte bastante claro. No hay necesidad de…"

"¡Miroku ahora no es el momento de regañarme por girtar! ¡Lleva tu culo a la casa de Inuyasha y dile que si no se disculpa por lo que sea que le hizo a Kagome le voy a hacer desear no haber nacido nunca!"

Miroku asintió con la cabeza y puso una mueca de dolor cuando ella gritó incluso más alto.

"Si cariño."

Colgó rápidamente y suspiró.

'Inuyasha idiota. ¿Qué has hecho ahora?'

~*~

"¡Sesshomaru!"

El demonio perro dio un pequeño suspiro e ignoró a la zorra que gritaba su nombre por encima de sus pulmones.

'Una puta bastante persistente. Puedo ver porque mi hermano la odia tanto.'

Kikyo reventó dentro de la biblioteca.

"¡Sesshomaru!" jadeó duramente ella. "¡No funcionó!"

El Señor demonio se giró rápidamente ante esto.

"¿La chica ya lo sabía?" él parecía sorprendido. Su espía debería haber cogido eso.

"¿Aún estan juntos?"

Kikyo puso una cara y lanzó sus manos de una alocada manera, descartando su declaración.

"No, no estan juntos pero ¡él no está conmigo! ¡dijiste que así lo haría!"

Sesshomaru se relajó cuando ella dio la razón a sus creencias.

"Oh ¿Eso es todo?"

La ira se calentó en la sangre de las venas de Kikyo y se sintió como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento.

"¿Eso es todo?" rechinó ella, repitiendo sus palabras. "¡Estas jodiéndome!"

"Ese lenguaje no es el adecuado para una señorita," le reprendió él.

Kikyo dio unos pocos pasos furiosos hacia el señor.

"¡Lo prometiste!"

"¿Lo hice?" respondió él, pensativo, entonces se encogió de hombros. "Bueno ¿Qué le voy a hacer si mi hermano no te quiere? No puedo cambiarlo más de lo que tu puedes"

La princesa de hielo permaneció de pie, boquiabierta y llena de rabia.

"Tú bastardo."

"Si lo se."

Justo entonces unos pocos demonios entraron al cuarto, bloqueándole el paso a Kikyo hacia el señor. Kikyo miró alrededor, un poco confundida. Cuando su mirada regresó hacia el demonio le lanzó una mirada llena de furia y escupió en el suelo con repugnancia.

"¡Bastardo manipulador! Inuyasha te va a matar por esto. Y su pequeña zorra probablemente te purificará y…"

El demonio agarró los delgados brazos de la chica.

"No podemos tener eso ahora ¿verdad?"

La ira huyó del cuerpo de Kikyo y fue reemplazada con frío miedo.

"¿Qu…qué vas a hacer conmigo?"

La expresión de Sesshomaru nunca titubeó.

"Matarte por supuesto."

A la vez que los demonios arrastraban aparte a Kikyo Sesshomaru se permitió sacar una pequeña sonrisa.

"Maldita sea, esa zorra era irritante. Por supuesto matándola estoy haciéndole un favor a mi hermano pero creo que puedo dejar pasar eso." Levantó un vaso de rojo vino hacia sus labios y lo sorbió con delicadeza, regodeándose en su felicidad. Su hermano y su puta habían roto, el patrimonio era suyo y Kikyo estaba muerta. "¡Jaken!" llamó el señor.

El sapo se entró rápidamente en el cuarto.

"¿Si mi Señor?"

"Dile a los cocineros que empiecen a trabajar. Esta noche vamos a tener un banquete."

"Si mi Señor"

"Oh y manda arriba a la chica de las mazmorras."

"¿La chica humana mi Señor?"

"Si. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Rin? Cenará con nosotros esta noche."

Jaken miró fijamente a su maestro incrédulo.

"P…pero señor…"

Sesshomaru se giró hacia su secuaz.

"¿Estas cuestionando mis órdenes Jaken?"

"No mi señor"

Cuando su sirviente corrió a toda prisa afuera Sesshomaru examinó su vaso como si fuera la cosa más interesante en el mundo. La chica, Rin, era algo especial. No una miko, no un demonio, solo una chica humana que había cogido. Era de la misma edad que la zorra de Inuyasha. Quizás podía ofrecérsela como un consuelo por lo que había perdido. Sesshomaru sonrió malévolo ante eso y entonces gruñó por lo bajo en su garganta.

'No. Rin es mía.'

Él sólo pensaría esto, nunca lo diría en alto. Si Inuyasha lo supiera nunca oiría el final. Además, no estaba bastante preparado para admitirse así mismo que se había encaprichado con una humana.

"Maldita sea la sangre que corre a través de mí." Maldijo el señor antes de lanzar el vaso, que aún contenía el rojo vino, contra la pared. Se giró aparte, asqueado consigo mismo, y se encaminó hacia el estudio.

~*~

"¿Entonces qué ocurrió?"

Kagome sorbió su chocolate caliente y miró arriba hacia Sango.

"Cosas malas. Cosas muy malas."

Sango rió por lo bajo secamente.

"Puedo verlo. ¿Quieres hablar?"

Kagome se tomó una pausa y pensó sobre esto antes de asentir con la cabeza.

"Si."

Ella empezó desde el principio y le dijo a Sango todo, desde lo de Sesshomaru a lo de Kikyo hasta que Inuyasha la dejó en la casa. Se aseguró de dejar aparte lo de que Inuyasha era un demonio. Sango ya quería asesinarle y estaba segura que eso no sería de ayuda de cualquier manera.

'Pero ¿por qué me importa si a ella le gusta él o no? Es algo entre nosotros dos ahora.'

"Wow," murmuró Sango a la vez que su amiga terminaba la historia. "¿Te lo explicó?" Kagome frunció el ceño y miró abajo hacia sus pies, murmurando algo por lo bajo que Sango no pudo pillar muy bien. "¿Qué?"

"Realmente no le di la oportunidad de hacerlo."

"Kagome…"

"Pero estaba realmente disgustada y… ¡no se lo merece! Le di muchas oportunidades de decirme la verdad y todo lo que hizo fue mentirme y yo…" ella suspiró y sorbió su bebida de nuevo, "Y yo las creí. Me creí cada una de sus mentiras y caí en su anzuelo."

Sango le dio una palmadita a Kagome en la espalda.

"No te preocupes Kagome. Tu querías creerlas porque le amabas."

"Le amo," le corrigió su amiga.

Sango la miró con curiosidad.

"¿Qué?"

"Le amo." Suspiró ella, obviamente frustrada y un poco avergonzada de sí misma. "Aún le quiero. ¿No es eso horrible?"

Sango no sabía que decir a eso.

"No es horrible estar enamorada."

"Lo se pero…" otro gran suspiro escapó de ella. "Pero le quiero aunque me haya hecho todo esto."

"Creo," empezó Sango, "bueno, no estoy defendiéndole o algo de eso pero…él te quiere Kagome. Es demasiado obvio. Cualquiera puede decir como se siente con respecto a ti sólo por la manera que dice tu nombre, por el modo en que actúa contigo. Se que mintió pero quizás, sólo quizás, sintió que tenía una razón plausible para hacerlo. Incluso si no la tiene él aún te quiere porque simplemente no te enamoras y te desenamoras con un chasquido de dedos." Kagome estaba mirando fijamente a su amiga sobrecogida por las profundas cosas que estaba diciendo. Sango puso una cara. "Aunque eso no me detendrá de darle una paliza la próxima vez que le vea."

Kagome dejó escapar una risa.

"Estaba empezando a preguntarme si eras una impostora Sango."

Sango sonrió.

"No, es sólo que esto es extremadamente importante y realmente necesitas pensarlo. ¿Le quieres?"

Kagome asintió con la cabeza.

"Si."

"¿Quieres estar con él?"

Estuvo un poco más indecisa a la hora de responder esta vez pero la respuesta fue la misma.

"Si."

"¿Puedes perdonarle?"

Kagome se tomó una pausa y miró abajo a sus pies.

"Aún no." Su mano subió a su pecho en su corazón y ella lo frotó con delicadeza. "Aún duele."

Sango asintió con la cabeza.

"Te entiendo. Tomará un tiempo."

"¿Crees que Inuyasha intentará hablar conmigo?" preguntó la deprimida chica.

"Definitivamente," le aseguró Sango. "Sabe que lo que hizo esta mal y si te quiere tanto como yo creo, definitivamente le oirás pronto."

~*~

"¡Inuyasha abre la puerta!"

"¡Vete al infierno Miroku!"

Miroku suspiró y giró el picaporte. Se abrió fácilmente. El hanyou debía haber olvidado cerrarla con llave. Entró adentro. El número de agujeros en la pared no le sorprendió. Sabía como se ponía su amigo cuando estaba cabreado. Caminando a través del apartamento Miroku encontró al chico de cabello plateado sentando en la cama, mirando fijamente fuera de la ventana.

"Inuyasha," dijo él suavemente, "¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

El hanyou incluso no reconoció su presencia mirándole. Su mirada permanecía fija en la ventana.

"He jodido todo Miroku."

El chico de pelo negro tomó asiento en la cama, estudiando a su amigo.

"No se lo contaste y lo descubrió. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?"

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza.

"Y lo descubrió por Kikyo," dijo él amargamente. "Ese cadáver andante, de toda la gente que hay, tuvo que ser quien se lo dijo. Hizo a Kagome parecer como una puta. A mí como un violador. O como que uso a las chicas para mis propios enfermizos placeres." Un triste suspiro escapó de él y su cabeza cayó.

"Nunca me había sentido antes así."

"¿Impotente?" preguntó Miroku.

Inuyasha asintió de nuevo con la cabeza.

"Si."

"¿Dónde se encontró con Kikyo?"

"En la casa de Sesshomaru."

"¿Entonces te tendió una trampa?"

Inuyasha se sentó erguido cuando Miroku dijo esto. ¿Cómo no había hecho esto clic en su cerebro? Antes se había dicho así mismo que había sido una coincidencia que Kikyo estuviera ahí cuando estaban ellos, pero ahora…

"Soy un jodido estúpido," insultó oscuramente, "Y Sesshomaru lo va a pagar."

~*~

"Señor Sesshomaru," dijo la chica tranquilamente.

Él miró arriba hacia ella y sintió un hormigueo de placer atravesarle cuando se dio cuenta que llevaba el vestido que le había comprado.

"Es encantador Rin. Gírate."

La chica hizo lo que se le ordenó. Era una cosa bastante bonita, su piel era suave pero pálida de estar en la mazmorra y aparte del sol. Sin embargo no estaba malnutrida, Sesshomaru se aseguraba de eso. Su pelo era largo y negro, llegándole a la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos eran grandes y de un marrón chocolate. Sesshomaru se clavó una garra en su brazo para contenerse del mundo real y no saltar encima de la chica que había delante de él.

"¿Te gusta Señor Sesshomaru?"

"Si Rin. Me gusta."

La sonrisa que cruzó los labios de la chica hizo a su frío corazón latir un poco más rápido.

"Me alegro Señor Sesshomaru."

"Ve a lavarte ahora Rin. Vamos a…"

"¡Sesshomaru!"

Las puertas del cuarto se abrieron de golpe y Rin se desplomó en el suelo, evitando ser golpeada. Sesshomaru miró arriba hacia el intruso y encontró que era su medio hermano…sólo que ya no era tan medio.

"Interesante." Meditó Sesshomaru. "Eres un demonio completo Inuyasha."

Inuyasha le gruñó, viéndole a través de sus asesinos rojos ojos.

"Quiero matarte."

Sesshomaru echó una ojeada a Rin que estaba andando a gatas aparte antes de sacudir su mirada de vuelta hacia Inuyasha.

"¿Por lo que sea?"

Inuyasha se tomó una pausa y olfateó el aire profundamente.

"¿Es eso…un humano lo que huelo Sesshomaru?" Miró alrededor y fijó a la chica agachándose en la esquina. "Una chica humana. Y no está sangrando, no esta asustada de ti."

"Inuyasha," le advirtió Sesshomaru. El completo demonio le ignoró y corrió hacia la chica, cogiéndola como su prisionera, sus garras en su garganta. Sesshomaru corrió a sus pies, llenó de ira. "¡Bájala!"

"Incluso huele algo como tú" su mirada se volvió a su hermano mayor. "¿A qué estas jugando aquí Sesshomaru? ¿Está bien que tú tomes una zorra humana y yo no?"

El señor demonio intentó mantener su frialdad y su inexpresiva cara.

"Mi problema no es que tu zorra sea humana. Ni por el hecho de que en realidad sea una miko. El problema que tengo es el mero hecho de que tú te has enamorado de alguien."

Inuyasha soltó a la chica y la echó al suelo. La ira estaba abandonando su cuerpo, el rojo dejando sus ojos.

"¿Tanto quieres el dinero y el patrimonio?" preguntó él patéticamente. Toda la malicia y odio se habían ido de su voz. Ya no estaba por más tiempo en su forma de demonio. Fue como si toda su energía, toda la vida, hubiera sido simplemente absorbida fuera del hanyou. Era una mera concha de lo que había sido hace unas horas. "¿Huh? ¿Hiciste sólo esto por el dinero?" Sesshomaru no respondió. No estaba muy seguro. Su principal propósito en la vida había sido competir con Inuyasha. Habían competido en cada parte de sus vidas desde los días de cuna. "¿Fuíste tan codicioso que destruíste la única cosa en mi vida que no odiaba? Si tanto lo quieres Sesshomaru puedes quedártelo."

Inuuyasha se volvió, completamente agotado y empezó a irse. Sesshomaru estaba asombrado. No sabía que hacer. No era divertido competir cuando la competición había acabado.

"Inuyasha" le llamó él de repente.

El medio demonio incluso no se giró.

"¿Qué?" respondió él débilmente.

"Hiciste lo necesario para recibir la mitad del patrimonio y el dinero. Te transferiré el dinero y añadiré tu nombre a la escritura."

Inuyasha se tomó una pausa. Finalmente iba a conseguir lo que había querido durante tanto tiempo y todo lo que tuvo que hacer era rendirse, ceder. Su corazón le dio una punzada de dolor al recordar lo que había perdido. Aquí estaba recibiendo algo que quería a cambio de algo que necesitaba.

"Que te jodan Sesshomaru"

Y con eso el hanyou se fue. Sesshomaru sonrió e hizo una nota mental de pasar el dinero a la cuenta de su hermano. Sus ojos se establecieron en Rin.

"Ven Rin. El banquete."

"Si mi señor."

~*~

Dos semanas. Dos miserables largas semanas. Kagome estaba fuera de sí con preocupación. No había visto a Inuyasha en dos semanas aunque había oído de él. Él le dejaba varios mensajes en el contestador automático. Cada uno acaba diciendo "Te quiero" sonreía al oír esto pero ninguna vez le devolvió las llamadas. Le extrañaba terriblemente, su corazón se sentía vacío y hueco, pero algo dentro de ella no le permitía verle.

'No quiero ser lastimada de nuevo'

Fue un Sábado por la tarde cuando Sango apareció como una explosión en su apartamento.

"Kagome tenemos que hablar."

La chica apenas miró arriba desde su punto en el sofá. Estaba enterrada en sábanas y mirando fijamente la televisión.

"Más tarde. Estoy ocupada."

Sango parpadeó y miró a la pantalla.

"Kagome la televisión está apagada."

"¿Y qué?"

Su amiga se enfurruñó y se sentó a su lado.

"Habla con él. Coge el teléfono y llámale."

"¿Por qué debería?"

La chica más mayor gruñó y fue hacia su contestador automático.

"Tienes ocho mensajes nuevos. Mensaje uno: Lo siento Kagome. De verdad que lo siento. Por favor háblame. Te quiero. Fin del mensaje uno. Mensaje dos: Maldita sea Kagome coge el teléfono. ¿Por qué no quieres hablarme? Llámame. Te quiero. Fin del mensaje dos. Mensaje tres:"

"Vale, ya tuve suficiente," dijo la miko. "¿Entonces qué?"

"Querías pruebas de que se preocupaba por ti y te echaba de menos. ¡Aquí tienes tú prueba! Coge el teléfono y…" Sango suspiró cuando se dio cuenta que su amiga estaba ignorándola. "¿De que tienes tanto miedo?"

"¡No quiero que me mienta nunca más!"

"¡No lo hará!"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque él es infeliz sin ti Kagome. Sabes que ese duro chico actúa intentando cubrir sus sentimientos pero incluso ahora no lo está intentando más. Y creo que veinte mensajes al día en tu constestador automático es prueba de ello."

Kagome frunció el ceño y miró aparte.

"Le echo de menos."

"¡Pues habla con él!"

Ella miró hacia arriba, miedo en sus ojos.

"Pero que si… ¿qué pasa si todavía está intentando usarme?"

"Supongo que eso lo descubrirás tú cuando hables con él ¿no crees?" preguntó Sango con elegancia.

Kagome suspiró, derrotada.

"De acuerdo. Hablaré con él mañana."

Sango se apresuró hacia la puerta.

"No. Hablarás con él ahora."

La miko lanzó un grito apagado cuando Sango abrió la puerta e Inuyasha estaba ahí de pie. Se veía más bien que nunca pero sus ojos cargaban una cierta tristeza por dentro que hacía que su brillante ámbar pareciera un amarillo mostaza oscuro.

"In…Inuyasha."

Una pequeña sonrisa bendijo sus labios.

"Hola Kagome."

"Entra," sonrió de oreja a oreja Sago. "Hablad. Sed sensatos." Murmuró su última frase por lo bajo de manera que sólo Inuyasha pudiera oírla. "Si le haces daño de nuevo te daré una patada tan fuerte en los…"

Dejó que la amenaza quedará en el aire antes de dejar su oído y salir fuera. El cuarto estuvo silencioso durante unos momentos a la vez que los dos angustiados amantes meramente se miraban fijamente el uno al otro. Finalmente Inuyasha dio un paso adelante, diciendo el nombre de Kagome.

"No respondiste ninguna de mis llamadas."

Culpabilidad abofeteó a la chica justo en la cara.

"Nunca tuve la oportunidad" mintió ella.

Inuyasha se sentó al lado de ella en el sofá.

"Nada de eso ahora. Nada de mentiras. Es lo que me metió en problemas en primer lugar ¿no es así?"

Kagome asintió con la cabeza. Otro latido de silencio pasó antes de que Inuyasha agarrara la barbilla de Kagome con sus dedos e inclinara la cabeza de ella hacia la suya. El encuentro en un lento, provisional beso que rápidamente se volvió en un encuentro de luchas de lengua, a la vez que se volvía más apasionado. Kagome fue la primera en apartarse.

"Tú…no puedes hacer eso," gritó apagadamente ella. "Simplemente no puedes venir aquí después de dos semanas y sólo… ¡y sólo besarme!"

La mirada en la cara del hanyou hizo que su respiración se atorara en su garganta. Parecía estar perdido en que hacer. Suspirando y extendiendo una mano arriba para tocar la mejilla de Kagome se inclinó y la besó de nuevo suavemente.

"No se que más decir Kagome. No me quedan palabras. Te he pedido perdón incontables veces. Te quiero demasiado y te he dicho eso todo el tiempo. ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones? ¿Para que me tengas de vuelta?" Sus manos rozaron su cuerpo y la chica jadeó. "Mis manos han estado picandome por tocarte de nuevo. No tienes idea de cuanto he querido abrazarte. Te necesito Kagome, porque te quiero y no me importa una mierda el patrimonio y el dinero. En realidad nunca ha sido por nada de eso. Siempre ha sido por ti. Tú eres la única chica de la cual me he enamorado"

La joven mujer permaneció en silencio a la vez que él se confesaba y le estudió cuidadosamente después de que hubiera terminado su pequeño discurso. Su corazón estaba reventando de gozo después de oír sus palabras y se elevaba de felicidad sólo por estar cerca de él una vez más. ¿Pero podría hacerlo? ¿Podría arriesgar su corazón en las manos de él de nuevo y perdonarle por engañarla?

Kagome no respondió con palabras. Sus labios se encontraron con los suyos y se besaron el uno al otro hambrientos, vertiendo toda su frustración de las pasadas dos semanas en el íntimo roce. No acabó ahí. Kagome sabía que no acabaría ahí. Rápidamente, se quitaron sus ropas y corrieron sus manos por el cuerpo del otro. Las ásperas manos de Inuyasha contra su suave piel enviaron temblores a través de ella y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido. El sonido era música para las orejas de Inuyasha. Había echado todo eso de menos, su vista, su olor, su sabor.

El hanyou gruñó cuando Kagome se pegó contra él. Usando su fuerza la agarró un poco fuera de su rígida erección.

"Inuyasha" murmuró ella.

Él la ignoró a favor de atacar uno de sus pezones. El jadeo que escapó de la chica sólo sirvió para ponerle más duro todavía. Se inclinó atrás contra los cojines en el sofá; su boca todavía sujeta al pezón de Kagome. Ella estaba montando a horcajadas su cintura y su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás, con la boca abierta a la vez que inhumanos sonidos escapaban con cada tirón de los dientes de Inuyasha y con cada lametón de su lengua.

Las manos de Kagome se hundieron en el pelo de Inuyasha y usó sus uñas y las almohadillas de sus dedos para masajear el cuero cabelludo y burlar sus orejas. Él gimió y cambió al otro pezón, rodeándolo con su lengua, respirando en él y tirando de él con delicadeza con sus dientes a medida que se endureciá bajo su roce. Su boca fue al valle entre sus pechos e inhaló profundamente.

'Ella es mía. Toda mía.'

La besó abajo en su cuerpo, intentando sacudir sus orejas aparte del tacto excitante de su pareja. Kagome se dejó llevar rápidamente, arqueando su espalda a medida que la boca de Inuyasha se deslizaba hacia abajo por su cuerpo, colocando suaves húmedos besos en su piel.

"Ka…Kagome," jadeó él. Ella le miró a través de ojos confusos. "Aguanta."

Enganchando las piernas alrededor de su cintura levantó a la chica y se precipitó dentro del cuarto. A ella le había dado por recorrer sus uñas por la espalda de él hacia abajo y clavar en su culo sus tacones durante el trayecto hacia el cuarto. Inuyasha estaba listo para explotar. Dos semanas sin su amada y ahí estaban a punto de hacer el amor en la cama.

Inuyasha estaba acostado en su espalda. Kagome residía encima de él con una sonrisa en la cara. En vez de tomarle el pelo fue hacia abajo hacia su ombligo y metió su lengua ahí. Sorprendido ante el repentino acto y el sentimiento que le evocaba se arqueó un poco hacia ella. ¿Quién diría que este ombligo sería un punto erógeno? Kagome trazó sus dedos por el interior de los musculares muslos y puso su boca justo encima de su empapada erección. Inuyasha pensó que iba a morirse. La boca de ella estaba envolviendo la cabeza y su lengua hacía remolinos sobre esta, masajeando la cumbre y metiéndola en la rendija.

"¡Kagome!"

La mano de ella agarró la base donde aplicó presión y acarició arriba y abajo. Era muy suave al tacto y aún así muy duro. Se sentía como una espada envuelta en terciopelo. Estaba duro como una piedra y las acciones de Kagome no hacían otra cosa que ponerle más duro. Dejando la cabeza mordió abajo la base y suavizó los mordiscos con su lengua tal como Inuyasha le había hecho a ella varias veces en su cuello. Él estaba agarrando las sábanas de la cama, haciéndolas trizas un poco con sus uñas a la vez que se sacudía alante y atrás, resistiendo la urgencia de empujar.

"Aguanta así," le regañó ella juguetona, colocando su boca sobre la cabeza y chupando.

"Oh joder."

Inuyasha no le permitió finalizar el trabajo. La apartó en el último segundo, jadeando pesadamente por contenerse de correrse. Kagome le estaba mirando, un poco desconcertada. Inuyasha no le ofreció una explicación y la besó cariñosamente, su lengua hundiéndose en la suya boca y corriendo por sus dientes y lengua. Mientras su chica estaba distraída deslizó dos dedos en su pasaje.

"¡Oh!" gritó ella.

Calientes rayos de placer y pasión estaban disparándose a través de ella. Inuyasha movió sus dedos un poco, amando la sensación de su presión alrededor de ellos. No podía esperar a que sus dedos fueran reemplazados con una parte más grande de su anatomía.

"¿Te gusta esto amor?" la chica no podía responder. Se movió rápidamente arriba y abajo en sus dedos. Cuando Inuyasha los sacó ella gimoteó y le miró furiosa. Él llevó los mojados dedos a su boca y los chupó hasta limpiarlos. La acción y el sabor lanzaron temblores a través de él e incrementaron su lujuría y crudo deseo de aparearse con ella.

"Sabes muy bien Kagome."

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad Inuyasha reposó su espalda en la cama y se colocó entre sus piernas. Aguantándose con una mano, guió su pene a la entrada de ella y la metió. Dos semanas apenas le habían hecho olvidar que se sentía al estar profundamente dentro de ella. A medida que empujaba más adentro se prometió así mismo que nunca pasaría por aquello de nuevo.

"Kagome" él apretó los dientes. "Voy a hacerte el amor tantas veces esta noche que tendré memorizado cada parte de tu cuerpo para cuando llegue la mañana"

La boca de Kagome colgó abierta a la vez que un sonido silencioso de agradecimiento escapó de ella por el sentimiento de su dura, gruesa longitud dentro de ella. Miró arriba hacia él a través de ojos medio tapados vidriosos por el intenso deseo y lujuría antes de susurrarle una respuesta.

"Promesas, promesas" Inuyasha gruñó y se deslizó fuera para hundirse una vez más dentro de su caliente y húmeda caverna. "¡Inuyasha!"

Su rugido se convirtió en un alto purr en su pecho a medida que repetía la acción un poco más rápido esta vez, introduciéndose incluso más profundamente, si era posible, dentro de su pareja.

"Eso es Kagome. Quiero oírte."

Sus talones se clavaron en su culo, empujándole a que se moviera más rápido y él cumplió. Nada podía haberle parado de alcanzar su finalización o de traer la de Kagome. Su piel caliente, saturada con sudor de la actividad, se deslizaba contra la del otro fácilmente a medida que la paz crecía. Ambos estaban gimiendo en voz alta ahora, sin preocuparles que pudieran decir los vecinos. Los dos era lo único que importaba ahora y lo que estaban sintiendo.

Las uñas de Kagome se clavaron en la espalda del hanyou y él la abrazó más cerca, deslizándose dentro y fuera de su apretado canal sólo unas pocas veces más. Su boca bajó a su cuello y con un empuje final explotó, chorreando su semilla dentro de ella a la vez que mordía su cuello y ella se corría también.

Completamente agotados, los dos se echaron en los brazos del otro, estremeciéndose por su clímax. El intenso placer aún corría a través de ellos y causaba a sus cuerpos temblar un poco.

"Te amo mucho vida," admitió Inuyasha, empujando a Kagome cerca de él y besándola en la frente.

"Lo se Inuyasha. Yo también te amo."

Se acurrucucaron el uno contra el otro y vagaron dentro de un apacible sueño. Era el primer sueño tranquilo que ambos habían tenido desde las pasadas dos semanas.

**Notas de Autora:** Este fue el último auténtico capítulo y toma esto…¡fue de largo 12 páginas! No quería que pasara así pero oh bueno. Se que algunos de vosotros probablemente estéis como "¿De dónde demonios salió Rin y por qué se la introduce al final?" 1. No era una parte importante de la historia. 2. Realmente no pensé esta parte y a medida que lo releía para editar el capítulo me di cuenta que la había añadido ahí. (hey, mis dedos escriben lo que sea que haya en mi cabeza en ese momento =P ) 3. Simplemente quería que estuviera ahí. Además, no interrumpe la historia ¿cierto? Bueno de cualquier manera…voy a echar de menos esta historia. También lamento informaros que no tengo absolutamente ninguna idea para otra historia. Si tenéis una idea y queréis que la escriba simplemente mandarme un email o dejarme un comentario y os haré saber si puedo pensar un guión y unos pocos eventos que vayan con la idea. Habrá un epílogo pero será corto. Os quiero a todos. ¡Comentad y Gracias por los 600 comentarios de más!

**Notas de Traductora:**

Ya acabó T_T q potito y cuanta escena coxinota XD. Espero que os haya gustado y si queréis que traduzca algún que otro fic me mandaís un correito y me lo decis porque ahora la menda se va a dedicar de pleno al otro fic que tengo por traducir que anda abandonado por ahí. Pero acepto cualquier sugerencia de un nuevo fic para traducir. ¡Alá! Hasta la próxima y a disfrutar.


	40. Epílogo La pequeña caja negra

**Epílogo - La pequeña caja negra**

Inuyasha trazó sus dedos ligeramente por la cara de Kagome. Se maravilló por lo bella que era. Como un ángel. ¿Cómo podía alguien permanecer tan inocente a pesar de toda la mierda que había en el mundo?

'Deseo saberlo.'

Kagome se movió debajo de su roce y después de unos pocos momentos, abrió los ojos. Inuyasha estaba mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Buenos días," bostezó ella, cerrando sus ojos y estirándose antes de abrirlos de nuevo.

"Hermosa mañana."

La chica sonrió.

"¿Cuánto llevas despierto?"

Él se encogió de hombros y rozó con su nariz su cuello, inhalando profundamente y sintiendo una gran satisfacción al oler la esencia de él y de ella mezcladas.

"No mucho."

"¿Por qué no me despertaste?"

Los brazos de ella fueron alrededor de su cuerpo y se fundió en su calor, rindiéndose al delicioso sentimiento que le envió a través de ella y la protección que le ofrecía.

"Me gusta verte dormida."

Kagome acarició su pelo y le besó en la mejilla.

"Te amo."

Inuyasha se apartó de su cuello y la besó.

"Yo también te amo. Gracias por perdonarme."

"Sobre eso…"

El hanyou gimió.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?"

Kagome le lanzó una afilada mirada.

"Aún tienes que explicarme todo. Nada de mentiras."

Él la miró atónito.

"Pero Kikyo…"

Kagome presionó un dedo sobre sus labios para acallarlo y los mordió cariñosamente.

"No quiero oírlo de Kikyo. Quiero oírlo de ti."

Inuyasha tomó una profunda respiración.

"Por donde empiezo…"

~*~

Fue unos pocos días más tarde de los que Sesshomaru esperaba cuando Inuyasha y su pareja aparecieron al vals a través de su puerta delantera.

"¡Hey bastardo!"

El señor demonio suspiró con irritación y giró su cara hacia su pariente.

"¿Si Inuyasha?"

El hanyou sonrió ampliamente y se giró hacia Kagome.

"¿Ves cómo responde a eso?" Kagome simplemente le lanzó una mirada. Él se volvió hacia su hermano. "Esta es Kagome."

Los ojos del demonio más viejo se posaron en la miko. La cantidad de poder irradiando de ella le asombró aunque sabía que era incapaz de usarlo sin cualquier entrenamiento y dudó de que tuviera alguno.

"Buenas noches Kagome."

Kagome le miró furiosa.

"Hola…" ella miró a Inuyasha y él hizo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza dándole ánimos. Ella volvió a mirarle con furia. "Bastardo."

Sesshomaru casi giró sus ojos por la gran sonrisa en la cara de su joven hermano.

"Verdaderamente eres la pareja de mi hermano."

"Si," estuvo de acuerdo Inuyasha. Él la besó en la mejilla. "Esta es mi nena."

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué estas aquí Inuyasha?"

Su mirada se encontró con la de su hermano mayor ahora.

"Me diste el dinero."

"Si."

"Y la mitad de la casa."

"¿No era lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer? Era lo que padre deseaba."

"No quiero la casa. No hay manera alguna de que viva aquí contigo. Te odio."

"El sentimiento, pequeño hermano, es mutuo."

Kagome se movió, incómoda por la cantidad de odio que irradiaba de ambos chicos aunque parecían bastante calmados con ello. Inuyasha se dio cuenta de la acción y apretó su mano en la suya.

"¿Sabes cuánto vale la casa?"

Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza a la vez que estrechó sus ojos.

"¿Por qué te preocupa?"

"No quiero vivir aquí. Coge la mitad de lo que cueste la casa y transfiérelo a mi cuenta."

El demonio giró su espalda hacia ellos y subió una mano, indicando que lo había oído y sus asuntos habían acabado.

"Bien. Nos vamos. No quiero tener que verte de nuevo."

Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente.

"Adiós bastardo. Kagome dile adiós a mi hermano."

Ella sonrió felizmente.

"¡Adiós bastardo!"

Sesshomaru se frotó las sienes. Era buena cosa que no se mudaran con él. Podría haberle masacrado.

~*~

Unas pocas nochas más tarde Kagome e Inuyasha volvieron al dibujo. Inuyasha no se quejó pero su aburrimiento y poco entusiasmo estaban clavados claramente en su cara. Kagome puso su lápiz abajo y caminó hacia él, besándole apasionadamente.

"Kagome," le advirtió él. "No quieres hacer esto si tengo que posar para ti."

La chica dejó escapar una risa, sabiendo muy bien el efecto que causaba en él.

"Te quiero y simplemente pensé que debías saberlo."

Él tocó su mejilla con delicadeza.

"Lo se. He pasado por mucho en mi vida, Kagome, y nadie, incluso Miroku, me había hecho sentir así…de vivo. Me aproveché de tus sentimientos y te pido perdón. Te mentí pero no te usé. Todas mis acciones…todo lo que dije sobre como me sentía…lo sentía todo. Cada parte. Te amo desde lo profundo de mi corazón."

Kagome sonrió de oreja a oreja y trazó sus labios con sus dedos.

"Gee, Inuyasha, esto empieza a sonar como una proposición de matrimonio o algo así," se burló ella.

Cuando Inuyasha se agachó en una rodilla Kagome casi se muere. Extendió una mano donde tenía los pantalones echados en el sofá y la metió en el bolsillo, sacando fuera una pequeña caja negra.

"Kagome," la llamó el suavemente.

Ella le miró fijamente con sus ojos tan abiertos como platos.

"Oh…dios…mío."

"Kagome Higurashi… me has cambiado a mejor. Has entrado en mi vida y nada ha sido lo mismo desde entonces. He confiado en ti de corazón y ninguna vez me has defraudado. Significas todo para mí y las palabras no pueden expresar cuánto te quiero. No puedo vivir mi vida sin ti. Dos semanas fueron dos semanas demasiado largas. ¿Te casarás conmigo?"

Él abrió la caja en su mano para revelar un gran anillo de diamantes. Kagome estaba teniendo problemas a la hora de respirar.

"Yo…oh…Inuyasha…"

El hanyou sonrió ampliamente.

"Venga perra," se burló el jueguetón, "No tengo todo el día."

"Si."

El corazón de Inuyasha estalló con euforia.

"¿Te…te casarás conmigo?"

Ella asintió ferozmente, las lágrimas escapando de sus ojos.

"Si."

Inuyasha se levantó y puso el anillo en su dedo antes de empujarla a un gran abrazo. Esa noche él y Kagome hicieron el amor una y otra vez. Finalmente había encontrado a su pareja y nunca la iba a dejar ir. ¡Ella quería casarse con él también! Nada podía haberle hecho más feliz. Estaba sorprendido de oírse a sí mismo darle algo de crédito a su hermano por forzarle a trabajar de modelo. Si no lo hubiera hecho entonces ¿cómo habría conocido a Kagome? Su pareja del alma.

Una diminuta sonrisa hizo su camino fuera de la cara del hanyou a la vez que presionaba a Kagome más cerca de él.

"Te amo," le susurró él.

"Mmmm, yo también te amo," murmuró ella medio dormida.

Dormir sonaba bastante bien ahora. Él cerró sus ojos y se permitió vagar por el mundo de los sueños, sabiendo muy bien que cuando se despertara Kagome aún estaría ahí. Ella estaría ahí para el resto de su vida y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

**Notas de Autora:** Oh no… se ha acabado =( gracias a todos mis críticos y sabéis que…¡tengo una nueva idea para una historia! Por supuesto, sólo espero que esta dure. Estoy segura que con vuestros ánimos terminaré mi siguiente historia. No os contaré que es, simplemente tendréis que mantener un ojo en mí. Hey, quizás lo posteé esta noche. Se que algunos de vosotros estaréis emocionados pero otros de vosotros puede que simplemente decidáis no leerlo porque va a ser un pwp. Oh bueno =P Espero que disfrutaráis todos El amor al Arte tanto como yo lo hice. ¡Gracias de nuevo!

He empezado a postear mi nueva historia…se llama School Daze. Mmmm org es estúpido así que no se mostrará bajo mi nombre si váis a mi perfil y miráis mis fanfics. Um buscarlo bajo nc-17 (dónde debería estar) y si no está ahí entonces ir a R. ¡Gracias chicos! ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!

**Notas de Traductora:**

Y aquí va mi regalo pa el portal ;) Esta serie completita. ¡Feliz Aniversario!

Os cuento un poco de que va el School Daze por si os interesa leerlo en inglés, pongo el resumen que dejó la autora: "Después de un abarrotado verano la banda de inu tiene que volver al colegio. La larga secuela esperada para Camp Shikon (Las mismas parejas…unos pocos lemons en el futuro)"

Pos si os interesa tiene 43 capítulos y por lo que leo la dejó inacabada esta historia porque no le venían las ideas a la mente y se metió con su otra obra Club bue, cuanta historias tiene XD.

**Autor:** angelbabe17

**Dirección del fic:** .org/fanfic/view_/47469

**Mi correo:**


End file.
